Comme un enfant
by Brisby
Summary: [Fic finie]Wu Fei ? Preventer. Hilde ? Future tornade. Heero ? Indécis détaché. Trowa ? Accroc à Quatre. Quatre ? Négocie le rachat d'une clinique. Duo ? ...Absent depuis trop longtemps. Réléna ? Sûrement pas ce qu'elle semble être. Sûrement pas innocente
1. Comme un enfant chapitre 1

Je suis dégoutée ff.net a cassé ma belle présentation - s'en va pleurer dans un coin-

Si vous voulez voir la fic avec sa présentation originelle allez sur fics en folie dès la prochaine update.

Titre : Comme un enfant, chapitre un

Base : Gundam Wing

Auteur : Brisby

Couples: oula c'est compliqué, alors on a du 121 mais 1 ne se rend pas compte de ses sentiments, euh bon ce qui est sur c'est le 21, alors pas de tomates car il y a aussi du R1R mais là encore c'est parce que 1 sait pas décrypter ses sentiments et que R en profite, il y a aussi du 343 et puis bah 5 je sais pas trop avec qui le caser alors pour l'instant il est tout seul. Ah oui il y a aussi un gros R-2 et 2 bas il a disparu donc on sait pas trop.  
  
Genre : alors bien sur yaoï il va y avoir beaucoup de Angst, des OOC de la part d'un peut tout le monde mais c'est à causes des situations dans lesquelles je les mets. 

Rating : alors je dirait pour l'instant PG, mais incessamment sous peut ça va devenir R à cause d'un lemon   
  
Disclamer : oui oui ils sont à moi. Je vous explique, je suis le fille de tous les propriétaires légaux, oui oui tous. En fait je suis un espèce de clone d'eux tous, donc ils sont à moi !! Le seul problème c'est qu'il m'ont pas reconnus comme leurs fille -- alors je suis en train de les poursuivre avec un avocat, voui voui et si je gagne ils seront à moi danse de la victoire  
  
**Ce qui suit sont des notes dont tout le monde s'en fout et que personne ne lit mais je les ai quand même mise si vous voulez bien vous situer dans l'histoire.  
**  
Note : l'histoire se déroule après la guerre, il n'y a eut ni Battlefield of pacifist, ni Endless Waltz ça compliquerait trop sinon --.... Les g-boys ont environ 19 ans car la guerre s'est terminée alors qu'ils avaient 16 -17 ans. Alors question travail Heero est garde du corps et ça lui arrive de suivre ses patrons pendant plusieurs mois et partout dans le monde. Quatre reprend la direction de son Empire, Trowa fout rien ou alors il accompagne le cirque te temps en temps. Wufei est preventers. Et Hilde, bah Hilde je sais pas trop mais de toute manière il vont tous quitter leur travail dans quelques chapitres alors... Bon allez on va dire qu'elle est garagiste en Allemagne.  
  
Bon tout ça à déjà prit trop de place alors je vous mets pas de résumé.

Allez, enjoy !!  
  
Comme un enfant  
  
Chapitre un

Wufei attendait assis sur le rebord de la fontaine. Ils étaient en retard, mais ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas tous retrouvés alors tant pis il pouvait bien attendre encore un peu. D'ailleurs, à bien y réfléchir il se pouvait bien que se soit lui qui soit en avance alors....  
  
Deux ans. Cela faisait deux ans que la guerre était finie, que la paix avait été signée et durant tout ce temps jamais les cinq pilotes ne s'étaient retrouvés une seule fois au complet. Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour Quatre, il l'avait vu il y a quelque jour encore alors que celui-ci allait de toute évidence en réunion et il lui avait semblé en pleine forme. Il est certain que maintenant qu'il devait gérer l'empire Winner il devait être très occupé mais sa relation avec Trowa n'avait pas l'air d'en souffrir. Wuffei souri, après tant d'années de guerre à se tourner autour ces deux là avaient fini par se mettre ensemble, enfin. Et il ne doutait pas une seule seconde que Duo y avait été pour quelque chose.  
  
Duo...Il espérait fortement que les autres avaient des nouvelles de lui. En deux ans ce baka natté n'avait pas trouvé le moyen une seule fois de lui dire ce qu'il devenait ou prendre des nouvelles de lui. Et ça commençait à l'inquiéter sérieusement, non qu'il n'ait peur pour le Shinigami, quel être humain sensé pourrait s'inquiéter de la santé de la mort personnifiée. A part le Perfect soldier peut-être ajouta-t-il en souriant mentalement mais il n'avait jamais été un secret que le Shinigami et le soldat parfait avait été très attaché l'un a l'autre pendant la guerre. Encore que, Heero ne s'en était peut-être jamais rendu compte, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas d'un certain Américain, personne n'ignorait les sentiments qu'il portait au japonais (certains l'avaient même appris à leurs dépends[1]). Peut-être même qu'ils étaient ensemble en ce moment et qu'ils allaient arriver maintenant la main.  
  
A ce moment Wufei aperçu justement un couple qui se dirigeait vers lui il espérait sincèrement que ce soit Heero et Duo parce que tout d'abord ils méritaient vraiment un peut de bonheur ensemble après toutes ces années de guerre. Deuxièmement parce qu'il avait vraiment du mal à les voir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et troisièmement parce même s'il avait du mal a l'admettre l'Américain lui avait manqué (enfin ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il ne se mettrait pas en colère si ce baka l'appelait encore avec des surnoms farfelus). Mais ce fut Quatre et Trowa qui arrivèrent main dans la main.  
  
- Wufei !! 

- Winner. Comment vas-tu ?

- Oh je vais très **très** bien, fit Quatre avec un sourire qui faisait au moins trois fois le tour de sa tête.  
  
Trowa lui jeta un regard mais ne put que sourire face au visage du petit blond. Wufei était on ne peut plus perdu. Trowa ? Sourire ? Il était évident que le jeune arabe avait réussi à le rendre beaucoup plus épanouit s'il souriait on pouvait alors s'attendre à une phrase de plus de deux mots de sa part.

Perdu dans ces réflexions le Chinois ne se rendis pas compte que le temps continuait de s'écouler et que le Français ayant maintenant terminé sa tentative (ratée) de regard plein de reproches, était maintenant en train de s'adresser à lui.  
  
- Et toi Wufei comment vas-tu ?  
  
Wufei eu du mal à retenir sa mâchoire de s'écraser sur le sol et devin nostalgique en se disant que si Duo avait été là il se serait sûrement mit à hurler en pointant le Français du doigt « Il sait parler !!! Il sait vraiment parler !! »  
  
- Wufei ?  
  
Wufei n'ayant toujours pas répondu à la question Quatre commençait un peu à s'inquiéter.  
  
- Oui je vais bien, très bien. Winner, pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?  
  
Le sourire de Quatre s'agrandit encore plus tandis qu'il prenait la main gauche de Trowa pour la montrer en même temps que la sienne.  
  
- Mariés ?  
  
Les trois jeunes hommes se tournèrent vers le nouvel interlocuteur.  
  
- Non Heero pas encore, fiancés ........pour l'instant !!!!!  
  
Trowa se retourna une nouvelle fois vers le petit blond pour essayer encore de faire un regard de reproche mais quand il vit le visage rayonnant de celui-ci il du encore une fois abandonner. Wufei quant à lui posait à Heero les questions d'usage[2] :  
  
- Yuy, tu vas bien je suppose ?

- Hum.  
  
Encore une fois donc, le discours monosyllabique d'Heero fit des ravages.

* * *

Aucunes paroles n'avaient été prononcées depuis plusieurs minutes et Quatre s'était mis à regarder nerveusement sa montre et les alentours à tour de rôle. Leur grand bavard n'étant pas encore arrivé la conversation n'avait toujours été reprise quand Wufei comprit que si Quatre s'occupait de surveiller son arrivée c'était donc à lui de reprendre la conversation[3] . Il se décida donc à poser la question que tout le monde redoutait.  
  
- Quelqu'un a réussi à joindre Duo ?  
  
Quatre s'était mis à trembler légèrement et Trowa resserra doucement son étreinte.  
  
- Je ... J'ai essayé de l'appeler mais personne n'a su me dire ou il était et je ne voulais pas aller plus loin...  
  
Trowa se rappelant que trop bien de la réaction de son fiancé quand il avait compris qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de joindre son meilleur ami resserra encore plus son étreinte.  
  
_Flash-back  
  
- Mais Trowa j'ai appelé tout le monde même Hilde ne sait pas ou il se trouve !!!!!! _

_- Calme toi il doit bien être quelque part. _

_- Non personne ne sait ou il est, même moi !!!! Quand je pense que j'ai osé me prétendre son meilleur ami alors que ça fait deux ans que je n'ai aucunes nouvelles et que je ne réagis pas !!!!Comment ai-je pu penser que j'étais son ami !!!! _

_- Arrêtes Quatre vous êtes amis tu le sais, tu es son meilleur ami alors calmes toi. Tu as été très occupé ces deux dernières années si nous avons pu voir les autres c'était la plupart du temps par hasard, tout le monde a été très pris et c'est normal alors ne t'inquiète pas pour votre amitié. _

_- Mais et si jamais il lui était arrivé quelque chose...  
  
Quatre n'en pouvant plus s'écroula en pleurant dans les bras de Trowa tandis que celui ci le rassurait.  
  
- Quatre, c'est de Shinigami dont nous parlons. _

_- Oui...Mais...Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais si ... _

_- Ecoutes il n'y a pas de si. Et puis les autres pourront peut être le joindre. Bon je n'ai pas trop d'espoir pour Wufei mais si ça se trouve Heero saura le joindre. Nous verrons bien quand nous serons tous réunis, d'accord ? _

_- Tu crois que je devrais engager un détective ? _

_- Non Quatre !!Je te l'ai déjà dit, si ça se trouve Heero réussira a avoir des nouvelles ou alors c'est qu'il a besoin de faire le point avec sa vie et c'est pour ça qu'il s'est éloigné de nous, dans ce cas le forcer à revenir parmi nous ne lui serait en rien bon. _

_- Mais... Tu crois ? _

_- Oui et il y a encore beaucoup d'autres hypothèses alors calmes toi Quatre. Nous aviserons une fois tous réunis si personne n'a réussi à le joindre._

* * *

Ils avaient fini par partir s'asseoir dans un café quand la pluie s'était mise à tomber. Quatre regardait distraitement les gouttes glisser sur la vitre se forçant de temps à autre à participer à la conversation. En 1 /2 heure il y avait de nouveau un blanc mais entre l'absence de Duo, les trois autres qui parlaient rarement pour ne rien dire et Quatre qui suivait à peine ce n'était pas étonnant.  
  
- Je suis inquiet.  
  
Quatre avait enfin dit ce qui lui brûlait la langue depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte que personne n'avait réussi à joindre Duo.  
  
- Ce n'est pas normal. Personne ne sait ou il est. 

- Yuy tu n'as aucune informations ?

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu que j'en ai ?

- Vous étiez proche pendant la guerre.

- C'était mon coéquipier.

- Heero !!  
  
Heero regarda un instant le petit blond lui lancer un regard courroucé.  
  
- C'était mon coéquipier.  
  
Trowa sentant que son amant n'allait pas tarder à répliquer le devança.  
  
- Heero vous étiez amis.

- Hum.  
  
Quatre lui réfléchissait à toute allure. Est-ce que la relation entre Heero et Duo était restée aussi platonique qu'elle avait semblée l'être ? Non, Duo lui aurait dit. Mais cela expliquerait son absence : s'ils avaient eut une relation et si elle avait mal fini ça justifierait que Duo se soit éloigné d'eux pour ne pas tomber sur Heero. Tout en continuant à réfléchir Quatre releva la tête et vit que Wufei aussi semblait être perdu dans ses pensées, leurs regards se croisèrent.  
  
- Yuy ce n'était un secret pour personne. Vous étiez _proches_, _liés_.  
  
Wufei avait essayé de faire passer les mots le plus naturellement mais il doutait franchement que le Perfect soldier ne se rende compte de rien. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Quatre et Trowa. Quatre approuvait sa démarche des yeux car il devait bien l'admettre il lui aurait été dur de faire passer la question aussi naturellement. Trowa lui n'avait pas assisté à leur échange de regard et il avait tout d'abord été surpris par la question mais comprenait maintenant où ils voulaient en venir, il rassura donc Wufei du regard. S'il y avait quelque chose entre Duo et Heero la question déstabiliserait ce dernier tout au moins légèrement et s'il n'y avait rien eut Heero ne comprendra tout simplement pas le véritable sens de la question, ce qui pour Trowa était plus que probable.  
  
- Nous étions amis, Trowa viens de le dire.  
  
Tout en parlant Heero essayer de transpercer Wufei du regard. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans cette question mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Quatre décida donc de détourner la conversation.  
  
- Dis-moi Heero, ça fait combien de temps que tu es avec Réléna ?[4]  
  
Heero fut complètement pris au dépourvu. Il ne comprenait rien à la façon dont la conversation tournait.  
  
- Je ne sais pas.  
  
Ce fut au tour de Quatre d'être pris au dépourvu, il ne savait pas ?? Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était avec elle ?? Mais qu'elles genre de relation pouvaient-ils bien avoir pour ne pas savoir ???  
  
- Depuis combien de temps nous sommes sans nouvelle de Duo ?  
  
Wufei du se retenir de sourire, décidément ils s'y mettaient tous pour piéger le Japonais. Trowa avait soigneusement étudié son comportement pendant la question de Quatre pour paraître détaché de la conversation. Il avait fait semblant d'être perdu dans ces pensées et espérait que Heero ne l'avait pas regardé assez attentivement pour se rendre compte qu'il simulait.  
  
Mais Heero avait été tant étonné par les questions qu'il n'avait pas remarqué le manège du Français et il réfléchit quelques instants à la question de Trowa.  
  
- Ca va faire deux ans dans pas longtemps.  
  
Quatre du se faire violence pour ne pas sourire, Heero n'avait aucune idée depuis combien de temps il était avec Réléna mais il savait presque exactement depuis combien de temps ils n'avaient pas eut de nouvelles de l'Américain.  
  
A ce moment la le portable d'Heero se mit à sonner.  
  
- Moshi-moshi.

- Heero !!! C'est Réléna, mais tu es ou ???!!!!

- Dans un café.

- Mais ? Heero tu as oubli ?

- Oublié quoi ?

- Je... Heero c'est, aujourd'hui c'est... C'est notre anniversaire. Ca fait un an que nous sommes ensemble et ...

- Oui et ?

- Je... Enfin je pensais que nous aurions put faire quelque chose ensemble, pour célébrer l'évènement.

- Réléna je suis avec Quatre, Trowa et Wufei.

- Oh, et tu rentres quand.

- Je te rappellerais dans la semaine.

- Oh, je... Oui d'a... D'accord. Attends Duo Maxwell est là aussi ?

- Non.  
  
Heero s'était raidi à cette dernière question et avait raccroché directement après sans laisser le temps à Réléna de dire autre chose.  
  
- Tu as ta réponse Quatre.

- Pardon ?

- Nous sommes ensemble depuis un an.

* * *

Chez elle, Réléna avait gardé le combiné à la main et ne faisait pas attention aux « tut tut » qui s'en échappait. Aah ce n'était pas facile de socialiser le soldat parfait. Elle avait espéré qu'il aurait au moins pensé à leur anniversaire. Enfin, au moins il y avait quand même un point positif dans cette histoire, apparemment il n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de Duo. Réléna se leva et regarda par la fenêtre en repensant à la réaction de Heero.  
  
Quelle déchéance, elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à lui sortir ce type de la tête en deux ans c'était tout de même rageant.  
  
- Je parie que ça doit bien te faire rire hein ? En deux ans la reine de Sank n'a toujours pas réussi à lui faire oublier un petit voleur. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je gagnerais... Et puis finalement c'est mieux que nous n'ayons pas fêté cet anniversaire, car si nous sommes effectivement ensemble depuis un an, il m'appartient depuis bien plus longtemps. Tu verras, il finira bien par t'oublier. A ce moment la je viendrais te l'apprendre et il ne te restera plus qu'à te laisser mourir, doucement. J'ai bien réussi à te faire sortir de leurs vies alors il n'y a aucunes raisons que je ne réussisse pas à le faire mien.  
  
La jeune fille[5] continua de regarder le paysage en souriant à cette perspective d'avenir si réjouissante.

* * *

Voilà voilà c'était ma première fic. Et oui c'est fini Réléna a tué Duo, Heero finira par lui tomber dans les bras et personne ne saura que dans la statue représentant un ange dans le jardin de Réléna se trouve le corps de Duo ( je lis trop Kaori Yuki ). 

Maaaaaiiiisss non je rigole !!!! Moi vivante jamais il n'y aura de ça !!Alors qu'est ce que vous en avez pens ? ?!! S'il vous plait dites le moi !!!!!

See u

Brisby

Merci beaucoup à Salomeli qui m'a publié et surtout à Mimimuffins sans qui je serait encore devant mon ordi à attendre des mails de personnes ayant officiellement disparut du cercle des fanfinceuses. Merci beaucoup !!!! Je vous aime toutes les deux !!!! **Attention ce qui suit sont les notes débiles si vous n'aimez pas ça arrêtez- vous là.  
  
**1 cf. : le regard qui tue du Shinigami quand quelqu'un s'approche de son Hee-chan 

2 à savoir Wufei se précipitant sur Heero en hurlant « Heeeeeeeroooooo !!!!!!!!!Tu-smack-vas-smack-bieeeennnn ???? désolé j'ai pas pu résister -- 

3 bah c'est sûrement pas Trowa-porte-de-prison-Barton ou Heero-parler-en- monosyllabes-est-le-meilleur-moyen-de-communiquer-Yui qui vont se charger de relancer la conversation

4 Je sais, je sais ne vous inquiétez pas je suis une fervente partisane du 121 forever et je déteste énormément Réléna, c'est pas ma faute c'est viscéral même quand elle est gentille dans les fics j'ai du mal

5 folle à lier non mais vous vous rendez compte de ce quelle vient d'avouer ! ! ! !


	2. Comme un enfant chapitre 2

Titre : Comme un enfant, chapitre deux

Base : Gundam Wing

Auteur : Brisby

Couples: c'est toujours aussi compliqué, alors on a du 121 ici 1 s'en rend un tout petit peut plus compte, ce qui est toujours sur c'est le 21, le R1R est toujours là même si après la fabuleuse prestation d'Heero on s'en rend pas bien compte, le 343 il bougera pas de la fic de toute manière et puis bah 5 je sais toujours pas avec qui le caser alors pour l'instant il est encore tout seul et ça risque de durer. Alors si vous qu'il soit avec quelqu'un dites le moi parce qu'il est partit pour être tout seul tout au long de la fic. Bah le gros R-2 vous vous en êtes rendu compte et 2 bas il est toujours disparu.  
  
Genre : alors bien sur yaoï il va y avoir beaucoup de Angst, des OOC de la part d'un peut tout le monde mais c'est à causes des situations dans lesquelles je les mets.

Rating : alors je dirait pour l'instant PG, le lemon est pour le prochain chapitre .  
  
Disclamer : j'avance dans mon procès pour être reconnue comme le clone des propriétaires légaux. J'avance doucement mais sûrement .  
  
Comme un enfant  
  
Chapitre deux  
  
Quatre regardait Heero en essayant de cacher son air horrifié. Wufei le regardait aussi et semblait assez étonné par le comportement du Japonais. Trowa aurait paru normal à un œil extérieur mais sous sa mèche, ses deux sourcils étaient haussés et il regardait fixement Heero.  
  
L'ex-pilote sentait tout ces regards sur lui et n'en comprenait pas la signification, qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait ?  
  
C'était peut-être à cause du coup de fil, oui ça devait être ça. Il chercha quelques instant en quoi son comportement avait été déplacé, puis soudain ça le frappa ! Mais oui bien sur, il n'avait pas pensé que ça ai pu les déranger mais de toute évidence c'était ça ! Heero sortit donc discrètement le portable de sa poche et l'éteignit. D'habitude il le gardait allumé tout le temps, c'était un peut comme un substitut à son laptop mais c'est vrai que c'était un peu impoli de le garder allumé alors qu'il était à nouveau **tous** réunis.  
  
Il se leva en prétextant une envie pressante pour que la tension ait le temps de redescendre et surtout pour se chasser de la tête le fait que non ils n'étaient définitivement pas tous réunis.

- Et ils sont ensembles ?!!

Wufei avait attendu que le Japonais soit assez loin pour parler. - Heero n'a jamais été très doué dans les relations sociales.  
  
- Oui mais là Trowa... C'est à se demander s'il y a de l'amour dans cette relation, du coté d'Heero tout au moins.

Quatre avait souri en disant cette dernière remarque, si leur entourage n'ignorait rien des sentiments de Duo le monde entier était au courant de ceux de Réléna pour le Perfect soldier. Profitant de l'absence de ce dernier il échangea avec les deux autres ses conclusions sur l'interrogatoire qu'avait subit Heero (presque) sans s'en rendre compte.

- Au moins ce n'est pas à cause d'un triangle amoureux[1] que nous n'avons plus de nouvelles de Duo puisqu'un an c'est écoulé entre son départ et la formation de leur couple.

Trowa hocha légèrement signalant qu'il approuvait.

- Oui mais nous avons perdu la seule piste qui aurait pu nous permettre de retrouver Maxwell... Winner, ça va ?

Quatre était apparemment en plein combat avec lui-même, se mordant les joues pour ne pas sourire.

- Hein ? Non ça va c'est juste que... Après la conversation téléphonique où Heero nous a montrés toute l'indifférence qu'il pouvait avoir face aux sentiments de Réléna je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que... Vous n'avez pas vu la lueur dans ses yeux quand elle lui a parlé de Duo ? Je crois que si nous retrouvions Duo la relation de Heero et Réléna ne ferait pas long feux... Et ça me fait plaisir pour Duo.

- Alors tu es persuadé que la disparition de Maxwell n'a rien à voir avec Yui ?

- Oui, il l'aimait mais je crois que vous ne vous rendez pas compte de quelle façon. Il ne lui aurait jamais imposé ses sentiments et s'il s'était déclaré alors qu'il s'agissait d'un amour à sens unique il aurait tout fait pour rester ami avec lui. Cependant le fait que Heero ne soit en rien mêlé à sa disparition n'est pas pour me rassurer. Maintenant nous n'avons pas la moindre hypothèse quant à son silence et je... Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'imaginer le pire...

- Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas Winner, pourquoi après deux ans sans t'être inquiété tu réagis ainsi.

- Je croyais que toi ou Heero avaient des nouvelles et nous ne sommes pas beaucoup vu nous non plus. Aucun de nous quatre donnait de nouvelle sauf lorsqu'on se croisait ou les rares fois où l'on se téléphonait... Il m'avait donné son numéro je pensais donc avoir un moyen de le joindre et puis je croyais qu'il voyait Hilde alors je ne m'inquiétais pas. Mais...

Quatre s'était mis à trembler et ses jointures étaient blanches tellement il serrait les points.

- Mais quand j'ai essayé de l'appeler pour lui proposer que nous nous retrouvions tout les cinq son numéro n'était plus bon, on m'a dit qu'il avait déménager il y a longtemps. Ca m'a un peu surpris mais je pensait que toi où Heero avait un moyen de le joindre, que vous aviez eut des nouvelles et puis en dernier recours il y avait Hilde. Quand j'ai su que vous aussi ignoriez ses coordonnées j'ai commencé à paniqué et j'ai appelé Hilde et ...Et elle m'a dit qu'elle non plus n'avait eu aucune nouvelles en deux ans... Et je me suis rendu compte que personne n'avait les moyens de joindre Duo et qu'il n'avait donné aucunes nouvelles à personne en deux années.

- Hum je vois et c'est là que Barton nous à appelé Yui et moi pour que nous dire que vous n'arriviez pas à joindre Maxwell et qu'il nous a demandé d'essayer à notre tour. Enfin, j'imagine que tu lui as dit les même chose qu'à moi.

Trowa hocha la tête.

- Winner laisses moi te dires qu'il est stupide de se faire autant de soucis.

- Mais et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose...

- Winner c'est de Shinigami dont nous parlons, je conçois que son silence ne soit pas habituel mais en tout cas je suis sur que sa santé n'a rien à craindre.

- Je le savais !!!!!!!!!Vous vous faites du soucis pour lui !!!!!Tel que je le connais il sera bidonné quand il apprendra ça !!!!!!!!  
  
Quatre sembla surpris mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de faire un énorme sourire.  
  
- Hilde !

* * *

Heero entra dans les toilettes. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait pris à Réléna de l'appeler ? Hum, cet histoire d'anniversaire. Un an, cela faisait un an qu'ils étaient ensembles mais durant cette année combien de fois s'étaient- ils vus ? Ils étaient tout deux très occupés et Heero devait bien l'avouer il ne faisait pas beaucoup d'efforts[2]. Si une certaine personne savait comment il agissait avec Réléna il se serait fait engueuler en bonne et due forme. Il se souvenait encore de la nuit où il avait essayé de le socialiser comme il disait.  
  
_- Mais enfin Hee-chan c'est pas possible tu peux pas agir comme ça !! _

_- Heero. _

_- Peut importe! Non mais tu te rends compte les gens vont te fuir comme la peste si tu agis comme ça !! _

_- Et alors. _

_- Raaahhh mais t'es pas possible Hee-chan !!!J'te jure franchement y a qu'à moi que des trucs comme ça peuvent passer par la tête !!!Te socialiser non mais franchement qu'est-ce qui ma pris !!!! _

_- Arrêtes de hurler Duo, tu vas réveiller les autres. _

_- Très bien Hee-chan alors écoute-moi, je suis d'accord on est en guerre et il n'y a aucunes raisons qui puissent te pousser à te socialiser. Mais tout les deux on va survivre à cette guerre et quand elle sera finie je te socialiserais parce que là t'auras plus le choix !!! _

_- Hn _

_- Et t'as pas intérêt à t'enfuir juste après la guerre parce je te pourchasserais dans toutes les colonies et partout sur la Terre !!! _

_- Tu fais trop de bruit baka. _

_- Je le ferais Heero je te jure que je le ferais. Bon, allez good night Hee- chan ! _

_- Oyasumi. _

_- Oyasumi qui? _

_- Oyasumi baka. _

_- Mais oui moi aussi je t'aime!_

Heero se regarda dans la glace. Mais ce n'était pas lui qui avait disparu après la guerre. Une semaine après la fin de la guerre Duo n'était plus là. Oh bien sur il avait laisser un numéro à Quatre et Heero était persuadé que Hilde savait aussi comment le joindre mais il n'avait demandé jamais ni à l'un ni à l'autre ses coordonnées. Après tout c'était de sa faute à lui, pourquoi avait-il cru les paroles de cet Américain qui 9 fois sur 10 racontait n'importe quoi.

_I run, I hide but I never lie._

Heero appuya son front contre la glace en soupirant. Quatre avait raison il y avait quelque chose de pas normal dans la disparition de l'Américain même s'il avait vraiment plaisanté en lui faisant cette promesse il l'aurait rompu en plaisantant.  
  
Et puis c'était trop bizarre, Heero s'était voilé la face pendant deux ans trompant son inquiétude pour le natté par de la haine et de la rancune mais maintenant il voyait clairement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Duo ne serait jamais parti comme ça dans la nuit comme un voleur. C'était un domestique qui leurs avait transmis son message, message on ne peut plus clair, « je me tire, à plus » était la version simplifiée mais c'était exactement ça en fait. Il ne serait jamais parti pour une durée aussi longue sans leurs dire au-revoir personnellement.  
  
Mais Heero s'était caché cette vérité et pour pouvoir oublier l'absence de la tornade vivante et le fait qu'il n'ait pas tenu sa promesse. Il s'était noyé dans tout ce qu'il pouvait, dans le travail principalement mais aussi dans ses rares loisirs et... L'estomac de Heero se contracta violemment, non, il n'avait quand même pas fait ça. Il se laissa doucement glisser contre le mur était-ce vrai, est-ce qu'il avait... Est-ce qu'il avait utilisé Réléna ?[3]  
  
Non ce n'était pas possible il n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille ! Mais en même temps... Quand il y pensait ils s'étaient embrassés[4] bien sur mais...Il était sur que Quatre et Trowa savaient tout[5] l'un de l'autre au bout de quelque mois et encore. Non il n'aurait jamais pu se servir de Réléna pour oublier Duo, il n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille malgré le fait qu'il soit souvent indifférent à elle, il l'aimait la preuve il n'avait pas réussi à la tuer quand il aurait du.

Mais pourquoi aurait-il eut besoin de la présence de quelqu'un pour pouvoir oublier l'absence de Duo ? Depuis quand Duo était devenu si important pour lui? Duo, lui non plus il n'avait pas été capable de le tuer alors qu'il était devenu une menace...Est-ce ça voulait dire qu'il..... Est-ce qu'il était......

Mais Heero fut soudain tiré de ses pensées par un bruit étrange.  
  
- NON MAIS VOUS ALLEZ BIENTOT SORTIR DE LA ! CA FAIT ¼ D HEURE QUE VOUS ETES ENFERME !!!!!! VOUS ETES MALADE OU QUOI ????!!!!DEPECHEZ VOUS Y A PAS QUE VOUS ICI !!!!!!!!

* * *

Heero arrivait près de leur table quand il entendit un cri suivit d'un éclat de rire.  
  
- Je le savais !!!!!!!!!Vous vous faites du soucis pour lui !!!!!Tel que je le connais il sera bidonné quand il apprendra ça !!!!!!!! 

- Hilde !

- Hallo tout le monde!!  
  
Heero l'observa quelques secondes, elle ressemblait tellement à Duo... Non il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à ça il avait décidé de parler à Réléna et refusait de penser à Duo avant et encore moins à où en étaient ses réflexions quand il avait été interrompu (par une charmante personne).  
  
- Comment vas-tu Hilde ?

- Très bien et toi Quatre ?

- Bie...

-Woouuuaaahh !!!!! Mais kessecsa??  
  
Hilde avait les yeux fixés sur la main de Quatre puis elle vit celle de Trowa.  
  
- Vous vous êtes mariés !!C'est super, ah mais.... J'ai pas été invité c'est quoi ce bordel ?!

- Hilde calmes-toi on est juste fiancés et si nous nous étions mariés tu penses bien qu'on t'aurais invité. Et puis sincèrement tu penses que tu n'en aurais pas entendu parlé si on l'avait fait ??

- Je suppose que oui. Enfin bon je suis super contente pour vous !!

- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
  
Heero avait maintenant regagné sa place et espérait que personne ne lui fasse de remarque quand à sa longue absence.  
  
-Ravie de constater que tu n'as rien perdu de ton tact Heero. Enfin bref je suis ici parce que je m'inquiétais pour vous, surtout pour toi Quatre.  
  
Hilde avait perdu son sourire et regardait Quatre d'un air grave.  
  
- Moi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que moi je n'ai pas eut besoin d'empathie pour me rendre compte que quand tu m'as appelé tu étais complètement paniqué. Et d'après ce que je vois non seulement ta panique n'a pas diminué même peut-être augmentée mais en plus tu l'as transmise à tout les autres. Je suis donc venu pour vous rassurer au sujet de Duo.  
  
Trowa ouvrit les yeux, Wufei tourna rapidement la tête vers Hilde, Heero planta encore plus son regard sur elle tandis que Quatre se redressait brusquement en posant violemment ses mains sur la table.  
  
- Tu as des nouvelles de Duo !!

- Ouh la mais calmes-toi Quatre !!

- Excuses-moi...  
  
Il s'assit du plus calmement qu'il pu, regarda Hilde et la bouche sèche demanda :  
  
- Alors ?

- Alors il faut que vous vous calmiez, je comprends vraiment pas pourquoi vous vous inquiétez comme ça. Hého réveillez-vous premièrement question sant : je vous rappelle que nous parlons de Shinigami un peu de sérieux. Deuxièmement question vie de tous les jours : encore une fois on parle de Duo, vous savez le gamin qui a survécu à L2; question survie dans ce monde il vous surpasse grandement. Enfin il faut que vous sachiez que son passé est très important pour lui ça m'étonnerait pas du tout qu'il soit reparti sur L2. Il doit sûrement être dans les quartiers où il a grandi ou alors il aide L2 à se relever pour qu'elle devienne un peu plus vivable ou en train ...de reconstruire...  
  
Hilde se tue. Elle savait qu'il ne leurs avait toujours pas parlé de « la tragédie de l'église Maxwell » et eux n'avait sûrement pas fait le rapprochement.

_ Je ne mens jamais j'omets des choses c'est tout._

Ok mais combien de temps encore allait-il omettre de leur dire certaines choses. Et eux quand allaient-ils enfin ouvrir les yeux, ils se voilaient eux-même la vérité. C'était un cercle vicieux Duo ne voulait pas qu'ils sachent et eux ne voulaient pas savoir.  
  
- Donc il ne faut pas vous en faire, ok j'admets son départ a été un peu précipité mais bon si ça se trouve c'est parce que c'était la seule façon qu'il a trouvée pour se détacher de vous. Je suis sure qu'il doit en plein projet et que c'est pour ça qu'il ne vous appelle pas. D'ailleurs il y a quelques jours vous ne vous souciez pas trop de lui, ce n'est pas un reproche, mais essayez de comprendre sur quatre vous êtes trois à être très connu, lui n'a qu'à allumé son poste de télé pour savoir comment vous vous portez. Il ne s'imagine pas que vous puissiez vous en faire pour lui.

- Tu l'as vu ?

- Quoi ? Non pourquoi dis-tu ça Quatre ?

- Tu parles comme si tu connaissais exactement la situation.

- C'est parce que je le connais bien , tu verras Quatre je suis persuadé qu'il s'agit de ça. Il doit être perdu dans un de ses projets et c'est pour ça qu'il nous à un peu oublier. Et t'en fait pas si jamais son projet était nul ou qu'il l'a foiré quand on le revoit on lui casse la gueule ok ?  
  
Quatre souri doucement à cette remarque.  
  
- D'accord.  
  
To be continued...

* * *

Et voilà, qu'est vous en avez pens ? Review ?? -yeux de chien battu- Alors prochain chapitre lemon powa !!!!! C'est un 3x4 ce sera mon premier lemon ( il sera assez soft )  
  
**Attention, toujours les notes débiles.**

1 alors pour ceux qui savent pas un triangle amoureux c'est quand machin aime truc, truc aime bidule et de temps en temps bidule aime machin (mais c'est pas le cas là vous imaginez sinon Duo se faire courir après par Réléna, beuh )

2 y manquerait plus que ça...

3 mwahahaha je suis diabolique

4 beuh ça me passe partout mais bon il faut être réaliste ça fait quand même un an qu'ils sont ensembles

5 tout tout tout y faut vraiment vous faire un dessin


	3. Comme un enfant chapitre 3

Titre : Comme un enfant, chapitre trois

Base : Gundam Wing

Auteur : Brisby

Couples: Ici il n'y à que du 343, en amitié il y a 4N4, du NLN et du 42 et oui c'est le retour de Duo !! mais qui sont N et L mwahaha je suis diabolique !!  
  
Genre : alors bien sur yaoï il va y avoir beaucoup de Angst, des OOC de la part d'un peut tout le monde mais c'est à causes des situations dans lesquelles je les mets. 

Rating : R lemon !!!!!!! ceux que ça dérange vous le passez, les autre vous me direz ce vous en avez pensé c'est mon premier ( c'est juste la troisième fois que je le dit)  
  
Disclamer : mon procès avance on commence les négociation.  
  
Note : je me rends compte que certains n'ont peut-être pas compris les circonstances qui ont fait se réunir les g-boys alors voilà. Un jour Quatre décide que ça fait longtemps qu'ils ne se sont pas vus tout les cinq et organise une réunion. Il commence par appeler Duo mais n'arrive pas à le joindre, il appelle alors les deux autres. Il apprend ainsi qu'aucuns d'eux quatre n'a de nouvelles de Duo. Il panique un peut et appelle Hilde, il panique beaucoup quand il se rend compte que Hilde non plus n 'a aucunes nouvelles. Trowa entre en scène à se moment là, le calme et rappelle Heero et Wufei pour leur apprendre qu'ils n'ont pas réussis à joindre Duo et leurs demande d'essayer à leurs tour.  
  
Comme un enfant  
  
Chapitre trois  
  
Trowa referma la porte de leur maison et se dirigea vers le salon, Quatre n'y était pas. Il aperçut alors la lumière qui émanait de la cuisine. Quatre lui tournait le dos et était en train de faire bouillir de l'eau. Trowa s'approcha doucement de lui et l'enlaça doucement enfouissant sa tête dans les cheveux du jeune arabe.  
  
- Alors tu te fais moins de soucis maintenant?

- Oui, il n'y a pas a dire Hilde sait convaincre les gens. Je me sens quand même un peu coupable.

- Quatre...

- Non attend Trowa, c'est vrai j'ai l'impression de l'avoir inconsciemment ignoré pendant deux ans. Mais au moins maintenant que je sais que lui non plus n'a rien fait pour avoir des nouvelles ça diminue ma culpabilité. Surtout depuis qu'Hilde m'a assuré sur que son silence n'est pas du à un quelconque problème.  
  
Trowa sourit, son fiancé était enfin rassuré, il était quand même un peut jaloux du fait que Hilde avait réussi là où lui avait échoué. Mais bon, seul le bonheur de Quatre lui importait et aussi, vu que son amant avait refusé tout contact depuis cette affaire il n'était que trop content qu'elle soit finie et peut importait la façon dont elle avait été résolue.  
  
Il entreprit donc de couvrir son cou de baisers et fut encouragé par les soupirs que Quatre s'était mis à pousser. Il lui mordilla doucement le lobe de l'oreille tandis que ses mains étaient occupées à déboutonner sa chemise. Trowa abandonna son oreille pour s'attaquer à son cou et le marquer comme sien. Quatre se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement, Trowa savait exactement à quels endroits s'attaquer pour lui faire perdre tous ses moyens et leur abstinence les rendaient tous les deux encore plus fous de désir.  
  
Trowa avait maintenant finit son suçon et Quatre en profita pour se retourner dans les bras de son amant. Durant ces deux années Quatre avait certes grandi mais le Français était toujours beaucoup plus grand que lui. Trowa souleva son fiancé pour le faire s'asseoir sur le plan de travail et prit possession de ses lèvres.  
  
Quatre émit un gémissement quand il sentit la langue de Trowa entrer dans sa bouche et un combat débuta pour savoir lequel se laisserait dominer. Ce fut finalement le Français qui laissa à son petit ami l'ascendant. Le baiser rompu Quatre entreprit d'enlever à Trowa sa chemise et commença à couvrir son torse de baisers. Trowa lui faisait doucement glisser la chemise de Quatre sur ses bras mais il s'arrêta subitement.  
  
N'avait-il pas un peu précipité les choses? Est-ce que une semaine d'abstinence lui suffisait pour prendre Quatre dans la première pièce venue? Et lui qu'en pensait-il, le prenait-il pour un nymphomane incapable d'attendre plus longtemps? Il fut vite rappelé à la réalité en sentant la langue de son fiancé exciter un de ses tétons et ne put retenir un gémissement. Quatre gloussa doucement à cette réaction et décida de s'en prendre à l'autre téton. Trowa du donc se rendre à l'évidence, son fiancé était aussi excité que lui mais il voulait quand même en être sur. Il demanda donc d'une voix tremblante par le désir :  
  
- Quatre... Tu ne préfères pas aller dans la chambre ?  
  
Quatre arrêta ses caresses et releva la tête pour croiser le regard du français, dans ses yeux aigue-marine sa pupille était dilatée. Il leva lentement les bras et les passa autour du cou de son amant.  
  
- Non Trowa, je crois qu'ici ce sera parfait.  
  
Trowa souris à cette réponse et enleva complètement la chemise de Quatre puis s'attaqua à son pantalon et son boxer. Une fois l'Arabe totalement nu il le regarda quelques instant, il était tellement beau, sa peau nacrée semblait briller et ses yeux brûlaient de désir. Trowa fut amusé de voir que l'Arabe donnait des signes d'impatience et décida de le faire languir un peu plus. C'est donc avec lenteur qu'il enleva sa ceinture. Plus lentement encore il commença à enlever son pantalon. Quatre serrait les points pour ne pas sauter sur Trowa et lui arracher purement et simplement son pantalon.  
  
Le Français mit fin à ses tortures, s'approcha de lui et pris possession de ses lèvres. Quatre enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de son fiancé et ce dernier le pénétra doucement. Le jeune Arabe s'adossa au mur pour essayer d'obtenir un meilleur angle, Trowa le laissa bouger comme il lui convenait. Enfin Quatre trouva la position adéquate en mettant ses jambes sur les épaules du Français. Trowa sentant son amant prêt il commença un mouvement de va et vient et Quatre du s'accrocher au rebord du plan de travail pour essayer de rester un tant soit peu ancré dans la réalité.  
  
Les vagues de plaisir étaient de plus en plus fortes et Quatre sentit vaguement Trowa s'agripper à ses hanches. Présumant que la dernière vague arrivait le jeune Arabe releva la tête et croisa le regard de Trowa. C'était son petit plaisir, pouvoir regarder le Français droit dans les yeux quand tous deux atteignaient l'orgasme. Et vu que le Français cherchait lui aussi le regard de son amant à ce moment là Quatre en déduisait que ce petit rituel n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Pour sa part Quatre trouvait extrêmement grisant de voir s'allumer cette lueur si spéciale dans les yeux de Trowa à ces moments là. Ca y était, Quatre se sentit emporté et essaya de ne pas détacher son regard de celui de Français. Peut après Trowa se libera en Quatre.  
  
Trowa s'effondra sur Quatre mais trouva encore la force de le prendre dans ses bras pour les allonger tous deux sur le sol. Le carrelage faisait un contraste étonnant entre sa froideur et leurs corps brûlants, idée intéressante que chacun nota.  
  
- Merci.

- Quoi? Mais de quoi Quatre?

- D'avoir bien voulut... euh attendre...

- Quatre... Mais enfin tu n'allais pas bien, je n'allais tout de même pas...  
  
Quatre se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de son amant.  
  
- Merci de me comprendre.  
  
Trowa sourit et referma ses bras autour du corps du jeune empathe.

* * *

le lendemain  
  
Quatre soupira et regarda le paysage qui défilait devant lui. Il aurait préféré rester toute la journée avec Trowa mais malheureusement vu il avait déjà pris sa journée d'hier pour pouvoir voir les autres ex-pilotes il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être absent une journée de plus. Il était dans le dernier tournant pour l'avenir de l'empire Winner et se serait finit. Pendant ses deux années il avait dut faire face au problème de la succession.  
  
Personne dans les anciens conseillers de son père ne l'avait cru capable de diriger l'empire et tous avaient essayé de le déstabiliser pour pouvoir prendre la tête. Quatre avait été extrêmement déçut par une telle attitude, il n'avait pas douté une seconde que ces ennemis le sous-estime mais il ne s'était pas imaginé que ses alliés le feraient.  
  
Enfin il en voyait le bout, c'était une de ses dernières affaires, après cela deviendrait beaucoup plus calme, heureusement car honnêtement il ne savait si sa relation avec Trowa aurait survécut à un tel traitement. Surtout après la semaine qu'ils venaient de passer, Quatre avait d'ailleurs bien l'intention de finir de se faire pardonner ce soir[1] et soupira de plus belle en pensant qu'il n'était que 14h. Décider à passer le temps il relut une énième fois le dossier :  
  
Il devait visiter un hôpital regroupant plusieurs secteurs et déterminer si oui ou non il leur accordait l'augmentation de budget qu'ils réclamaient.  
  
- M Winner, nous sommes arrivés.  
  
Quatre perdu dans ses pensées n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était arrivé à destination. Il remercia le chauffeur et sortit de la voiture. Il fût tout de suite accueillit par des médecins et par des « Bonjour M Winner. Comment allez-vous M Winner? Avez-vous fait bon voyage M Winner » et autres stupidité. Ces banalité furent interrompues quand une voix claire s'éleva.  
  
- Bonjour M Winner je suis le médecin Nelly Baker.  
  
Puis elle inclina la tête sur le côté et sourit.  
  
- Et c'est surtout de ma faute si vous vous trouvez ici.  
  
Quatre sourit à son tour, elle au moins elle ne perdait pas son temps en salutations et autres courbettes. Il l'observa rapidement, elle était brune avec les cheveux courts et de magnifiques yeux verts et était dotée de longues jambes qui devaient faire des jalouse dans l'hôpital  
  
- Enchanté madame? Mademoiselle? 

- Mademoiselle, suivez-moi je vous prie.  
  
Puis elle se tourna vers les autres médecins.  
  
- Auriez-vous l'obligeance de prévenir le directeur de l'arrivée de M Winner.  
  
Quatre la suivit dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.  
  
- Excusez-moi pour ce face à face mais j'ai eut l'impression que vous n'appréciez pas vraiment la compagnie de mes collègues.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas cela ne me dérange pas. C'est donc à cause de vous si je suis ici ?

- Oui. La demande de financement vient principalement de mon service : la psychiatrie. Nous manquons cruellement de personnel qualifié et d'espace, le traitement de nos patients en souffre énormément .Comprenez que certains cas sont très compliqués et difficiles à soigner Je pense notamment à un de mes patient, c'est un cas très intéressant, il semble se construire une nouvelle personnalité et ...

- Une nouvelle personnalité?

- Oui, je crois qu'il y a quelque chose dans son passé qu'il n'a pas pu supporter et ça a détruit la personnalité qu'il avait à ce moment. Une autre est en train de se construire mais, et c'est là que c'est le plus intéressant, il agit comme s'il était un observateur.

- Que voulez-vous dire par l ?

- Et bien pour faire simple, il se souvient de son passé mais agit avec lui comme si ça ne le concernait pas. Il nous dessine parfois des scènes de son passé mais elles ne le touchent absolument pas, alors que certaines fois les sentiments sont extrêmement violents. Il s'est détaché de son passé, le regarde comme celui d'une autre personne et pourtant c'est son seul lien avec la réalité. Sans ce liens je ne sais pas ce qu'il ferait.

- Je vois, c'est en effet un cas intéressant mais je ne voie pas bien où est le problème?

- J'y viens, figurez-vous qu'en plus de tout ça il est autiste à ses heures. Ce qui est malheureux c'est que l'hôpital à privilégié les muscles au cerveau dans son choix des infirmiers. Et ce n'est pas rare que quand il fasse une crise il se retrouve avec une lèvre ouverte. C'est un exemple parmi tant d'autres...

- Encore en train de parler du 202 Nelly.

- John!  
  
Un jeune médecin venait de les rejoindre.  
  
- Enchanté M Winner je suis John Wayne. Alors tu attires les bonnes grâces sur ton service en contant des histoire triste? C'est vrai que parmi toutes, celle de 202 est ta préférée.  
  
Ils venaient de s'arrêter devant une porte à battant où il était écrit PSYCHIATRIE.  
  
- Tu exagère, mon secteur est celui qui a le plus de problème mais je n'oublie pas les autres pour autant. J'étais venue ici pour lui monter nos problèmes de place.  
  
Elle se tourna vers Quatre.  
  
- Comprenez qu'avec trois patients par chambre c'est impossible si jamais l'un d'eux rentre en crise violente nous ne pouvons pas répondre de la santé des deux autres.

- Surtout que Nelly ne veut pas les attacher pour la nuit.

- Je vous comprends D Baker, je dois dire que personnellement je trouve cette pratique inhumaine. Dans quel secteur êtes vous D Wayne?

- Je suis dans la pédiatrie.  
  
Une infirmière sortie précipitamment du service de psychiatrie et les envoya tous les trois à terre.  
  
- Mais enfin mademoiselle on peut savoir ce qui vous prends, imaginez si des patients c'étaient trouvés derrière cette porte!

- Je suis désolée D. Wayne, D. Baker nous avons un problème avec le 202 !

- Avec lavender ?!!  
  
Elle se leva rapidement et courut dans le couloir jusqu'à disparaître à un tournant.  
  
-Ca va M Winner ?

- Oui je vais bien, qu'est-ce que « lavander » ?

- Oh ça c'est comme ça qu'elle appelle le 202, elle trouve, sauf vôtre respect, horrible d'appeler quelqu'un par un numéro et comme nous ne savons rien de son passé elle l'a baptisé comme ça.  
  
Quatre ne comprenait que trop bien.  
  
- Je vois.

- En fait elle s'est beaucoup trop attaché à ce patient mais je dois avouer qu'en plus de son cas étrange il est des plus charmeur.

- Pourquoi « lavander » ?

- Elle est anglaise vous savez, en anglais ça veut dire lavande. C'est à cause de ses yeux, ils sont fascinants, je n'avais jamais vu des yeux comme ça, je crois que le vrai nom est améthyste.  
  
Le cœur de Quatre s'arrêta de battre. On ne trouvait pas deux personnes avec de tels yeux dans tout l'univers. Il se précipita la où la jeune femme avait disparu et vit une porte entrouverte, des voix s'en élevait.  
  
- Mais enfin pourquoi l'avait vous frapp ?

- Il devenait violent, vous vouliez que nous fassions quoi ?

- M Winner vous allez bien, vous êtes tout pâle.  
  
Le jeune médecin l'avait rejoint et regardait Quatre qui s'était arrêté devant la porte entrouverte. Quatre avait le souffle cour et la gorge sèche.  
  
- Je ... peux entrer?

- Je crois oui, hé Nelly on peut rentrer?

- Oui John la crise est passé mais faites quand même attention il est encore un peu violent.  
  
Quatre n'osait pas bouger. Non ce n'était pas possible, Hilde lui avait assuré qu'il ne se pouvait qu'il ait des problèmes de santé, ça ne pouvait pas être lui... Le médecin ne voyant pas de réaction de la part du jeune homme il poussa la porte mais se décala de façon à ce qu'il puisse voir. Les yeux de Quatre s'agrandir et sa pupille se rétracta.  
  
Deux perles améthystes brillaient de rage, le jeune homme était retenu par deux infirmiers et une de ses lèvres saignait, des mèches s'échappaient de sa tresse brune. Quatre avait les larmes aux yeux.  
  
- Duo? [2]  
  
L'interpellé n'eut aucune réaction. Les mots du docteur lui revinrent en mémoire  
  
« il y a quelque chose dans son passé qu'il n'a pas pu supporter et ça a détruit sa personnalit »  
  
«il se souvient de son passé mais agit avec lui comme si ça ne le concernait pas »  
  
« il semble se construire une nouvelle personnalit »  
  
- DUO !!!!  
  
Il se précipita vers le jeune homme et se plaça devant lui. Le natté tourna lentement son regard vers celui qui faisait autant de bruits et qui était venu se planter juste devant lui.  
  
- Duo...  
  
To be continued...

* * *

Tadam !! Et voilà le retour de Duo !! Alors vous en avez pensez quoi ?? Pour ceux qui n'ont pas comprit ( vous êtes sur que vous avez lu cette fic ) N c'est Nelly Baker et L c'est lavander donc Duo 

See u

Brisby  
  
**Les notes stupides sont toujours là, passez votre chemin si elles vous saoule**.

1 J'vous jure y sont nympho. -- j'ai perverti Qua-chan....

2 franchement vous croyiez que je m'étais tapé toute la description du 202 comme ça pour faire joli, pour passer le temps?


	4. Comme un enfant chapitre 4

Titre : Comme un enfant, chapitre quatre

Base : Gundam Wing

Auteur : Brisby   
  
Couples: aucun couple que de l'amitié, on va pas entrer dans les détails donc on va dire 424

Genre : alors bien sur yaoï il va y avoir beaucoup de Angst, des OOC de la part d'un peut tout le monde mais c'est à causes des situations dans lesquelles je les mets.

Rating : ce chapitre est tout gentil, même pas de yaoï alors on va dire G

Disclamer : Je viens d'engager John Cage je suis maintenant sure de gagner mon procès mwahahaha. Ils seront bientôt à moi.  
  
Comme un enfant  
  
Chapitre quatre  
  
Quatre étouffa un sanglot et les larmes se mirent à couler allègrement sur ses joues. Il lança un regard glacial aux infirmiers.  
  
- Lâchez-le.  
  
Ils tournèrent leurs regards vers le D. Baker qui regardait la scène interloquée. Elle acquiesça, ainsi le jeune héritier Winner connaissait lavander non comment l'avait-il appelé déj ? Duo ? Quel prénom étrange. Les infirmiers lâchèrent l'Américain et celui-ci tomba à terre. Quatre, en essayant de l'aider, fût entraîné dans sa chute et ils se retrouvèrent tous deux à genoux. Il s'accrocha aux vêtements de Duo.  
  
- Duo !! Duo c'est moi Quatre !!! Je t'en supplie parle-moi !! Duo!!

- Calmez-vous.  
  
Nelly s'était approchée de Quatre et il tourna vers elle un visage plein de larmes.  
  
- Doucement calmez-vous. Vous le connaissiez ?  
  
Quatre hocha doucement la tête. La jeune femme soupira.  
  
- Vous vous souvenez de ce que je vous ai dit ? Il vous connaît, enfin... Son ancien lui vous connaît mais lui n'a pas de raison de réagir quant à votre présence ou vos action. C'est... Comment vous expliquer, c'est comme si vous aviez entendu parler de quelqu'un très souvent, le fait de le voir ne vous fera pas agir en conséquence des sentiments que les autres ont pour lui.

- Une nouvelle personnalité hein?  
  
Quatre baissa doucement le tête, elle était triste pour lui, il le sentait. Il sentit soudain quelque chose de différent. C'était chaud et ça l'obligeait à tourner la tête. Il la releva et ses yeux s'agrandirent en comprenant à quoi était ce mouvement. Duo avait posé sa main sur la joue du jeune arabe et l'obligeait à le regarder. Il approcha doucement son visage jusqu'à être à quelques millimètres d'un Quatre qui n'y comprenait décidément rien.  
  
- Euh vous étiez proche de cette façon ?  
  
Quatre rougis et secoua la tête.  
  
- Nelly, voyons!!Je te croyais un peu plus observatrice !!

- Pardon ?! Mais est-ce que je peut savoir pourquoi John?!

- Mais enfin regarde ce n'est pas après ses lèvres qu'il en a !! C'est après ses yeux.  
  
Duo avait en effet incliné la tête pour qu'ils soient front contre front et avait plongé ses yeux améthystes dans le regard aigue-marine du blond. Après quelques instants il poussa un cri de joie et se jeta au cou de Quatre. Les deux médecins qui venaient de faire sortir les infirmiers étaient atterrés.  
  
- Euh Nelly je crois qu'il va falloir que tu revoies ta théorie sur lavander.  
  
La jeune femme regarda la scène en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
- M Winner quels étaient vos rapports avec euh...

- Il s'appelle Duo Maxwell. Nous étions amis. C'était mon meilleur ami.....

- Je vois, lui avez vous procuré du bonheur, du plaisir ?  
  
Quatre s'étrangla face aux sous-entendu de la questions.  
  
- Non vous ne comprenez pas, c'est juste que... Je me disais qu'il était peut être en lien avec son ancienne personnalité. Regardez-le, il est heureux c'est peut-être parce que... Non se serait complètement fou...

- Quoi ?

- Ah vous êtes l !!  
  
La porte venait de s'ouvrir violemment et un homme gros et chauve apparu dans l'encadrure.  
  
- Mais enfin ça fait une demi heure que je vous cherche partout !! C'est vrai que j'aurais du me douter que vous étiez avec le 202.

- Tien, vous connaissez un patients, c'est plutôt rare.

- D Wayne, vote présence ici ne me surprend guerre, à croire que vous suivez le D Baker comme un petit chien. Quant à 202, votre chère collègue nous en parle à longueur de journée il n'est pas étonnant que nous ayons tous finis par le connaître.  
  
Il aperçut soudain Quatre, à terre avec Duo qui le serrait toujours dans ses bras le visage enfouis dans son cou.  
  
- Oh mon Dieu M Winner!! Je suis désolé!  
  
Il arracha Duo des bras de Quatre et l'envoya valser à un autre bout de la pièce.  
  
- Je suis horriblement confus, ne vous inquiétez pas nous allons lui passer la camisole non mieux dès demain je l'envoie en prison psychiatrique pour attitude violente et atteinte à votre personne.  
  
Mais il arrêta vite sa tirade quand il vit Quatre se précipiter vers l'Américain. Le docteur Wayne se tourna vers lui.  
  
- Oh nous ne vous avons pas dit, M le directeur? Il se trouve que lavander, de son vrai nom Duo Maxwell, est un ami de M Winner. Son meilleur ami même d'après ce dernier.  
  
Quatre s'étant assuré de l'état de Duo il lança un regard plein de haine au directeur.  
  
- Si vous voulez bien m'excusez je croit que je vais arrêter la visite pour aujourd'hui. Je pense financer les travaux du secteur psychiatrique qui en a effectivement besoin... Pour les autres je verrait. D Banner pourrions-nous continuer la conversation que nous avions avant que M le directeur n'entre?

- Euh... Je... Oui bien sur.

- Bien M le directeur je crois qu'ils nous plus besoin de nous, encore que, je ne suis pas sur qu'ils aient besoin de vous à un moment quelconque.

- Quoi? Mais comment osez-vous Wayne!

- Moi? Mais je n'ose rien du tout. J'essayais de vous faire comprendre d'une manière détournée que vous n'aviez pas du tout fait bonne impression devant M Winner. Et qu'à moins de vouloir envenimer les choses il vaudrait mieux que vous sortiez.  
  
Le gros abruti, euh pardon je disais donc le directeur décida donc de sortir et fut accompagné par John qui était prit d'un fou rire.  
  
Duo vint se lover dans les bras de Quatre qui lui caressa le cheveux. Nelly allait parler quand elle entendit un bruit bizarre venant de l'Américain.  
  
- Ne vous en faites pas, avant il faisait souvent ça, ça signifiait qu'il était heureux.

- Mais... Il fait quoi?  
  
Quatre fit un grand sourire et continua ses caresses intensifiant le bruit par cela.  
  
- Il ronronne.

- Il quoi ?

- C'est comme ça que nous appelions ce bruit. Vous n'avez jamais remarqué qu'il a des mimiques de félins? De temps en temps, quand il parle on a l'impression qu'il miaule.

- Oh, euh vous savez depuis qu'il est là il n'a jamais rien dit...

- Il ne parle pas!!  
  
Le sourire de Quatre s'effaça et il regarda mélancoliquement Duo qui ronronnait dans ses bras.  
  
- Il parlait souvent avant?

- C'était le roi de bavards... Avec lui il n'y avait jamais de silence, il trouvait toujours quelque chose à dire...  
  
Quatre eut un sourire triste.  
  
- Wufei et Heero le lui reprochait souvent, mais au fond c'était rassurant. Quand il se taisait c'était qu'il avait un problème, grave.

- Mais vous savez il s'exprime avec d'autres moyens. Avec des gestes, des attitudes, pleins de choses et puis avant que vous veniez il n'avait jamais eut de réaction. Et en dix minutes il est joyeux, il ronronne vous ne vous rendez pas compte à quel point c'est un progrès, il est moins renfermé.  
  
Quatre ne dit rien, renfermé? Duo n'avait jamais été renfermé alors même si c'était un progrès...  
  
- Docteur, de quoi parliez-vous avant que le directeur n'entre?  
  
Nelly soupira et se mit à faire les cents pats.  
  
- Non, je... Ecoutez c'est une mauvaise idée je...

- Si ça concerne Duo je vous en supplies dites le moi!

- C'est une supposition stupide et je n'ai aucune preuve de tout cela...  
  
Cependant elle se prit en pleine face l'attaque chibi eyes de Quatre et dut rendre les armes.  
  
- Il est possible... que se soit à cause de... il vous aime parce que, par le passé... Vous, vos relation... Non, c'est complètement fou ça impliquerait beaucoup trop de choses...

- J'étais son meilleur ami, nous avons partagé de très bons moments.  
  
Quatre eut un pincement au cœur de devoir parler de leur relation au passé.  
  
- Oui mais ma théorie est stupide, elle sous-entend que...  
  
Elle s'assit et se prit la tête entre les mains.  
  
- Ecoutez, je vais réfléchir à ma théorie mais je ne peut pas vous la sortir comme ça, mes idées ne sont pas ordonnées et je ne saurais pas par où commencer. Ce soir, j'y réfléchit, revenez demain.

- D'accord...  
  
Le docteur se leva et regarda sa montre. Elle eut un regard triste.  
  
- Je suis désolée...  
  
Quatre releva la tête surpris.

- Pourquoi?

- Les heures des visites sont finies depuis ¾ d'heure...  
  
Elle vit passer la détresse sur le visage de Quatre.  
  
- Vous ne pouvez pas rester. Il a fait une crise aujourd'hui et toutes les émotions qui ont suivi l'on sûrement fatiguées. S'il vous plait, M Winner n'oubliez pas qu'il est malade.  
  
Quatre s'effondra à cette remarque. Duo était « malade ». Il ferma les yeux pour chasser les larmes qui venaient. Soudain un doute le prit.  
  
- A part son esprit, il n'a pas de problème.  
  
Nelly eut un petit sourire.  
  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, sa santé physique est parfaite.  
  
Ils ramenèrent Duo dans son lit et sortirent de la chambre. Quand Duo vit Quatre ouvrir la porte il poussa un cri et essaya de sortir de son lit. « Essaya » car il se cassa la figure en s'empêtrant dans les draps. Le jeune arabe le rattrapa juste à temps.  
  
- Duo, qu'est-ce que...  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Duo s'était jeté à son coup et si accrochait comme un fou.  
  
- Duo arrête, écoutes je reviens demain d'accord?  
  
Duo eut un regard triste et lâcha à contre-cœur le coup du jeune arabe.  
  
- Duo regarde-moi, tu me reconnais? C'est moi, Nelly. Tu sais très bien que je fais toujours mon possible pour que tu soit heureux et que j'ai toujours tenu les promesses que je t'ai faites.  
  
Duo hocha lentement la tête.  
  
- Et bien je te promets que M Winner va revenir, mais pour l'instant il est fatigué et toi aussi non? Alors vous allez tous les deux dormir et vous vous verrez demain d'accord ?  
  
Duo hocha encore une fois la tête et s'enfonça dans les couvertures.

* * *

Nelly avait raccompagnée Quatre jusqu'aux portes de l'hôpital, aucuns mots n'avaient été prononcés sur le chemin.  
  
- Pourquoi vous lui parlez comme à un enfant?  
  
Nelly le regarda avec de grands yeux surpris.  
  
- Parce que c'en est un.  
  
Ce fut au tour de Quatre d'être surpris.  
  
- Je vous demande pardon ? 

- La personnalité qu'il s'est crée est extrêmement innocente, il agit comme un enfant et vous ne vous rendez pas compte combien il est difficile de lui faire comprendre la moindre chose. Notre société est tellement stupide il faut dire, je comprend qu'il n'y entende rien.  
  
Quatre ne fit aucuns commentaire, la journée avait été bien trop éprouvante, il était fatigué et en même temps déçu de ne pas avoir pu rester plus longtemps auprès de Duo.  
  
- Vous revenez demain alors ?

- Oui à partir de quelle heure je peux venir ?  
  
Nelly réfléchit quelques instants.  
  
- Les visites commencent à 10h35

- D'accord, j'y serais.

- Bien à demain alors.  
  
Quatre perdu dans ses pensées ne répondit pas et elle commença à s'éloigner.  
  
- Oh ! Attendez Docteur !

- Oui qu'y a t-il ?

- Est-ce que je peux venir avec d'autres personnes ?

- Le nombre est de trois en même temps maximum.

- Oh, nous serions cinq... Ca poserait un réel problème.  
  
La jeune femme soupira.  
  
- De toute manière quoi que je dise vous viendrez quand même, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Quatre eut un petit sourire d'excuse.  
  
- Bien, d'accord mais si il réagit mal vous devrez tous sortir et peut-être ne pas le revoir avant un temps indéterminé, vous êtes toujours d'accord ?

- Oui je pense malgré tout qu'il ne devrai ne pas y avoir de problèmes.  
  
Sur ces derniers mots ils se séparèrent.

* * *

To be continued...  
  
Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous pensez du retour de Duo ? Prochain chapitre : le retour de le revanche de la vengeance de Réléna. 

See u

Brisby  
  
Dans ce chapitre j'ai pas mit de notes débiles tout simplement parce qu'il y a rien qui me fait rire là dedans. Je précise juste une chose, dans le chapitre précédent j'ai dit à un moment qu'il était 14h mais c'était pendant le voyage de Quatre. Il arrive à l'hôpital à 17h environ, c'est pour ça que l'heure des visite est terminé ( on va dire quelles se terminent à 16h45 ) .


	5. Comme un enfant chapitre 5

Titre : Comme un enfant, chapitre cinq

Base : Gundam Wing

Auteur : Brisby   
  
Couples: alors Heero se rend de plus en plus comte de ses sentiments donc 121 mais Réléna intervient et il y a un gros R1R ( snif, si je pensais que j'allais en écrire un un jour )

Genre : alors bien sur yaoï il va y avoir beaucoup de Angst, des OOC de la part d'un peut tout le monde mais c'est à causes des situations dans lesquelles je les mets.

Rating : arf il y a même pas de yaoï dans ce chapitre par contre Réléna me fait peur alors je met quand même PG

Disclamer : John Cage est un très bon avocat, ça avance, ça avance... mwahahaha.  
  
Note : **personne ne va lire je sais, mais je tiens quand même à prévenir, d'ailleurs ceux qui liront comprendront beaucoup mieux ce chapitre**. Cette Réléna est complètement dingue, elle a un sérieux grain. En fait elle colle plutôt bien avec la Réléna de la série parce qu'elle est toute gentille avec Heero mais dans cette réalité elle est limite schizo !!!! Elle sait qu'Heero aime Duo et ça la rend dingue ( surtout qu'elle sait aussi qu'il ne l'aimera jamais totalement) mais elle préfère manipuler Heero pour lui faire croire qu'il a des sentiments pour elle plutôt que d'abandonner.  
  
Comme un enfant  
  
Chapitre cinq  
  
Ils se séparèrent tous les cinq quelques heures plus tard. Hilde leur fit de grands signes en s'éloignant.  
  
- ... et je vous le répètes, ne vous inquiétez pas !!Je suis sure qu'il va bien !! Si vous y tenez vraiment je vais faire quelques recherches pour savoir au moins où il est, mais c'est pas sur qu'il appréciera !!  
  
Elle s'en alla en courant comme une gamine courant et sautillant en même temps. Heero regarda le coin où elle avait tourné longtemps après qu'elle eut disparu. Sa façon de courir... Elle lui ressemblait tant... Pourquoi cela le faisait-il tant souffrir...  
  
_- Hee-chan tu te dépêches ?! _

_- Baka, cour pas comme ça tu vas nous faire remarquer. _

_- Oh une phrase sans monosyllabe, ça m'aurait presque étonné s'il n'y avait pas eut de mission en dessous !!  
  
Heero lui jeta un regard noir qui ne déstabilisa en rien le natté.  
  
- Restes ici, je vais aller voir le contact, c'est plus sur. _

_- C'est comme tu veux ! Mais sérieux je sais pas comment tu fais pour résister elle est super cette ville!!!  
  
Heero soupira.  
  
- Ne t'éloignes pas de cette place où je pare sans toi. _

_- Oh Hee-chan tu n'oserais pas ?? _

_- Hn.  
  
Heero se tourna vers le natté mais celui-ci s'était déjà éloigné. Plus précisément il courait vers une fontaine pour voir l'eau s'écouler. Heero le regarda un instant et partit vers le point de rendez-vous.  
  
Il revint 1heure plus tard et trouva Duo en train de parler avec une petite fille.  
  
- ...oui oui avec un garçon aux cheveux longs et roux, une petite fille aux cheveux très très longs et bouclés et ..._

_- Je crois pas. T'es sur de toi, monsieur ? _

_- Bah tu m'as pas laisser finir, le dernier avait le cheveux ramenés dans une casquette rouge. _

_- Oui !!! C'est lui !! C'est lui !! C'est Kenji !! _

_- Ah ben tu vois ! _

_- Ils auraient pu m'attendre quand même ! _

_- Au fait vous allez où comme ça ? _

_- On va voir le coucher de soleil ! C'est le début des beaux jours alors chaque années, à cette période on vas sur la plage pour regarder le soleil se coucher !! C'est super beau !!  
  
Elle partit elle aussi en courant. Heero s'approcha de Duo et lui expliqua discrètement les informations qu'il avait pu avoir. Duo opina doucement.  
  
Soudain la clarté du lieu changea, pour devenir plus orange-rouge. Duo se décala pour arriver en face d'une rue dont venait principalement la lumière. Il fut subjugué par la beauté du paysage : le soleil se couchait dans l'océan, les couleurs étaient surnaturelles tellement c'était beau. Duo parti immédiatement en direction de la plage qui se trouvait à peine 100 m plus bas. Heero le suivit puisqu'il n'avait pas réussi à l'attraper avant qu'il ne parte. Il le trouva accoudé aux barrières qui surplombaient la plage.  
  
- Comme c'est beau... Les terriens ne se rendent pas compte de la chance qu'ils ont...  
  
Heero ne répondit rien mais n'en pensait pas moins. Duo sauta par-dessus les barrières et se mit à courir de la même façon que l'heure précédente. Heero put l'observer de tout son saoul. _

_En fait il ne courrait pas vraiment il prenait appui sur son pied gauche et faisait un cloche-pied sur le gauche toujours puis passait au droit et procédait de la même façon. C'était entre la course à pied et la course à cloche-pied. Il avait enlevé ses chaussures et courait comme ça, les pieds à même le sable poussant des exclamations de surprise quand les vagues atteignaient ses pieds.  
  
Heero était fasciné par cette vue: Duo dans un tel état plus le coucher de soleil c'était trop pour son masque de soldat parfait et de la stupéfaction puis un sourire de tendresse apparurent sur son visage sans même qu'il s'en rende compte. _

_Puis un bipbip connut s'éleva de la montre d'Heero. Il soupira et se résigna à appeler Duo, apparemment les mads étaient impatients d'avoir de nouvelles informations._

_

* * *

_- Yui. Yui ! Yui !!!! YUUUUIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!! 

- Hn

- Ah bah tout de même tu dormais au moins ?

- Hn

- -- d'accord. Bon t 'as pas dut t'en rendre compte mais Trowa et Quatre sont parti, tu veux que je te ramène ?

- Non-merci Wufei je préfère rentrer seul.

- Bon d'accord fait attention et cette fois on va essayer de pas laisser passer deux ans avant de se revoir.

- Hai

* * *

Cela faisait dix minutes que Heero marchait, il s'adossa au premier mur qu'il vit et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Il n'y comprenait plus rien pourquoi Duo lui manquait comme ça. Il avait peur il ne voulait pas arriver au bout de la réflexion qu'il avait commencer dans les toilettes du café. Il regarda son portable...  
  
- Allo ? 

- .....

- Allo ? Il y a quelqu'un ??

- Réléna ?

- Heero ?!

- .....

- Heero c'est toi ??

- Hai.

- Heero ça va ??

- Non, non je ne crois pas...

- Heero, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ??

- Réléna je peux passer chez toi ?

- Maintenant ?

- ....

- Enfin je veux dire, oui bien sur que tu peux passer.

- Bien j'arrives.

- D'accord.  
  
Réléna raccrocha le téléphone violemment. Oh oui bien sur elle aurait du être contente, oui c'était magnifique Heero venait chez elle. Oui mais voilà elle savait bien pourquoi il venait. Il venait de sortir d'une réunion avec les anciens pilotes et bien sur une absence s'était faite sentir, cet imbécile d'Américain avait encore fait des ravages. Réléna s'approcha d'un vase et le projeta violemment contre un mur.  
  
- C'est pas vrai !!! Je suis sur que c'est à cause de Duo qu'Heero est si perturb !! Alors j'ai réussi à le faire sortir de sa vie mais même comme ça il le fait réagir !!! Raahh  
  
Un autre vase alla rejoindre l'autre sur le mur et puis sur le sol.  
  
- Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas Duo, je ne vais pas abandonner, pas maintenant. Je t'ai bien fait sortir de sa vie je réussirait bien à te faire sortir de sa tête !!

« de son cœur » pensa-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang.  
  
- Bon ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver comme ça. Je suis patiente Duo et je sais que j'y arriverais.

* * *

Heero s'arrêta devant la porte de Réléna, avait-il bien fait de venir. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus la porte s'ouvrit sur une Réléna rayonnante.  
  
- Entre Heero je t'en prie.  
  
Elle lui fit un magnifique sourire, d'une telle douceur. Heero la regarda un instant surprit. Cela accentua son sourire, il avait l'impression d'avoir un ange en face de lui.  
  
- Je t'ai entendu arriver, je me doutais que tu hésiterais à renter.  
  
Elle le fit entrer, l'amena jusqu'au salon et l'invita à s'installer sur le divan. Elle, elle s'installa sur la table basse pour être plus près de lui.  
  
- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? 

- Ie

- ...

- Je.. je reviens d'un café alors...

- D'accord, d'accord Heero, c'est bon c'est pas grave. Heero qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- On...on n'a pas réussi à avoir des nouvelles de Duo...  
  
Réléna serra les points tellement que ses jointures devinrent blanches.  
  
- Je...je me suis rendu compte de quelque chose grâce à cette absence...  
  
Réléna devint toute blanche, non il n'allait quand même se rendre compte maintenant de ses sentiments pour l'Américain. Non pas maintenant qu'ils étaient ensembles, pas alors qu'il se rapprochait enfin d'elle.  
  
- Je...ne...suis pas... très doué pour parlé de sentiments...  
  
Réléna se reprit un peut, s'était peut-être sa dernière chance.  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Heero, je suis là avec toi, je vais t'aider.  
  
Heero déglutit difficilement.  
  
- Avant, avant Duo était très présent dans nos vies, mais quand il est parti j'ai ressenti un vide, là...  
  
Il désigna son cœur  
  
- C'est normal Heero, Duo est quelqu'un de très énergétique, tu sens forcément son absence. Des fois ça soulage, des fois ça crée un vide.  
  
Réléna essayait tant bien que mal de rattraper le coup et de ne pas laisser la rage percer dans sa voix. Heero eut un micro-sourire.  
  
- Tu sais il m'avait juré qu'il me socialiserai...  
  
Heero releva la tête et la laissa aller vers l'arrière.  
  
- Mais il est parti sans avoir tenu sa promesse.  
  
Réléna lui sourit doucement  
  
- Moi je veux bien te socialiser Heero, d'ailleurs je crois que je suis sur la bonne voix non ?  
  
Heero baissa la tête et rencontra ces yeux pleins d'amour qui le fixaient. Il se leva subitement et essaya de sortir de la pièce mais Réléna le retint par le bras.  
  
- Heero mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Réléna, je crois que j'ai fait une chose horrible, je suis un monstre !

- Mais enfin Heero comment peux-tu dire ça ?! Ca n'est pas vrai !!

- Réléna tu te souviens que je t'ai dit que quand il est parti j'ai ressenti un vide? Et bien je crois que j'ai essayer, inconsciemment, de combler ce vide. Avec le travail, mes rares loisirs et aussi peut-être, avec toi.  
  
Réléna serra les points, bien sur elle l'avait toujours sut. Mais quand même, ça ne faisait pas du bien de se l'entendre dire. Mais il avait dit « peut-être » et il fallait qu'elle joue la dessus. Elle n'avait certainement pas dit son dernier mot.  
  
- Heero regardes-moi, regardes-moi je te dis. Je crois que tu prends cette histoire bien trop à cœur, qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer, hein ? Ecoutes- moi bien Heero, Duo à été ton premier ami et vous étiez très proche il est normal que tu te sentes triste pendant son absence. Mais je ne crois pas que notre couple est dût à son absence, tu sais je pense que même s'il avait été là nous serions quand même ensemble[1]. Il y a entre toi et Duo une relation très spéciale, de l'amitié profonde, vous vous faites confiance mais entre toi et moi c'est différent, nous c'est de l'amour Heero. Tu ne t'en rends pas encore compte mais notre relation et nos sentiments sont bien plus profonds, rien ne sera jamais aussi fort que ça Heero, c'est ça l'amour. Tu n'as pas encore compris ce que c'était c'est pour ça que tu es perdu mais ne t'inquiètes pas, un jour tu comprendras, tu sauras combien notre amour est profond. Et tu réaliseras que l'absence de Duo n'a rien à voir la dedans, si ce n'est que c'est finalement grâce à lui que nous sommes ensembles. Je te fais confiance Heero, je sais qu'un jour tu comprendras, alors ne force pas les choses si tu as du mal en ce moment avec tes sentiments d'accord ?  
  
Heero la fixa un moment, elle le regardait toujours avec son sourire d'ange, il sourit doucement.  
  
- Merci Réléna.  
  
Il approcha doucement son visage d'elle et l'embrassa lentement. Il introduisit sa langue dans sa bouche et se mit à la caresser doucement. Réléna répondait à ses caresses.[2] Il s'éloigna finalement d'elle.  
  
- Tu ne veux pas rester dormir ici cette nuit ?

- Non merci, je préfère renter.

- D'accord bonne nuit Heero.  
  
Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa doucement. Baiser auquel il ne répondit pas.  
  
- Oyasumi Réléna.

* * *

Réléna était assise dans un de ses canapé, un verre de gin à la main et un sourire au lèvre. Elle se mit à rigoler d'une façon qui aurait glacé le sang au pire des psychopathe.  
  
- Et bien tu vois, j'ai plutôt bien avancé ce soir, tu ne crois pas Duo?Maintenant il me fait confiance, notre relation à grandement évoluée et je crois que dorénavant il ne s'imaginera plus qu'il ressent des sentiments pour toi.  
  
Sa main se resserra sur le verre.  
  
- Non il ne se l'imaginera plus, pourtant ces sentiments sont bien là. Il va falloir que je fasse plus attention, ça n'est pas passé loin cette fois.  
  
Elle eut un autre éclat de rire tout aussi terrifiant que le premier.  
  
- Mais ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai confiance en moi. Car si aujourd'hui nous avons frôlé la catastrophe, notre relation a considérablement avancée. Et si il faut des situations comme celle-ci pour avancer je les affronterais toutes sans aucunes craintes .Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que contrairement à toi j'ai confiance en moi.  
  
Elle continua longtemps à rire.[3]

* * *

Le lendemain soir vers 18h  
  
Heero rentra dans son appartement et s'effondra sur son canapé. Aujourd'hui il avait dut protéger un ministre qui était le ministre le plus vaniteux et le plus stupide qu'il avait jamais vu.[4] Ses yeux se posèrent sur le cadre qui ornait une petite table juste à coté du canapé. C'était une photo des g- boys[5] le jours où la guerre s'était terminée. Quatre était dans les bras de Trowa, Wufei se tenait sur le coté à moitié tourné vers l'objectif, il était droit et fier comme à son habitude. Les yeux d'Heero glissèrent vers le coté gauche de la photo, il s'était retrouvé coincé entre Duo et Quatre. Duo avait sauté à son cou et souriait de tout son cœur, Heero lui regardait avec un air de étonnement le jeune Américain. 

Ses doigts effleurèrent doucement le visage du natté et son sourire. Duo n'avait jamais vu cette photo, il était partit avant qu'elle soit développée.

_ Il y a entre toi et Duo une relation très spéciale, de l'amitié profonde, vous vous faites confiance mais entre toi et moi c'est différent Heero soupira. nos sentiments sont bien plus profonds, rien ne sera jamais aussi fort que ça Heero  
  
_- Hn  
  
Il se leva et alla allumer son ordinateur. Certes Réléna l'avait calmé hier mais il était confus, ne pas se forcer pour essayer de comprendre lui avait- elle dit, il soupira un énième fois. Réléna avait raison, il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à ça, les réponses viendraient d'elles-mêmes.  
  
« Tululut vous avez un nouveau message »

Envoyé par : Quatre Raberba Winner

Destinataire(s) : Heero-Yui'a'Wonderland.com, Hildy-babe'a'Wonderland.com, Trowa-Barton'a'Wonderland.com, Wufei-Chang'a'Wonderland.com

Objet : IMPORTANT Posté le mardi 3 juin à 18h01  
  
Rejoignez-moi de toute urgence à l'hôpital des cerisiers à Okinawa. Faite vite il faut que vous soyez là demain, matin de préférence ! J'ai prévenu Rashid il a fait préparer le jet, pour ce qui veulent, départ à 6h00 de chez moi et Trowa.  
  
Quatre  
  
PS : Wufei si tu arrives à prévenir Sally assez tôt pour qu'elle vienne ça serait bien, un avis médical de plus ne nous ferait pas de mal.  
  
To be continued ...

* * *

Et voilà, oula je me fait peur des fois, surtout quand je décris Réléna comme un ange OO .

Pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris les réaction de Réléna il fallait lire les notes de début eh oui des fois elles servent èé. ( c'est presque la même phrase que dans la note 4 -- ) Enfin pour les adresse e-mail elles ont été inventées vous vous en doutez bien ( les 'a' representent les arobas (ça s'écrit comme ça) car ff.net ne les prend pas ). Pour la petite histoire Wonderland est le titre original du pays des merveilles ( Alice in Wonderland est mon livre préféré ). Seule Hilde a une adresse déjantée parce que : 1 je ne me souvenais plus de son nom de famille 2 parce que elle, elle ne s'en sert sûrement pas pour son travail (les autres il y a déjà plus de chance) et 3 parce que ça colle plus à son caractère.

Heum la note de fin est assez longue -- pardon.

Bref vous en avez pensez quoi ??

See u

Brisby

**Et c'est le retour des notes débiles**

1 attention, présence d'un énorme mensonge

2 beuh ça me passe partout mais c'est pour le scénario.

3 cette fille est dingue !!!

4 pour ceux qui n'ont pas comprit il fallait lire les notes de début du premier chapitre èé comme quoi elle servent

5 Je sais je fait dans l'originalit


	6. Comme un enfant chapitre 6

Titre : Comme un enfant, chapitre six

Base : Gundam Wing

Auteur : Brisby

Couples: euhf il y a du 343 euh en amitié ( sauf pour Heero mais il ne s'en rend toujours pas compte ) pour simplifier tout le monde2 sauf les infirmiers qui décidément n'aiment pas Duo 

Genre : alors bien sur yaoï il va y avoir beaucoup de Angst, des OOC de la part d'un peut tout le monde mais c'est à causes des situations dans lesquelles je les mets.

Rating : bof yaoï, un tout petit peut de violence alors on va dire PG

Disclamer : D'après John Cage on n'est pas loin de gagner, mais à cause de la stratégie il faut que j'arrêtes de dire qu'ils sont à moi. Ne vendons pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué.  
  
Comme un enfant  
  
Chapitre six  
  
Ils s'étaient réunis tous les quatre chez Trowa et Quatre le lendemain, tous s'étaient retrouvés à Tokyo pour la réunion organisée par Quatre et n'en était pas encore repartis. Hilde était toute échevelé et était visiblement de très mauvaise humeur.  
  
- Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qui à prit à Quatre de nous réunir à une heure pareil ??!!!

- Avec le jet de Quatre nous serons à Okinawa à 10h45 ou 11h.

- Ok Tro-man mais pourquoi veut-il que nous arrivions si tôt ?

- Je n'en sais rien.

Heero lui lança un coup d'œil interrogateur.

- Tu n'as aucunes précision Barton ?

- Non, Quatre est parti Hier à midi et n'a donné aucunes nouvelles à part le mail.

- Tu as réussi à joindre Sally ?

- Oui Yui, mais elle ne pourra venir que dans quelques jours.

- Hn

- Messieurs il faut partir.

- Bien Rashid.  
  
Hilde monta la première dans le jet en criant « honneur aux dames ». Elle se retourna sur la dernière marche et leurs fit un grand sourire.  
  
- Nous auront plus de précisions là-bas, ne ? Alors il ne nous reste plu qu'à attendre, je pense que moins on s'imaginera des choses mieux nos nerfs se porteront. Ok Trowa ?

Trowa opina doucement et il montèrent dans le jet.[1]

* * *

4 heures ½ plus tard  
  
Une voiture était venue les chercher à la sortie de l'aéroport et ils étaient maintenant devant l'hôpital. Ils entrèrent dans le hall et aperçurent Quatre en train de discuter avec une jeune femme en blouse blanche. Elle rigolait.  
  
- Vous êtes ponctuel M Winner.  
  
Quatre lui sourit.  
  
- Vous pensiez vraiment que je serais en retard ? 

- Non, c'est vrai. Mais où sont vos amis.

- Ils ne devraient plus tard...

- Qua-chan !!!!  
  
L'Allemande lui sauta dessus, il perdit l'équilibre et ils se retrouvèrent au sol.  
  
- Mon p'tit Qua-chan t'as intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse pour m'avoir fait me lever à 5 heures !!!  
  
Mais Quatre ne répondit pas.  
  
_...ne vous inquiétez pas !!Je suis sure qu'il va bien !!  
_  
Quatre serra les points et se releva sans répondre à Hilde.  
  
- Docteur est-ce que vous pouvez nous amenez à ...  
  
Sa gorge se bloqua.  
  
- Je vais vous y mener. Une seconde je vous prie, je dois récupérer des documents.  
  
Elle s'éloigna.  
  
Hilde s'était relevée et elle regardait Quatre. Il avait la tête baissée et luttait contre lui-même pour ne pas craquer. Il fallait qu'il les amène à lui après il pourrait enfin laisser sortir cette tristesse qui le torturait depuis hier.  
  
Trowa s'approcha de lui et le prit par les épaules.  
  
- Quatre, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
Quatre fut tenté un moment de se laissé aller à cette douceur, il se sentait si bien dans les bras de Trowa. Mais il devait résister, il devait tenir encore quelques instants. Il le devait pour eux et pour Duo. Il ne leurs serait d'aucune utilité s'il craquait maintenant, il serra les points. Trowa ne comprenait pas la réaction son petit ami.  
  
Wufei s'approcha.  
  
- Winner, pourquoi tu nous à fait venir ?  
  
Quatre essaya de dire quelque chose mais sa gorge se bloqua. Trowa l'encouragea doucement.  
  
- C'est impossible à expliquer avec des mots..... pas maintenant..... pas par moi.....C'est pour ça que je vous ai demandé de venir. Et puis je ne pouvais pas ne pas vous prévenir.  
  
Nelly revint à ce moment là.  
  
- Bien nous pouvons monter.  
  
Quatre se détacha de Trowa et la suivit jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Les quatre autres se regardèrent un moment complètement interloqués par l'attitude du petit blond, puis ils les suivirent dans l'ascenseur.  
  
Le silence devenait de plus en plus pesant au fur et à mesure que les étages défilaient.  
  
- Tu n'as pas réussi à joindre Sally, Wufei ?  
  
Le Chinois se tourna vers l'Arabe qui regardait fixement les nombres des étages changer.  
  
- Non elle n'a pas put venir mais elle sera là dans quelques jours.

- Oh, c'est bien, très bien.  
  
Ils se regardèrent interloqués.  
  
- Euh, Qua-chan ? Pourquoi est-ce que c'est aussi bien ?  
  
- J'avais prévenu le Docteur Baker que nous serions cinq mais après coup je me suis dit que ce serait mieux si nous avions un autre avis médical. Mais je ne savais pas si nous pourrions être six...  
  
Nelly rigola doucement.  
  
- Vous n'avez pas confiance en mes capacités M Winner ?  
  
Quatre sourit et les autres furent un peut vexé que le jeune Arabe ne sourit qu'avec la doctoresse.[ 2]  
  
- Si bien sur mais je pensais qu'un autre avis médical ne nous ferait pas de mal.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas j'avais compris, je vous taquinais.  
  
Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et si Quatre s'était concentrer sur son empathie il aurait pu voir la jalousie monter en Trowa.  
  
Enfin ils sortirent de l'ascenseur et arrivèrent bientôt devant un secteur appelé PSYCHIATRIE. Ils avaient à peine fait quelques pat qu'un cri se fit entendre au fond du couloir.  
  
- Arrêter vous n'avez pas le droit ! Je vais prévenir le D Baker !  
  
Une jeune infirmière apparut au bout du couloir.  
  
- Ah, D Baker, comme je suis heureuse de vous voir, lavander fait encore une crise et comme d'habitude les infirmiers utilisent la manière forte pour le calmer.  
  
Nelly et Quatre se mirent à courir vers le couloir. Les autres les regardèrent étonnés puis décidèrent de les suivre. Arrivés au bout du couloir ils virent une porte entrouverte dont des voix sortaient.  
  
- Non mais vous êtes complètement inconscient, vous faisiez quoi avant d'arriver ici ?!! Ecole de brute avec option coup de point ??!

- Mais docteur il ne se calmait pas.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on « calme » un patient. Je ne veux plus vous voir dans mon service, vous êtes renvoy ! Allez faire des dégâts ailleurs !!  
  
La porte s'ouvrit et deux infirmiers sortirent. Les quatre autres en profitèrent pour entrer, Heero en tête. Ils aperçurent Nelly qui avait l'air passablement énervée, elle demandait à une infirmière d'apporter de quoi soigner un certains lavander. Heero tourna la tête et aperçu Quatre qui était dans un coin de la pièce et tenait dans ses bras une personne qui se débattait. Ils avaient tout deux glissés au sol. Heero aperçut soudainement la personne que Quatre tenait, il vit les deux yeux améthyste et la longue tresse brune.

Il s'arrêta en même temps que son souffle. Hilde qui regardait toujours Nelly se prit le dos d'Heero.  
  
- Nan mais ça va pas la tête de t'arrêter comme ça ?? Héo, Heero ?  
  
Elle suivit son regard et resta elle aussi figé sur place. Les deux autres n'entendant plus l'Allemande se retournèrent à leurs tour. Quatre essayait de recenser les blessures qu'avait l'Américain.  
  
- Duo je t'en prie laisses-toi faire ! Non, arrêtes de te débattre !! Duuuoo !  
  
Finalement les blessures de Duo n'étant pas trop grave Quatre le reprit dans ses bras et il se tourna vers Nelly.  
  
- A part quelques jolis hématomes il n'aura rien.

- Tout de même, c'est trop, il n'aurait jamais du en avoir.  
  
Mais Duo recommença à s'agiter et à essayer de sortir des bras de Quatre.  
  
- Duo ? Mais Duo qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Duo c'est moi Quatre tu n'as pas à avoir peur.

- lav... Duo ? Tu te souviens de Quatre ? Il est venu te voir hier, nous t'avions promis qu'il reviendrait aujourd'hui, tu te souviens ?  
  
Elle lança un regard d'excuse à Quatre pour l'avoir appeler par son prénom, mais Quatre n'en avait cure. Duo paniquait de plus en plus en plus. Il s'arracha à l'étreinte du jeune Arabe et alla se réfugier dans un autre coin de la chambre. Quatre voulut aller le rejoindre mais Nelly l'en empêcha en le retenant par le bras. Il voulait lui demander pourquoi mais elle avait les yeux fixer sur le natté.

Ce dernier justement commença à se bercer d'avant en arrière les mains sur les oreilles. Nelly s'approcha doucement de lui mais il poussa un petit cri et essaya de protéger sa tête avec ses bras en continuant de se bercer. Elle se releva l'air lasse.  
  
- Sortez calmement, il est en train de faire une crise.  
  
Quatre essaya de protester mais elle le devança.  
  
- M Winner, cette crise peux devenir extrêmement violente et j'aurais de gros ennuis si vous étiez blessés.  
  
Ils sortirent tous laissant le docteur et son patient seul.  
  
Une fois sorti Quatre s'adossa à un mur et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, la tête entre les mains. Il pleura doucement, toute la tristesse qui l'assaillait depuis la veille était enfin évacuer en ne cessant de répéter la même chose.  
  
- Tu me l'avais assuré Hilde...... Tu m'avais assuré qu'il allait bien..... Tu me l'avais dit, tu me l'avais dit .....  
  
Trowa malgré le fait qu'il soit ébranlé le rejoignit et le prit dans ses bras. Quatre enfouit sa tête dans son cou.  
  
- ...mais il ne va pas bien..... non il ne va pas bien......c'est de ma faute.....j'aurais dut savoir, c'est de ma faute......ma faute...... mon erreur...

- Arrêtes Quatre ce n'est pas de ta faute !

- Si, si c'est ma faute..... j'aurais du le sentir mais je n'ai rien fait.....je l'ai abandonné..... c'est ma faute, ma faute...  
  
Trowa resserra ses bras autour du petit corps. Dans ce genre de conditions il n'y avait rien à faire avant que Quatre ne se calme. Il promena son regard sur les autres pour voir dans quel état ils étaient.  
  
Hilde avait elle aussi glissée au sol et secouait la tête en murmurant ces quelques mots comme une litanie.

- Non....non ce n'est pas possible.....non, non, non ce n'est pas possible....pas possible, non....  
  
Wufei lui aussi était au sol, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, ses bras les maintenaient à cette place et son regard fixait un point imaginaire.  
  
Heero avait réussi à aller jusqu'aux sièges. Son maintien faisait penser à un pantin désarticulé, ses yeux étaient complètement vides. Ce fut pourtant lui qui brisa le silence.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?  
  
Quatre releva la tête, il essaya de sécher ses larmes mais n'y parvient pas alors il les laissa couler essayant juste de ne pas trop bégayer.  
  
- Ils ne savent pas... Il est là depuis deux ans...  
  
La gorge de Quatre se serra à cette révélation et un petit gémissement se fit entendre du côté d'Hilde. Quatre essaya de respirer calmement et de se remémorer ce que le D Baker lui avait dit la veille.  
  
- C'est un peut comme un dédoublement de personnalité. Mais ce n'est pas tout à fait ça en même temps...  
  
Trowa essaya de l'encourager, Quatre eut un petit sourire.  
  
- Je.....je ne pensais pas que j'aurais à vous l'expliquer...  
  
Il inspira une nouvelle fois.  
  
- En fait la personnalité de Duo que nous connaissons est endormie. Et pendant ce sommeil une autre s'est crée et a pris le relaie, donc le Duo que nous connaissions à bien disparu il y deux ans...  
  
Heero serra les points et Hilde demanda d'une petite voix :  
  
- Disparu ? Pour toujours ?

- Je ne sais pas.....Mais hier il a eut une réaction bizarre en me voyant...

- Mais comment l'as-tu retrouvé Winner ?

- Je...devais visiter cet hôpital...je ne l'ai vu que par hasard...il aurait très bien pu rester ici pendant des années...  
  
Trowa resserra un peut plus ses bras et décida des ré-axer le sujet.  
  
- Tu parlais d'une réaction Quatre ?

- Oui je... En fait il a longtemps regardé mes yeux et soudain il a pousser un cris de joie. Il s'est précipité dans mes bras et s'est mit à ronronner.  
  
Heero releva la tête.  
  
- Quoi, mais je croyais que lors d'un dédoublement de personnalité, les personnalités n'avaient aucuns liens entre elles. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à ça que d'habitude on détecte la schizophrénie, grâce au trous de mémoire.  
  
Hilde ne disait rien mais n'en pensait pas moins. Si la schizophrénie était aussi simple se serait bien mais ça ne marchait pas du tout comme ça... Il n'y avait qu'à voir Shinigami et Duo même quand l'un était aux commandes l'autre savait ce qui se passait. Duo avait d'ailleurs évité quelques carnages grâce à cela. Chaque cas de schizo était quasiment unique, entre le nombre de personnalités, la façon dont elles prenaient le contrôle etc....  
  
- Oui mais le D Baker m'a expliqué que cette nouvelle personnalité était un peu comme un observateur. Il semblerait qu'elle connaisse le passé de Duo mais cela ne la touche pas, je veux dire, la guerre à été plus ou moins traumatisante pour nous tous et je pense que quand cette personnalité y repense ça la laisse indifférente.  
  
Quatre fit une pause pour leur permettre d'assimiler les informations.  
  
Hilde de son côté ruminait. Oh oui bien sur, comme si il n'y avait eu que la guerre qui avait pu traumatiser Duo. Aller au hasard : pour commencer l'épidémie et la mort de Solo, « la tragédie de l'Eglise Maxwell », il y avait encore le fait d'être schizo bien sur et tellement d'autres choses toute plus horribles les une que les autres.  
  
- Mais comme je le disais, hier en me voyant il a eut cette réaction bizarre. Le docteur pense qu'il y a peut-être un lien entre cette nouvelle personnalité et l'ancienne, elle devait me l'expliquer aujourd'hui mais j'ai préféré vous prévenir avant.  
  
Il eut un éclat de rire.  
  
- Oh bien sur, je pourrais dire que c'est pour que vous soyez au courant mais je pense plutôt que je n'arrivais plus à gérer cette site situation et que je voulais me reposer sur vous...  
  
Il se remit à rigoler. Wufei s'approcha de lui.  
  
- Arrêtes, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai. Enfin si c'est vrai mais nous ne pouvons rien te reprocher. Tout d'abord parce que tu as raison, ces pour ces deux motifs que tu nous as appelé mais je pense qu'ils avaient autant d'importance l'un que l'autre. Ensuite parce que tu as aussi eut raison de nous appeler, nous sommes tes amis, nous sommes là pour t'aider dans les situations difficiles. De plus cette situation nous concerne autant que toi. Tu as compris ?  
  
Quatre hocha doucement la tête.  
  
Le docteur Baker sortit de la pièce à ce moment là. Les cinq visages se tournèrent vers elle.  
  
- Il a fini par se calmer, mais il doit recevoir des soins et de toutes manières vous ne pouvez pas le voir tout de suite. Mais il me semble que j'ai promis à M Winner une explication hier et que vous souhaiter tous y participer, je me trompe ?  
  
Les cinq jeunes gens se relevèrent et allèrent vers elle, Quatre la regarda en souriant.  
  
- Non vous ne vous trompez pas.

- Bien suivez-moi, et ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre ami, j'ai appelé une infirmière en qui j'ai une confiance absolue.  
  
To be continued...

* * *

  
Et voilà encore un chapitre je pensait pas qu'il y en aurait autant, bref je doute que ça vous intéresse -- . Donc question habituelle, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pens ? Prochain chapitre, explication quant au comportement de Duo. 

See u

Brisby  
  
**Et voici les notes débiles**

1 bon c'est pas très claire -- en fait Hilde dit ça pour pas que Trowa s'inquiète pour Quatre.

2 enfin Hilde et Trowa sont vexés et les autres sont étonnés bien sur ( je vois mal Heero et Wufei vexé à cause de ça)


	7. Comme un enfant chapitre 7

Titre : Comme un enfant, chapitre sept

Base : Gundam Wing

Auteur : Brisby   
  
Couples : arf encore et toujours de l'amitié ( bon à part le couple 343 mais j'ai déjà dit que celui-là il bougerait pas, rooh suivez un peut ) enfin si vous voulez, une très grande solidarité entre Hilde et les quatre g-boys.

Genre : comme d'habitude, yaoï, angst, et OOC mais nous avons aussi aujourd'hui ( et pour longtemps) du gore.

Rating : bah je voulais mettre G car des explications psychologique c'est pas très traumatisant mais bon on commence à parler des souvenirs de Duo alors je vais mettre PG pour choquer personne .

Disclamer : le procès piétine ça m'énerve !! èé donc ils sont toujours pas à moi, pour l'instant mwahahaha !!!

**Comme d'habitude ceux qui liront cette note comprendrons mieux le chapitre.**  
note : J'ai cherché sur des sites de GW quel était le passé d'Hilde. Et bien soit on ne parlait pas d'elle soit on disait que son passé était complètement flou. Alors voilà, cette Hilde est née et a grandi sur L2 dans les quartiers pauvres car ses parents n'étaient pas riches ( ils sont tous les deux Allemands). En fait elle a grandi tout près de Duo et ils ont du se croiser souvent pendant leur enfance. Sa famille a réussi à se procurer des médicaments contre l'épidémie, ils ont réussit à rassembler assez d'argent et ont quitté les colonies quand Hilde avait neuf ans, elle s'est engagés comme volontaires dans OZ à l'age de treize ans. Voili voilou  
  
Comme un enfant  
Chapitre sept  
  
La jeunes femme fit entrer les cinq personnes qui la suivaient dans son bureau. Il n'y avait que deux siège et il fut décidé, en toute logique, que Quatre et Hilde les prendraient étant les plus ébranlés des cinq. Où du moins ceux qui le montraient le plus, Heero ayant été assez secoué par la situation ( néanmoins ses jambes au moins pouvais le porter).  
  
- M Winner, leurs avez-vous expliquer la situation ?

- Oui.

- Bien vous êtes alors au courant que l'ancienne personnalité de votre ami à été détruite et...  
  
Hilde poussa un petit cri, les ongles d'Heero s'enfoncèrent dans sa paume et Trowa et Wufei devinrent blanc.  
  
- Vous n'en êtes pas sur, vous ne pouvez de toute manière rien en savoir...Vous...Rien ne prouve qu'elle ait été détruite elle peut tout aussi bien être endormie ou...

- D'accord, d'accord, s'il vous plait calmez vous, tous. Toujours est-il que ce n'est plus cette personnalité qui est aux commandes et qu'il semble que cette situation va se prolonger. Je sais que ça va être dur mais s'il vous plait, essayer de comprendre : ce n'est pas votre ami, ce n'est plus lui. Si il sort de cet autisme un jour il n'aura peut-être rien à voir avec celui que vous avez connu. Il sera peut-être muet comme une carpe, toujours déprimé, totalement à l'opposé de celui que vous connaissiez, n'appréciant plus les mêmes personnes, les même choses...

- C'est bon ! Nous avons compris.  
  
La doctoresse regarda le jeune qui venait de parler. Ses yeux d'un bleu profond semblaient s'embraser de rage et de désespoir face à ces révélations.  
  
- Si je dis ça c'est pour vous.

- Nous le savons mais comprenez aussi combien ce que vous dites est dur, nous avons compris continuez s'il vous plait.  
  
Elle vit la brunette qui venait de parler se raccrocher aux accoudoirs du sièges comme pour supporter les révélation qui allaient suivre.  
  
- J'en suis désolée pour vous mais cette situation **est dure** et vous allez devoir y faire face. C'est dans le but qu'à ce moment là vous soufriez le moins que je vous dit cela.  
  
Elle laissa une pause.  
  
- Je disais donc qu'une autre personnalité à pris le contrôle dans ce corps. Cette personnalité semble connaître le passé de son ancien lui mais y est complètement indifférente. Il communique avec nous sous forme de dessins, sculptures, attitudes ou autre et c'est lors de ces communications que nous nous en sommes rendu compte. Je m'explique, il peut, par exemple nous montrer des scènes d'une rare violence en les dessinant mais restera stoïque devant elles. La seule chose qui fait exception à la règle c'est vous.  
  
Il y eut un silence.  
  
- Qui « vous » ? Quatre.

- Non jeune fille, vous cinq.

- Comment ? Mais Duo ne les a même pas vu.

- Non mais il n'a pas fallut qu'il les voit. J'ai mit du temps à comprendre mais il semblerait que se soit ça, je dois avouer que le fait de vous avoir vu m'a beaucoup aidé. Oh bien sur il reste encore beaucoup de mystère comme ces numéro mais...

- Docteur de quoi parlez-vous ?  
  
La jeune femme sourit au petit blond, puis se tourna vers Hilde.  
  
- Excusez-moi vêtes-vous Allemande ?

- euh oui, pourquoi ?

- Et bien voilà la moitié du mystère est résolu.  
  
Elle se leva et alla chercher un dossier dans une des armoires situées derrière son bureau. Elle leur montra des dessins.  
  
- Ils sont tous de Duo. Regardez celui là c'est vous six.  
  
Les dessin représentait cinq taches de couleurs. Le bat de la feuille avait été utilisé comme palette pour réussir à avoir les cinq couleurs. Elles étaient alignées dans l'ordre suivant : un bleu profond, un autre bleu tirant sur le violet, un ver bouteille, un autre ver tirant sur le turquoise et un noir. Sous chaque couleur des lettres avaient été alignées verticalement, Hilde s'en approcha.  
  
- Mais c'est de l'allemand ??

- Oui jeune fille je pense que ces lettres vous représente vous.  
  
Elle se tourna vers le quatre autres.  
  
- Quand je vous ai vu, j'ai compris qui étaient les taches de couleurs. Il a choisis la couleur de vos yeux pour vous representer[1].

- Hilde, qu'est- ce qui est écrit sous nos couleurs ?

- Ah ça Qua-chan même si on ne connaît pas l'allemand ce n'est pas difficile à deviner. Sous Hee-chan il a écrit «un », sous lui « deux », sous Tro-man « trois», sous toi « quatre » et sous Wuwu « cinq ».

- Exact, ce qui est encore plus intriguant c'est la façon dont il a peint tout ça.  
  
Nelly sortit des photo du même dossier et les leurs montra. Dessus on pouvais voir Duo assit qui regardait fixement ses doigts.  
  
- Il n'a peint chaque couleur qu'avec deux doigts, les mêmes sur chaque mains. Il a peint le bleu avec ses deux pouces, le violet avec les index et ainsi de suite. Etant donné que le pouce est le premier doigt, l'index le deuxième etc...tout cela me ramènes au mystère des numéro. Avez-vous des informations qui pourraient m'éclairer sur ce sujet ?  
  
Les cinq jeunes gens se regardèrent un moment ne sachant que dire, finalement Quatre se décida.  
  
- Vous êtes le médecin qui le suit, je pense qu'il serait mieux que vous soyez au courant, de toutes manières ce n'est un secret pour personne. Nous avons tous les six participé à la guerre, mis à part Hilde nos noms de codes étaient ces chiffres.

- Vous voulez dire que mon patient est un pilote de gundam ?  
  
Heero la fixa un moment.  
  
- Il est en effet le dernier pilote de gundam.[2]

- Mais je ne savais pas qu'il y avait cinq pilote de gundam.

- Il a disparu une semaine après la fin de la guerre, il n'a donc participé à aucune fête ou quoi que se soit d'autre en rapport avec la libération... C'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas connu comme pilote de gundam. Les gens ont su qu'il y avait cinq pilote mais comme il n'en voit que quatre il ont finit par oublier le dernier.  
  
La jeune femme regarda le chinois, c'était la première fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche depuis qu'il était entré dans son bureau.  
  
- C'est Duo qui a fait ça ??

Nelly se retourna, Hilde était en train de regarder les autres dessins et s'était arrêtée sur un tout particulièrement bien dessiné.  
  
- Oui c'est lui.  
  
C'était un dessin au fusain, il représentait un Duo âgé d'environ quatre ans qui pleurait en serrant dans ses bras le corps d'une fillette vraisemblablement morte de faim si on en jugeait par ses os saillant sous sa peau. Des rats arrivaient de toutes part et commençait à manger le cadavre. En dessous du dessin il était écrit « death's lunch ».  
  
Le repas de la mort ? Hilde regarda longuement le titre et comprit ça signification Comme au moyen-âge, les rats avaient une part de responsabilité dans la propagation de l'épidémie de L2[3]. Duo lui avait expliqué qu'étant petit Solo lui avait ordonné de ne pas s'approcher des rats car il faisait partie de ce qui véhiculait la maladie. Le petit garçon avait associer les rongeurs à la mort qu'ils entraînaient. Il pensait donc que les rats et la mort ne faisait qu'un et qu'elle prenait cet forme pour pouvoir se nourrir des cadavres des gens quelle tuait.  
  
- Ah qu'elle horreur !!  
  
Hilde se retourna, Quatre s'était approché sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Ca, une « horreur » ? Ce n'était peut-être pas le souvenir le plus joyeux de Duo mais certainement pas le plus «horrible ». Hilde était furieuse, furieuse contre Duo parce qu'il n'avait jamais dit quoi que ce soit aux autre, furieuse contre les autres pour ne s'être jamais imaginé que derrière le masque de joker se trouvait une personne torturée au passé atroce et furieuse contre elle même pour s'être mit dans une telle situation.  
  
- Oh pardon Quatre ! Pardon d'avoir bouleversé ton petit monde bien rangé et bien propre où tout le monde vit heureux.  
  
Quatre la regarda avec des yeux ronds et les autres g-boys et le docteur se retournèrent vers eux.  
  
- Oui mais seulement, tu vois L2 c'est ça ! L2 c'est des enfants qui sont morts, qui meurent et qui vont mourir chaque jours que Dieu fait. Mais tu crois quoi ?! Que c'est un endroit charmant où on peut passer ses vacances !! Pourquoi penses-tu qu'elle est surnommée la décharge ?! Ou alors je sais pas, tu crois peut-être que Duo à eut une enfance heureuse, que c'était la joie et qu'il avait toujours de quoi se nourrir ??!Ce fait là n'est qu'un fait minime sur L2, c'est presque devenu une habitude !!  
  
Hilde s'arrêta et serra les dents.  
  
- Enfin bon, ça a changé depuis la fin de la guerre... C'est un peut mieux maintenant d'après ce que j'en ai entendu. Excusez-moi j'ai besoin d'air.  
  
Elle reposa le dessin et se dirigea vers la porte, elle l'ouvrit et s'arrêta.  
  
- Ce serait bien que vous vous décidiez d'ouvrir les yeux sur certaines choses.  
  
Elle claqua la porte. Un silence pesant s'installa.  
  
- Je vais aller la chercher, c'est cruel mais je crois qu'il vaut que je finisse de tout vous expliquer maintenant.  
  
Quatre s'assit dans un fauteuil l'air perdu, Trowa s'approcha de lui et s'agenouilla devant lui.  
  
- Quatre tu sais très bien qu'elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle a dit. Hilde est secouée par tout ce que nous venons d'apprendre et elle s'en est prit à toi parce que c'était le moyen de se soulager de toute sa peine.

- Oui mais elle a raison, L2 ce n'est pas le paradis, je n'aurait pas du réagir ainsi, je sais qu'elle et Duo on vécu des choses peut-être plus horrible que ça mais...

- Mais une telle chose n'est quand même pas normale et c'est pour ça que tu as réagit.  
  
Quatre le regarda en souriant.  
  
- Oui.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu t'expliqueras avec Hilde à tête reposée.

* * *

Le docteur Baker ne mit pas longtemps a retrouver Hilde, elle était accoudée à une des fenêtres du couloir. Elle s'approcha doucement d'elle.  
  
- Vous le connaissiez bien, n'est-ce pas ? 

- En tout cas mieux que ces quatre imbéciles.

- Ne soyez as trop dure avec eux, après tout ce sont des hommes.  
  
Hilde la regarda étonné, Nelly lui fit un clin d'œil auquel elle répondit par un sourire.  
  
- Vous pourriez m'aider plus tard ? J'aurais besoin de vous pour établir l'ancien portrait psychologique de votre ami. Ca pourrait nous aider à avancer dans cette histoire.  
  
Hilde acquiesça.  
  
- Je pense effectivement être plus à même de répondre à ces questions qu'eux...

- M Winner m'a dit qu'il n'était pas renfermé avant, cela m'as énormément surpris, les personnes extraverties souffrent rarement d'autisme, quel est vôtre avis sur cette question?  
  
La jeune Allemande eut un éclat de rire sans joie.  
  
- Conneries !!!Duo est la personne la plus renfermée que j'ai jamais connu. Il suffit de voir plus loin que le bout de son nez pour se rendre compte qu'il cache tout derrière sa joie et ses blagues.

- Ils ne s'en sont jamais rendu compte ?  
  
Hilde soupira.  
  
- Il a mit tout son talent à leurs faire croire à l'image qu'il renvoyait et il a très bien réussi, ils sont complètement aveugle à sa souffrance depuis longtemps.

- Il souffre ?

- Continuellement. De son passé, de son présent, de ce que sera son future, de ce qu'il est, de ce qu'il a fait, de la présence continuelle de la mort à ses côtés...  
  
Hilde serra les points, de sa schizophrénie par dessus tout, elle soupira. Il ne s'était jamais décidé à se libérer de ce poids, seuls G et elle était au courant.  
  
- Vous ne leur en parlerez pas hein ?  
  
Nelly la regarda étonnée.  
  
- Ils ne sont toujours pas au courant parce que j'ai juré à Duo de jamais rien leur dire, un jour je romprais peut-être cette promesse si le besoin s'en fait trop sentir mais pas pour l'instant. Je vous ai dit ça parce que vous êtes son médecin et que ça nous aidera peut-être à trouver ce qui a déclenché la création de cette personnalité... Mais je préfèrerait qu'ils s'en rendent compte par eux-même...

- Très bien. Bon il va falloir y retourner, je dois finir de tous vous expliquer, nous continuerons plus tard son portrait psychologique, d'accord ?  
  
Mais Hilde ne l'écoutait pas, elle avait le tête baissée et elle pleurait.  
  
- Je suis stupide, une vraie idiote...

- Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?

- Je suis dans cette situation absurde depuis bientôt quatre ans... Duo ne veut pas qu'ils sachent, ils ne veulent pas savoir, inconsciemment je penses mais bon...Et moi je suis au milieu et ça va faire quatre ans que je ne sais pas quelle attitude prendre...Je me suis mit toute seule dans cette situation et je n'arrive pas à en sortir...Mais que faire, que choisir... Trahir la confiance que Duo a en moi pour qu'enfin ils sachent qui il est véritablement. Ou alors les laisser dans l'ignorance, tenir cette promesse et protéger Duo du mieux que je peux contre le mal qu'ils pourraient lui faire involontairement...Ce dilemme était déjà suffisamment compliqué mais voilà qu'en plus Duo a peut-être disparu à jamais... Alors je fais quoi ? Je continue de garder cette promesse en sa mémoire et ils n'en sauront jamais rien ? Ou alors je ...  
  
Hilde s'effondra en sanglots.  
  
-Je n'en peux plus, je n'en peux plus......  
  
Les quatre g-boys arrivèrent à ce moment à l'autre bout du couloir. Ils se précipitèrent quand ils virent Hilde au sol et en larme dans les bras du docteur. Quatre s'agenouilla à ses côté.  
  
- Hilde ! Hilde qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Hilde réponds-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ??  
  
Hilde se retourna, s'accrocha à lui et enfouit son visage dans son cou.  
  
- Ca va aller, ça va aller ne t'inquiètes pas. Ca va passer...  
  
La brunette continuer de pleurer à chaudes larmes dans son cou en murmurant des mots allemands incompréhensibles. Au bout d'un moment, grâce à la présence réconfortante de Quatre elle se calma. Elle essaya de se lever mais ses jambes ne la supportaient pas et Wufei la rattrapa de justesse. Quatre s'approcha d'elle.

- Ca va aller ?  
  
Elle lui fit un petit sourire mouillé de larme.  
  
- Non, mais nous ne pouvons pas faire perdre plus longtemps son temps au docteur Baker.  
  
Elle essaya de nouveau de marcher mais de nouveau manqua de peut d'aller embrasser le lino. Elle fit la grimace.  
  
- Dites, c'est moi ou la gravité vient subitement d'augmenter ?  
  
Heero s'approcha silencieusement d'elle et passa un bras sous ses jambes et l'autre dans son dos. Avant que quelqu'un ait pu dire quelque chose il repartit tranquillement vers le bureau du docteur Baker. Une fois là-bas il la posa doucement sur un des sièges.

- Mer.. merci Heero.

- Hn  
  
Les autres entrèrent à ce moment là.  
  
- Et bien Yui, je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça de ta part.

- Hilde a raison, nous ne devons pas faire perdre plus de temps au docteur, elle ne pouvait pas marcher, la porter était une solution rapide et acceptable je l'aie donc choisie.

- -- oui de se point de vue évidemment....  
  
Nelly retourna derrière son bureau et s'assit.  
  
- Bien récapitulons... Alors vous savez que votre ami a une nouvelle personnalité, que c'est elle qui est aux commandes, qu'elle est indifférente au passé de son ancien lui et que la seule chose à laquelle elle réagit c'est vous...Il ne vous pas encore tous vu mais vous comment il a réagit face à M Winner, enfin c'est inespéré en dix minutes il a eut plus de réactions et d'émotions qu'en deux ans. Je pense que le fait de vous voir tout les cinq sera extrêmement bon pour lui. Vous m'avez de plus dit qu'une de vos amie est médecin et qu'elle devrait venir dans peut de temps ?  
  
Quatre se tourna vers Wufei.  
  
-Elle devrait dans deux où trois jours.

- Bien, c'est parfait, est-ce que vous travaillez tous ?  
  
Ils se regardèrent interloqués.  
  
- euh oui pourquoi ?

- Bien ce sera donc un peut plus compliqué.  
  
Elle réfléchit un moment.  
  
- Je vous explique, votre ami n'est pas un fous dangereux, il n'est pas non plus un dépressif avancé si il en avait une il pourrait théoriquement rester la semaine dans sa famille et revenir le week-end pour noter les changements, avancements ou régressions. Je dis théoriquement car même si ces conditions étaient réunies, je ne crois pas que je le laisserais partir, je crois que j'aurais peur de la réaction de la famille face à une de ses crises. Même nous avons beaucoup de mal à le calmer des fois.

Elle soupira.

- Mais de toutes manière il est orphelin alors...  
  
- Moi je peux m'occuper de lui !  
  
Elle tourna la tête vers la brunette, ses yeux semblaient brûler.  
  
- Je croyais que vous travailliez.

- Je suis à mon compte, je peux très bien fermer mon garage, j'ai de l'argent de côté et au pire je suis sure que Qua-chan me dépannera.  
  
Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil.  
  
- Bien sur Hilde, bien sur, mais je croix que tu t'es emballée un peut vite.  
  
Il rigola doucement.  
  
- En fait tu es tombé dans son piège de la façon exacte qu'elle voulait.  
  
Hilde le regarda interloquée, Quatre croisa ses doigts et planta son regard dans les yeux verts pétillants de malice de son interlocutrice.[4]  
  
-Vous pensiez peut-être nous duper car nous sommes émotionnellement instables ?

- Oui mais j'avais oublié que j'avais Quatre Raberba Winner en face moi.

- euh Qua-chan là j'ai pas tout compris.

- Et bien Hilde c'est très simple, elle nous a mit en place cette famille hypothétique pour nous faire réagir. Elle sait que aimons beaucoup Duo cette famille c'est nous puisqu'elle le sait orphelin. Ensuite les crises violentes, elle venait de nous demander quand Sally arriverait, un médecin dans le cadre familial réduit considérablement les risque lors de crises éventuelles. On peut aussi se demander si c'est vraiment à nous qu'elle pense en dressant le portrait de cette famille, mais elle vient de nous nous avouer que plus nous seront proches de Duo mieux se sera pour lui. Enfin le but de se piège, l'obstacle qu'elle a rencontré en apprenant que nous avions tous un travail, son objectif final nous faire réagir de telle sorte qu'on soit prêt à abandonner notre travail pour lui.  
  
L'assemblé resta silencieuse.  
  
- Et bien docteur ?  
  
Nelly se mit à rigoler doucement.  
  
- Je plaide coupable, avec circonstances atténuantes M Winner.

- Lesquelles sont-elles?

- J'aime bien trop mon patient et ça fait deux ans que je recherche son bonheur ou tout de moins ce qui serait le mieux pour lui. Je n'allais tout de même pas laisse passer une occasion pareille.

- Vous avez donc essayé de nous manipuler pour que nous quittions notre travail et que nous nous occupions de lui ?  
  
Elle regarda les deux perles cobalt qui la regardaient d'une façon glaciale.  
  
- Exactement mais finalement c'est mieux que vous m'ayez découverte.  
  
Le blond la regarda intrigué.  
  
- Pourquoi cela ?

- Oh et bien j'aurais eut du mal à vous manipuler assez pour que vous vous installiez dans le coin.  
  
Hilde s'étrangla.  
  
- Pardon ?? Vous voulez qu'on s'occupe de Duo et qu'on s'installe dans le coin ??!

- Parfaitement. Vous ne croyez quand même pas que je vais vous laissez emmener mon patient. Je suis le médecin qui le suit et il restera dans les environs de ma clinique.  
  
Nelly regardait en souriant l'allemande qui avait la bouche ouverte.  
  
- D'accord.  
  
La doctoresse sursauta. Pardon.

- Je suis d'accord !! Et plutôt deux fois qu'une !!

- Hilde !!

- Quoi t'hésites Qua-chan ??! Mais t'es dingue ! Ecoutes-moi bien : premièrement on doit bien ça à Duo, ça fait deux ans qu'il poireaute dans cet hôpital et tu sais combien il a horreur des hôpitaux. Nouvelle personnalité ou pas c'est tellement viscéral que je ne penses pas que ça changera un jour. Deuxièmement, Qua-chan on est à Okinawa réveilles-toi un peut, il est de toute manière hors de question que j'en parte avant un bon moment.  
  
Quatre grommela en s'enfonçant dans son siège.  
  
- Il faut que je règle deux ou trois choses, j'en aurait pour quelques jours mais après ce sera bon. Tu t'occuperas de trouver une maison Hilde. Heero ?

- Il faut que je passe donner ma démission, ça sera vite réglé, je peux à la limite le faire par mail.

- Bien, Wufei ?

- Je passe au QG prévenir pour une absence d'une longueur indéterminé, j'en profiterais pour revenir avec Sally. Je serais là dans une journée, deux jours maximum.

- D'accord. Trowa ?

- Même s'il m'étais rest le moindre doute, où tu iras je te suivrais. Je téléphonerais à Catherine tout à l'heure pour lui dire que je serais sans doute absent pour toute cette tournée.

- Bien je crois que tout est réglé. Docteur vous allez bien ?  
  
Nelly les regardait les yeux exorbités et la bouche entrouverte.  
  
- Docteur ?

- Vous allez vraiment faire ça ?  
  
Quatre rigola doucement.  
  
- N'est-ce pas dans ce but que vous avez essayé de nous manipuler ?

- Je pensais que tout au plus j'arriverais à faire en sorte que vous veniez le plus souvent possible, ou que vous restiez quelques jours... Je pensais que vous resteriez en vacances, c'est cela que j'entendais par quitter votre travail .Mais pas que vous seriez là pour une durée indéterminé ni que vous abandonniez votre travail.

- Oh mais moi je ne suis pas là pour une durée indéterminé, je suis là pour... allez entre trois mois et toute ma vie ! Okinawa me voici !!!  
  
Heero observa le jeune femme regarder d'un air ahuri la jeune Allemande qui rayonnait de joie.  
  
- Vous devriez essayer de manipuler les gens plus souvent, vous réussissez au delà de vos espérance à l'évidence.  
  
To be continued...

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre, il y a eut beaucoup de saute d'humeur triste, en colère, joyeux ( notamment pour Hilde). Mais c'est souvent le cas lors de situations éprouvantes alors je suis justifiée. Alors, réactions ? 

See u

Brisby  
  
**Et** **maintenant -roulements de tambour- les notes débiles** **!!**

1 Je crois que j'ai bien fait de le mettre ça, personne n'avait compris

2 j'entends par là qu'il y a cinq pilotes de gundam, le monde en connaît 4/5 donc logiquement Duo est le dernier pilote ou le cinquième si vous préférer ( mais comme son noms de code est 02 ça faisait bizarre de l appeler le cinquième pilote).

3 J'en sait rien on va dire que oui.

4 souvenez-vous que Nelly à les yeux verts ( je rappelle aussi au passage qu'elle est brune et ses cheveux sont court)


	8. Comme un enfant chapitre 8

Titre : Comme un enfant, chapitre huit

Base : Gundam Wing

Auteur : Brisby

Couple: tout le monde s'aime d'amitié sauf un sous entendu de 343 et un tout petit 121 .

Genre : ça change pas yaoi, angst, OOC

Rating : PG

Disclaimer : soupir c'est long un procès …….

Note : euh voui je sais, ce chapitre est très en retard mais bon après tout il est là, c'est ça qui compte non ?

Comme un enfant

Chapitre huit

-Bon alors c'est bon ? Tout le monde est d'accord ? Je rentre à Tokyo pour régler mon absence et Wu Fei vient avec moi, c'est bon ?

-Euh…

-Hilde !!

-Je plaisante Qua-chan, ne t'inquiètes pas. Moi et Trowa on peut faire ça par téléphone et Heero va envoyer un mail. Tu vois, il n'y a pas de problème. Et puis… on ne peut pas tous partir en laissant Duo ici.

La jeune Allemande avait dit ça d'un air un peu mélancolique

-Bon on se revoit dans un jour alors… Docteur, est-ce que nous pouvons voir Duo avant de partir ?

-Vu la scène qu'il a fait en vous voyant sortir hier je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

Quatre eut un petit sourire.

-Bon d'accord, à demain alors…

Trowa les accompagna jusqu'à la sortie de l'hôpital.

La brunette se tourna vers Nelly.

-Docteur, quand est-ce qu'on pourra voir Duo ?

-Je pense qu'il s'est écoulé suffisamment de temps depuis sa crise, vous pouvez y aller maintenant si vous voulez.

-Bon alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend, tu viens Heero ?

-Hn

* * *

Ils ouvrirent la porte de la chambre d'hôpital, où Duo était dans un coin de la pièce en train de feuilleter un magazine. Il s'arrêtait de temps en temps, déchirait une image et la posait sur un tas de feuilles à côté de lui. 

Heero senti sont cœur se serrer tandis qu'il le regardait. C'était Duo mais ce n'était pas lui en même temps.

Nelly s'adossa à un mur.

Hilde s'approcha doucement de lui.

-Bonjour Duo, je suis Hilde, tu te rappelles de moi ?

Il la regarda un moment, puis se replia doucement contre le mur pour créer un plus grand espace entre eux deux. Elle voulut s'approcher une autre fois mais il lui lança un regard qui l'en dissuada. C'était un mélange entre le dédain qu'elle semblait lui inspirer et la colère d'être dérangé.

Elle arrêta son mouvement et se mit à observer les objets autour de Duo. Outre le magazine et le tas d'images déchirées il y avait une caisse. Elle tendit la main pour l'ouvrir tout en guettant la moindre réaction de Duo. Il la regarda un moment et préféra continuer son découpage.

Elle en sortit plusieurs magazines et une chemise en carton. Duo lui arracha la chemise en lui lançant un regard remplit de haine.

-Par…pardon… Je ne savais pas que je ne pouvais pas y toucher…

Il reposa précautionneusement la chemise à côté de lui. La brunette soupira et laissa son regard vagabonder sur les magazines et s'arrêta sur un qui était publié en allemand. Elle lut le titre à haute voix.

-Das Prozess des Bubes von Herz.

Duo leva instantanément la tête vers elle, se désintéressant complètement de son découpage.

Nelly qui depuis le début regardait la scène sans rien dire prit la parole.

-Souvenez-vous qu'il vous a représenté avec de l'allemand sur le dessin.

Elle regarda la jeune femme, puis Duo qui la fixait.

-Je continue à lire alors ?

-Oui, on verra bien comment il réagira.

Elle lu le début d'un article.

-Die Karotte drehen sich um mir und sagen mir " ich liebe dich "

L'attention de Duo était complètement focalisée sur la jeune Allemande, il commença à observer son physique.

-Das Brot ist gut, es ist frisch, nehmen sie etwas von solange es echt ist.

Hilde releva la tête.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce magazine de tarés ?[1]

Elle s'aperçut que Duo la fixait un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il poussa un cri de joie et sauta dans ses bras, ils perdirent l'équilibre et se retrouvèrent allongés au sol. Duo la serrait fortement contre lui.

-Il vous a reconnu, il a fait le lien entre le fait que vous êtes allemande et les souvenirs de son ancien lui.

Hilde se redressa et serra elle aussi Duo contre elle.

-Et bien c'est pas trop tôt, je me demandais quand est-ce que tu me reconnaîtrais !!

Il la regarda avec un grand sourire et se pelotonna un peu plus contre elle en soupirant de bien être.

Il aperçu soudainement son tas d'images déchirées qu'il avait laissé en plan. Il se redressa et sembla hésiter entre le tas d'images et Hilde, laissant aller son regard de l'un à l'autre.

Elle le regarda en riant.

-C'est bon Duo, je ne vais pas disparaître.

Il hésita encore un peu et se détacha doucement d'elle. Il saisit les images et les glissa avec précaution dans la chemise. Se levant pour les poser dans sa caisse, il se rendit compte de la présence d'Heero.

Il le regarda un instant et s'immobilisa complètement. La chemise qu'il tenait tomba à terre, s'ouvrant et éparpillant les images au sol, révélant son contenu.

Des yeux, que des yeux. Il avait découpé dans tous ces magazines des yeux, des yeux bleus. Que des yeux bleus, d'un bleu profond, un peu métallique.

Les jambes de Duo le lâchèrent et il tomba à terre. Hilde se précipita pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien, mais Heero fut le plus rapide. Il s'agenouilla près du natté.

-Duo ?

Deux perles améthystes l'observèrent fixement. Duo plaça doucement sa main sur sa joue, et ses doigts remontèrent doucement jusqu'au coin de son œil. Il semblait vouloir encrer dans sa mémoire chaque détails des iris de Heero, chaque changement de couleur, chaque nuance, tout.

Il observa longuement ses yeux ainsi, puis il poussa on long soupir et se lova doucement dans le cou du jeune japonais. Heero hésita un moment et referma ses bras autour de Duo.

Il n'y avait aucun sourire sur le visage de Duo, juste un énorme soulagement, il ferma lentement les yeux.

Ni Hilde ni Nelly n'osèrent briser le silence qui s'était installé.

* * *

Cela faisait cinq minutes que personne n'avait fait un geste quand Trowa entra dans la chambre d'hôpital, et il fut assez surprit par le spectacle… 

Heero se détacha de Duo, se releva et lui proposa une main pour l'aider à se redresser lui aussi. Ce dernier ignora la main qu'il lui tendait et continua à le fixer. Puis, lentement, il se baissa et commença à ramasser les images qui s'étaient échappées de la chemise. Heero se retourna contre le mur.

-Et bien on peut dire que c'est une sacré réaction.

Trois têtes se tournèrent vers Nelly.

-Je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte ! Depuis deux ans, Duo est toujours replié sur lui-même et il se coupe du monde. Toutes ces réactions qu'il a avec vous sont inédites, je pense que ça va lui faire réellement du bien que vous l'entouriez.

Heero reporta son regard sur l'américain. Il avait maintenant finit de ranger ses images et il le regardait, l'index levé près de la bouche en signe d'interrogation.

La jeune Allemande elle continuait de parler avec le docteur.

-Qu'est-ce que vous entendez au juste quand vous dites " repli " et " coupé du monde " ?

-Et bien comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, il semblerait que cette personnalité là fasse une sorte d'autisme. Autisme qui se caractérise par un comportement neutre, sans aucune émotion, aucun mot, ni de réaction à son environnement, etc.… A part bien sûr de la violence lors de ses crises. Et comme vous l'avez comprit, vous réussissez à le sortir de cet autisme.

Hilde acquiesça.

-Ba…ka…

Les yeux de Heero s'arrondirent et les trois autres personnes se tournèrent vers Duo.

Ce dernier détacha son regard du Japonais et contempla le sol, l'air incertain.

-Ba…ka…

Il releva la tête et fixa à nouveau son attention sur Heero, pendant qu'un léger sourire fleurissait sur ses lèvres.

-Baka ?

-Hn, baka.

Nelly se tourna vers Trowa.

-C'est un mot ?

-Oui. Heero appelait souvent Duo ainsi.

Duo se leva et se dirigea vers la caisse où étaient rassemblés ses objets tout en formulant des " baka " muets. Il chercha un moment puis sembla trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il se releva avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Baka !

Il revint près d'Heero une petite poupée au creux des mains. Il la regarda un moment, puis se remit à parler sans la quitter des yeux.

-Baka, baka, baka, baka, baka…

Il la donna à Heero en lui montrant la poupée du doigt tout en disant une énième fois " baka " .

Il regarda la petite poupée interloqué.

-C'est son ancien lui.

Trois tête se tournèrent vers Nelly.

-Cette poupée est pour lui la symbolisation de son ancien lui, il vous montre celui à qui il croit que ce surnom s'applique.

Elle soupira.

-Je crois qu'il n'a pas conscience qu'ils ont vécu dans le même corps.

Hilde déglutit bruyamment.

-Alors, cette poupée… c'est Duo ?

Nelly acquiesça lentement.

Heero contempla lentement la poupée. C'était une simple poupée de chiffon, ses iris avaient été crayonné avec un feutre violet. Il la fit tourner délicatement dans ses mains.

Ca ? C'était Duo ? C'était son Duo ? Une bouffé de tristesse l'envahit.

Il la porta doucement à ses lèvres et embrassa la tête de la poupée.

Duo le regarda faire les yeux exorbités.

Il reposa doucement la poupée entre les mains de Duo et l'effleura doucement en murmurant.

-Duo no baka.

Duo le regarda toujours aussi stupéfait, il scruta la poupée longuement, puis répéta les mots d'Heero.

-Duo…no…baka…

Il rapporta la poupée dans sa boite en prenant mille précautions, puis la posa délicatement. Il resta un moment devant la caisse. Petit à petit ses sourcils se froncèrent. Soudain il prit sa tête à deux mains et la secoua de gauche à droite. Hilde essaya de s'approcher mais il la repoussa et se mit à se bercer d'avant en arrière.

-Docteur, qu'est-ce que ?

Mais Nelly était déjà sortit, elle revint peu de temps après suivit d'une infirmière. L'infirmière était grande avec les cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, ses yeux étaient bleu myosotis.

Nelly saisit Duo pour l'immobiliser tandis que l'infirmière remplissait une seringue. Elle lui injecta le produit dans le bras.

Duo s'arrêta progressivement de bouger , il semblait être en train de perdre pied peu à peu. Hilde le remarqua.

-Hey, vous lui avez injecté quoi ?

L'infirmière la regarda avec dédain.

-Vous êtes de la famille ?

Hilde vu rouge.

-Parfaitement !!

-Et bien, vous avez en avez mit du temps à venir prendre de ses nouvelles.

-Anastasia ! Je vous prierais de vous adresser aux familles des patients avec plus de respect.

-Et comment voudriez-vous que je m'adresse à une famille qui délaisse un de ses membres pendant deux ans ?

-Vous ne supposez pas que nous n'étions peut-être pas au courant de son état ? Croyez-vous vraiment que nous l'aurions abandonné dans un hôpital ?

Elle se tourna vers le jeune français qui venait de parler.

-Vous savez monsieur, si je devais faire des _suppositions_ sur chaque cas comme Lavender je n'en aurais pas fini.

Hilde sentit son sang bouillir

-Il s'appelle Duo !! Duo Maxwell !!

-Excusez-moi, je suis désolée d'avoir utilisé un pseudonyme pour ne pas avoir à appeler votre ami par un numéro.

-Anastasia, je crois qu'il est l'heure pour lui de prendre ses médicaments, voulez-vous aller les chercher ?

-Bien docteur.

Elle sortit calmement de la pièce.

-Quelle peste !!

-Je suis désolée pour son comportement, néanmoins sachez qu'Anastasia est une très bonne infirmière et qu'elle s'occupe depuis le début de Duo, avec l'aide de Mitsumi.

Duo se leva et se mit à marcher en titubant vers un autre coin de la chambre. Hilde voulut l'aider mais Nelly la retint.

-Docteur, qu'est-ce que vous lui avez inject ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ca fait partie de son traitement. Il fait de temps en temps des crises très violentes, ces crises ne sont qu'une forme de son autisme. Le traitement que nous lui faisons suivre est censé, premièrement : éviter les crises violentes avec l'injection que nous lui avons fait tout à l'heure. Cette partie du traitement marche bien. Deuxièmement : il est supposé l'aider à sortir de son autisme, pour l'instant cette partie là n'a pas vraiment marché… Mais peut être qu'avec votre présence elle agira mieux.

Elle laissa une pause

-Bref, l'injection que nous lui avons fait ne fait pas disparaître la crise, elle atténue juste son caractère violent, et il est donc actuellement en pleine crise.

Ils regardèrent tous les trois Duo, qui était assis dans un coin de la salle, les yeux vides et le visage sans aucune expression.

Anastasia revint à ce moment là.

-Docteur, je me permets de vous rappeler que vous n'avez toujours effectué aucune visite aujourd'hui.

-A mon dieu, vous avez raison. Bien je vais vous laisser. Mlle n'oubliez que vous devez m'aider à établir le portrait psychologique. Bien, messieurs, mademoiselle, à bientôt.

Elle sortit rapidement de la chambre.

Anastasia s'approcha de Duo.

-Duo, je vais t'amener sur ton lit et puis je vais te donner les pilules multicolores, d'accord ? Tu as compris ? [2]

Il n'esquissa aucuns gestes. Elle le releva tant bien que mal, quand Trowa vit qu'elle peinait à le faire il voulut l'aider. Elle lui lança un regard qui l'en dissuada. Finalement, à leur grande surprise, elle le souleva et le porta jusqu'au lit. Elle sortit quelques pilules, remplit un verre d'eau et les lui fit avaler. Elle le borda et se retourna vers eux.

-Bien, je vais vous demandez de sortir.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi ? Tout d'abord parce que ça m'étonnerait que vous ayez eut la permission de rester dans cette chambre indéfiniment, ensuite parce que vous êtes trois ce qui réduit considérablement le temps des visites et enfin parce qu'il vient de faire une crise et qu'il est donc hors de questions que vous restiez plus longtemps.

-Hey, mais…

-Mlle, nous sommes bien d'accord que tout ce que je viens de vous dire est dans l'intérêt de votre ami ?

Hilde grommela mais se décida à sortir Trowa et Heero sur les talons.

* * *

-Aaah je la déteste cette sale peste !!! 

-On avait comprit la première fois que tu l'as dit.

Elle se tourna vers Heero

-Tu dis ça comme si je n'avais pas arrêté de le dire.

-Tu l'as dit cinq fois depuis que nous sommes sortis de la chambre.

-….

-Le Dr Baker a dit que c'était une très bonne infirmière.

-Mais c'est pas vrai, vous vous y mettez tous les deux !! Vous avez vu de quelle façon elle nous a trait ?!

-….

-….

Hilde soupira et s'assit dans le premier siège qu'elle vit.

-Hey ? Vous croyez que notre Duo a vraiment disparu ?

Trowa s'agenouilla devant elle.

-Je ne sais pas Hilde. Mais ce Duo réagit à nous alors qu'il est autiste, alors on peut espérer une réaction de son ancien lui. De toute manière c'est la seule chose à faire si on veut avancer dans cette histoire.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire.

-Tu ne parles pas souvent mais quand tu t'y mets c'est pas pour dire n'importe quoi hein ?

Il ne sourit pas mais ses yeux brillèrent d'un autre éclat.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour notre Duo, c'est de Shinigami dont nous parlons.

Hilde serra les dents, bon il ne disait presque pas n'importe quoi.

Duo ? Immortel ? Oui, c'était agréable de se laisser bercer par cette illusion. Elle-même l'avait fait ces deux dernières années, elle voulait y croire si fort qu'il ne pouvait rien lui arriver. Mais le retour à la réalité avait été dur, alors maintenant elle ne voulait plus oublier. Ne plus oublier que Duo n'étais qu'un simple être humain, mortel, qui était schizophrène et qui souffrait, de ça et de son passé. Ne plus oublier qui était Duo…

…Car elle n'était pas sûre de le revoir.

-Bon, on y va ? Je vous signale qu'on doit tous les trois quitter nos travails et je suis chargée de trouver quelque chose d'habitable. Bon vu le coin et la fortune de Quatre, ça ne devrait pas être difficile. Allez les gars, let's go !!!

Ils ne virent pas l'ombre qui les observait au bout du couloir. Estimant qu'elle en avait assez vu, elle s'éloigna et décrocha son portable.

-Allo ? Oui c'est moi. Ils sont au courant. Non je ne sais pas comment. Oui, ils l'ont vu. D'après ce que j'ai pu apprendre il va vivre avec eux près d'ici pendant la plupart de la semaine. Je pense qu'elle ne le laissera pas partir sans quelqu'un de l'hôpital, de plus ils ont les moyens de se payer quelqu'un. Oui, je sais. J'essaierais de me faire embaucher, mais ça ne va pas être facile. Elle sera dans la compétition elle aussi, elle s'occupe aussi de lui depuis le début. Je ferais de mon mieux mais j'ai peur qu'ils la jugent plus compétente pour lui. Nous verrons bien, je vous tiens au courant.

Réléna raccrocha le téléphone violemment. Ainsi ils l'avaient retrouvé, elle allait devoir jouer encore plus serré. Mais bon, peut-être que comme la dernière fois il n'en résulterait que quelque chose de bon finalement. Elle soupira, de toute manière il fallait qu'elle se rende là bas pour voir ce qu'ils savaient au juste.

To be continued …

* * *

Et voila, encore un chapitre. Les retrouvailles entre Duo et Heero 

Prochain chapitre : préparatifs avant l'emménagement

See u

Brisby

**Et oui, malheur à vous il y a deux notes débiles:**

[1]Bon pour ceux qui ne parlent pas Allemand,

Das Prozess des Bubes von Herz. = Le procès du valet de cœur

Die Karotte drehen sich um mir und sagen mir " ich liebe dich " = Les carottes tournent autour de moi en me disant je t'aime

Das Brot ist gut, es ist frisch, nehmen sie etwas von solange es echt ist = Le pain est bon, il est frais, prenez-en tant qu'il est vrai

( merci beaucoup à Anya qui a accepté de me traduire ces phrase débiles )

[2] non elle n'est pas attardée, souvenez-vous que cette personnalité de Duo est " comme un enfant "


	9. Comme un enfant chapitre 9

Titre : Comme un enfant, chapitre neuf

Base : Gundam Wing

Auteur : Brisby

Couple : un fond de 121

Genre : yaoi, angst et OOC

Rating : PG

Disclamer : Je suis celle qui se met tout le fandom à dos en criant haut et fort qu'elle est le clone des propriétaires légaux et qu'ils lui appartiendront un jour.

Note : Bon alors les revieweurs, je comprends tout à fait que certains tiennent à rester anonymes mais je ne réponds pas aux reviews en début de chapitre, cette pratique m'énerve assez, par contre je réponds par mail à tout le monde ( enfin je ne crois pas avoir oublié quelqu'un jusqu'à maintenant ).

Alors par pitié, si vous tenez tellement à rester anonymes, ne posez pas de questions ça me frustre de pas pouvoir répondre vous pouvez pas imaginer. X.X

Comme un enfant

Chapitre neuf

-Bon alors tu vois, celle là elle est à cinq minutes de la mer mais le jardin n'est pas très grand.

-……

-Mais bon sur les trois d'avant c'est quand même elle que je préfère.

-……

-Ah et puis en dernier, c'est ma chouchoute ! Elle est superbe, grande, assez isolée, oh et puis t'as vu le jardin !! Il y a même une piscine, t'as vu ? Bon on est un peu plus loin de la mer, mais bon c'est juste à trois quarts d'heure de marche, hein c'est pas la mort ? Bon après on verra comment Duo réagira, de toute manière si c'est une plage surpeuplée je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée…

-……

-Mais bon, on y accède par un petit chemin très agréable et puis…

-Hilde ?

-Voui ??

-Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir demandé de louer un château…

-Mais c'est pas un château, c'est une villa !

-Une villa avec une piscine et un jardin de plusieurs hectares…

-Mais heu, oui mais bon…

Quatre se massa les tempes.

-Hilde je voudrais savoir, tu n'as eu qu'un jour pour trouver une maison, alors comment as-tu réussi à rassembler tout ça ?

-Bah tu sais quand je suis motivée je peux aller très vite. Mon objectif était d'en visiter le plus possible alors bon…

-Oui mais comment tu en es arrivée à chercher parmi les palaces ?

-Oh ça… Et bien, la fille de l'agence ne croyait pas que j'avais les moyens alors j'ai dit que je cherchais quelque chose pou toi. Ce qui en définitif n'est pas faux. Alors dès quelle a sut que c'était pour toi elle s'est tout de suite mise à me proposer des palaces.

-Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas dit que je cherchais quelque chose de simple ?

Hilde ouvrit la bouche, la referma et se laissa aller contre le dossier de son siège.

Ils étaient tous les deux dans le hall de l'hôpital.

-Tu sais...c'est une prison…

Quatre la regarda sans comprendre.

-Il vient de passer deux années dans une prison, et je… Je ne sais pas, je ne comprends pas bien ces histoires de personnalité mais… Je sais que Duo détestait être enfermé… Je crois que tout un chacun déteste être enfermé…Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça… Je veux peut être espérer qu'il est là quelque part…Que ça lui ferait plaisir d'être dans un endroit pareil… Ou alors j'essaye peut-être de me persuader que même s'il a disparu, cette personne aimera les mêmes choses que lui…

Hilde s'arrêta sentant ses larmes prêtes à sortir.

Quatre la prit dans ses bras.

-Mais…de toutes manières… tu sais…c'est juste un transfert…Il a passé deux ans dans une prison, ici aussi il sera prisonnier, il restera peut être toute sa vie prisonnier…

Elle se redressa

-Alors, je crois que je veux juste qu'il ait la plus grande prison possible, la plus belle. Parce que où qu'il soit, il ne sera jamais libre de ses mouvements, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour s'assurer qu'il ne sort pas du périmètre délimité. Alors, je voudrais juste que cette prison soit la plus magnifique qu'il aura jamais…

Quatre lui sourit.

-D'accord Hilde. C'est une très belle intention, je suis sûr que, où qu'il soit, ça lui plaira.

Elle se sécha les yeux en souriant.

-Ne dit pas ça, on dirait qu'il est mort. Et il ne l'est pas tu m'entends ! On n'en sait rien alors tant qu'on aura pas de précision je refuse qu'on y pense !! Ok ?

Quatre la regarda et pouffa doucement.

-Quoi ?

-Comment ? Comment tu fais ?

Hilde le regarda sans comprendre.

-Comment tu fais pour passer des larmes au rire ?

-Ah ça c'est mon caractère Qua-chan. J'aime pas rester trop longtemps abattue. D'ailleurs Duo disait que ça ne servait à rien, qu'il y avait un temps pour la tristesse et un temps seulement. Ce temps finit il fallait passer à autre chose.

A ce moment là, les portes d'entrée s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaître quatre personnes.

Trowa portait toutes sortes de boissons, Sally tenait elle les cafés, Heero avait un monticule de sandwichs qui ne tenaient en place qu'apparemment grâce à l'opération du saint esprit, et Wufei était quant à lui assez comique, car il avait complètement disparu derrière un nombre considérable de sachets de gâteaux salés et sucrés. Il lâcha tout sur les genoux d'Hilde.

-Tiens, il y a tout.

Hilde gloussa.

-Mais Wufy je n'ai jamais dit que je mangerais tout ça.

La colère qui émanait du Chinois était palpable.

-Oula mais calme-toi, je rigole. Je vais en manger un peu.

-Un peu ?

-Bah oui, c'est surtout pour Duo que je t'ai demandé tout ça. D'ailleurs Sally tu as trouvé des vêtements ?

-Oui

Sally posa les cafés sur un des sièges et montra un sac accroché à son poignet.

-Bon, j'ai prit le même genre qui lui aurait plu avant. Alors, il y a, un débardeur noir, un pantalon léger en coton, noir et puis des tongs. C'est tout pour l'instant.

-Noires les tongs ?

Sally regarda la jeune Allemande qui avait un grand sourire. Elle pouffa légèrement.

-Oui Hilde, noires. Bon pour la taille j'espère que ça ira, comme on avait aucune indication…

-Bah attends, je vais les essayer moi.

-Mais Hilde vous ne faites plus la même taille maintenant.

-Mais si Qua-chan, je suis sure qu'on a évolué de la même façon. On a toujours eut les mêmes formes.

Wu Fei recracha la bouché de sandwich qu'il venait de prendre. Hilde rigola.

-Mais non Wuwu, pas ces formes là. La même taille, la même carrure d'épaule…

Quatre rougit.

-Oui mais Hilde… Il y a quand même certains points où vous n'avez pas évolué de la même façon.

Hilde le regarda sans comprendre. Quatre rougit un peu plus. Sally prit la parole.

-Hilde, tu as prit des hanches et de la poitrine.

-Ah ça. Et bien on n'en tiendra pas compte voilà tout.

Hilde retira son t-shirt.

Wu Fei recracha encore une fois sa bouché de sandwich.

Heero détourna la tête, les joues légèrement rouges.

Trowa se passionna pour le lino en essayant la méthode Coué " Je n'ai rien vu, je n'ai rien vu, je n'ai rien vu… "

Tout le sang de Quatre lui était monté au visage mais il continuait de regarder Hilde en essayant de se focaliser sur son visage.

Sally de son coté cherchait à toute allure le débardeur.

-Mais quoi ?

-Hilde !!! Tu peux pas enlever ton t-shirt comme ça, n'importe où, à la vue de tout le monde !!!!

-Mais enfin Qua-chan c'est comme un maillot de bain !

-Un maillot avec de la dentelle !!

-Mais moi je m'en fiche, je vous connais, je sais que vous n'êtes pas des pervers !

-Oui mais Hilde, il y a des gens autour qui ont des yeux et qui s'en servent !

-Qu'ils se rincent l'œil s'ils veulent !J'en ai rien à faire !

L'infirmière au guichet toussota.

Sally réussit enfin à trouver le débardeur et à le démêler des autres vêtements. Elle se jeta sur Hilde et lui passa de force.

-Hilde tu es en société, tu peux pas te déshabiller comme ça dans un hall d'hôpital.

Hilde ajusta le débardeur en grommelant qu'elle était une opprimée incomprise entourée de gens coincés.

Le débardeur était légèrement trop grand, en effet les bretelles glissaient sur ses épaules et on ne devinait même pas ses hanches à travers le tissu. Il était échancré sous les aisselles ce qui faisait que même avec ce vêtement sur le dos, la tenue d'Hilde posait un problème pour l'infirmière du guichet.

Hilde grimaça.

-Un peu trop grand Sally.

Sally lui tourna autour pour pouvoir voir sous tous les angles.

-Oui, mais de toute manière c'est juste en attendant. Bon euh, Hilde je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu remettes ton t-shirt sinon on va se faire virer de hall.

-Ok.

Une fois le changement fait elle se tourna vers Sally.

-Tu me passes le pantalon ?

-Tu vas quand même pas l'essayer ici ??

-Bah si pourquoi ?

-Mais t'as pas entendu ce que je viens de te dire, on est à deux doigts de se faire expulser !!

-Et ben tu n'as qu'à me cacher.

-Non, c'est hors de question !!

-Mais j'en ai pour trente secondes !

-Non. Si tu veux essayer le pantalon on va dans les toilettes mais pas ici !

Hilde grommela encore un peu pour le principe mais elle la suivit aux toilettes.

Elles en ressortirent cinq minutes plus tard, Sally repliait le pantalon.

-Alors ?

-Trop grand aussi Qua-chan, moi il tenait grâces à mes hanches mais se sera juste pour Duo.

-De toute manière c'est provisoire. Bon je vous propose de déjeuner rapidement, nous avons encore des choses à voir avant de pouvoir récupérer Duo.

Hilde et Quatre acquiescèrent, mais Sally n'obtint aucune réponse des trois autres. Heero regardait fixement la porte d'entée, Trowa se passionnait toujours autant pour le lino et Wu Fei avait les yeux fermé et grommelait en secouant la tête à propos d'une onna sans aucune pudeur.

* * *

Heero et Trowa entrèrent dans la chambre de Duo, ils étaient suivis par Wu Fei qui engueulait Hilde à propos de son attitude dans le hall. Quatre et Sally étaient allés voir Nelly pour signer les différents papiers qui leurs permettraient de pouvoir garder Duo cinq jours sur sept. 

Duo était avec une infirmière qui lui présentait divers objets en riant quand il les refusait. Elle avait les cheveux acajou et courts, elle était typée japonaise et donc assez petite, ses yeux étaient d'un noir d'encre. Elle les aperçu et s'approcha d'eux en souriant.

-Bonjour, je suis Mitsumi, vous avez rencontré ma collègue hier.

-Ah oui, la banquise antipathique.

Trowa regarda Hilde sévèrement . Mitsumi rit.

-Oui elle fait souvent cette impression. Mais elle est très compétente vous savez.

-Vous êtes l'autre infirmière qui s'est occupée de Duo ?

Elle se tourna vers le jeune Japonais qui venait de parler.

-Effectivement. C'est le docteur Baker qui vous a parlé de moi ?

-Hn.

-Je me disais aussi que ça aurait été bizarre de la part d'Anastasia.

Hilde s'approcha de Duo.

-Bonjour Duo, tu te souviens de moi ?

Duo la regarda un moment en fronçant les sourcils puis lui fit un grand sourire. Il attrapa un magazine qui traînait sur le sol et lui montra. C'était le magazine allemand de la veille.

-Elle lui sourit

-Oui Duo, je suis bien celle qui parle allemand, guten tag Duo.

Son sourire s'agrandit et il leva les bras vers elle. Elle s'agenouilla et le prit dans ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ?

Au sol était éparpillé toutes sortes de figurines. Heero s'approcha pour les regarder. Quand Duo le vit, il l'observa quelques instant puis tendit ses bras vers lui. Heero le regarda ne faisant aucun geste. Hilde lui lança un regard menaçant.

-Heeroooooooo…

Il soupira, s'assit et tendis les bras vers Duo. Celui-ci lui fit un grand sourire et vint se lover dans le giron protecteur du Japonais. Il soupira d'aise et se colla un peu plus à lui.

Heero sentit une chaleur étrange monter en lui, instinctivement il referma ses bras autour de Duo, le serrant un peu plus contre lui.

Ainsi protégé, Duo se mit à regarder les deux personnes qui restaient. Au bout d'un long moment il se mit à sourire et posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Heero, fermant les yeux.

Hilde regardait les figurines sans comprendre.

-Duo, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Duo rouvrit les yeux et regarda longuement les figurines. Elles étaient posées sur une feuille de papier où était dessiné un rectangle qui faisait presque toute la feuille. Il tira la feuille vers lui et se mit à déplacer les figurines, chose qui n'était pas facile étant donné qu'il était toujours dans les bras d'Heero.

Il plaça le dragon et le clown juste à la limite du rectangle, le soldat au milieu et l'ange en dehors.

Il s'arrêta et regarda les figurines, satisfait.

Wu Fei s'approcha et observa les figurines en fronçant les sourcils.

-Yuy, tu crois que…

Duo attrapa le dragon et lui tendit. Wu Fei le regarda puis saisit la figurine. Duo prit le clown et le soldat. Il mit le soldat dans une des mains d'Heero et tendit le clown dans la direction de Trowa.

Ce dernier s'avança vers lui, prit la figurine et le regarda longuement.

-Merci Duo.

Duo le regarda un moment, surpris puis il lui fit un grand sourire.

Il saisit la dernière figurine qui restait et la regarda tristement. Après l'avoir fait tourner dans ses mains quelques temps il reposa l'ange sur la feuille, toujours en dehors du rectangle.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ??

-C'est encore une représentation de nous cinq.

Hilde se tourna vers Wu Fei.

-Hein ?

-Réfléchi un peu. Le dragon est un des symboles de mon pays, Trowa est un clown dans son cirque, il est difficile de dissocier Heero de " soldat " et pour l'ange… Je pense que c'est Quatre.

Hilde resta bouche bée.

-Mais et la feuille, c'est quoi ?

Trowa regarda le rectangle avec l'ange qui était en dehors.

-C'est peut être la pièce. Il a mit l'ange donc Quatre en dehors du rectangle et Quatre est le seul à ne pas être ici.

Hilde regarda tour à tour la feuille et toutes les figurines.

-Mais…et lui ? Il s'est représenté o ?

Heero regarda longuement Duo, puis la feuille et se mit à lui caresser doucement les cheveux. Duo fut étonné par ce geste mais sembla l'apprécier puisqu'il ferma les yeux paresseusement et cala sa tête dans l'autre bras d'Heero. Les quatre autres le regardèrent avec étonnement, surpris par l'attitude d'Heero, mais on pouvait voir de la tristesse dans ses yeux.

-Il ne s'est pas représenté.

Hilde réagit avec un temps de retard.

-Hein ?

-Il ne s'est pas représenté. Il nous représente nous quatre, toi Hilde, son ancien lui aussi mais lui il ne se représente jamais.

Trowa fronça les sourcils.

-Tu veux dire…qu'il n'a pas conscience d'être ici ?

-Ca expliquerait qu'il recherche autant de contact.

-Ca expliquerait ton geste hors du commun, Yuy.

Heero lui lança un regard noir.

-Mais je ne comprends pas, enfin…il est ici, il est matériel, il touche des objets…alors comment peut-il douter de sa présence ?

-Ce n'est pas que par sa présence, ça peut même aller jusqu'à son existence.

-Quoi ?? Mais Trowa je ne comprends rien, il est l !

-Peut être mais il s'agit d'une autre personnalité, assez jeune si on considère qu'elle a été crée il y a deux ans. Il peut donc se poser des questions sur son existence, on sait qu'il y a eut un évènement qui a provoqué la création de cette personnalité. On ne sait rien sur cette affaire, peut-être que cette personnalité est éphémère, peut être qu'elle disparaîtra un jour. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne se considère pas vraiment comme quelqu'un de réel, de présent ici.

-Avec le docteur Baker, nous pensions qu'il s'agissait d'une personnalité qui agit en observateur. En partant de cette hypothèse on peut en déduire qu'un observateur n'a pas besoin d'être représenté.

Hilde soupira et se prit la tête à deux mains.

-On a bien trop d'hypothèses pour une seule question.

Elle promena son regard sur la feuille et les figurines qui restaient. Elle eut un petit sourire canaille.

-Hey Duo, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas représenté moi ?

Duo la regarda un instant, puis ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il eut tout d'abord l'air en colère, ensuite triste, puis apeuré, après complètement terrorisé, encore une fois en colère, puis totalement perdu… Les émotions défilaient ainsi sur son visage à une vitesse impressionnante. Mitsumi se précipita vers lui.

-C'est bon Duo, c'est fini, calme-toi. Voilà respire, c'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas…

Duo finit par se calmer, il se serra un peu plus contre Heero et cacha son visage contre son torse.

Hilde était interloquée.

-Je suis désolée… Je ne voulais pas, je…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas de votre faute. Il lui arrive souvent de faire des petites crises comme celles-ci. La plupart du temps elles ne sont pas violentes et on arrive à les calmer rapidement et sans injections. Le plus souvent il suffit juste de le rassurer.

Hilde regarda Duo l'air désolé, elle soupira.

-Arrêtez de vous culpabiliser, on ne sait jamais quand il peut avoir ce genre de réactions et la plupart du temps on ne sait même pas ce qui a pu les déclencher. Rien ne prouve que c'est de votre faute, une surcharge émotionnelle peut aussi être responsable.

Hilde lui fit un petit sourire.

To be continued …

* * *

Pfiou, un autre chapitre de finit. 

Chapitre suivant : tout derniers préparatifs.

Oui alors à propos du chapitre suivant….. je pars pour 2 ou 3 semaines et après je vais avoir tellement de choses à faire que je ne pourrais pas m'en occuper ( de toute manière Anya n'est pas la jusqu'au 28 alors…)

Donc euh on va dire prochain chapitre début septembre ? OK ? Non pas la lapination s'il vous plait T.T

See u

Brisby

Et oui, vous êtes chanceux il n'y a pas de notes débiles cette fois ci.


	10. Comme un enfant chapitre 10

Titre : Comme un enfant, chapitre dix

Base : Gundam Wing

Auteur : Brisby

Couple : un fond de 121 et mention de 343

Genre : alors au départ je pensais qu'il y aurait du angst et puis bah finalement il n'y en a pas tant que ça, je pensais aussi qu'il y aurais des OOC mais on me dit que pas vraiment ( bon à part Duo et Réléna bien sûr ) à un moment j'ai même pensé qu'il y aurait un peu de gore. En définitif la seule chose qui reste sûre c'est le yaoi, ah voui, il y a le kawai qui est en train de s'installer aussi.

Je comprends pas, j'ai un plan pourtant T.T

Rating : PG

Disclamer : et voici celle qui se met tout le fandom à dos en criant haut et fort qu'elle est le clone des propriétaires légaux et qu'ils lui appartiendront un jour ( comme quoi elle est vraiment folle, qui plus est, elle parle à la troisième personne du singulier, comme Jules César )

Note : tadun ! ! Et voilà le chapitre suivant, désolée pour l'attente, vraiment désolée c'est encore plus en retard que ce que j'imaginais -toute rouge- de honte Mais bon, il y a eut la rentrée et tout et tout …… Ca serait bien qu'un jour j'arrête de raconter ma vie et d'essayer de me trouver des excuses bidons pour que vous puissiez enfin commencer à lire, non ?

**Comme un enfant**

**Chapitre dix**

- Et voilà, c'est le dernier papier.

Sally et Quatre poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Ils le lurent attentivement puis le signèrent.

-Bien, voilà une bonne chose de faite.

Nelly se rongeait un ongle, hésitante. Sally s'en aperçu.

- Il y a un problème docteur Baker ?

- …Oui, enfin non, je… Je ne voudrais pas donner l'impression de trop tirer sur la corde mais…

Quatre sourit.

- Vous, tirer sur la corde ? Non, vous nous avez juste fait quitter nos travails respectifs pour nous occuper de Duo.

- Je ne vous ai jamais demandé ça.

Elle ajouta d'un air canaille:

- J'ai juste essayé de vous manipuler pour que vous preniez des vacances ici.

Sally sourit doucement.

- Vous êtes un médecin étonnant.

- Je prendrais ça comme un compliment.

- C'en était un.

Elles se sourirent.

- Heum heum.

Les deux médecins se tournèrent vers Quatre.

- Vous ne trouvez pas qu'on s'éloigne un peu du sujet là ? Docteur, je suppose que vous vouliez nous parler de quelque chose à propos de Duo, de quoi s'agit-il ?

Nelly tortilla ses doigts, mal à l'aise.

- Comme vous le savez, le cas de votre ami est très compliqué, cela me rassure énormément que l'un d'entre vous soit médecin. Les crises sont parfois d'une telle violence… Néanmoins, comme vous ne savez pas encore comment réagir face à lui, je serais plus tranquille si une infirmière vous accompagnait.

- Vous n'avez pas confiance en mes capacités ?

Nelly soupira.

- Il ne s'agit pas de ça. Moi-même j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à savoir comment réagir durant toute la première année, alors que je suis spécialisée dans ce secteur. Alors savoir qu'il va être dans un nouveau milieu m'inquiète beaucoup.

Elle se tourna vers Quatre.

- Je ne veux pas avoir l'air de profiter de votre fortune, mais le cas de votre ami est assez compliqué. Je crois que ce serais mieux pour lui.

Quatre croisa les mains et appuya sa tête dessus.

- Et vous pensez que la présence d'une infirmière peut-être bénéfique à Duo ?

- Plus on calme vite ses crises mieux c'est pour lui, songez qu'elles doivent être très éprouvantes pour lui.

- Vous aviez dit que si nous l'entourions ça pourrait aider à le sortir de son autisme, ces crises n'en font-elles pas partie ?

- Si, mais je vous ai dit que votre présence pourrait l'aider à en sortir car vous êtes les seules personnes auxquelles il a réagit. Pourtant ce n'est pas pour ça que ça l'a empêché de faire une crise hier en présence de vos amis. J'essaye juste de créer le meilleurs environnement pour que son état puisse s'améliorer, vous n'êtes pas obligé d'accepter.

Quatre soupira.

- Vous savez très bien qu'après une telle phrase je ne peux pas refuser…

Sally se tourna vers sa collègue.

- Mais des infirmières vont-elles accepter ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'en ai parlé aux deux infirmière qui s'occupent de Duo depuis le début. Elle savent même mieux réagir que moi face à ses crises. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle sont toutes les deux d'accord pour s'occuper de lui, vous verrez celle que vous jugez la plus apte à s'occuper de Duo.

Elle se leva.

- Bien, je crois qu'il est temps de rejoindre les autres, vous devez tous les deux avoir très envie de revoir votre ami.

* * *

- Aaarrhh, ça passe pas !! 

- ……

- oumph oumph

- Mais arrête de bouger ! Ah je sais je vais tirer par là …

- ……

- mouphm

- Ca blo-que !

- Hilde…

- hmphm

- Mais pourquoi c'est bloqué ! Je comprends rien à ce truc !!

- Hilde tu es en train de l'étouffer.

- mouphymoumph

- Hein ?

- ……

- OUMPH !!!

- Oh merde, Duo !!!

Elle remit son haut de pyjama en place. Duo tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle. Il avait maintenant beaucoup de mèches qui s'échappaient de sa tresse et sa figure reprenait sa couleur d'origine petit à petit.

- Bon Hilde, laisse, je vais m'en occuper.

Hilde laissa la place à Heero en grommelant quelque chose à propos de pyjamas stupides.

Ce dernier observa le pyjama et vit qu'il y avait des espèce de sangles de chaque côtés, sûrement pour pouvoir mieux accrocher une camisole. Elles avaient été serrées à fond, sans doute le pyjama était-il trop grand pour Duo et c'était la seule façon de le faire tenir.

Il les défit et passa ses mains sur les bras de Duo pour les lever. Il attrapa le pyjama à sa base et l'enleva petit à petit . Une drôle de sensation naquit dans son ventre tandis qu'il sentait, derrière le tissu, les courbes du corps de Duo se dessiner sous ses doigts. Cette sensation grandit quand il vit la peau nacrée qui apparaissait petit à petit.

Une lumière l'aveugla, il se tourna vers Hilde. Elle tenait un appareil photo à la main.

- Depuis le temps que je voulais immortaliser une scène comme ça.

- Hilde !!

- Attention Heero, il va arriver la même chose.

Heero la regarda sans comprendre

- mymoumph !!

Il se retourna vers Duo qui était une fois de plus en train de s'étouffer avec son pyjama. Hilde éclata de rire tandis qu'Heero enlevait complètement le vêtement.

* * *

Duo ne voulait plus les regarder, il boudait. On avait quand même essayé deux fois de l'étouffer... Hilde s'approcha avec le débardeur. 

- Tiens Duo, tu peux pas rester torse nu, même si on est à Okinawa, vu qu'ils ont l'air climatisé tu serais capable d'attraper froid.

Duo lui lança un regard noir, attrapa le débardeur et commença à le mettre tout seul. Elle sourit et se retourna pour voir ce que faisait Heero. Il était en train de faire le tour de la pièce en ramassant les objets que Duo avait éparpillé. Elle pouffa à cette vue.

- Tu ne supportes pas le désordre hein ?

Il se releva et lui lança un regard noir mais il s'arrêta là. Il regardait derrière Hilde, stupéfait.

Hilde se retourna et fut elle aussi surprise.

Duo les regardait aussi avec de grands yeux, étonné par l'attention qu'il suscitait. A ceci près qu'il n'avait pas réussit à mettre correctement son débardeur. Il avait passé la tête là où il aurait dû passer un bras, il avait donc une bretelle qui lui traversait le visage. Il avait miraculeusement réussit à passer le deuxième bras là où il devait être mais le vêtement avait été tourné plusieurs fois avant d'y arriver.

Hilde éclata de rire et Heero s'approcha en soupirant.

- Comment tu as réussit à faire ça en trente secondes ?

Duo eut un mouvement de recul quand il vit Heero toucher le débardeur. Il le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

Heero soupira.

- Je ne vais pas t'étouffer, je te promets que je ferais attention.

Duo avait l'air un peu sceptique mais il laissa Heero démêler le vêtement et le rhabiller correctement.

Il décida de le lui enlever complètement pour le lui remettre correctement ensuite.

Il s'installa derrière Duo et après quelques batailles avec le pauvre morceau de tissu il réussit à lui enlever. Il allait lui remettre quand il s'arrêta, fixant l'omoplate gauche de Duo. Il la contempla longuement.

- Hilde ?

Hilde qui finissait de rassembler les affaires de Duo se retourna vers eux.

- Quoi ?

- Tu étais au courrant que Duo avait un tatouage ?

Elle s'approcha.

Effectivement, sur l'omoplate de Duo il y avait un tatouage. Un ange au visage étonné dont les ailes étaient maculées de sang. Il était tiré vers le bas par un démon qui le regardait d'un air mauvais en souriant. Quelques plumes s'étaient accrochées à ses ailes de chauves-souris tandis que d'autres se coinçaient dans les plis de ses vêtement.

Hilde regarda longuement le tatouage.

- Pourquoi tu te fais un truc pareil ?

- Parce que.

- C'est pas une réponse Duo.

Hilde attrapa le dessin.

- C'est toi et Shinigami ?

- Tu peux voir ça comme ça…

Elle soupira.

- Et ils vont accepter de te la faire ? C'est toi qui à fait le dessin, non ?

- Je leur ai donné il y a quelques jours, ils ont eut le temps pour s'entraîner.

Un silence s'installa entre eux deux. Ils étaient dans une salle d'attente et patientaient le temps qu'un tatoueur se libère.

- Et il va le prendre comment quand il verra que tu vous as tatoué, de cette façon en plus ?

- Hildie !! Si je t'ai demandé de venir c'est pas pour me sortir des trucs comme ça…

- Excuse-moi, je m'inquiète juste de la façon dont il pourrait réagir.

- ……

- Duo ?

- Il est déjà au courant… Il se trouve parfait en démon et trouve que l'image d'ange martyre me convient totalement.

Duo eut un petit sourire et baissa les yeux.

- ……bon ok, mais laisse-moi en profiter alors.

- What ?

- Yahoo !!!

Elle lui sauta dessus et les fit tout deux tomber.

- Aller Duo, laisse-moi profiter de ton omoplate avant que tu la peinturlures !!

- Hilde arrête !!

Elle lui arracha son t-shirt et frotta sa joue contre son omoplate.

Il réussit difficilement à lui faire lâcher prise étant donné qu'ils étaient tous deux mort de rire.

Il se releva et lui tendit la main en souriant. Elle la saisit.

- T'es dingue Duo.

- Quoi tu t'en étais pas encore rendu compte ??

- Ha Ha, non sérieusement, regarde, t'as une peau de bébé. Tu vas douiller un max et après ça va mettre un temps fou à cicatriser !!

- J'ai vécu pire Hilde.

- Et ben justement, on a à peine finit la guerre que tu te mutile déjà.

- C'est pas de la mutilation.

- Si c'en est !

- Non !

- Si !

- Non !

- Si !

- Excusez-moi… M Maxwell ?

- Yes, c'est moi !

- Le tatoueur est prêt.

- Rigth, tu viens Hilde !

- Si tu te mets à hurler comme un cochon qu'on égorge, je resterais pas.

Il rigola.

- T'inquiète.

* * *

- Hilde ? Hilde ?!

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- ……

- Excuse-moi, qu'est-ce que tu as dit Heero ?

- Si tu savais qu'il s'était fait ce tatouage.

- Ah oui, oui je le savais, j'étais là quand il se l'est fait tatoué.

La porte s'ouvrit et Quatre, Sally et Nelly entrèrent. Quand Duo aperçu Quatre il se jeta à son cou. Quatre sourit.

- Oui, bonjour Duo, moi aussi je suis content de te revoir.

Sally s'avança un peu.

- Bonjour Duo, tu te souviens de moi ?

Duo la regarda en fronçant les sourcils et se cacha dans le cou de Quatre.

Elle soupira.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas trop… Mais qu'est-ce que ?

Elle avait les yeux rivés sur l'omoplate gauche de Duo, Quatre se contorsionna pour voir de quoi elle parlait.

Heero s'approcha avec le débardeur et décrocha Duo de Quatre pour pouvoir lui passer.

- Il se l'est fait avant, Hilde était avec lui.

Une fois le débardeur passé, Duo se laissa aller contre le torse de Heero avec un grand sourire. Hilde était restée sur le lit, pensive. Quatre s'en aperçu.

- Hilde ?

Le tatoueur venait juste de commencer, Duo serrait les dents.

- Je te l'avais dit…

Il sourit.

- Mais oui Hildie babe, tu as toujours raison.

Elle pouffa doucement.

Elle ne s'aperçut pas que les yeux de Duo étaient en train de changer. Il perdaient leur douceur, ils devenaient plus métalliques, plus durs.

Le doux sourire qui avait éclairé son visage quelques instants plus tôt se transformait en un rictus méprisant.

Hilde releva la tête et se figea. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, s'il te plait.

Une voix froide lui répondit.

- Il ne me plait pas, je regarde chaque personne de cette façon.

Son sourire s'agrandit, se fit plus carnassier .Elle était mal à l'aise, il le savait, il adorait ça.

- Et bien relaisse la place à Duo alors.

Le sourire de Shinigami se figea.

- C'est hors de question.

- Quoi ? Mais je croyais qu'il y avait une certaines entente entre vous deux !!

Sa voie devint charmeuse.

- Tu serais surprise de savoir à quel point on s'entend bien.

Hilde frissonna, ce type avait le don de la mettre mal à l'aise.

- Je ne veux rien savoir, j'ai déjà du mal à comprendre ce qui se passe.

Elle ne voulait pas le regarder mais elle pouvait tout à fait imaginer le sourire satisfait qui était sur son visage.

- Ca ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi tu as prit sa place.

- Parce que c'est un abruti.

Elle l'observa un moment, son visage s'était fermé et une colère froide émanait de lui.

- Et pourquoi c'est un abruti ?

Il tourna son regard vers elle, et elle en eut le souffle coupé. Il était glacial, terrifiant et en même temps attirant, envoûtant. Il portait bien son nom de dieu de la mort. Hilde essaya de se détacher de l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle. Elle voulut parler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Rassemblant toutes ses forces, elle reposa sa question.

- Pourquoi c'est un abruti ?

Il sourit.

- Il choisit bien ses amis, d'habitude les gens n'arrivent plus à parler. Ou n'osent pas.

Il éclata d'un rire terrifiant.

- Pourquoi c'est un abruti ? Parce qu'il n'aurait jamais supporté cette douleur.

Le tatoueur continuait son ouvrage mais il arriva dans une région sensible.

Shinigami raffermit sa poigne sur la chaise et tourna lentement la tête vers le tatoueur.

Hilde le força à retourner la tête vers elle.

- Hey, c'est un tatouage, c'est pas indolore ! Et lui il fait son boulot, c'est pas une raison suffisante pour le tuer !

- Ne me touche pas.

Elle déglutit difficilement et enleva lentement sa main.

- …c'est pour ça que j'ai pris sa place.

Hilde le regarda, interloquée.

- Il supporte beaucoup moins bien la douleur que moi…

Elle resta sans voix un moment, puis un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

- C'est mignon.

Ce fut le tour de Shinigami d'être interloqué.

- Tu le protèges.

Son regard se fit encore plus dur, plus froid. Hilde commença à avoir vraiment peur quand elle remarqua une lueur de folie et de violence s'allumer dans les orbes violettes.

Mais ce fut lui qui détourna la tête.

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse…… il n'est même pas capable de s'occuper de lui même.

Aucune autre parole ne fut échangée après ça, Hilde se disait que ce n'était pas plus mal car si la conversation avait continué, le tatoueur les aurait pris pour des tarés et se serait dépêché d'appeler l'hôpital psychiatrique. Mais de toute évidence il devait voir souvent des dingues car il ne fit aucune remarque...

* * *

- Hilde ?

- ……hm ? Ah, Quatre, c'est bon les papiers ?

- Oui oui, ça y est. Ca va toi ?

- Tout est ok !

- Tu es sûre? Tu as l'air… je sais pas… pas ici en tout cas…

Elle sourit doucement.

- Tu as raison, je suis perdue dans le passé. D'ailleurs il faut que je me dépêche d'en sortir ça n'est pas bon d'y rester.

Elle regarda autour d'elle.

Quatre était à ses côtés, Sally rassemblait les affaires de Duo, ce dernier et Heero étaient assis par terre. Duo en face d'Heero, jouait avec ses mains. Il s'amusait à les déplier doigt par doigt, puis à les replier, à tirer un peu sur un, à parcourir la paume du bout des doigts etc…

Il eut un cri de joie quand Heero bougea par réflexe l'un de ses doigts. Heero le regarda avec l'air le plus étonné que Hilde lui ait jamais vu. Duo répondit à cet étonnement par un grand sourire.

Nelly étais accroupie à côté d'eux et les regardaient en souriant, apparemment l'intérêt de Duo pour les mains n'était pas nouveau.

- …Euh Hilde ? Où est parti Trowa ?

- Lui et Wu Fei sont partis louer la maison.

- Ah d'accord…

Quatre eut l'air un peu déçu.

- Il y a un problème ?

- Hein ? Non non, il n'y a aucun problème… euh, enfin c'est juste que…

- Ouuiii, c'est juste que ?

- …On…on a pas vraiment eut de temps à nous depuis qu'on est ici…

Hilde resta sans voix un moment puis éclata de rire, Quatre rougit légèrement. Elle l'attrapa par le cou.

- Bah alors Qua-chan ? T'as pas eut ta dose de câlin ?T'es en manque ?!

- Hilde !!! Arrête !

Elle le laissa finalement s'échapper, un Quatre tout décoiffé et aux joues rouges qui se rapprocha de Duo et Heero. Hilde s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre et regarda le paysage, laissant ses pensées dériver.

Au moment de payer, c'était toujours Shinigami qui avait les commandes. Une fois dehors, il inspira profondément et leva la tête vers le ciel.

Hilde vit ses traits se détendre lentement, il tourna finalement la tête vers avec un sourire coupable.

- I'm so sorry Hildie babe.

Elle soupira de soulagement.

- J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'ais laissé pendant deux heures avec lui !!

- Je suis désolé !!! Il ne voulais pas me laisser sortir.

- Pffff, en attendant c'est moi qui ai payé les pots cassés !!

Elle s'éloigna, de mauvaise humeur. Il la rattrapa et croisa les bras devant sa poitrine pour la maintenir contre lui. Il enfouit sa tête dans son cou.

- So sorry Hildie ! 'te plait, m'en veux pas !!

Elle rigola.

- Pas besoin de faire tout ce cinéma ! Ca m'apprendra à me souvenir que mon meilleur ami est schizo et qu'il peut me faire une crise à tout moment !! N'empêche t'as vu, je lui ai bien résisté, j'ai même réussi à lui rabattre la caquet.

Duo la retourna, la tenant toujours dans ses bras, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa son front.

- Normal t'es la meilleure Hilde !!

Elle se mit elle aussi sur la pointe des pieds et lui rendit son baiser.

- Au fait, et ton tatouage, ça va ?

Il fit une grimace.

- Ca lance, mais c'est toujours plus supportable que tout à l'heure.

Il passa la main sur une de ses hanche et la serra contre lui.

- Allez vient, il faut qu'on rentre maintenant, let's go !!

Ils partirent tout les deux en rigolant et gesticulant dans la rue piétonne.

* * *

Dans un hôpital, une jeune fille brune regardait par la fenêtre en laissant les larmes couler sur son visage.

Elle les essuya, tourna la tête et regarda les autres occupants de la chambre.

Quatre sur les genoux de Trowa l'observait. Elle lui fit signe que c'était passé. Il la fixa encore un petit moment puis regarda à nouveau au centre de la pièce en éclatant de rire.

Trowa, assit sur une chaise, le tenait contre lui et observait aussi la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux, laissant l'amusement transparaître sur son visage.

Wu Fei était adossé contre le mur, un jeux de clef dans les mains, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

A ses côtés, Sally laissa échapper un éclat de rire, ce qui lui valut d'être foudroyée par un regard bleu profond.

Et enfin au centre de la pièce, assis sur le lit, Heero et Duo.

Heero après plusieurs combats avait réussi à passer le pantalon à Duo, ce qui n'était pas peu faire, Duo se débattant continuellement et perdant l'équilibre dès qu'on lui passait une jambe de pantalon. Mais avec l'aide de Sally il y était arrivé.

Une fois le pantalon mis il s'était agenouillé pour lui mettre ses tongs, et il y était parvenu rapidement mais alors qu'il allait se relever il sentit une main dans ses cheveux . En levant la tête il vit que Duo regardait ses cheveux, interloqué. Il passa lentement sa main sur une mèche de cheveux, l'aplatissant. Quand il arriva à la fin de la mèche elle se redressa. Duo regarda l'étrange phénomène, il tenta à nouveau d'aplatir la mèche, qui se rebiqua aussitôt.

Heero était maintenant assit sur le lit mais Duo, à genoux dessus, continuait d'essayer d'aplatir les mèches rebelles. Cela semblait l'énerver prodigieusement et des grimaces de dépit et de rage apparaissaient sur son visage à chaque nouvelle défaite, souvent effacées par une moue boudeuse.

Hilde rigola devant la scène et sortit son appareil pour pouvoir immortaliser l'instant.

To be continued …

* * *

Bon bah voila, encore un autre chapitre. Désolé pour ceux qui espéraient voir enfin la vie à la villa, ça commence au prochain chapitre, promis J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu. 

Vala c'est tout, il n'y a même pas de notes débiles ( veinards ;p )

See u

Brisby


	11. Comme un enfant chapitre 11

Titre : Comme un enfant, chapitre 11

Base : Gundam Wing

Auteur : Brisby

Couple : un peu de 121 mais 1 ne s'en rend toujours pas bien compte, et sinon que de l'amitié.

Genre: Yaoi, angst, OOC, kawai

Rating: PG

Disclamer : et voici celle qui se met tout le fandom à dos en criant haut et fort qu'elle est le clone des propriétaires légaux et qu'ils lui appartiendront un jour (Comme quoi l'est un peu à l'ouest cette fille)

Comme un enfant

Chapitre 11

Duo ouvrit de grands yeux et la suivit du regard, quand elle s'envola il lui courut après. Elle s'arrêta, volant sur place, et changea de direction pour aller se poser sur le bout de son nez. Levant les mains, il la saisit et la regarda se déplacer dans le creux de ses mains. Il la trouvait très jolie avec sa carapace rouge.

- Il n'a jamais vu de coccinelle ?

- Vous savez Mlle en deux ans il n'a pas vraiment eut d'occasion de sortir, l'hôpital à bien un jardin mais il tout petit alors on n'y trouve pas de coccinelles.

Hilde le regarda un moment, puis s'éloigna de Mitsumi pour le rejoindre.

- Hey Duo, tu veux que je t'apprenne une formule magique ?

Il l'a regarda étonné, elle lui saisit la main où la coccinelle se baladait sur le bout de ses doigts.

- Regarde, quand tu as une coccinelle dans les mains, tu prononces la formule magique et elle te dit l'avenir.

Elle récita la petite comptine.

_- Coccinelle fera-t-il beau demain ?_

La coccinelle s'envola du doigt de Duo, Hilde poussa un cri de joie.

- Tu vois elle s'est envolée, quand elle s'envole après cette formule magique ça veut dire qu'il fera beau demain.

Duo regarda la coccinelle se poser sur une feuille.

- Tu aimes les coccinelles Duo ?

Il lui fit un grand sourire.

- Et bien si tu veux je t'apprendrais des chanson sur elles.

- Hilde !!!

- Ah, j'arrive !!! Je t'en apprendrais une tout à l'heure, tu viens on va rejoindre les autres.

Elle passa à côté de Mitsumi.

- Ah, Mitsumi, vous ne savez pas où ils sont passés ?

-Ils sont allés visiter la maison Mlle.

- D'accord, merci, viens Duo.

Elle le prit par la main et ils entrèrent dans la villa.

Mitsumi les regarda partir, prit ses valises et entra à son tour dans la maison.

- Donc il faut qu'on choisisse une des deux infirmière.

- Le choix est fait, ce sera pas la banquise.

- La banquise ?

- Hilde, le docteur Baker nous a dit qu'elle s'était occupée de Duo depuis le début et qu'elle était très compétente.

- Mais je comprend pas pourquoi tu la défends toujours Trowa ??

- On ne la défend pas spécialement Hilde, il faut essayer d'être le plus impartial possible pour faire le meilleur choix pour Duo.

- Franchement Quatre, tu crois vraiment que la présence de cet iceberg peut-être bénéfique à Duo ?

Quatre soupira.

- Bon écoute Hilde, elles doivent avoir toutes les deux des qualités et des défauts, il faut en tenir compte et ensuite choisir celle qui a le plus d'aptitude.

- Et ben on est pas sortis de l'auberge si on veut partir aujourd'hui.

Ils étaient tous dans la chambre de Duo, et Sally venait de les mettre au courant pour l'infirmière qui devait les accompagner. Hilde était assise sur le lit et faisait face à Quatre et Trowa, ces derniers étaient assis sur la même chaise, Quatre sur les genoux de son fiancé et Trowa la tête calé sur son épaule droite. Heero et Wu Fei était eux côtes à côtes, dos au mur et Sally était assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, jetant régulièrement des coups d'œil à Duo. Ce dernier était assis par terre, juste à côté d'elle et il feuilletait un magasine en en arrachant des photos de temps en temps.

- Bon, le plus simple est d'attendre le retour du docteur Baker et de lui demander de nous décrire les deux infirmières.

- Je ne veux pas de cette banquise dans la même maison que moi.

- Schbeiker on ne te demande pas ton avis, on cherche ce qui sera le mieux pour Duo.

Hilde releva la tête et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais aucun son n'en sortit. Le regard noir qui était destiné au Chinois se transforma en un regard désolé.

- Non, je… ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire mais… Mais je pense vraiment que cette fille ne fera pas l'affaire.

Nelly entra à ce moment là.

- J'interromps quelque chose ?

Quatre descendit des genoux de Trowa.

- Non docteur, vous arrivez au bon moment, nous vous attendions.

- Bon, je suppose que vous attendez des précisions sur Anastasia et Mitsumi.

Elle s'assit sur une chaise restée libre.

- Et bien, elles sont aussi compétentes l'une que l'autre et elles s'occupent toutes les deux de Duo depuis sont arrivée ici.

- Hm… elles ont donc toutes les deux une bonne expérience avec lui, laquelle à vôtre avis est la mieux qualifiée ?

Elle regarda le jeune arabe et réfléchit quelques instants.

- Et bien c'est compliqué, je ne vois pas bien comment les départager, elles sont toutes les deux très douées avec lui.

Hilde retint une exclamation et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Anastasia a un peu plus d'expérience que Mitsumi et reste professionnelle en toutes situations.

Elle marqua une pause, les yeux perdu dans le vague.

- Mais Mitsumi, elle au contraire exprime clairement ses sentiments et…

Elle se tut, un pli se formant sur son front tandis qu'elle réfléchissait.

- Oui, je pense que Mitsumi conviendrait mieux, elle est d'un caractère joyeux et … Son aura est plus chaleureuse que celle d'Anastasia, je pense que ce sera mieux pour Duo. Et puis il y aura entre eux deux la même atmosphère que celle qui règnera avec vous, je crains qu'avec Anastasia il ne soit trop déboussolé par ce changement d'ambiance.

- Donc vous pensez qu'il vaudrait mieux choisir Mitsumi.

- Oui.

Il y eut un silence puis…

- Aha !!

Hilde croisa les bras, inclina légèrement la tête, un grand sourire victorieux sur les lèvres. Elle ne dit rien mais le " j'avais raison " était là. Wu Fei grommela.

- Vous n'auriez pas du dire ça, elle va être invivable.

* * *

Duo regarda avec de grands yeux la énième pièce qu'ils étaient en train de traverser. Il était très étonné par la taille de la maison, ça lui faisait peur. Il s'accrocha au bras d'Hilde. 

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Duo ?

Il se serra un peu plus contre elle.

- …… Tu viens, on va voir Quatre.

Il leva les yeux vers elle quand il entendit ce nom. Ils recommencèrent à marcher mais ce n'était pas facile car Duo se collait le plus possible à Hilde.

- Quaaaaatre !!!!!! Tu es où ???

- Je suis en haut !!!!

- ……Ok, bon ça va pas être simple de monter les marches… Bon allez, tu viens Duo ? Quatre est en haut.

Ils arrivèrent tant bien que mal en haut, même si Duo manqua de tomber plusieurs fois.

Quatre qui sortait d'une chambre les aperçus.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je ne sais pas, il s'est subitement accroché à moi.

- Il doit être un peu perdu, ça doit lui faire bizarre après sa chambre d'hôpital.

- Si tu portais des jupes, il se cacherait dedans.

- Oui mais comme je sais que tu préfère ça, je ne porte que des minijupe Wuffynou. Il aurait donc du mal à se cacher dedans.

Wu Fei vira au rouge tomate.

- Quoi ??!!

Ils commencèrent à se disputer, Duo fut donc obligé de lâcher le bras d'Hilde et sembla plus perdu que jamais.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

- Oh et rien d'inhabituel Heero, Hilde et Wu Fei s'asticotent. Mais Duo à l'air un peu perdu.

Quatre essayait tout en parlant de départager Wu Fei et Hilde.

- Hm, ceci explique cela.

- Hein ?

Quatre se retourna vers Heero et les deux autre arrêtèrent de se battre.

Duo s'était accroché fermement au bras de Heero. Hilde les regarda un moment, éclata de rire et glissa quelques mots à l'oreille du Chinois.

- Finalement Wuffy je crois que c'est plutôt Heero qui devrait porter des jupes !

Quatre sourit.

- Bon nous on continue l'inspection, Heero tu t'occupes de Duo, d'accord ?

- Nani ?

- Mais enfin regarde-le. En plus, tu sais bien que c'est avec toi que Duo est le plus à l'aise, nous en avons eut la preuve plusieurs fois à l'hôpital.

Heero regarda Duo, il tremblait et lançait des regards furtifs autour de lui.

- Emmène le dehors, je crois qu'il aime bien, surtout s'il y a des coccinelles.

Il regarda Hilde qui lui fit un clin d'œil en s'éloignant suivie des deux autres.

Résolu, il s'approcha des escalier, Duo prit peur et se serra encore plus contre lui. Heero soupira.

- On descend Duo, on va dehors, tu viens ?

Duo sembla hésiter, mais il se décida à le suivre et descendit prudemment la première marche. Heero soupira, s'il devait prendre autant de précaution à chaque marche ils n'étaient pas prêt d'arriver en bas.

* * *

Arrivés enfin au rez-de-chaussée, Heero et Duo se dirigeaient vers une des portes fenêtres quand Sally ouvrit brusquement une porte. Duo sursauta et s'accrocha à Heero. 

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je crois qu'il a peur de ce nouvel environnement.

Sally acquiesça, puis elle regarda Duo et éclata de rire. Heero étonné le regarda à son tour, Duo s'était fermement accroché à son bras, il se serrait contre lui, appuyant son front sur son épaule.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

Elle reprit difficilement son souffle.

- Non c'est à cause de son attitude, on dirait un enfant qui se cache dans les jupes de sa mère, hein Duo ?

Elle fit un geste dans sa direction mais il prit peur et se réfugia dans les bras de Heero, cachant à demi sa tête dans son cou.

Heero, lui voulut protester contre le fait qu'on l'associait à la mère de Duo mais il fut stoppé par le geste de Duo.

Sally elle, rigolait déjà quand Duo se précipita dans les bras de Heero, mais quand elle vit l'air boudeur sur son visage elle fut prise d'un véritable fou rire.

Heero décida finalement que le mieux à faire était de continuer leur route vers le jardin en essayant d'oublier le fou rire de Sally

Une fois dehors, Duo sembla un peu plus à l'aise. Il semblait émerveillé par le jardin, ce qui était normal, Heero devant lui aussi admettre que le jardin était spectaculaire. Duo commença à aller d'un bosquet de fleurs à un autre en courant, Heero le suivit à distance. Il faisait un grand soleil mais le vent soufflait fort, les arbres étaient secoués dans tous les sens et des fleurs étaient emportées dans des tourbillons.

Il s'assit dans l'herbe et observa Duo qui ne savait où donner de la tête tant il y avait de choses intéressantes dans ce jardin. Il ne cessait de tourbillonner à gauche et à droite, toujours attiré par quelque chose de nouveau.

Duo sembla soudain apercevoir quelque chose dans l'herbe, il s'accroupit et se pencha légèrement en avant pour s'en approcher le plus possible. Le pantalon de coton léger glissa doucement, laissant apparaître les reins blancs du natté. Heero resta un moment à contempler l'anatomie découverte de l'américain, puis il toussa pour se redonner de la contenance.

- Duo viens, on va visiter une autre partie du jardin.

Duo se releva en lui souriant, un coup de vent fit voler ses cheveux devant ses yeux. Il leva la main pour les chasser, et Heero s'aperçut alors que le pantalon continuait de glisser dangereusement et qu'il dévoilait maintenant complètement la hanche gauche de l'américain.

Il hésita puis s'approcha de Duo. Il remonta son pantalon, resserra le cordon et en profita pour réajuster le débardeur aussi, pendant toute la manœuvre. Duo ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé Heero s'éloigna vers une autre partie du jardin, Duo le suivit en sautillant. Ils se rapprochèrent de la maison et se mirent à suivre le chemin qui en faisait le tour, Duo marchait devant Heero, inspectant chaque bac de fleurs. Le natté passa l'angle de la maison, Heero perdu dans ses pensées ne s'en aperçut pas.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui avait prit, il ne se reconnaissait pas, avant il éprouvait souvent cette sensation lorsqu'il était avec Duo mais maintenant c'était encore pire. Il avait contemplé ses reins et le pire c'est qu'il avait apprécié le spectacle, l'image de cette peau blanche ne quittait pas son esprit.

Et puis cette envie de le protéger… Il avait l'air tellement innocent, il avait envie de préserver cette candeur enfantine. Il ne se souvenais pas avoir jamais eut envie de protéger Duo de cette façon.

Il soupira, il ne comprenait pas, ces sensations il ne les avait jamais ressenties.

Il se souvint soudain qu'il devait surveiller Duo, il était déjà doué pour se mettre dans les pires situations avant alors maintenant… Dans son état en plus… Ne le voyant pas autour de lui il passa rapidement l'angle de la maison.

Duo était au bord de la piscine, il la regardait très intrigué. Il s'avança encore plus du bord et regarda dans l'eau, Heero sentant la catastrophe arriver se rapprocha de lui. Duo apercevant son reflet sursauta et recula vivement. Il resta un moment près du bord ne sachant que faire, avant de se décider finalement à regarder une nouvelle fois dans l'eau. Il s'agenouilla et s'accrocha au rebord de la piscine. Il avança doucement la tête puis recula à nouveau dès qu'il vit son reflet.

Il recommença ce manège plusieurs fois. Heero finit par le rejoindre. Il le força à s'avancer en même temps que lui, quand Duo vit son reflet il se précipita dans les bras de Heero. Il ouvrit de grands yeux quand il vit l'image que l'eau lui renvoyait répétait son mouvement. Il se détacha légèrement de Heero et regarda avec intérêt son reflet. Après l'avoir reconnu il se tourna vers Heero complètement perdu.

Le japonais se releva sans donner d'explication à Duo, et ce dernier se tourna donc à nouveau vers l'eau. Il commença une série de mouvements et fut ravi de voir son reflet les faire aussi. Il tendit le bras pour pouvoir toucher cet être comme lui, mais quand il toucha la surface de l'eau, le reflet se brouilla. Duo n'y comprit rien et regarda ses doigts mouillés puis le reflet qui reprenait petit à petit forme. Quand il fut de nouveau visible il le toucha à nouveau mais cette fois il plongea entièrement la main. Le reflet se dissipa encore mais cette fois Duo était intrigué par l'eau sur ses mains. Il en recueillit au creux de ses mains et se releva. Il la regarda couler le long de ses bras, il connaissait ce liquide.

Il se tourna vers Heero en lui souriant mais son pied dérapa sur des graviers. Il commença à tomber quand deux bras le rattrapèrent, le tirant fermement en arrière.

Heero sentit son cœur s'emballer au contact du corps de Duo. Il aurait voulu pouvoir l'engueuler pour être aussi maladroit, il aurait voulu pouvoir soupirer de lassitude, il aurait voulu pouvoir tout simplement le lâcher. Mais il n'y arrivait pas.

La tête de Duo arrivait juste sous le nez de Heero, et inconsciemment il sentit l'odeur qui se dégageait des cheveux de Duo. Ils ne sentaient pas les parfums de synthèse que l'ont retrouve dans les shampoings, ils sentaient…… Duo.

C'était son odeur, quelque chose de légèrement boisé, de frais, ça n'était pas vraiment descriptible. C'était Duo, c'était l'odeur de Duo.

Heero ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer sur cette odeur, perdant complètement la notion du temps.

Soudain le corps de Duo bougea. Heero rouvrit les yeux, son cœur battit encore plus vite et cette sensation bizarre qu'il ne cessait de ressentir depuis quelques jours, naquit au creux de son ventre tandis qu'il sentait ce corps remuer contre le sien.

Duo inclina son visage et fixa ses yeux. Heero sentit une de ses mains remonter lentement vers son visage, mouillant ce qu'elle touchait. Il caressa du bout des doigts le contour de son œil droit. Heero le laissa faire, se perdant dans les yeux améthystes qui le fixaient.

- Heerooooooo, Duoooooooooooo, z'êtes où ??!!!

Heero sursauta, cela fit perdre l'équilibre à Duo qui tomba à nouveau vers l'eau. Heero tenta de le rattraper mais cette fois il ne réussit qu'à se faire entraîner lui aussi.

Hilde qui passait l'angle de la maison entendit un " splaotch " retentissant, elle remarqua les remous de l'eau et courut ver le bord de la piscine.

Heero essaya de distinguer quelque chose à travers les bulles, il réussit finalement à apercevoir le ciel au-dessus de lui. Il refréna son instinct de remonter directement à la surface et se retourna pour essayer d'apercevoir Duo. Il le vit à quelques mètres de lui, se laissant couler vers le fond de la piscine. En quelques brasses il fut près de lui. Duo se détacha de se contemplation du ciel pour regarder Heero, et le japonais resta quelques instants en arrêt devant l'intensité des deux améthystes, mais se souvenant où ils étaient, il passa ses mains dans le dos du natté. Ce dernier passa instinctivement ses bras autour de son cou. Heero s'apprêta à frapper le fond du pied quand il vit les lèvres de Duo bouger. Stupéfait, il arrêta son mouvement et se mit à fixer Duo.

Quand se dernier se mit à tousser après avoir sans doute avalé un peu d'eau, il reprit ses esprits et les fit remonter à la surface. Duo se sentant dans un autre milieu prit une grande inspiration et se mit à tousser et à cracher un peu d'eau.

- Mais enfin qu'est-ce que vous foutiez, je commençais à sérieusement m'inquiéter moi !!!!

Heero ignora la remarque d'Hilde et serrant Duo contre lui d'une main, il les rapprocha du bord. Une fois là-bas, il sortit Duo de l'eau pour l'asseoir sur le rebord. Ce dernier continuant à tousser comme un tuberculeux, Hilde se mit en devoir de lui donner de grandes claques dans le dos. Mitsumi arriva à ce moment.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ici ?

Heero sortit de la piscine.

- Duo est tombé dans l'eau.

- Oh, attendez un instant.

Elle rentra dans la maison et en ressortit presque immédiatement. Elle s'approcha de Duo et commença à lui retirer son débardeur.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

- Vous avez vu le vent qu'il y a, il ne manquerait plus qu'il prenne froid. Tu vas bien Duo ? Tu n'as mal nul part ?

Il la regarda un moment sans bouger, puis contempla l'eau et se mit à battre des pieds, créant ainsi des petites vagues. Il se pencha vers l'eau, Mitsumi poussa un soupir et l'empêcha de s'en approcher plus, elle le força à sortir les pieds de l'eau. Elle aperçu Heero qui était lui aussi trempé.

- Mais il faut que vous enleviez vos vêtement vous aussi, vous allez prendre froid !

- Ca ira.

- Mais pas du tout, vous n'êtes pas plus immunisés que les autres (1), vous allez attraper un rhume avec le vent qu'il y a et… Mais Duo qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le natté essayait de se dégager de l'infirmière et tendait les bras vers l'eau.

- Non, tu iras une autre fois.

Il poussa un gémissement de désespoir et montra du doigt l'eau. Hilde regarda à son tour et aperçut une ombre dans l'eau.

- Tiens, mais qu'est-ce que ? Ah d'accord, c'est ça que tu veux Duo, tes tongs sont restée au fond de l'eau, c'est ça, hein ?

Duo regarda Hilde et acquiesça.

- Et bien ce n'est pas grave, si tu y tiens tellement on les repêchera mais pour l'instant la priorité c'est de…

Mitsumi fut interrompue par un " splaotch " suivit de quelques gouttes d'eau, Duo poussa un cri de joie.

Hilde émergea à la surface de l'eau brandissant les tongs avec un grand sourire victorieux, pendant que Duo trépignait d'impatience. Elle rejoint le bord, sortit de la piscine et tendit les tongs à Duo, qui les saisit en les serrant contre lui avec un grand sourire. Il se dégagea de Mitsumi qui n'opposa cette fois aucune réaction et se leva. Il se rapprocha d'Hilde et lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue.

Mitsumi sembla reprendre ses esprits et se leva calmement. Elle prit une grande inspiration.

- Non mais je peux savoir ce qui vous est passé par la tête !! On avait déjà deux mouillé sur les bras maintenant on en à trois !! Vous ne pouviez pas utiliser une perche !! Regardez-vous, vous êtes trempée jusqu'à l'os !!

- Bah évidemment je sors de l'eau.

- Allez, vite enlevez vos vêtements avant de prendre froid ! Et vous là bas, vous ne les avez toujours pas enlevé ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ??

Quatre arriva à ce moment avec un monticule de serviettes, suivit de Sally, Trowa et Wu Fei.

- Oh, mais je croyais qu'il n'y avait que Duo et Heero de mouillé ?

- Oua Qua-chan, t'es télépathe en plus, tu nous l'avais caché !!

- Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi Hilde, c'est Mitsumi qui a prévenu Sally qui nous a à son tour, prévenu.

Mitsumi qui essayait difficilement de contenir son énervement et parlait de façon hachurée.

- Votre amie, a cru bon de sauter dans la piscine pour repêcher les tongs de Duo au lieu d'utiliser un perche ou n'importe quel objet.

- Quoi ?? Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça Hilde ??

- Ah mais tu peux pas savoir à quel point ils sont énervant aussi. Et vas-y que je me démarque à sauter dans la piscine tout habillé… Toujours à vouloir se faire remarquer ces deux l

Heero ouvrit de grands yeux tandis que Duo, tout content, montrait ses tongs à Trowa.

- Alors tu comprends, je pouvais pas rester sur la touche, il ne manquerait plus qu'ils soient plus démarqués que moi… Et puis c'était plus rapide, comme Duo voulait ses tongs…

Un grand coup de vent l'interrompit, elle se mit à frissonner.

- Ouh, c'est vrai qu'il ne fait pas chaud, c'est bizarre, on n'est pas sensé être à Okinawa ?

- Oui mais ces derniers jours il y a un vent fort et frais, alors avec des vêtements mouillés c'est la meilleure façon d'attraper un rhume. Bien, enlevez-les je ne sais pas si vous vous laissez soigner facilement mais Duo a attrapé un rhume une fois et je ne veux plus jamais avoir à le soigner. C'est une vraie tête de mule, les cachets de son traitement, il est habitué mais dès qu'on essaye de lui en donner d'autre c'est l'enfer.

Elle soupira.

- Bon, bon, d'accord…

Hilde enleva ses chaussures et commença à déboutonner son pantalon.

- Hiiilde ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Bah je fais ce que Mitsumi m'a demandé, pourquoi?

Sally la saisit par le col et commença à la traîner à l'intérieur.

- Non. Tu te changes à l'intérieur et SEULE.

Hilde voulut répliquer mais elle la devança.

- Si tu te changes ici, Wu Fei t'en reparlera toute ta vie, de ça, du fait que tu es une onna complètement impudique et que tu n'as plus aucun honneur. C'est ça que tu cherches ?

Cet argument parut suffire puisqu'elle se laissa tirer à l'intérieur sans plus protester.

* * *

Ils étaient tous installés dans le salon, la nuit était complètement tombée, Hilde, Heero et Duo s'étaient changés mais il n'étaient pas encore totalement sec. Trowa venait de finir d'allumer le feu. 

- Allumer un feu de cheminée à Okinawa, franchement…

Pour toute réponse Hilde tira la langue à Wu Fei.

Sally arriva avec trois serviettes, en donna une à Hilde qui se mit à frotter énergiquement ses cheveux, les gouttes coulant le long de son cou l'énervant prodigieusement. Une à Heero qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'il était sortit de l'eau, et qui sécha ses cheveux plus par automatisme qu'autre chose. Elle s'approcha finalement de Duo, assis par terre à côté du feu et s'installa derrière lui.

Elle commença par défaire sa natte et démêla ses cheveux une première fois. Elle essora ensuite la masse importante de cheveux qui mouillait déjà le dos de l'Américain.  
Une fois ceux-ci à peu près sec, elle s'attaqua ensuite à la tête. Elle se mit à lui frotter énergiquement le crâne, Duo fit la grimace tandis que sa tête se faisait emporter dans tout les sens sans qu'il puisse y faire quelque chose.

Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, elle les repeignit une deuxième fois et se tourna vers Hilde qui était assise sur le canapé, non loin de Wu Fei avec qui elle ne cessait de se défier du regard.

- Hilde, à ton avis, je lui refais sa tresse tout de suite ?

Hilde arrêta quelques instant son combat pour répondre à Sally.

- Non, après il vont mettre un temps fou à sécher complètement.

Sally acquiesça et se leva, laissant enfin Duo tranquille.

Quatre arriva à ce moment là, un plateau de thé et de tisane.

- Bon alors, qui en veut ? Et qui veut quoi ?

Quelques instants plus tard ils étaient tous servis, sauf Hilde qui n'arrivait pas à se décider entre le thé et la tisane.

Heero porta distraitement la tasse de thé à ses lèvres, il en but une gorgée et se força à ne pas la recracher.

Quatre ayant vu sa réaction le regarda avec des yeux étonnés.

- Est-ce qu'il y a du sucre ?

- Ah oui, j'ai oublié d'en prendre, il doit y en avoir dans la cuisine, je vais le chercher.

Mais Heero s'était déjà levé.

- C'est bon, j'y vais.

Il quitta rapidement le salon.

Une fois dans la cuisine, Heero trouva rapidement le sucre mais n'en repartit pas tout de suite. Il resta songeur un moment.

Avait-il rêvé ? Il ne se souvenait pas très bien, pourtant il était sur d'avoir vu les lèvres de Duo bouger, mais… Mais avait-il bien lu sur ses lèvres, ils étaient dans l'eau et …

- Heero ?

Il tourna la tête et vit qu'Hilde l'avait rejoint.

- Ca va ?

- Hm…Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Hilde ne tint pas compte du ton froid et lui fit un grand sourire.

- Et bah comme j'arrive pas à me décider entre le thé et la tisane, je me prendre un verre de lait finalement.

Il acquiesça, prit le sucre et sortit de la cuisine.

Dans le salon, Duo s'était rapproché de Trowa et celui-ci lui faisait goûter une madeleine trempée dans du thé. L'Américain semblait très surpris par le goût de la pâtisserie et il en redemandait toujours.

Duo aperçut soudain Heero et lui fit un grand sourire.

- Heero.

Il y eut un long blanc où chacun regarda successivement Heero et Duo.

Heero regardait fixement l'Américain, alors il ne s'était pas trompé, Duo avait bien prononcé son nom dans la piscine.  
Plusieurs sentiments se battaient en lui, il était en même temps soulagé de ne pas s'être trompé quand il avait lu sur les lèvres de natté, mais aussi étrangement ému par le fait qu'il prononce son nom alors qu'il ne parlait toujours pas et assez énervé par cette émotion qu'il n'arrêtait pas de ressentir quand il était avec lui et qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Quatre rompit finalement le silence.

- Il a déjà prononcé ton nom ?

Heero alla se rasseoir.

- Oui tout à l'heure, dans la piscine, mais je n'en était pas sûr.

Duo ne comprit pas se la surprise qui avait suivit ses paroles et se tourna vers Trowa qui le regardait légèrement étonné. Il pointa Heero du doigt sans le quitter des yeux et lui répéta ce qu'il avait dit.

- Heero.

Il y eut à nouveau un silence que Sally brisa.

- Mais je croyais qu'il ne parlait pas.

- Euh bah il a déjà dit quelques mots quand on est allé le voir avec Heero et Trowa.

- Qu'a-t-il dit ?!

Quatre regardait fixement Hilde, avide de savoir où en étaient les progrès de son ami.

- Alors, si je me souviens bien, il a dit " baka " et il a répété une de tes phrases Heero.

- Hn, " Duo no baka "

Sally resta sans voix quelques instants puis un doux sourire éclaira son visage.

- Et bien, il a fait de gros progrès, le docteur Baker sera ravie de l'apprendre, tout ça confirme sa théorie.

Elle passa affectueusement sa main sur la tête de Duo.

- Duo sort tout doucement de l'autisme où il était plongé.

Ce dernier semblait plongés dans ses pensées.

- Ba…ka…

Soudains se yeux s'agrandirent, il se leva et partit comme une flèche. Il dérapa quelques peu à la sortie de la pièce, emporté par son élan, mais il reprit son équilibre et continua sa course.

- Duo ?

Hilde se leva et partit à sa poursuite.

Ils revinrent une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Hilde suivant Duo, ne semblant toujours pas comprendre ce qu'il était partit faire. L'Américain s'approcha en souriant de Heero, tenant quelque chose au creux de ses mains.

- Duo no baka.

Il fit délicatement tomber la petite poupée de chiffons dans les mains de Heero et lui fit un grand sourire en répétant les quelques mots.

- Duo no baka.

Tout comme la dernière fois un bouffée de tristesse s'empara de Heero tandis qu'il regardait la poupée.

Hilde soupira longuement.

- Oui, Duo sort peu à peu de son autisme, mais… Qui allons nous rencontrer une fois qu'il en sera sortit ?

**To be continued …**

* * *

Désolé, ce chapitre est assez en retard finalement. Enfin bon, voilà un chapitre sur la vie à la villa, j'espère que vous n'avez pas été déçu, il m'a posé des problèmes monstres, ça fait des semaines que je le bosse o.O 

Le résultat est pas terrible d'ailleurs, enfin bon, à vous d'en juger Et puis je voulais pas vous faire attendre encore des lustres. Le prochain plus vite, promis.

See u

Brisby

1 ;) c'est un clin d'œil à tous les Heero génétiquement modifiés que l'ont voit souvent dans les fics (c'est juste un clin d'œil hein, surtout pas une critique)


	12. Comme un enfant chapitre 12

Titre : Comme un enfant, chapitre 12

Base : Gundam Wing

Auteur : Brisby

Couple : Et c'est le retour du 343 avec toujours un tout petit fond de 121

Genre : yaoi, angst, OOC et euh est-ce qu'on peut appeler ça un lime ? Bon on va dire bisous très passionnés.

Rating : PG

Disclamer : Les g-boys ne sont pas à moi.

La chanson non plus d'ailleurs. Mais franchement, la chanson…. Sans la magnifique interprétation d'Emilie Simon je vois pas bien à quoi elle me servirait. Bref, _Flowers_ est la propriété d'Emilie Simon, grand bien lui fasse, il serait temps qu'elle commence à être reconnue cette artiste.

note : oui, oui je sais, ça fait trèèèèèèès longtemps qu'aucun chapitre n'a été publié... J'ai du me concentrer sur mes études un peu ( il y a quand même le bac à la fin de l'année ), l'ordi de ma bêta-lectrice nous a lâché avant les vacances de noël, suivit de près du mien ( donc aux oubliettes les fics de noël que je vous avais tapé je me vois mal les publier maintenant --'' ) .Et surtout, Anya-chan nous a pondu un terrible OS qui fut extremment long à corriger ( on a arrêté de compter les bêta-lecture c'est dire ), il nous a bien pris deux mois en tout, les bêta-lecture me bouffant généralement tout le dimanche après-midi -- Fic qui est malheureusement passée entre deux eaux donc elle a été peu lue, c'est fort dommage car elle est très bien.

Donc, ceux qui m'en veulent d'avoir mit autant de temps à publier, aller donc jeter un coup d'oeil sur cette fic, vous verrez que je n'ai pas perdu mon temps ;p

Ce n'est pas du tout mon genre de faire de la publicité aux auteurs mais ce OS est très bien et c'est dommage qu'il ait été si peu lu : **My sweet prince** _Anya-chan08_

Voila, maintenant, je laisse enfin le chapitre commencer ( non sans remercier Anya pour avoir bêta-lecté ce chapitre ;) )

**Comme un enfant**

Chapitre 12

-Bonjour Hilde.

-'jour Qua-chan, Trowa.

Le Français lui fit un signe de tête.

-L'est déjà réveillé Duo ?

-Hum, il a déjeuné tout à l'heure, il est dans le salon.

-Ah, il se sent mieux alors, il va plus avoir besoin d'Heero à chaque pas.

-Peut-être, c'est dommage, je commençais à bien le voir en nounou.

-Bon, 'vais aller lui dire bonjour, DUUUOOOO !!!!!!!!!!

Quatre enleva ses mains de ses oreilles quand Hilde fut au moins deux pièces plus loin, Trowa ne fit aucun geste mais ces mains étaient crispées sur son bol de café.

-Il faudrait l'étudier pour essayer de savoir d'où elle tire toute cette énergie.

Trowa laissa un petit sourire naître sur ses lèvres.

Quatre alla poser son verre dans l'évier. Quand il passa près de son fiancé, ce dernier attrapa son bras et le força à se rapprocher. Quatre se laissa guider jusqu'à être sur les genoux du Français.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

-Je rattrape le temps qu'on a perdu ces derniers jours…

Il commença à semer des baiser le long de la gorge du jeune arabe, alors qu'un léger rire la faisait vibrer. Il remonta doucement jusqu'au menton, ses cheveux chatouillant au passage une oreille du blond, et il mordilla la ligne de sa mâchoire.

Au loin on pouvait entendre des éclats de rire et des cris de joie provenant du salon, mais les occupants de la cuisine n'en avaient strictement rien à faire. Le Français finit enfin par se diriger vers les lèvres de son fiancé. Quatre qui ne semblait attendre que ça, pressa encore plus contre son corps, se chargeant d'approfondir le baiser.

Trowa se recula d'ailleurs bien trop tôt au goût de son fiancé. Ce dernier, le souffle légèrement court, le regardait intensément.

-Je t'aime.

Trowa le regarda, surprit.

-Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime…

Trowa l'embrassa pour qu'il cesse sa litanie.

-Pourquoi cette déclaration Quatre ?

-Pour réussir à me faire un tel effet rien qu'en m'embrassant…

Il passa une de ses jambes de l'autre côté du Français pour qu'ils soient face à face et l'embrassa à nouveau.

-… Alors qu'on est ensemble depuis presque trois ans.

Trowa sourit et recommença à embrasser le coup de son fiancé, tandis que deux mains essayaient par tous les moyens de passer sous sa chemise. Il sourit de l'attitude du blond et releva la tête jusqu'à être au niveau de son oreille.

-Et bien Quatre, si un seul baiser a de telles conséquences, je suis curieux de voir dans quel état tu vas finir…

Le brun était légèrement de mauvaise foi puisque depuis le début, il n'avait épargné aucun des points qu'il savait sensibles quand il les avait rencontrés. Et il se trouvait justement que Quatre était très sensible au niveau des oreilles.

Le Français, bien décidé à lui faire perdre tous ses moyens se mit donc à mordiller doucement la partie cartilagineuse.

Quatre arrêta immédiatement de malmener la chemise de son fiancé et s'éloigna de lui autant que sa position lui permettait. Trowa fut assez surprit par son attitude.

-Trowa, tu sais que… Si tu continues je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir répondre de mes actes…

La voix du français se fit charmeuse.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te dis que je veux que tu gardes le contrôle ?

Quatre resta quelques instants interloqué par cette réponse, le sondant du regard. Puis, il leva lentement les bras, les passant autour de son cou.

-Vraiment M. Barton ?

Quatre réduisait lentement la distance qui les séparait.

-Absolument M. Winner.

-M. Winner-Barton bientôt...

Le ton qu'il avait employé, ressemblait plus à une question qu'à autre chose. Trowa s'approcha jusqu'à laisser quelques centimètres entre leurs lèvres.

-Très bientôt.

Quatre franchit les quelques centimètres pour l'embrasser passionnément, Trowa répondit avec la même ardeur à son baiser, passant une main dans son dos et le serrant encore plus contre lui. Reprenant sa bataille contre la chemise du Français, Quatre réussit finalement à l'entrouvrir et put enfin toucher sa peau fine. Ils se séparèrent le temps de prendre une goulée d'air et le baiser reprit, Trowa passa facilement les mains sous le t-shirt de blond, titillant ses tétons en les faisant rouler entre ses doigts.

Quatre frotta son bassin contre le corps du français, lui arrachant un grognement. Celui-ci décida donc de délaisser un peu le torse du blond pour s'attaquer plutôt à son pantalon. Il le déboutonna d'une main, tirant sur le tissu de l'autre, Quatre frémit d'impatience en sentant les doigts froids s'aventurer sur son bas ventre, toujours plus bas.

-Non mais c'est pas vrai, hier soir ça vous a pas suffit ??

Les deux amants sursautèrent et se retournèrent pour apercevoir Hilde, Heero et Wu Fei dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Le Japonais jeta un coup d'œil sarcastique à la brunette.

-Hier soir ?

-Bon d'accord Heero, toute la nuit.

Quatre glapit.

-Quoi ??!!

-Rhabille-toi avant de parler Winner.

Quatre rougit et reboutonna les boutons que Trowa venait de défaire essayant de cacher le renflement plus que suspect.

Les trois autres s'assirent à la table, Quatre se retourna pour pouvoir leur faire face, tout en restant sur les genoux de son fiancé. Il s'adressa à eux d'une toute petite voix, le visage cramoisi.

-On… on a fait autant de bruit que ça ?

-Bah, je sais pas, moi j'étais pas toute prêt mais j'ai eut un bel aperçu.

Quatre baissa la tête le joues en feux.

-… Pardon…

-T'inquiète Qua-chan, avant-hier soir, dans l'hôtel, il y avait un couple de retraité qui fêtaient leur lune d'argent au-dessus de notre chambre et l'insonorisation était complètement pourrie……… Bref, je t'assure que je préfère de loin entendre Tro et toi.

-Je ne sais pas si je dois vraiment prendre ça bien…

-Mais si, mais si.

Hilde se leva et alla chercher de quoi se préparer son petit déjeuner, Wu Fei grimaça quand il la vit sortir du frigo du jambon, du fromage et des œufs.

-Comment peux-tu manger des trucs pareils au réveil ?

Hilde cassa les œufs dans une poêle et se retourna.

-Quoi encore ?

-Je comprends pas comment tu fais pour manger des trucs salés dès le matin…

-Hey ho, est-ce que je critique ton petit déj moi ?

-Je ne vois pas en quoi tu pourrais le critiquer. Le mien n'a rien de répugnant … comparé au tien.

-Ca c'est parce que tu t'es occidentalisé. Le petit-déjeuné chinois n'a rien à envier au mien. Et puis ce n'est pas la peine d'être aussi désagréable. 'tain t'es d'une compagnie dès le matin…

Hilde soupira tandis que Wu Fei se renfrognait. Elle finit de préparer son petit-déjeuné et retourna à sa place. En levant les yeux elle s'aperçut que le Chinois avait les yeux encore plus noirs qu'à son habitude. Un silence pesant s'installa, la brunette ne supportant pas ce genre d'ambiance le brisa rapidement.

-Mais c'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce que t'as ce matin Wu Fei ? Tu t'es levé du pied du gauche ?

-Non, TU m'as levé du pied gauche.

-Raah, c'est pas vrai, tout ce cinéma c'est à cause de ça ?! Tu vas me le reprocher combien de temps ? C'est quand même pas ma faute si tu as le sommeil léger.

Wu Fei écarquilla les yeux devant la mauvaise foi de l'Allemande.

-Tu as beuglé dans toute la maison !!

-Et alors ?! De toute manière il était temps que toi et Heero vous leviez ! D'ailleurs tu devrais prendre exemple sur lui, regarde, il prend ça de façon positive lui !

Heero leva un sourcil d'étonnement, Quatre pouffa.

-Il ne prend pas ça de façon positive, je dirais plutôt qu'il a été immunisé avec Maxwell !

Quatre se tourna vers Heero.

-On dirait qu'ils ne pensent pas que tu as ton mot à dire là dedans.

Le Japonais haussa les épaules.

-Mais c'est pas vrai !! Espèce de macho plus têtu qu'une mule !!!!

-Quoi ?!! Dis donc onna, tu crois que….

_-YOU ARE SO SWEET !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_

* * *

_

Sally passa devant le salon pour aller dans la cuisine, elle s'arrêta quand elle vit Duo dans la pièce. Elle hésita un moment puis décida d'entrer.

Il était assis devant la chaîne hi-fi et la regardait avec étonnement.

Sally s'approcha doucement de lui.

-Bonjour Duo.

Il la regarda un moment et retourna à sa contemplation de la chaîne. Il se mit à appuyer au hasard sur certains boutons.

Sally l'observa un moment, la chaîne ne devait pas être branchée, il n'y avait donc pas de risque que Duo déclenche quelque chose.

Elle entendit soudain des cris venant de la cuisine et leva les yeux au ciel en reconnaissant les voix de Wu Fei et d'Hilde ; elle regarda une dernière fois Duo et sortit de la pièce pour se diriger dans la cuisine.

_-YOU ARE SO SWEET !!!!!!!!! AND I'M SO ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Elle sursauta à cause du volume sonore et retourna à toute allure dans le salon. De toute évidence, Duo avait réussit à allumer la chaîne, elle était donc bien branchée. Elle entra en trombe dans la pièce où l'Américain avait tout autant été surpris par la violence du son. Il s'était un peu éloigné de la chaîne et maintenait ses mains sur ses oreilles, regardant la chaîne complètement ahuri.

_-OH DARLING PLEASE !!!!TELL ME YOU'RE THE ONE !!!!!_

Quatre et Hilde arrivèrent en courrant suivis de près par Heero, Trowa et Wu Fei.

_-I'LL BUY YOU FLOWERS !!!!! I'LL BUY YOU FLOWERS!!!! LIKE NO OTHER GIRL DID BEFORE!!!!!!!!!!_

Heero s'approcha de la chaîne et baissa le volume jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne supportable. Duo se rapprocha à nouveau, hésitant, puis il s'accouda finalement au meuble sur lequel elle était posée.

_-I want to buy you flowers_

_It's such shame you're a boy _…

-Quelqu'un a branché la chaîne.

-Euh oui, moi. Duo avait l'air intrigué alors je voulais lui montrer ce que c'était mais Wu Fei est arrivé en grognant alors ça m'est un peu sortit de la tête…

-Ben voyons, ça va être de ma faute maintenant…

-… _But when you are not a girl_

_Nobody buys you flowers_

Quatre tenta d'enrayer la dispute naissante.

-Quelqu'un connaît cette chanson ? Elle est jolie non ?

_-I want to buy you flowers _

_And now I'm standing the shop_ …

-Euh moi je ne la connais pas Qua-chan, mais je la trouve effectivement assez jolie.

-… _I must confess I wonder_

_If you will like my flowers _

Heero regarda Duo, il avait posé la tête sur ses bras et les yeux dans le vide, semblait se laisser porter par la mélodie.

_-You are so sweet and I'm so alone _

_Oh darling please _

_Tell me you're the one _…

Il s'adossa au mur et se laissa lui aussi prendre par la mélodie.

_-I'll buy you flowers_

_I'll buy you flowers_

_Like no other girl did before_

Le Japonais s'aperçu soudain que Duo le fixait.

_-You were so sweet and I was in love_

_Oh darling don't tell me_

_You found another girl_ …

Une fois de plus il se laissa prendre par l'intensité des yeux améthystes.

_-Forget __the __flowers_

_Because the flowers_

_Never last for ever_

_Never last for ever_

_Never last for ever_

_My love_

Aucune parole ne fut prononcée tandis que la voix de la chanteuse s'éloignait. Les dernières notes de piano et de contrebasse retentirent, puis diminuèrent jusqu'au silence complet.

Tous semblaient tellement pris par la chanson qu'un moment de quiétude aurait presque put s'installer. Presque… C'était sans compter sur l'intervention d'un présentateur de la radio. Il fit deux trois commentaires vraiment très intéressants et annonça à venir le « nouveau tube de l'été » et la « révélation de l'année », après bien sur une « courte » page de publicité.

-Alors ? Quelqu'un la connaissait cette chanson ?

Hilde fit le tour des visages, ne récoltant que des réponses négatives.

-Elle est étrange…

Elle se retourna vers Quatre. Réalisant qu'il avait pensé tout haut il poursuivit.

-La chanson… Je veux dire, la mélodie et la voix de la chanteuse sont vraiment entraînantes mais…

-…Mais les paroles ne suivent pas vraiment cet entrain.

Quatre regarda Wu Fei, surprit.

-Oui, c'est ça. Et puis le genre en lui-même est étrange, c'est très… Différent de ce qu'on entend habituellement.

-Pourquoi ? C'est quoi les paroles ?

-En gros c'est une histoire d'amour qui se finit mal et… Ah, non Duo arrête !!

Ce qui suivait la chanson semblait moins intéresser Duo et il s'était remis à appuyer sur tout les boutons.

Quatre s'approcha de lui et essaya de l'empêcher de faire n'importe quoi avec la chaîne. Wu Fei passa près de Hilde et lui glissa à l'oreille :

-Je te croyais plus douée que ça en anglais Schbeicker.

-La ferme_ katzenbär_ . (a)

-Hey ! Tu m'as appelé comment là ?

Un sourire malicieux illumina le visage de l'Allemande pendant que le Chinois s'acharnait à lui faire cracher le morceau.

* * *

-On est de retour !!!!!!!!!!! 

-Oh c'est pas vrai, Nataku protège-nous de cette folle…

Trowa sourit et se leva pour aller à la rencontre de son fiancé ; alors qu'il passait la porte pour sortir de la véranda une tornade passa à côté de lui et alla sauter sur Wu Fei, allongé dans le canapé.

-MAXWELL !!!!!!

Duo était assit sur le ventre du chinois et lui faisait un grand sourire en sautant de temps en temps sur son ventre. Sally et Hilde entrèrent dans la pièce les bras couverts de sacs. Heero leva le nez de son livre.

-Alors, vous avez trouvé des choses ?

Elles le regardèrent assez perplexes, tout en haussant un sourcil.

-Nooon, on n'a rien trouvé du tout Heero. D'ailleurs tu vois, en fait il n'y a rien du tout dans ces sacs.

Sally pouffa légèrement et posa tous ses sacs.

-Pffiou en tout cas je referais pas ça tous les jours, il est infernal à surveiller.

-Euh, quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi il m'a sauté dessus et n'arrête pas de me sourire depuis tout à l'heure.

-Bon ce n'est qu'une déduction faite rapidement et sans aucuns indice mais à première vue, je dirais qu'il est content de te voir. Mais je n'en suis pas du tout sûre .

-J'approuve le point de vue d'Hilde, il me semble aussi qu'il est content de te voir, mais comme on n'a aucune preuve matérielle de ce qu'on avance je ne pense pas qu'on puisse prendre cette possibilité en compte.

Wu Fei grommela quelque chose à propos de deux onna stupides et complètement folles pendant que Sally et Hilde se retenaient difficilement de ne pas éclater de rire.

-Hey Quatre !! Arrête de bécoter ton fiancé ou alors amène-nous les sacs avant !!!

Ils entendirent une voie étouffée.

-Non, Trowa arrête !

Cinq sacs furent balancés dans la pièce, Hilde soupira et alla fermer la porte. Après un moment de réflexion elle la rouvrit un instant.

-Tro-man si jamais tu les as abîmés c'est toi qui retourneras les acheter !!!

Sally était en train de sortir les affaires des sacs pour commencer à les classer, Hilde alla l'aider.

-Euh… Oui Duo c'est un très beau bloc à dessin…

Heero leva les yeux et vit que Duo brandissait un bloc de feuille juste sous le nez de Wu Fei, Hilde s'approcha en rigolant.

-Hm, comme il dessinait beaucoup à l'hôpital on s'est dit que ce serait bien de lui acheter du papier. Mais dès qu'on est arrivé dans le rayon il nous a fait un de ces cirques, tu te souviens Sally ?

Sally rigola et s'approcha elle aussi.

-Hm, je ne sais pas si c'était voulu, mais c'est vrai que c'était tordant. A partir du moment où il a vu ce bloc, il ne l'a pas lâché des yeux. C'était assez étrange, il semblait être repartit dans son monde. Il n'y avait plus que ce bloc, et lui, encore que. Enfin bon, toujours est-il que pour lui faire reprendre contact avec la réalité Quatre en a prit un et là… Vous auriez du le voir, c'était tordant. C'était comme si… Il venait de lui offrir la huitième merveille du monde sur un plateau. Il rayonnait littéralement de bonheur. Les enfants ont parfois des réactions étranges…

Elle sursauta en se rendant compte de son lapsus. Hilde fut elle aussi surprise d'une telle remarque mais choisit d'en rire, entraînant avec elle Sally.

-Hm, en tout cas, quand je pense que j'avais oublié mon appareil photo…

-C'est vrai que c'est dommage ça nous aurait fait un bon souvenir.

Hilde se retourna et aperçut que Quatre et Trowa venait de rentrer dans la pièce.

-Reboutonne-toi avant de parler Qua-chan .

Quatre murmura quelque chose en arabe à l'intention d'Hilde tout en refermant sa chemise.

-Hey, non, t'as pas le droit de m'insulter dans ta langue !!

Il ignora sa remarque et s'approcha des vêtements que Sally et Hilde avaient pliés, non sans un sourire victorieux.

-Là je comprends pas !! Je veux bien qu'il soit content de me revoir mais pourquoi il saute sur mon ventre depuis tout à l'heure !

-Tu sais bien qu'il recherche tout le temps le contact, tu pourrais faire un effort Wu Fei.

-Il est lourd Sally.

-Bah alors où sont passé tes abdos Wuffinou ?

-Oh toi …

Quatre soupira, encore une dispute, ils ne s'arrêtaient donc jamais ? Lassé et extenué par la journée qu'il avait eut il décida d'intervenir. Une dernière fois, espérait-il.

-Bon ça suffit maintenant ! J'en ai marre, vous passez votre temps à vous disputer, alors vous allez me faire le plaisir d'arrêter ça ! Vous pouvez pas faire une pause ? Juste pour la soirée ce serait déjà très reposant !Non ? C'est trop vous demander ?!

Quatre sortit de la pièce sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, Hilde jura en Allemand.

-Scheisse (b) ! Quatre, attends !!

* * *

Hilde s'était excusée auprès de Quatre pour ses disputes, il était vrai qu'à chaque fois qu'elle se chamaillait avec Wu Fei c'était lui qui les séparait, elle comprenait qu'il ait craqué, surtout après l'après-midi qu'ils venaient de passer à surveiller Duo. 

Quatre s'était lui aussi excusé pour s'être ainsi énervé, il était partit dans sa chambre pour essayer de décompresser.

En revenant vers la véranda Hilde croisa Sally qui portait quelques vêtements de Duo et Trowa qui la suivait, en en portant tellement plus qu'elle, qu'il avait du mal à voir devant lui. En passant à côté d'elle Sally lui fit un clin d'œil auquel Hilde répondit par un éclat de rire.

Elle arrivait près de la véranda quand elle vit Wu Fei en sortir.

-Duo t'as laissé tranquille ?

-Hum, il a réclamé sa nounou.

La jeune allemande pouffa.

-Heero sait qu'on l'a surnommé comme ça ?

-S'il le savait je ne suis pas sûr qu'on serait encore en un seul morceau.

Hilde rigola encore un moment.

-Bon alors pas de disputes ce soir ? Enfin pas de grosses disputes…

Wu Fei regarda un moment la main que Hilde lui tendait.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ta parole vaille quelque chose, mais on verra bien.

Il serra sa main.

-Je tiens toujours mes paroles, tu verras, pendant toute la soirée je ne t'asticoterais pas sur tes abdos inexistant.

Wu Fei serrait si fort qu'il aurait put lui briser quelques doigts. Il la lâcha finalement et s'éloigna, ne pouvant pas supporter le sourire victorieux qu'elle affichait.

Hilde s'approcha doucement de la porte de la véranda et regarda dans la pièce.

A l'intérieur Heero était assis dans un fauteuil en train de continuer son livre, Duo était assis par terre, entre les jambes du japonais, il s'amusait à faire tourner les feuilles de son bloc autour des spirales.

Hilde s'éloigna, déterminée à ne pas rater une occasion pareille, quelques minutes plus tard Heero et Duo étaient aveuglés par une lumière blanche.

**To be continued…**

(a) : si vous ne connaissez pas, ne cherchez pas la traduction s'il vous plait, ce sera révellé plus tard de toute manière : )

(b) : saperlipopette en allemand ;p Comment ça c'est pas "saperlipopette" ? Bon d'accord, un peu plus vulgaire peut-être :D

Note : Bon je ne voudrais pas faire de pub mais… si en fait , Emilie Simon est une artiste fantastique qui débute, elle n'a sortit qu'un seul cd mais il est vraiment super ( je crois qu'elle a raflé un prix aux victoires de la musique ). C'est très instrumental ( harpe, piano, contrebasse, guitare, violon ) et elle a ensuite fait différentes programmations par ordinateur sur les mélodies. ( Elle illustre aussi le documentaire sur les manchots " La marche de l'empereur" qui va bientôt passer au cinéma )

Bref, si vous voulez voir quel était le ton de _Flowers_ pour mieux comprendre le chapitre ou juste voir un peu quel genre de musique elle fait, vous pouvez aller sur où ils proposent des extraits de chaque chanson du cd sur sa page de vente. Bon bien sur, vous pouvez aussi les télécharger mais bon, à la limite si vous voulez le cd en entier vous pouvez l'acheter aussi, comparer aux autres il n'est vraiment pas cher. ( Bon ok, c'est du parti pris parce que je suis contre les téléchargements mais bon, c'est une débutante, il faut l'aider un peu ).

Par contre je vous préviens, toutes les personnes à qui j'ai fait découvrir Emilie Simon sont devenues accro :D

( pour quelqu'un qui ne prétend pas aimer faire de pub j'en fait beaucoup dans ce chapitre... )

Je vous mets les paroles et la traduction de _Flowers_.

Emilie Simon

**Flowers**

I want to buy you flowers

It's such a shame you're a boy

But when you are not a girl

Nobody buys you flowers

I want to buy you flowers

And now I'm standing in the shop

I must confess I wonder

If you will like my flowers

You are so sweet and I'm so alone

Oh darling please

Tell me you're the one

I'll buy you flowers

I'll buy you flowers

Like not other girl did before

You were so sweet and I was in love

Oh darling don't tell me

You found another girl

Forget the flowers

Because the flowers

Never last for ever

Never last for ever

Never last for ever

My love

**Fleurs**

Je veux t'acheter des fleurs

C'est une telle une honte, tu es un garçon

Mais quand tu n'es pas une fille

Personne ne t'achète de fleurs

Je veux t'acheter des fleurs

Et maintenant je me tiens dans le magasin

Je dois confesser que je me demande

Si tu apprécieras mes fleurs

Tu es si doux / adorable et je suis si seule

Oh chéri s'il te plaît

Dis-moi que tu es le bon

Je t'achèterai des fleurs

Je t'achèterai des fleurs

Comme aucune autre fille ne l'a fait avant

Tu étais si doux / adorable et j'étais amoureuse 1

Oh chéri ne me dit pas

Que tu as trouvé une autre fille

Oublie les fleurs

Parce que les fleurs

Ne durent jamais éternellement

Ne durent jamais éternellement

Ne durent jamais éternellement

Mon amour

1 n'oubliez pas qu'on peut aussi bien traduire « amoureux » que « amoureuse » c'est ça qui est pratique avec l'anglais :p

Vala,

See u

Brisby


	13. Comme un enfant chapitre 13

Titre : Comme un enfant, chapitre 13

Base : Gundam Wing

Auteur : Brisby

Couple: un peu de 1+2+1 mais 1 ne s'en rend toujours pas bien compte, et sinon que de l'amitié.

Genre: Yaoi, angst, OOC, un peu de kawaï qui se tape l'incruste.

Rating: PG

Disclaimer : et voici celle qui se met tout le fandom à dos en criant haut et fort qu'elle est le clone des propriétaires légaux et qu'ils lui appartiendront un jour (Comme quoi l'est un peu à l'ouest cette fille)

petite notepour** Mimi angel** et **boubanath** : je suis désolée j'ai répondu à vos reviews ( comme à tous ceux qui ma laissent leur adresse pour que je puisse le faire ;) ) mais les mails me sont tout le temps revenus. Vous ne vous êtes pas trompés dans l'adresse que vous m'avez laissé ? ( surtout Mimi Angel, ça m'est arrivé plusieurs fois de ne pas pouvoir te répondre o.O ).

Comme un enfant

Chapitre 13

Sally venait de se lever, elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine lorsqu'elle aperçut dans la salle à manger Mitsumi en train de faire une injection à Duo ; elle s'approcha.

-Bonjour Mlle.

-Oh bonjour Docteur.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Je lui donne son traitement, une injection matin et soir plus quelques cachets, le Docteur Baker a dû vous le dire.

-Oui elle m'en a un peu parlé. On ne vous a pas beaucoup vu hier.

-J'ai préféré vous laisser un peu entre vous, vous laisser un peu respirer.

- C'est très aimable à vous.

Elle donna les cachets et le verre d'eau à Duo qui les avala. Sally sembla hésiter un moment à parler.

- Le traitement est supposé l'aider à se sortir de son autisme et éviter le plus possible les crises violentes, mais est-ce que vous pensez qu'il pourrait aider à faire réagir son ancienne personnalité ?

La Japonaise la regarda étonnée et soupira.

- Je ne sais pas… Vous savez, on ne sait même pas si vôtre ami est encore… vivant…

Sally encaissa le coup comme elle put. Elle s'appuya sur le dossier d'une chaise pour être sûre de pouvoir rester debout et tenter de garder une posture à peu près nonchalante.

- Je dois vous paraître stupide, je sais depuis le début qu'il est possible qu'il soit mort mais… Je ne peux m'empêche d'espérer et puis … Il lui ressemble tellement…

Mitsumi posa une main sur son épaule, compatissante.

- Je comprends, vous avez bien sûr le droit d'espérer mais essayez quand même de ne pas perdre de vue qu'il ne s'agit pas de la même personne. Ce n'est pas bon, pour vous comme pour lui…

Sally acquiesça et se redressa.

- Bien, je vais petit-déjeuner, vous venez ?

- Non merci, je vais rester avec lui et veiller à ce qu'il s'habille correctement. Et qu'il ne laisse pas la salle de bain en trop désastreux état. Oh et puis je crois qu'il a très envie de sortir faire un tour dans le jardin.

En effet, depuis le début Duo regardait le jardin par une des baies vitrées.

* * *

Sally et Quatre avaient décidé qu'il serait plus agréable de petit déjeuner dehors, ils étaient donc tous installés sur la terrasse. Sally, Quatre et Wu Fei avait depuis longtemps finit mais Hilde venait de se refaire des œufs et elle était allée chercher du pain pour elle et Trowa. Heero en était à son troisième café au lait, « décaféiné » avait ordonné Quatre en apprenant qu'il en prenait autant. 

Duo arriva suivit de Mitsumi, quelques unes de ses mèches étaient mouillées et se collaient à son visage. Il était vêtu d'un débardeur noir qui laissait voir ses omoplates, d'un jean orange passé dont le bas avait été retourné plusieurs fois pour lui laisser le bas des jambes à l'air et il portait les tongs noires achetées plusieurs jours avant..

Hilde s'approcha de lui.

- Roh, mais regardez-moi ça, l'est-y pas mignon habillé comme ça !

Elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

- Guten tag Duo.

Il la regarda avec un immense sourire.

- Lui au moins il sait s'habiller convenablement…

- Quoi keskiya Wuffy? C'est quoi le problème avec mes vêtements aujourd'hui ? J'ai pourtant pas un décolleté plongeant.

- Je pense qu'il parlait plutôt de ton mini-short Hilde.

Hilde regarda Quatre puis son short et reporta son regard vers Wu Fei.

- Bah il s'y habituera, je lui fais confiance, il a déjà vu pire …

Hilde lui adressa un sourire malicieux et Wu Fei devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate, il jura dans sa langue natale.

Quatre regarda Wu Fei, une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

- Tu as vu Hilde moins habillée que ça Wu Fei ?

Le chinois repiqua un fard et se tourna furieux vers Quatre.

- Cette fille est une vraie exhibitionniste !

- Hey, c'est pas vrai !

- Tu te promènes à moitié nue !

- Il était trois heures du mat' !

Trowa leva un sourcil amusé.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ensemble à trois heures du mat' alors qu'Hilde était à moitié nue ?

Cette fois même Hilde rougit furieusement avant de se mettre à crier, à l'unisson avec Wu Fei.

- BARTON !

L'Allemande passa une main dans ses cheveux essayant de se redonner contenance.

- Très bien, on récapitule, j'avais chaud donc je dormais en culotte et chemise, je suis sortie pour aller au toilettes et j'ai croisé Wu Fei qui était debout je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je me suis faite engueuler parce que je me promenais « à moitié nue » à trois heures du mat' , qui chacun sait, est une heure de grand passage dans les couloirs. Il semble que Wu Fei ne se remettra pas de cette rencontre et qu'il va me reprocher longtemps de ne pas m'habiller impeccablement avant de sortir de ma chambre en pleine nuit. Alors Trowa, j'ai vraiment pas besoin de tes suspicions douteuses !

Elle prit la main de Duo et l'entraîna avec elle, furieuse.

- Bon allez viens Duo, on va faire un tour dans le jardin.

Duo poussa un cri de joie, qui sembla faire tomber la colère d'Hilde. Ils se dirigèrent vers la pelouse, quittant leurs chaussures pour mieux apprécier le contact de l'herbe sous leurs petits petons.

Heero les regarda partir, Trowa termina son café, Quatre continuait sa lecture non sans un sourire amusé qui n'échappa pas à un certain chinois, qui lui fusillait tout le monde du regard. Et Sally, elle, regarda un moment Duo et Hilde puis elle rit doucement.

- C'est une impression ou on a plus d'un gamin sur les bras ?

Trowa regarda avec étonnement Hilde se rouler dans l'herbe.

- Je dirais un gamin et demi. Elle au moins on ne doit pas la surveiller… Oui enfin, presque …

Quatre courait vers Hilde pour l'empêcher de manger des cerises pas encore mûres.

* * *

Ils venaient de finir de manger, les restes du déjeuner étaient encore sur la table. Hilde écoutait de la musique, allongée dans l'herbe. Trowa et Quatre étaient dans un transat et semblaient dormir. Wu Fei faisait lui aussi une sieste tandis que Sally lisait un livre. Et Duo explorait cette partie du jardin sous l'œil attentif de sa nounou assise non loin de Hilde et qui, au passage, ne se savait toujours pas surnommé comme ça. 

Le natté arriva en courrant vers Hilde et s'agenouilla à coté d'elle. Elle enleva ses écouteurs et se redressa.

- Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Duo ?

Il ouvrit doucement ses mains et Hilde put voir une coccinelle ses promener sur ses paumes.

- Ah tu veux que je t'apprennes la chanson, c'est ça ?

Duo lui fit un grand sourire.

- Ok on dira la formule magique après. Alors, attends que je me souvienne de l'air…

Elle récita quelques bribes de phrase pour elle même, une fois qu'elle eut retrouvé la mélodie, elle se mit à chanter la comptine tandis que la coccinelle escaladait l'index de Duo.

- _Coccinelle, demoiselle, bête à bon Dieu_

_Coccinelle, demoiselle, vole jusqu'aux cieux_

_Petit point rouge, elle bouge_

_Petit point blanc, elle attend_

_Petit point noir, coccinelle au revoir._

La coccinelle s'envola et alla se poser sur le bout du nez de Duo. Il eut un hoquet de surprise et la fit à nouveau tomber dans ses paumes.

- Tu as une jolie voix Hilde…

La brunette se tourna vers la voix endormie.

- Rendors-toi Qua-chan.

- Je dormais pas.

- Mouais….. En tout cas vous ne pensiez pas que j'avais une jolie voix la dernière fois que j'ai chanté. Wu Fei m'a menacé de m'arracher les cordes vocales si je chantais à nouveau devant lui.

Quatre pouffa.

- Evidemment, tu beuglais, par contre pour chanter des comptines, je trouve que ta voix est parfaite.

Hilde rougit légèrement.

- Ah ? Bah merci Quatre.

Duo voyant que Quatre était réveillé se précipita vers lui et sauta sur le transat. Trowa étouffa une exclamation de douleur quand il reçut Duo sur l'estomac. Quatre poussa légèrement le natté en frottant l'endroit où il lui était tombé dessus.

- Aïe aïe aïe, fais attention Duo…

Duo, toujours assis en travers d'eux, lui fit un grand sourire et lui tendit sa main. Quatre hésita et tendit aussi la sienne. Duo y fit tomber la coccinelle et regarda le jeune arabe avec un grand sourire, semblant attendre quelque chose. Hilde s'approcha en rigolant.

- Il faut que tu récites la formule magique Quatre.

Elle lui glissa la phrase à l'oreille.

- Mais pourquoi moi ? C'est toi qui lui as appris pourtant ?

- Faut pas chercher à comprendre Quatre, sinon on s'en sortira jamais… Aujourd'hui j'ai chanté la comptine alors c'est à toi de dire la formule magique.

Quatre soupira et regarda la coccinelle se promener au bout de ses doigts.

- _Coccinelle fera-t-il beau demain ?_

La coccinelle s'envola et Duo poussa un cri de joie. Quatre grimaça.

- Bon euh Hilde? Tu veux pas l'enlever là? Parce qu'il est plutôt lourd…

Hilde rigola et saisit Duo par un bras pour l'inciter à se soulever. Une fois qu'il fut hors du transat, Trowa se massa lentement l'estomac.

- Bon allez, viens Duo, on va les laisser un peu tranquille.

Duo sembla hésiter un peu mais il se laissa entraîner par l'allemande qui le tirait par le bras. Ils retournèrent dans l'herbe.

Le natté continua de marcher dans l'herbe, regardant fixement ses pieds qui s'enfonçaient dans la pelouse, et Hilde alla se rasseoir pas très loin d'Heero.

Elle remit ses écouteurs en place et sembla hésiter un moment. Elle se tourna finalement vers Sally, faisant bouger ses lèvres sans qu'aucuns son n'en sorte.

- « La nounou surveille toujours ? »

Le médecin lu sur les lèvre de la brunette et lui répondit de la même façon.

- « Elle ne l'a pas quitté des yeux »

Hilde se mordit violemment la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire et Sally se détourna, ne réussissant pas à faire disparaître le sourire resté ancré sur son visage.

L'allemande s'allongea et remit sa musique en route, non sans s'assurer une dernière fois qu'Heero surveillait bien Duo.

Le japonais observait le jardin d'un œil désintéressé, son regard revenant toutefois assez souvent vers le natté.

Duo allait d'un bout à l'autre de cette partie du jardin, ne sachant pas trop où donner de la tête, tellement il y avait de choses qui l'intriguaient.

Soudain il s'arrêta de tourner dans tous les sens, il sembla fixer quelque chose et commença à courir les bras tendus comme s'il voulait attraper une chose invisible devant lui. Heero s'aperçut qu'il courrait en fait après un papillon.

Cinq minutes plus tard il lui courait toujours après, une légère brise s'était levée et le vent changeant constamment de sens, le papillon se trouvait emporté. Duo faisait sans cesse demi-tour pour le suivre dans une autre direction. Finalement le papillon s'approcha d'Heero et se posa sur une brindille à côté de lui. Duo arriva essoufflé, il fit un grand sourire à Heero et s'approcha doucement du papillon. C'était un très beau papillon, jaune citron avec de grandes rayures noires. Il tendit la main et la referma sur le papillon, il sauta de joie et se tourna vers Heero en lui souriant.

Il écarta délicatement les doigts, et des morceaux d'ailes s'envolèrent. Duo regarda avec effarement les ailes déchirées et le corps du petit insecte se convulser. Un dernier coup de vent plus fort que les autres emporta l'insecte.

Duo regarda, complètement perdu, sa main et la direction vers laquelle le papillon avait été emporté, des morceaux d'ailes étaient encore accrochés à sa paume ; Il lança un regard de désespoir à Heero.

-Tu as serré trop fort, tu as cassé ses ailes.

Duo ouvrit de grands yeux, il regarda sa main puis Heero, penchant la tête sur le côté, ne semblant pas comprendre.

Hilde ayant regardé toute la scène enleva ses écouteurs et s'approcha d'eux.

- Il va mourir Duo.

Le natté se figea, la regardant fixement, les yeux vides. Il essaya de respirer mais sa gorge semblait bloquée et il recracha l'air.

Il se baissa lentement jusqu'à s'asseoir et regarda fixement sa main, Heero soupira et en chassa les derniers morceaux d'ailes qui s'y trouvaient. Hilde lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

- C'est pas de ta faute Duo, tu ne savais pas que ça le tuerait.

Un bruit de sonnette se fit entendre au loin, Sally se leva pour aller voir.

Duo tendit le plus possible la main, essayant de l'éloigner le plus de lui.

- Arrête Duo, ce n'est pas grave, arrête !

Soudain Duo plaça ses mains sur ses oreilles et commença à se bercer d'avant en arrière.

- _Scheisse_ ! Il nous fait une crise !

Heero lui saisit fermement le bras.

- Duo… Tu…

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

- Calme-toi, ça va aller, calme-toi…

Il arrêta de se bercer mais ses yeux restèrent perdu dans le vide. Il les ferma en fronçant les sourcils et secoua la tête en signe de négation. Puis il se remit à se bercer.

- … Mais pas du tout, vous êtes son médecin après tout, vous pouvez venir ici quand vous le voulez.

- Oui mais quand même, je suis gênée, je n'avais pas votre numéro, sinon je vous aurais prévenus.

- Je vous dit que ça va.

- Au fait Mitsumi, tout se passe bien ?

- Oh oui, Duo s'épanouit beaucoup ici, ça va être dur de le ramener à l'hôpital pour les week-end. Mais au fait, pourquoi Anastasia est venue également ?

- Je me suis occupée de Duo pendant deux ans, je me dois de continuer à prendre de ses nouvelles.

- Oui Anastasia est quelqu'un de très professionnel, contrairement à moi qui suis ici à cause de mon faible pour Duo.

Elles rigolèrent et levèrent les yeux pour apercevoir Duo se berçant d'avant en arrière tandis qu'Hilde et Heero essayaient désespérément de le calmer.

- Oh god, Mitsumi allez vite chercher le traitement de Duo, Anastasia allez…

Mais Anastasia était déjà près de Duo.

- Laissez-le respirer.

Hilde reconnut l'infirmière.

- Hey !

Nelly arriva à leurs côtés.

- Que c'est-il passé ?

- Il a tué un papillon. Accidentellement.

Elle se tourna vers le Japonais.

- Oh… Et bien c'est un cas que nous n'avons jamais rencontré…

Elle se tourna vers Duo.

- Duo, regarde-moi, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu me reconnais, je me suis longtemps occupée de toi, tu te souviens ? Ne t'inquiète pas, calme-toi.

Mitsumi arriva avec un coton et une seringue, elle se tourna vers Heero et Hilde.

- Eloignez-vous un peu s'il vous plait.

- Mais …!

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Mlle, nous avons la situation en main, ça ne sert à rien d'être trop autour de lui.

Nelly immobilisa les épaules de Duo pendant qu'Anastasia lui saisissait le bras, Mitsumi désinfecta la zone qu'elle allait piquer avec le coton imbibé d'alcool. Elle lui injecta le produit.

Duo se calma progressivement, Nelly garda toutefois ses mains sur ses épaules jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit complètement immobilisé.

- Bien Mitsumi et Anastasia, veuillez le transporter jusqu'à sa chambre.

Une fois qu'elles furent parties, l'Anglaise s'autorisa à soupirer.

- Et bien, je ne m'attendais pas à le revoir dans de telles circonstances.

Elle se leva, s'épousseta quelque peu pour faire tomber les brins d'herbes qui s'étaient accrochés à ses vêtements et leur fit un petit sourire.

- Enfin, ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Mais dites-moi plutôt, ça se passe bien ?

Sally l'invita à s'asseoir dans une des chaises autour de la table. Quatre s'approcha lui aussi.

- Et bien oui, Duo fait de gros progrès.

- Ah oui, lesquels ?

- Hmm, tenez, par exemple, il n'avait fait aucunes crises jusqu'à aujourd'hui et il prononce le nom d'Heero.

- Ah oui !

Elle se tourna vers Heero, très intéressée.

- Vôtre théorie est donc en train de se confirmer.

Nelly sembla rayonner à cette nouvelle.

Hilde se leva.

- Bon docteur vous allez bien rester avec nous un moment ? Je vais chercher des boissons, qui veut quoi ?

* * *

Hilde entra dans la cuisine à la recherche de boissons fraîches. Elle remplit son plateau d'alcool, de bières, de jus de fruits, d'eau et de nombreux verres. Okay, il s'agissait de le transporter sans faire tout tomber. 

Elle le prit en commença à se déplacer, très lentement pour être sûre de ne rien faire tomber. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de charger autant le plateau au lieu de faire deux voyages ?

En passant près du salon elle entendit des éclats de voix.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu insistes autant !

Elle poussa la porte avec son dos pour voir ce qui se passait.

Mitsumi et Anastasia sursautèrent en l'apercevant.

- Vous… Vous cherchez quelque chose Mlle ?

Hilde regarda étrangement Mitsumi.

- Non… Non je ne cherche rien … Il y a un problème ?

- Aucun Mlle, nous regagnons le jardin, Duo est couché. Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

- Non ça ira.

Hilde sortit de la pièce, suivie de près par Mitsumi, toutefois avant d'en sortir elle se retourna et jeta un regard noir à Anastasia. Celle-ci le lui rendit et sortit à son tour.

* * *

- Oui, bonjour. Je voudrait un billet pour Okinawa, oui, oui s'il vous plait, non, plutôt avec… Oui c'est ça, merci, vous n'en avez pas plus tôt ? Bien d'accord, oui je le prends quand même. 

- _A quel nom dois-je faire la réservation Mme ?_

- Réléna Peacecraft.

**To be continued …**

* * *

Et bah voila, certains m'avaient dit qu'on ne voyait plus beaucoup Réléna bah… 

Alors prochain chapitre : cerise !

Quoi ? Non non, je ne suis pas une horrible quiche en anglais qui ne sait même pas traduire lime ou lemon pourquoi ? C'est vraiment de cerise dont je parle. ;p

Vous verrez bien il arrive rapidement le prochain chapitre ( si si c'est vrai ).

See u

Brisby


	14. Comme un enfant chapitre 14

Titre : Comme un enfant, chapitre 14

Base : Gundam Wing

Auteur : Brisby

couple : 2x1 si si là c'est du vrai, même si 1 ne s'en rend toujours pas bien compte…

Genre: Yaoi, angst ( et cette fois c'est vrai en plus), OOC, un peu de kawaï qui se tape l'incruste.

Rating: PG

Disclaimer : Et voici celle qui se met tout le fandom à dos en criant haut et fort qu'elle est le clone des propriétaires légaux et qu'ils lui appartiendront un jour (Comme quoi l'est un peu à l'ouest cette fille)

Note : cerise !

**Comme un enfant**

**Chapitre 14**

- Non, enfin tu vois, c'est totalement débile comme réaction.

- Oui mais bon, en même temps tu t'attendais à quoi ?

Sally tendit l'assiette à Hilde qui l'essuya.

- Bah je sais pas, mais j'ai été déçue.

Elle rangea l'assiette et Sally leva les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux… C'est comme ça pour la plupart des gens.

- Oui mais là, franchement, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait leur faire !

Quatre entra dans la cuisine à ce moment là.

- Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

- Non merci Quatre, ça ira, on s'en sort très bien. Hilde me raconte ses déboires avec les banquiers.

Sally donna un plat à Hilde.

- Tu as des problèmes avec les banquiers Hilde ?

Hilde rangea le plat après l'avoir essuyé.

- Non, t'inquiètes Qua-chan, c'était il y a au moins un an, ça s'est arrangé depuis.

- Mais tu aurais dû m'en parler.

- Nope monsieur, je suis une grande fille, je sais me débrouiller toute seule.

Quatre sourit à cette remarque, elle avait raison, Hilde était débrouillarde, tout comme … Son cœur se serra. Tout comme l'avait été Duo …

Il prit une grande inspiration pour essayer de chasser la tristesse qui l'avait envahit.

- Au fait vous avez trouvé Duo comment ce matin ?

Sally vida l'évier et enleva ses gants.

- Tu veux dire par rapport à sa crise d'hier ?

Quatre hocha la tête.

- Bah moi je l'ai trouvé plutôt en forme étant donné ce qui s'était passé hier… Et…

Le plat qu'elle venait de poser glissa et tomba du placard, Sally le rattrapa juste à temps.

- Je suis d'accord avec Hilde, on ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il ressent lors de ses crises, compte tenu de ce fait, je le trouve plutôt en forme.

Elle remit le plat à sa place.

- Oui, vous devez avoir raison…

- Bon, pas que je n'apprécie pas cette cuisine, mais je préfère encore le jardin. Qui m'aime me suive ! … Ou qui aime le jardin…

Hilde posa son torchon et sortit de la pièce, suivie par Sally et Quatre amusés par son attitude.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent dans le salon et s'aperçurent que Wu Fei et Duo s'y trouvaient. Le chinois était allongé dans le canapé en train de lire et Duo était assis par terre à côté de la table basse. Hilde s'approcha d'eux. 

- Bah alors qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? Vous profitez pas du beau temps ?

Wu Fei se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivants.

- Je préfère lire au frais.

- Et Duo ? Il t'a suivi ?

Wu Fei la regarda en haussant les sourcils.

- Si tu l'observais un peu mieux tu te rendrais compte que c'est plutôt son estomac qui a décidé pour lui.

En effet, Duo était en train de manger des cerises, un nombre important si on en jugeait par le saladier aux trois-quarts vide et le monticule de noyaux juste à côté.

Hilde s'approcha de lui.

- Alors comme ça tu aimes les cerises, hein Duo ?

Elle en pris une et la mangea. Duo la regarda les yeux grands ouverts et éloigna le saladier d'elle, le poussant vers le centre de la table. Elle le regarda, surprise, puis éclata de rire : Duo gardait jalousement les cerises pour lui.

- Ok, ok, garde tes cerises pour toi, je ne t'en prendrais pas.

Elle se tourna vers Quatre.

-De toutes manière il y en a dehors non ?

- Oui, il y en a encore un demi saladier.

Wu Fei était repartit dans sa lecture, Duo à sa dégustation de cerise, Hilde suivit donc les deux autres dehors, pas assez motivée pour les enquiquiner.

- Bon bah on vous laisse, Wuffy tu gardes quand même un œil sur Duo.

- Hn…

* * *

Duo regarda le saladier d'un œil distrait en reprenant une cerise, il ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Le saladier était pratiquement vide, en avait-il mangé autant ? 

Il regarda son énorme tas de noyaux, y avait-il autant de noyaux qu'il y avait de cerises au départ ? Sans doute .

Soudain il aperçut à travers le verre du saladier, un minuscule tas de noyaux de l'autre côté de la table. Il regarda ahuri, Wu Fei tendre le bras pour prendre une cerise dans le saladier et la manger. Se sentant observé, il tourna la tête vers Duo. La surprise de ce dernier mit encore quelques instants à passer puis il se ressaisit et tira la saladier vers lui jusqu'à l'avoir dans les bras. Il fronça les sourcils et fixa Wu Fei.

Ce dernier le regarda quelque peu surpris, puis sembla s'en ficher et retourna à sa lecture. Duo, ravit d'être enfin sûr d'avoir le monopole des cerises, recommença à en manger.

Mais quelques minutes plus tard, oubliant la menace que représentait Wu Fei, il reposa le saladier sur la table, l'avoir sur les genoux n'étant guère confortable.

Wu Fei recommença donc à en prendre, sans que Duo s'en aperçoive.

Le nombre de cerise était de plus en plus réduit, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en n'ait plus qu'une seule.

Duo plongea la main dans le saladier et sentit la main de quelqu'un d'autre. Il leva la tête et vit que Wu Fei avait recommencé à lui piquer SES cerises. Il voulut tirer à nouveau le saladier hors de l'atteinte de ce pique assiette, quand il s'aperçut qu'il était vide.

Il regarda avec horreur la cerise s'approcher de la bouche de Wu Fei.

Ce dernier vit Duo bondir, renverser le saladier et faire tomber les noyaux de cerise en enjambant la table basse. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste, Duo lui avait sauté dessus et essayé de lui arraché la cerise des mains. Mais comme Wu Fei, dans sa grande pédagogie, refusait de laisser la dernière cerise à celui qui en avait déjà tant mangé, ils tombèrent tout les deux du canapé.

Aucun de deux ne réussissaient à garder bien longtemps la cerise, finalement Wu Fei fit un mouvement trop brusque et écrasa la cerise entre sa main et celle de Duo.

Ils regardèrent tout le deux la pauvre cerise. Après quelques instants, Wu Fei se leva et prit quelques mouchoirs en papier, il essuya sa main pleine de jus et mis dans un mouchoir les morceaux de chair déchiquetés de la cerise. Soupirant, il s'approcha aussi de Duo pour lui essuyer la main. Mais ce dernier s'éloigna quelque peu du Chinois quand il s'accroupit à côté de lui, une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

- Bon, et bien débrouille-toi tout seul alors.

Il alla se rasseoir sur le canapé et jeta un dernier coup d'œil au natté, celui-ci semblait toujours lui en vouloir, il soupira.

- J'irais te chercher des cerises tout à l'heure, ça te va ?

Duo ne sembla pas réjouit par cette perspective, lui tourna le dos et commença à lécher ses doigt où le jus de cerise continuait à couler.

Heero arriva à ce moment, un saladier dans les mains ; un saladier qui contenait plusieurs queues de cerises. Il regarda tout d'abord Duo assis par terre, puis Wu Fei dans le canapé, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Duo fixait Heero et Wu Fei leva les yeux de sa lecture.

Le Japonais sembla renoncer à comprendre et leva sa main jusqu'à sa bouche. Wu Fei ne vit pas tout de suite ce qu'Heero était en train de faire mais Duo ouvrit de grands yeux. Ce ne fut que quand il abaissa sa main que Wu Fei put apercevoir une queue de cerise dans celle-ci et une forme rouge et ronde dans la bouche du Japonais.

Avant d'avoir pu comprendre pourquoi il suscitait un tel intérêt, Heero sentit quelque chose le percuter et il se retrouva plaqué au sol. Assis à califourchon sur lui, Duo était furieux : une fois de plus il n'avait pas réussi à récupérer la dernière cerise.

Wu Fei, toujours assis sur le canapé, observait la scène pour le moins étrange.

Il vit Heero se relever sur les coudes et ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose à l'Américain. Cependant, Duo regarda avec un vif intérêt ce qui se trouvait dans la bouche du Japonais et avant que celui-ci ait pu parler, il plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne.

La mâchoire de Wu Fei se décrocha quand il vit Duo embrasser Heero et ce dernier se raidir complètement sous le baiser.

Après quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité aux deux asiatiques, Duo se détacha d'Heero et leva la main à sa bouche pour en sortir la cerise. Il jeta un regard victorieux à Wu Fei et mangea la cerise.

Wu Fei remit sa mâchoire en place et se prit la tête à deux mains : cet abruti venait de rouler une pelle à Heero pour une cerise. Il jeta un coup œil au Japonais et vit que celui-ci était toujours tétanisé. Le Chinois soupira et se leva pour les rejoindre.

- Yuy ?

Heero ne répondit pas. Duo, toujours à califourchon sur lui, pencha la tête d'un côté en le fixant, ne comprenant pas ce qu'avait le Japonais.

Heero cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour reprendre contact avec la réalité et regarda Duo.

- Allez Duo, pousse-toi un peu.

Il sentit quelqu'un le prendre sous les aisselles et le relever. Il se dégagea et se retourna, se trouvant face à Wu Fei qui l'avait aidé à se relever.

- Lâche-moi, c'est bon.

Wu Fei haussa un sourcil devant le ton froid du Japonais. Celui-ci tourna la tête pour éviter son regard, honteux de son comportement après le baiser de Duo.

Son regard se porta justement sur lui, toujours assis par terre, il le regardait avec étonnement. Heero déglutit difficilement et voulut porter son regard autre part mais ses yeux s'accrochèrent à une des mains du natté qui semblait poisseuse.

Duo remarqua son regard et se mit lui aussi à regarder sa main, il se souvint alors qu'elle était toujours pleine de jus de cerise. Comme avant, il la porta à sa bouche et commença à lécher sa paume.

Heero sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos tandis qu'il regardait Duo lécher sa main. Mais ce fut une vraie bouffée de chaleur qu'il ressentit quand il vit Duo faire complètement disparaître un de ses doigts dans sa bouche.

Il le fit ressortir doucement, mais s'arrêta, en laissant un bout entre ses lèvre et leva de grands yeux interrogateurs vers le Japonais.

Heero fit brusquement demi-tour et sortit précipitamment de la pièce.

Wu Fei soupira longuement et regarda Duo.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait …

Duo le regarda et pointa la porte du doigt.

- Heero.

* * *

Heero ouvrit la porte et la referma brusquement, s'adossant à elle. Son battait vite, était-ce dû au fait qu'il avait courut pour jusqu'à sa chambre ? Sûrement. A quoi d'autre ça pouvait être dû de toute manière. 

Il se laissa glisser doucement contre la porte et reprit calmement son souffle.

Mauvaise idée.

Ralentir son souffle voulait dire plus de bruit, donc un silence à peu près parfait qui ne laissait place qu'aux battements intempestifs de son cœur. Il essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose mais le silence aidant, les battements de son cœur étaient les seules choses qui résonnaient à ses oreilles.

Mais pourquoi ces battements ? Alors qu'il avait repris un souffle calme ? Pourquoi ces battements qui résonnaient si fort à ses oreilles ?

Se levant d'un bond, il appuya sur le premier bouton de sa chaîne hi-fi qu'il trouva. Il monta le volume près du maximum.

La pièce enfin pleine de bruit, il se laissa à nouveau glisser vers le sol.

Voilà, enfin il n'avait pas à se préoccuper des battements de son cœur. Il pouvait maintenant ne plus penser à rien, laisser le vide intérieur l'envahir . Et surtout ne plus penser à ce baiser. Ce baiser dont il sentait encore l'emprunte sur ses lèvres.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux et secoua vivement la tête pour chasser cette sensation. Il passa vigoureusement sa main sur son visage pour se remettre les idées en place. Insistant sur ses lèvres qu'il essuya d'un revers de main.

Il arrêta tout geste en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Ce n'était qu'un baiser après tout, pourquoi en faire tout un cinéma ? Après tout échanger un baiser n'avait jamais été pour lui quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Alors pourquoi ?

Il s'allongea à même le sol.

Récapitulatif :

Duo l'a embrassé.

Un frisson partit de l'échine et lui parcouru tout le dos jusqu'à la nuque.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux, ceux-ci se perdant dans le blanc du plafond alors que le frisson lui parcourait le dos.

C'était quoi ça ?Pourquoi ce frisson était apparu juste quand il avait prononcé ces mots hein ?

Duo l'a embrassé…

Re-frisson

Et… il a embrassé Duo.

Frissons qui se croisent dans le dos.

Duo…

Il ferma lentement les yeux.

Un nombre incalculable d'images s'affichaient derrière ses paupières. Celles d'un jeune homme portant une longue tresse qui le regarde malicieusement… Qui le regarde les yeux vides… Qui lui fait signe… Qui le regarde sans bouger, impassible… Qui lui tire la langue… Qui ne prononce jamais mot quoi qu'il arrive… Qui parle, parle, parle, parle, parle…

Non, il y a un imposteur. Sur certaines de ces images, ça n'était pas Duo…

Cette personne qui le regarde calmement sans jamais ouvrir la bouche… C'est quelqu'un qui lui ressemble… Qui lui ressemble énormément… Qui possède la même candeur que lui… Mais ça n'est pas lui… Il manque trop de choses qui font de Duo… lui…

Ca n'est pas lui.

_- … l'ancienne personnalité de votre ami à été détruite_

Le frisson qui parcourut son cœur à ce moment n'est pas du tout agréable. Le brun se replia sur le côté, la main sur le cœur, surpris par la douleur qu'il ressentait. Plus encore que la première fois qu'il avait entendu cette phrase.

Tout bruit lui devint alors insupportable, il ne fallait plus que du silence. Le silence et la douceur. Plus cet horrible bruit qui lui vrillait les tympans en tout cas.

La prise de la chaîne hi-fi fut arrachée à l'interrupteur sans ménagement.

Le silence se fit à nouveau dans la pièce… pas pour longtemps. On frappa à la porte.

- Heero ?

Le dit Heero, lâcha la pauvre prise qui ne lui avait rien fait et alla ouvrir la porte de sa chambre.

- Hm ?

Derrière la porte Trowa le regardait, impassible comme souvent.

- Quelqu'un pour toi. En bas.

Le Japonais acquiesça et descendit les marches sans trop réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait. Ce n'est qu'une fois en bas qu'il comprit qu'il était étrange qu'il y ait « quelqu'un pour lui ». Il leva la tête vers la porte d'entrée, ne tardant pas à reconnaître le flot de cheveux blonds, les yeux bleus roi qui le regardaient amoureusement et le blanc sourire fendant une bouche rosée.

- Bonsoir Heero, je me suis inquiétée à ne plus avoir de nouvelles tu sais…

**To be continued …**

* * *

Là, vous voyez bien que je n'étais pas totalement tarée et nulle en anglais quand je vous parlais de cerise ;p 

Bon alors prochain chapitre vous l'aurez compris, le retour de la réapparition du réveil de la revanche… De Réléna ''

Et souvenez-vous qu'il est interdit de tuer l'auteur par lapination.

See u

Brisby


	15. Comme un enfant chapitre 15

Titre : Comme un enfant, chapitre 15

Base : Gundam Wing

Auteur : Brisby

couple : alors un peu de 3+4+3 un chouia de H+5 et 5+H du 1+2 et 2+1 et…

Genre : yaoï, angst, OOC

Rating : K (Bon, c'est vrai que ma Réléna fait peur, mais je vous fais confiance, vous allez survivre à la lecture XD)

Disclamer : Les g-boys ainsi que les autres ne sont pas à moi.

Note 1 : Je suis vraiment désolée du long, long, looooong retard. J'ai dû me préoccuper un peu de mes études si je veux décrocher le bac (ce qui n'est pas du tout assuré d'ailleurs). Mais j'ai malgré tout bien l'intention de finir cette fic alors pour toutes les revieweurs inquiets, rassurez-vous :-) non je ne vous ai pas oublié ;-) D'ailleurs ce chapitre est bien plus long que les précédents. Presque deux fois plus long que le 14 ;-) Pour me faire pardonner ;p (j'en profite pour signaler à ceux qui s'étonnent que je réponde tardivement au reviews (quand je le peux, étant donné que je réponds à toutes les reviews, à condition d'avoir l'adresse e-mail pour pouvoir le faire) que je ne réponds aux reviews que lorsque le nouveau chapitre est entièrement tapé et en cours de bêta-lecture. C'est une habitude chez moi :-) Voyez le bon côté des choses, une réponse-review est le signe d'un nouveau chapitre qui arrive ;p )

Note 2 : et cette fois Heero s'ouvre un peu ! Si, si. Peut-être pas à la bonne personne par contre (pastapé )

**Comme un enfant**

**Chapitre 15**

_- _Et là, le type me dit « Et sinon, vous aviez des projets pour ce soir ? »

_- _Sérieux ?

_- _Mais oui. Je dois avouer qu'il a au moins réussi à me surprendre.

L'Allemande soupira.

_- _En même temps, les mecs qui ont de l'espoir ont pas mal de bons côtés. Et donc, tu lui as répondu quoi ?

Sally haussa les épaules.

_- _Je ne me souviens plus bien. Je sais juste qu'à un moment je lui ai rappelé qu'il venait d'emboutir ma voiture et que j'étais à deux doigts de lui coller un procès.

Wu Fei soupira en voyant Hilde éclater de rire. Ca faisait maintenant pas loin d'une heure qu'elle et Sally faisaient le tour de leurs histoires de cœur des dernières années.

_- _Et… ?

_- _Il m'a répondu qu'il n'avait pas de resto chic à me proposer mais qu'il faisait très bien les gambas.

La brunette se mit à sourire d'un air appréciateur et son interlocutrice ne pu se retenir de sourire également.

_- _Je vais devoir t'arracher chaque mot ?

_- _On est resté ensemble trois mois.

_- _Aah, et bien voilà !

Wu Fei pria silencieusement pour qu'elles arrêtent leur bavardage incessant.

_- _Bon, à ton tour Hilde.

Les dieux devaient décidément être contre lui.

_- _Oh mais moi je n'en ai plus à raconter.

_- _Menteuse…

L'Allemande se mordit les lèvres pour essayer de masquer son sourire.

_- _Ah, peut-être encore une effectivement…

_- _Arrête de te faire prier Hilde.

La brunette croisa les bras.

_- _Bon, ok. Pour rester dans les voitures c'était un laveur de par-brise. Tu sais, ceux qui sont aux feux.

Sally lui sourit.

_- _Je vois, tout as fait.

_- _Bon disons que… Je ne l'ai pas vu et que… je l'ai renversé.

Sally fut alors prise d'un fou rire qui ne tarda pas à gagner Hilde pendant que Wu Fei se demandait pourquoi le ciel lui en voulait à ce point. Pourtant même Quatre, allongé dans une chauffeuse un peu plus loin se retenait difficilement de rire.

Trowa arriva sur la terrasse à ce moment là, le Chinois voyant en lui une possibilité de changer enfin de sujet le questionna immédiatement.

_- _Alors ? C'était quoi à la porte ?

_- _Réléna.

Quatre se redressa.

_- _Réléna ?

_- _Réléna.

_- _Oh refaites-le, ça serait marrant.

Sally donna un coup de pied à Hilde sous la table alors qu'elle se retenait déjà de ne pas retourner dans son fou rire. Wu Fei fit un geste méprisant de la main vers les deux femmes.

_- _Laisse tomber Barton. Ce doit être un mauvais jour pour les hormones féminines, c'est tout.

_- _Ton sens de l'humour fait peur _katzenbär_.

Et le Chinois repartit dans une guerre du regard avec la brunette. Sally prit sur elle pour ne par repartir dans un énième fou rire.

_- _Excuse-nous Trowa. Tu disais ?

_- _Juste que c'était Réléna qui avait sonné.

Quatre semblait soucieux.

_- _Il faudrait peut-être mieux éviter que Duo ne la voie… Compte tenu de leurs antécédents.

_- _Ca pourrait aussi être un stimulus pour lui.

Il se tourna vers Sally qui semblait avoir repris tout son sérieux.

_- _C'est risqué.

_- _De toute manière, vu l'état de Duo, on joue quitte ou double sur pas mal de choses.

Quatre ne répondit pas, semblant peser le pour et le contre. Hilde ayant tout de même suivit la conversation, stoppa son duel avec Wu Fei pour y participer.

_- _Je suis d'accord avec Quatre. C'est tout de même très risqué.

_- _Peut-être, mais si on doit attendre des années avant d'obtenir un résultat… Ca ne coûte rien d'essayer. Enfin…

Quatre releva la tête vivement.

_- _Mais si justement ! Le prix à payer peut-être énorme Sally !

_- _Oui, oui, je sais… J'ai mal formulé mes idées…

Hilde se tourna vers Trowa.

_- _Où se trouvent Réléna et Heero ?

_- _Je les ai vus partir vers la piscine.

L'Allemande se leva.

_- _Ok, merci Trowa.

Elle commença à s'éloigner d'eux, suivant le chemin de gravier qui faisait le tour de la maison.

_- _Schbeicker, tu comptes aller où comme ça ?

_- _Ne t'inquiète pas _katzenbär_, je ne me ferais pas repérer.

Quatre cacha sa tête dans ne de ses mains, comprenant les intentions de la brunette pendant que Wu Fei se levait pour la rattraper.

_- _Non mais t'es pas bien ! Tu ne vas quand même pas aller les espionner !

Hilde se mit à courir.

_- _Mais non voyons, c'est juste pour m'assurer que Duo ne va pas aller les déranger.

Le Chinois se mit à lui courir après.

_- _Duo est dans sa chambre Schbeicker !

Sally les regarda disparaître derrière un angle de la maison en soupirant.

_- _Je crois qu'on en a pas fini avec eux.

* * *

Les deux jeunes gens marchaient le long de la piscine sans parler. Le Japonais semblait presque nerveux, tandis que l'ex-princesse marchait à ses côtés comme si de rien n'était. 

_- _Comment as-tu su que j'étais ici ?

Elle parut surprise par sa façon d'entamer le dialogue et ne répondit pas tout de suite, regardant les vaguelettes de la piscine se fracasser contre le bord. Elle avait prévu qu'il réagirait à peu près de cette façon là mais encaisser ses mots froids était quand même trop difficile pour n'avoir aucune réaction. Et puis, elle aurait voulu qu'il se sente coupable de cette peine à demi vraie qu'elle laissait transparaître sur son visage.

_- _Et bien comme tu ne m'avais ni prévenue, ni donné d'indications sur ton départ, j'ai dû utiliser mon propre réseau de renseignements et… me voilà.

Elle se tourna vers lui en riant tandis qu'il détournait les yeux. Ses sourires étant les seules armes dont elle disposait contre lui dans ces moments là. Ses seules armes et ses petites vengeances pour son comportement qu'elle trouvait parfois trop cruel.

_- _Je… pardon… J'ai dû partir précipitamment.

_- _Je vois…

La jeune femme s'approcha du Japonais et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

_- _Ce n'est pas grave Heero. Juste… Préviens-moi la prochaine fois d'accord ? Ca m'évitera de me faire un sang d'encre.

Le brun hocha la tête comme un enfant qu'on réprimandait. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

_- _Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici ? Vous vous faites une réunion d'anciens soldats ?

Le regard du brun s'assombrit.

_- _Non, on a… On a retrouvé Duo.

L'ex princesse étouffa une exclamation de surprise.

_- _C'est vrai ? Mais c'est magnifique ! Comment va-t-il ? Pourquoi ne vous a-t-il donné aucune nouvelle pendant tout ce temps ?

La gorge du Japonais se serra sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi.

_- _Non, il… Réléna il… ne va pas bien…

Elle se déplaça pour être face à lui et posa la main sur sa joue.

_- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là Heero ?

Il ne répondit pas.

_- _Heero, dis-moi. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Duo ?

* * *

_- _Schbeicker, on ne fait pas ce genre de choses. 

_- _La ferme _katzenbär_, je n'entends plus ce qu'ils se disent.

L'Allemande cachée derrière une jardinière observait à travers les feuilles le couple au bord de la piscine.

_- _Tu fais ce que tu veux mais moi je ne reste pas ici à épier les gens.

La brunette se retourna vers le Chinois, lui plaquant la main contre la bouche.

_- _Mais tu vas te taire, je comprends rien à ce qu'ils se racontent à cause de toi. Et puis tu vas nous faire repérer. De toute manière tu ne peux pas partir.

Wu Fei se dégagea.

_- _Et pourquoi je te prie ?

_- _Parce que si tu avais été un peu plus attentif, tu te serais rendu compte qu'ils ont bougé depuis tout à l'heure et que vu l'angle de vue qu'ils ont, il nous est impossible de partir sans nous faire repérer tant qu'ils resteront là où ils sont.

Le Chinois bougonna et s'éloigna d'elle pour ne plus voir le couple à travers les feuilles.

_- _Tu n'as décidément aucun respect pour eux, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est bloqué ici qu'il faut nécessairement écouter ce qu'ils se racontent.

_- _C'est vrai mais tant qu'à faire… Et puis je sens un truc de bizarre chez cette fille… Par contre tu te trompes, j'ai du respect pour elle.

Wu Fei ricana.

_- _Ah oui bien sûr. Je suis sûr qu'après avoir côtoyé Duo comme tu l'as fait, tu dois être pleine de respect pour elle. Ce n'est un secret pour personne qu'ils se détestaient Schbeicker.

La brunette se retourna vers lui, l'air assez énervée. Elle le pointa du doigt tout en essayant de garder la voix basse pour ne pas les faire repérer.

_- _Tu as tord Wu Fei. Tu te trompes sur mon compte et sur celui de Duo. J'ai énormément de respect pour Réléna Peacecraft. C'est une femme qui a su garder son plus grand idéal malgré toutes les épreuves qu'elle a traversées. Je ne connais pas une personne qui aurait eu assez de courage pour agir comme elle l'a fait. Je la respecte énormément pour cela et je sais que Duo la respectait aussi. Je n'ai aucun point commun avec elle et je n'ai jamais cherché à améliorer nos relations, c'est vrai, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi ça me pousserait à la détester.

Le Chinois fut assez surpris par le discours de la jeune femme mais il ne se laissa pas convaincre pour autant.

_- _Elle et Duo ne pouvaient pas se sentir. Même s'il avait du respect pour elle, ce que je suis loin d'admettre, il la détestait et c'était réciproque. Tu ne t'es jamais retrouvé entre eux deux lors d'une réunion. La tension était à couper au couteau.

L'Allemande soupira.

_- _C'est vrai, ils se détestaient. Parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux amoureux du même homme et qu'aucun n'était décidé à le céder à l'autre, je le sais Wu Fei… Mais je sais que ça ne changeait rien du respect qu'il avait pour sa personne. Il la détestait pour ce qu'elle représentait pour lui, mais il n'avait rien contre sa personne en elle-même. Ce qui j'espère était réciproque…

Wu Fei se rapprocha d'elle.

_- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

La brunette se mordit la lèvre.

_- _Je ne sais pas… je la sens pas cette fille… Elle est trop…

_- _Trop quoi ?

Hilde ne répondit pas immédiatement, regardant Réléna enlacer tendrement le Japonais.

_- _… trop amoureuse…

* * *

_- _Mon Dieu Heero, c'est terrible… 

La jeune femme le tenait dans ses bras, l'entourant d'une étreinte apaisante.

_- _Depuis combien de temps est-il comme ça ?

_- _Deux ans je crois…

Elle défit un moment son étreinte et plaqua sa main contre sa bouche.

_- _Mais comment est-ce qu'il a pu passer deux ans dans cet hôpital sans que personne ne s'en rende compte ?

Le Japonais se détourna.

_- _Ils ne connaissaient pas son identité.

Réléna attrapa une de ses mains et l'enveloppa des deux siennes doucement.

_- _Mon Dieu Heero je… Je suis désolée pour vous…

Il baissa la tête, comme s'il était gêné par le geste de la jeune femme.

_- _Pourquoi devrais-tu être désolée…?

Un faible sourire apparut sur les lèvres de l'ex-princesse face à l'attitude du brun.

_- _Et il va mieux ? Je veux dire, il commence réagir à votre présence ? A retrouver ses repères parmi vous ?

Le Japonais sentit une fois de plus sa gorge se serrer sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Il s'écarta de la jeune femme.

_- _Non en fait… Il est possible que le Duo qu'on ait connu soit mort.

Elle le regarda, sourcils froncés, ne semblant pas comprendre.

_- _Mais Heero… Il est là. Pourquoi dis-tu qu'il est mort ?

Le brun haussa les épaules, comme s'il était agacé par la question.

_- _Je ne sais plus trop. Le docteur qui le suit dit que son autisme serait peut-être dû à la destruction de sa personnalité première. Mais je n'ai pas bien compris.

Le visage penché, ses yeux cachés par les mèches blondes de sa frange, l'ex-princesse regardait d'un assez mauvais œil la réaction du brun.

Encore et toujours, ce qui touchait à Duo prenait une dimension particulière. Il ne voulait pas s'étendre sur la possibilité de la disparition du natté. Elle le voyait bien que son agacement sur ce point ne cachait que sa tristesse à cette idée.

Encore et toujours…

Elle allait décidément devoir mettre les bouchées doubles dorénavant.

Et puis qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de destruction de la personnalité première de Duo ?

_- _Heero, est-ce que tu…

Elle fut interrompue par des cris provenant de l'autre bout du jardin. Le Japonais fronça les sourcils et parti voir ce qui se passait derrière l'angle de la maison. Intriguée, la jeune femme le suivit.

* * *

_- _Non Duo ! Tu ne peux pas ! 

L'Allemande pesait de tout son poids contre le natté pour l'empêcher d'avancer vers la partie du jardin où se trouvaient Heero et Réléna.

_- _Mais tu peux pas m'aider bon sang Wu Fei !

_- _Pour qu'il se remette à crier peut-être !

_- _C'est pas mieux de me laisser seule contre lui, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps !

_- _Que se passe-t-il ?

La brunette se retourna et aperçut Heero juste derrière elle.

_- _Oh non rien… C'est juste que…

Wu Fei s'avança.

_- _Duo te cherchait. Trowa nous a dit que vous étiez vers la piscine alors quand on l'a vu se diriger ici on a essayé de l'en empêcher mais Schbeicker n'est pas très douée pour le retenir.

Hilde le regarda assez étonnée. Le Chinois lui répondit par un regard qui en disait long sur la dette de la jeune femme pour ce mensonge.

_- _Voilà, c'est ça. Excuse-nous Heero, on ne voulait pas vous déranger.

Le Japonais se rembrunit.

_- _Vous ne nous dérangiez pas.

Duo essayait toujours de se dégager de l'Allemande qui continuait de le maintenir loin de l'angle de la maison et donc loin du brun. Celui-ci le regarda justement alors que le natté lançait des regards furieux à la jeune fille. Sans s'en rendre compte il passa d'un simple regard à une observation de chaque détail chez le natté. Comme cette brindille, accrochée dans ses cheveux, sans doute le résultat de quelques fouilles dans des buissons. Ou alors son t-shirt qui glissait sur son épaule alors que Hilde devait certainement essayer de le retenir en tirant sur le tissu. Ou encore cette moue boudeuse et indignée qui déformait sa… bouche.

Il détourna rapidement le regard. Le souvenir de cette bouche contre la sienne et de cette langue contre son palais lui fit monter le rouge aux joues avant qu'il n'ait pu tenter de focaliser son esprit sur autre chose.

_- _Mais Duo… Tu le verras tout à l'heure… Patiente un peu, Heero est occupé.

Le dit Heero sembla assez gêné par cette remarque, mais en profita quand même pour détourner ses propres pensées qui dérivaient bien trop décidément.

_- _Je ne suis pas occupé…

Ce fut à ce moment précis que Réléna passa l'angle de la maison.

_- _Oh… Bonjour Chang et… Hilde, c'est ça ?

La brunette acquiesça.

_- _Et… Bonjour Duo.

La jeune femme se rapprocha de Heero et attrapa une de ses mains, glissant ses doigts dans les siens.

Hilde qui essayait toujours d'empêcher Duo d'avancer tomba brutalement en arrière quand il cessa toute résistance. Grimaçant de douleur elle se frotta le dos et se retourna vers le natté.

_- _Duo, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe en……core…

Le châtain gardait les yeux fixés sur Réléna, ne semblant rien voir d'autre. Si ce n'est peut-être la main d'Heero dans la sienne.

_- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Duo ?

Les minutes s'égrenèrent lentement sans qu'il n'y ait de changement dans le comportement de l'Américain. La brunette se rapprocha de lui, essayant de lui faire reprendre contact avec la réalité.

_- _Hey, Duo tu…

Elle s'arrêta, constatant avec horreur que la pupille du natté se contractait de plus en plus.

- _Scheisse_ ! Bordel Duo…

Elle saisit une de ses mains qu'elle enveloppa des siennes, tentant tant bien que mal de lui donner un quelconque contact avec la réalité.

Heero s'écarta de Réléna et s'approcha d'eux.

_- _Que se passe-t-il ?

L'Allemande se tourna vers lui, gardant ses mains autour de celles de Duo.

_- _Je crois qu'il nous refait une crise…

Le brun se leva.

_- _Je vais chercher Mitsumi.

Hilde acquiesça, reportant immédiatement son attention sur Duo qui fixait toujours Réléna.

_- _Duo, tu vas pas nous remettre ça hein ? Allez, il faut que tu… Oui voilà, comme ça.

Elle fut ravie de sentir une légère pression sur sa main et ne laissa plus que ses doigts entre la sienne pour qu'il puisse plus facilement les serrer.

_- _Voilà Duo… Reviens parmi nous… Doucement.

L'Allemande se réjouissait de voir Duo serrer ses doigts mais Wu Fei regardait d'un assez mauvais œil le comportement du natté. Ce n'était pas que sa main qui réagissait, tous ses muscles semblaient être en train de se tendre.

_- _Oui, c'est bien Duo. Tu…

La brunette s'arrêta, commençant à ressentir une vive douleur dans la main.

_- _Sers un peu moins fort s'il te plait Duo…

Mais ses mots n'eurent aucun effet sur le natté qui continua à serrer de plus en plus fort ses doigts.

_- _Ca fait mal Duo… Tu…

Wu Fei se décidait enfin à aller faire lâcher prise au natté quand un craquement sinistre résonna, suivit d'un cri de l'Allemande.

Le Chinois se précipita vers eux pour dégager la main de la brunette. L'observant il se rendit compte que l'annulaire de la jeune fille était tordu dans un angle inquiétant.

_- _Hilde, va chercher Sally pour qu'elle soigne rapidement ton doigt.

La brunette fût assez surprise qu'il l'appelle par son prénom et ne réagit pas tout de suite.

_- _Dépêche-toi. Et dis-lui aussi que je doute que le traitement habituel de Duo suffise. Des calmants seront plus que nécessaire.

L'Allemande acquiesça et partit rapidement. Wu Fei soupira et observa le natté qui était tombé en arrière quand il lui avait fait lâcher la main de la jeune fille. Allongé sur les graviers, chacun de ses muscles semblaient se tendrent de plus en plus. Il avait enfin quitté Réléna des yeux mais fixait maintenant le ciel, presque sans ciller.

Se relevant Wu Fei se tourna vers la jeune femme qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre depuis le début de la scène.

_- _Et bien, on peut dire qu'il a eu une réaction aussi poussée avec peu de gens.

Réléna planta son regard dans celui du Chinois.

_- _Je te demande pardon ?

Wu Fei délaissa le regard bleu de la jeune femme pour regarder Duo qui fixait toujours le ciel.

_- _Cette crise qu'il est en train de faire… Il l'a faite à cause de toi.

S'il l'avait regardé il aurait pu voir le regard bleu devenir glacial.

_- _Excuse-moi de me répéter mais… Je te demande pardon ?

Le Chinois soupira.

_- _Heero est le point de repère principal de Duo. Aussi, il a besoin de l'avoir à ses côtés pour être le plus possible à l'aise et pour qu'on puisse espérer qu'il sorte de son autisme.

Réléna perdait de plus en plus patience mais n'en laissait rien paraître dans sa voix.

_- _Je ne comprends pas bien quel est le rapport avec moi Chang.

_- _Ta proximité avec Heero a perturbé Duo, je ne vois que ça qui explique sa crise à ton arrivée. A moins que tu n'aies une autre idée ?

La jeune femme commença à se mettre sur la défensive tout en le masquant parfaitement.

_- _Non. Je ne me suis pas assez penchée sur son cas pour en avoir une autre.

_- _Bien alors nous garderons la mienne.

L'ex-princesse tiqua légèrement sur la façon de faire du Chinois.

_- _Ta proximité avec Heero perturbe Duo. Or Duo est mon ami et je voudrais qu'il puisse guérir le plus vite possible. Dans la mesure d'une éventuelle guérison évidemment… S'il n'était pas possible qu'il guérisse il est évident que Heero ne pourrait rester à jamais aux petits soins avec lui…

Elle sentit une rage sourde monter en elle : il se moquait d'elle ?

_- _Mais étant donné que nous sommes dans une sorte de période d'essai, je préfèrerais que tu limites les contacts ou les gestes d'affection avec Heero quand Duo est dans les environs. Dans son intérêt, et le notre également.

Sa tirade finie, Wu Fei se tourna vers les baies vitrées, comme s'il n'avait même pas besoin de l'accord de la jeune femme sur ce point.

La rage et la haine qui bouillaient en Réléna étaient si fortes qu'elle dû mettre ton son talent pour réussir à les masquer et essayer de les dissiper en elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sally et Mitsumi arrivèrent et firent une injection à Duo alors que celui-ci restait allongé sur le sol sans réaction. Puis, aidées de Wu Fei et de Trowa qui venait d'arriver accompagné d'Heero elles le montèrent dans sa chambre.

Réléna alla rejoindre le brun qui s'était assis sur un banc.

_- _Heero… Ca va ?

Le brun ne lui répondit pas. Elle s'accroupit devant lui pour pouvoir voir son visage.

_- _Ecoute Heero… Je suis désolée… Je me sens tellement impuissante face à tout ce qui se passe pour Duo. Je sais que tu tiens beaucoup à lui et… Je vais essayer de joindre les meilleurs spécialistes du monde pour voir s'ils peuvent quelque chose. Ce sera toujours mieux que ce médecin sortant d'on ne sait où. Et…

_- _Ce n'est pas la peine Réléna.

Elle fut surprise d'être stoppée ainsi et attendit un peu pour voir s'il continuait avant de reprendre.

_- _Non, écoute, je vais…

_- _Ce n'est pas la peine je te dis.

Le ton était presque agressif.

_- _Je… Ce n'est pas la peine… Je te remercie mais ça n'y changera rien.

Elle lui sourit et se releva.

_- _Bien… D'accord… Bon, je vais te laisser Heero, je vais essayer de me trouver un hôtel avant qu'ils ne soient tous pleins.

Le Japonais acquiesça silencieusement.

_- _Je reviendrais demain, d'accord ?

_- _Tu n'es pas obligée de…

_- _Si !

Surpris que ce soit elle qui l'interrompe il leva la tête. Elle saisit doucement son visage entre ses mains.

_- _Si Heero… Je ne veux pas te laisser face à tout ça seul.

Le brun assez gêné détourna le regard, ne pouvant détourner la tête.

_- _Je ne suis pas seul…

Elle lui sourit.

_- _Et bien je m'en assurerais.

Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa.

_- _Bien, je file. Je repasserais demain sans faute.

Elle allait rentrer dans la maison quand elle s'arrêta. Elle hésita un moment, l'air gênée, puis se retourna vers Heero.

_- _Est-ce que tu pourrais m'indiquer les toilettes s'il te plait ?

Surpris par sa question il ne répondit pas tout de suite.

_- _Hm… Il y en a à l'étage… En haut de l'escalier, tu verras quatre portes à gauche : la chambre d'Hilde, celle de Duo, une vide et la porte suivante c'est…c'est là.

Elle le remercia rapidement et disparut à l'intérieur de la maison. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sally, Mitsumi, Trowa et Wu Fei regagnaient le jardin après avoir ramené Duo dans sa chambre.

* * *

Une porte à l'étage grinça légèrement et la jeune femme se faufila silencieusement dans la pièce puis s'approcha du lit. Le natté y était allongé et fixait le plafond. Elle s'assit sur le lit et le regarda en souriant. 

_- _Bonsoir Duo…

Le regard du jeune homme se tourna avec lenteur vers elle. Les yeux violets d'habitude si expressifs étaient complètement flous, ce qui laissait deviner l'état d'abrutissement dans lequel les médicaments doublés des calmants l'avaient mis.

_- _Et bien tu m'as l'air en forme dis-moi.

Elle croisa les mains et s'appuya le menton dessus, ne cessant de le fixer.

_- _Tu veux que je te raconte quelque chose d'amusant ?

Duo n'eu aucune réaction, l'observant d'un regard bovin. Réléna rit doucement, et replaça une mèche échappée de la tresse derrière l'oreille du jeune homme.

_- _Ils pensent que tu es mort.

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'élargit.

_- _Si je t'assure. Ils pensent que ton état est dû à la destruction de ta personnalité première et que…

Elle avança agilement les doigts, jusqu'à lui tapoter le bout du nez.

_- _… Que la personne qui est ici est un parfait inconnu pour eux.

Le regard du châtain sembla s'éclaircir un instant mais il redevint presque immédiatement vague.

_- _C'est pour ça qu'ils s'occupent tous de toi. Tu comprends ? Ils culpabilisent sûrement… Ils ont un peu de ta mort sur la conscience.

Elle saisit la mâchoire de l'Américain entre ses doigts fins.

_- _Mais ne t'inquiète pas… Moi je le sais bien que tu n'es pas mort.

Son sourire disparut.

_- _Je sais bien que tu es là… Quelque part… Et que tu observes tout…

Son visage se durcit et ses yeux bleus s'assombrirent.

_- _Ce serait trop simple… Bien trop simple si tu pouvais être mort… Tout serait parfait si tu n'étais plus là…

Ne cessant de le fixer intensément, elle avança le bras pour saisir un cousin.

_- _Si tu pouvais juste…disparaître…

Elle approcha le coussin de lui, jusqu'à le mettre au-dessus de son visage. Elle resta ainsi un moment puis elle l'abaissa lentement mais fermement. Tendant les bras, elle appuya de tout son poids sur ce coussin. En dessous, le jeune homme n'avait aucune réaction.

Les secondes s'écoulaient lentement et la jeune femme sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus vite. De plus en plus fort.

Voilà.

Comme ça.

Il allait juste disparaître.

Disparaître et ne plus jamais la gêner.

Ne plus jamais être une entrave.

Les bras du jeune homme bougèrent faiblement comme une vaine tentative de les lever pour se dégager. Réléna y prêta à peine attention, se concentrant sur la poitrine qui se gonflait faiblement avec à-coups, cherchant l'air instinctivement.

Il fallait juste qu'il disparaisse enfin.

Qu'il disparaisse de sa vie. De leurs vies.

Et définitivement.

Il l'avait mérité.

Il ne fallait plus jamais qu'il la gêne.

Qu'il la blesse.

Il en avait trop fait. C'était injuste.

Il ne devait plus la faire souffrir.

La jeune femme sursauta et retira rapidement le coussin.

Non. Elle ne devait pas perdre son sang-froid. Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Qu'elle réussisse à rester maîtresse d'elle-même pour arriver à son but.

Pour le faire souffrir.

Pour le faire souffrir comme il l'avait fait souffrir elle.

Comme il continuait à la faire souffrir indirectement.

Duo, Duo, Duo… C 'était lui la source de tous ses problèmes.

C'était à cause de lui qu'Heero ne s'ouvrait pas entièrement à elle. A cause de lui qu'elle ne vivait pas heureuse à ses côtés.

Même Heero serait plus heureux sans lui.

Il n'était qu'une source de problème.

Alors il devait mourir.

Mais pas tout de suite.

Pas maintenant.

D'abord elle allait le faire souffrir jusqu'à qu'il ait envie de disparaître par lui-même.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il haïsse lui-même sa présence ici, sans pouvoir y mettre fin pour autant.

Et enfin, quand il aura assez souffert.

Alors…

La jeune femme se sourit à elle-même et leva les yeux pour l'observer. Le corps du natté n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre depuis qu'elle était entrée mais sa tête avait suivit le mouvement du coussin quand elle l'avait enlevé et était légèrement inclinée sur l'oreiller.

Il ne faisait aucun bruit de respiration excessive mais reprenait son souffle doucement. Ses yeux par contre restaient clos.

Elle le regarda longuement mais comme il n'avait aucune autre réaction elle finit par se lever. Au moment même où elle quittait le lit elle vit ses yeux s'entrouvrir puis se refermer immédiatement. Intriguée, elle attendit pour voir si allait enfin bouger ou si les médicaments l'avaient à ce point abrutis.

Au bout de quelques minutes le jeune homme se mit à bouger et tourna la tête, la calant de façon droite sur l'oreiller. La jeune femme commençait à s'impatienter quand elle vit ses yeux s'ouvrir à nouveau.

Ses muscles se tendirent d'un coup quand elle vit apparaître derrière les cils, non pas un regard bovin, mais deux yeux glacials qui la fixaient.

Elle se sentit presque paralysée sous ce regard empli d'agressivité mais réussi à sourire et s'approcha de lui.

_- _Et bien ? Le méchant garçon est venu faire le gros dur pour impressionner la pauvre jeune fille ? Ou bien serait-ce Duo qui t'as envoyé à son secours parce qu'il avait trop peur de sortir lui-même ?

Une grimace méprisante étira ses lèvres.

_- _Tu n'es qu'un chien qui aboie mais ne mort pas… C'est pathétique… Et assez amusant finalement.

Le regard glacial que lui envoyait le jeune homme commençait à se voiler. Les médicaments devaient agir pleinement et le calmant le faisait sombrer peu à peu dans le sommeil. Elle s'aperçut de son combat et se mit à rire.

_- _Allons, allons. Ce n'est pas sérieux tout ça, tu devrais te reposer. Après tout tu es malade.

Elle se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front.

_- _Ne t'inquiète pas, on se reverra très vite. Je crois même que je vais m'arranger pour rester encore plus longtemps que prévu. Oh, j'oubliais…Si je reviens te voir tu risques de faire d'autres crises. D'ailleurs elles sont douloureuses ces crises ? Je suppose que oui.

Elle eut un sourire satisfait.

_- _Mais vois-tu, on ne peut pas non plus me refuser de voir mon petit ami, c'est normal non ? Peut-être qu'ils décideront de t'injecter une double dose pour ne pas que tu fasses de crises…Et tu seras finalement tellement drogué que tu ne pourras même pas réagir à ma présence. Quel dommage… Je me faisais une telle joie de te revoir à nouveau…

La jeune femme soupira, l'air faussement ennuyée.

_- _Bien, il se fait tard, je vais devoir abréger notre passionnante discussion. Tu passeras le bonjour de ma part à Duo, je te fais confiance.

Elle lui sourit une dernière fois puis sortit enfin de la chambre et referma la porte silencieusement.

To be continued …

* * *

Heum… 

Non, par pitié, ne me tuez pas !

N'oubliez pas que je suis la seule à connaître le fin mot de l'histoire :D

Tenez, je vais vous donner un avant-goût du prochain chapitre, comme ça vous ne pourrez pas me tuer ;p

Donc au prochain chapitre nous aurons :

un Heero qui fait des rêves décidément étranges axés sur un certain natté

un Duo qui se comporte de façon très bizarre depuis ses retrouvailles avec Réléna ( on ne peut pas vraiment lui en vouloir vu son entrevue avec elle ) et qui utilise enfin le bloc de feuilles à dessin offert par Sally, Hilde et Quatre ( au chapitre 11 si je me souviens bien ;p )

et un rapprochement encore plus marqué entre Wu Fei et Hilde

Voilà ;-)

Sur ce, see u

Brisby


	16. Comme un enfant chapitre 16

Titre : Comme un enfant, chapitre 16

Base : Gundam Wing

Auteur : Brisby

E-mail : alors un peu de 3+4+3 un chouia de H+5 et 5+H du 1+2 et 2+1 et…

Genre : yaoï, angst, OOC

Rating : PG

Disclamer : Les g-boys et les autres ne sont pas à moi. Pas plus que le bout de chanson qui appartient à Sixpence None The Richer.

Note : étant donné que c'est l'été je vais partir en vacances quelques temps donc même si je vais essayer de publier il risque de ne pas y avoir de nouveau chapitre avant un bout.

Encore désolée u.u

**Comme un enfant**

**Chapitre 16**

Heero entrouvrit un œil avant de le refermer et de remuer légèrement sous les couvertures. Juste un coup d'œil pour permettre à son esprit embrumé de se resituer quant à l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Il avait chaud, trop chaud. Foutu été…

A plusieurs reprises, il repoussa les couvertures d'un coup de pied. Il grogna quand, à sa quatrième tentative, il ne réussit toujours pas à les repousser suffisamment pour être entièrement découvert. Elles devaient être enroulées ou bloquées à un quelconque endroit.

Rouvrant à moitié les yeux il observa le plafond un moment. D'après la luminosité, il ne devait pas être plus de cinq heures. Cinq heures et demi peut-être. Mais il n'avait pas envie de chercher sa montre pour avoir l'heure exacte. Pas plus qu'il n'avait envie de se tourner vers la fenêtre pour avoir une idée plus précise de l'heure. La seule chose dont il avait envie c'était de se rendormir.

Une petite brise entra par la fenêtre située derrière la tête du lit. Cette fenêtre avait le mérite de le tenir tout près de l'air de la nuit, mais dès que le soleil se levait, elle faisait également rentrer la chaleur.

Le Japonais soupira, donna un dernier coup de pied qui réussi à le délivrer entièrement des couvertures puis il se tourna sur le côté pour tenter de se rendormir. Il sentit clairement son cœur manquer un battement.

Juste en face de lui, il avait la cause de la résistance des draps à ses coups de pieds. La raison pour laquelle il n'avait pu s'en débarrasser rapidement. Et cette raison, la tête appuyée sur les bras tandis que ses mains retombaient sur son visage, le regardait fixement de son regard violet.

Heero déglutit avec difficulté.

_- _Du…

Le natté leva alors rapidement l'index en signe d'arrêt et le Japonais exécuta l'ordre muet automatiquement. Cette réaction fit sourire le châtain alors qu'un rire presque inaudible franchissait ses lèvres. Le brun écarquilla les yeux tandis que toutes ses pensées semblaient disparaître de son cerveau au son de ce rire, laissant juste un vide étrangement agréable. A quand remontait la dernière fois où il avait entendu ce rire ?

Il en avait peut-être entendu de semblables depuis qu'ils étaient dans cette villa mais… Des semblables ce n'était pas le même. Il y avait quelque chose de différent dans celui-ci…

Il ne comprenait pas se qui se passait mais il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Il fallait qu'il se lève. Qu'il se précipite sur cet homme en face de lui pour s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien de lui. Qu'il vérifie qu'il était bien dans sa chambre et pas dans une reconstitution de celle-ci faite par l'ennemi.

Bon, d'accord, quel ennemi ? Mais cette question ne se posait pas encore à ses réflexes de soldat. On agit d'abord, on voit ensuite.

Oui mais cette fois ses réflexes de soldats furent confrontés à quelques problèmes…

Premièrement, il n'avait aucune envie de se lever. Les rares choses qui passaient, et rapidement, dans son cerveau étaient « Duo », « moi », « lit » et la conclusion qui s'imposait était « ne pas bouger ».

Deuxièmement, il n'avait pas non plus envie de toucher le natté. Pour l'instant il le regardait en lui souriant. S'il le touchait il s'arrêterait peut-être de sourire. Et sans bien comprendre pourquoi, Heero ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête. Et puis, si jamais il disparaissait quand il le touchait ?

Mais surtout, le troisièmement… Son regard ne réussissait pas à se détacher des deux yeux violets qui le fixaient. Il ne se souvenait pas depuis quand il n'avait pas vue cette malice dans les yeux du natté. Mais ça ne remontait pas à ces dernières semaines en tout cas.

Non, ces derniers temps il n'avait rien vu dans les yeux du natté. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment inexpressifs, pas tout le temps, mais il n'y avait pas retrouvé l'intensité qu'il pu y voir autrefois. La même intensité qu'il y trouvait maintenant. Cette expressivité qui caractérisait Duo.

Non. Pour toutes ces raisons il n'avait aucune envie de faire le moindre geste qui puisse briser l'état des choses.

Mais rien ne dure éternellement.

Et s'il ne brisait pas ce moment, alors ce serait au jeune homme qui lui faisait face de le faire.

Un oiseau passa en piaillant près de la fenêtre. Le natté lâcha alors par réflexe Heero du regard pour observer l'extérieur. Le Japonais ressentit comme une sorte de déception. La malice dans les yeux de l'Américain avait été remplacée par de l'étonnement. Son regard n'était plus tourné vers lui mais vers le paysage qu'on voyait depuis la fenêtre. Et il ne souriait plus. Il le ne lui souriait plus…

Le rêve était-il fini ?

_- _Tu as vu comme c'est beau… ?

Oh non, il continuait de plus belle.

Heero se tourna à son tour pour regarder ce que le natté observait.

Quelques gros cumulus flottaient haut dans le ciel. La majeure partie de ces nuages était sombre, plus sombre que le ciel derrière eux qui devenait de plus en plus clair au fur et à mesure que le soleil se rapprochait de la ligne d'horizon. Mais certains étaient déjà éclairés par le soleil et la lumière rouge-orangé que celui-ci leur envoyait les faisait encore plus ressortir sur la masse des autres nuages.

La vue était vraiment superbe.

_- _Je crois que ce sera un superbe lever de soleil… Tu ne penses pas ?

Heero reporta son regard sur l'Américain qui le regardait à nouveau en souriant.

_- _Hm…

Une deuxième fois, un rire presque inaudible s'échappa de la bouche du natté. Mais cette fois, Heero n'avait pas l'esprit fixé sur ce rire. Ses pensées étaient restées sur les mots qu'avait prononcé le châtain.

Non justement, pas sur ses mots, sur ses phrases. Sujet, verbe, complément. Pas juste un mot, ou deux… Des phrases structurées, où le ton était mis. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu de phrases de sa part. Un comble que ce soit lui qui reproche ça au natté. Il y a quelques années la situation était inversée.

Il y a quelques années…

_- _J'aime bien l'aube.

Heero ne répondit pas, il n'en avait pas envie. Il n'avait envie de rien. Juste qu'il n'arrête pas de lui parler, comme avant. Qu'il lui parle de tout et n'importe quoi, continuellement.

_- _C'est un moment spécial…

Encore que non, il y avait autre chose dont il avait envie. Mais c'était une chose qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire, une chose risquée. Mais qui lui faisait de plus en plus envie.

_- _On a l'esprit bien clair à ce moment de la journée, on comprend mieux les choses.

La main du brun le démangeait de plus en plus. Il voulait le toucher. S'assurer qu'il était bien là et que tout ça n'était pas une illusion. Oui mais en le touchant, il prenait le risque de voir cette belle illusion disparaître.

Mais cette envie se faisait si forte. Elle devenait tellement obnibulante qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que sa main quittait le matelas.

_- _L'aube était aussi belle que celle-ci le matin où j'ai compris que j'étais amoureux de toi.

L'Américain le regarda en souriant.

Heero ne sut pas bien quoi faire de ces mots. Les avait-il vraiment entendu de toute façon ? Et puis, ils lui semblaient si flous. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces histoires d'aube et de…

Il ne comprenait pas et n'était pas sûr de vouloir comprendre…

Tout lui semblait si confus. Les seules choses qui restaient encore à peu près claires c'était ses envies. Elles se résumaient essentiellement à trois choses : que le châtain ne s'arrête pas de lui sourire, qu'il ne s'arrête pas de lui parler et…

Sa main se posa sur la hanche du natté. Un frisson de peur et de surprise fit manquer à son cœur un autre battement. Quand est-ce qu'il avait tendu la main vers lui ?

Mais en même temps… Il l'avait touché. Il l'avait touché et il ne s'était pas évaporé. Et il sentait distinctement la forme de sa hanche au travers du tissu, ainsi que la chaleur de son corps. Le natté s'était arrêté de sourire. Il avait d'abord regardé cette main posée sur sa hanche, puis il fixait maintenant Heero.

Après réflexion, ce qu'avait dit le natté semblait important à Heero. Il devait sûrement y répondre, d'ailleurs l'Américain avait dû plus s'attendre à une réponse qu'à ce toucher. Mais tout semblait si flou, il n'était même plus sûr de ce qu'avait dit le châtain. Et puis, la seule chose dont il avait envie à cet instant ça n'était sûrement pas de réfléchir. Il voulait juste le toucher, plus. Etendre la zone de contact entre leur deux corps.

Sa main remonta lentement le long du corps du natté puis passa sur son épaule et arriva enfin dans le creux de son cou.

Leurs corps étaient bien plus proches. Ils s'étaient rapprochés ? L'un ou l'autre avait bougé ? Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais ils étaient indéniablement plus proches. Le natté n'avait pas le regard fixe, il ne cessait de bouger, d'aller d'un détail à l'autre. Il se posait un instant sur les deux yeux bleus qui le fixaient, puis détournait le regard, pour ensuite revenir sur le corps du brun, s'égarer sur ses lèvres et baisser les yeux à nouveau. Heero n'aimait pas cela. Il préférait quand l'Américain le fixait longuement en souriant que de voir ces deux yeux violets bouger continuellement. Il préférait y voir la malice et la joie que la panique et l'indécision.

Le Japonais raffermit sa prise sur le cou du châtain, pensant ainsi le forcer à le regarder à nouveau. Ce qui marcha en somme, mais peut-être y avait-il mis trop de force car le natté glissa sur les draps jusqu'à être collé à lui. Cette fois ce fut à Heero de ressentir une certaine panique.

Il était si près de lui… Il pouvait presque sentir son souffle contre son visage. Ils restèrent ainsi, à se fixer sans bouger pendant un long moment, puis le natté ferma à moitié les yeux et se rapprocha encore un peu plus.

Un baiser.

Il lui donnait un baiser.

Ca lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose.

Mais la dernière fois il y avait une cerise.

Une cerise et autre chose qui s'était infiltré dans sa bouche.

Heero déplaça sa main qui était toujours dans le cou du natté jusqu'à maintenir sa nuque, il se colla encore plus à lui et suivant ses souvenirs il approfondit le baiser. L'Américain se tendit un instant en sentant cette langue venir chercher la sienne puis entoura le visage du brun de ses mains, répondant à son baiser. Leurs jambes se mêlèrent, tandis que leurs doigts se crispaient dans la chevelure de l'autre, quelques frottements entre leur deux corps attisaient cette chaleur qui montait en eux alors que le baiser devenait de plus en plus précipité.

Un oiseau chanta plus fort que les autres dans le parc, ce qui fit sursauter le Japonais. Il se releva d'un bond et regarda autour de lui, hagard. Il était enroulé dans les draps dans un coin de son lit, seul.

Il regarda longuement l'autre partie du lit, comme si quelqu'un allait sortir de sous les couvertures, mais rien ne se passa. Il était bel et bien seul.

Sa montre posée sur le bureau de la chambre sonna, il y jeta un coup d'œil : huit heures.

Il soupira et passa la main dans ses cheveux déjà bien ébouriffés.

Un…rêve ?

Gardant la main à moitié dans ses cheveux il essaya de remettre un semblant d'ordre dans ses pensées. Pourquoi avait-il rêvé de Duo ? Et surtout pourquoi… De cette façon…

Et puis d'où est-ce qu'elle venait cette espèce de nostalgie qui lui donnait l'impression qu'on lui broyait le vente ?

Et c'était quoi cette boule qui lui bloquait la gorge et qui était douloureuse quand il avalait ?

Il resta un moment à regarder le mur en face de lui à essayer de vider son esprit de toutes ces choses. Seule une question perdura bien plus longtemps que les autres : d'où pouvait bien venir la poussière qui avait fait couler ces larmes de ses yeux ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_- _Bonjour Heero.

Sally entra dans la cuisine où le Japonais était en train de petit-déjeuner. Il lui répondit d'un signe de tête tout en continuant de boire son café.

_- _Bien dormi ?

Ses mains se crispèrent légèrement sur le bol.

_- _Hm.

La jeune femme sourit puis s'occupa de son petit-déjeuner.

_- _Tu as croisé quelqu'un d'autre ce matin ?

_- _Mitsumi.

_- _Personne d'autre ?

Le brun secoua la tête.

_- _Bon… J'ai croisé Hilde tout à l'heure, elle doit être en train de prendre sa douche mais on ne devrait pas tarder à la voir.

Heero acquiesça.

Bien, Sally avait compris le message. Elle avait vite repéré quelles étaient les personnes qui n'aimaient pas parler le matin et celles avec qui elle pouvait discuter. Et Heero de faisait pas parti des bavards du matin. Ce matin encore plus apparemment.

_- _Ca te gêne si j'allume la radio ?

Le brun secoua la tête et la radio fut allumée, brisant le silence qui avait régné jusque là dans la cuisine.

Diverses voix vantant les mérites de tels ou tels produits défilèrent pendant cinq ou six minutes avant d'être stoppées par le flash d'information de la demi-heure. Si le Japonais écouta d'une oreille distraite les informations il se ferma totalement aux quelques groupes de musiques qui passèrent ensuite.

Il était en train de laver son bol quand une troisième chanson commença. Il n'y prêta aucune attention jusqu'à ce que débutent les paroles.

_- Kiss me, out of the bearded barley._

_Nightly, beside the green green grass._

Le bol lui échappa des mains et rencontra bruyamment le fond de l'évier.

Sally surprise tourna la tête vers lui.

_- Swing, swing, swing the spinning step._

_You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress._

La porte s'ouvrit violemment sur une brunette qui se mit à chanter à tue tête.

_- _Oooh, kiss me ! Beneath the milky twilight !

Lead me ! Out on the moonlit floor !

Sally se mit à rire de son attitude tandis que Heero récupérait les morceaux de faïence pour les mettre à la poubelle, ne semblant prêter aucune attention à l'Allemande.

_- _Lift your open hand !

Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance, silver moon's sparkling !

Faisant un geste théâtral de la main, elle pointa son index vers elle-même et regarda les deux autres avec un grand sourire.

_- _So kiss me…

Sally la regarda avec un petit sourire moqueur.

_- _Habituellement on dit plutôt bonjour tu sais…

_- _Comme si j'étais « habituelle ».

Elle passa devant le brun en allant ouvrir le réfrigérateur.

_- _Bien dormi Heero ?

Le Japonais ne répondit pas et sortit de la cuisine sans un mot. La brunette regarda un moment la porte qui s'était refermée sur lui avant de se tourner vers Sally.

_- _J'ai dis quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ?

La jeune femme lui sourit en secouant la tête.

_- _Non, je ne pense pas. Il doit être mal luné c'est tout, ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

La brunette acquiesça et se servit un verre de jus d'orange qu'elle but d'un trait.

_- _Tu ne déjeune pas plus ?

_- _Non, je n'ai pas très faim. Je cherche Mitsumi, tu sais si elle est réveillée ?

Heero m'a dit qu'il l'avait vu ce matin. Fais attention quand même, si tu veux que ton doigt guérisse vite il vaut mieux éviter les carences.

L'Allemande lui fit un grand sourire en agitant ses deux doigts où était attachée l'atèle.

_- _Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas très faim c'est tout.

Elle posa son verre dans l'évier où restaient encore quelques bouts de faïences.

_- _Je vais essayer de trouver Mitsumi. Bonne fin de petit-déjeuner.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et sortit de la cuisine. Sally soupira une fois qu'elle fut partie regardant d'un œil soucieux l'endroit où s'était accoudée la brunette.

Hilde Schbeicker qui n'avait pas faim…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Wu Fei sortit mal réveillé de sa chambre. Sa seule préoccupation du moment était de savoir s'il prenait sa douche avant ou après le petit déjeuner. Bien, tout dépendrait de où se trouvait cette furie de Schbeicker.

_- _Ah Mitsumi ! Je vous cherchais justement !

Quand on parlait du loup.

_- _Mademoiselle Schbeicker ?

Wu Fei hésita à faire demi-tour et descendre par un autre escalier pour éviter la jeune fille.

_- _Je, uh… Je voulais vous demander…

Le Chinois qui s'apprêtait à revenir sur ses pas s'arrêta.

_- _Oui ?

Il s'approcha de l'angle du couloir dont provenaient les voix des deux jeunes femmes, se collant au maximum contre le mur.

_- _Comment va Duo ? Il… Est-ce qu'il va mieux après sa crise d'hier soir ?

Wu Fei se déplaça légèrement pour pouvoir les entrevoir. Hilde lui faisait dos aussi ne pouvait-il voir ses réactions mais il vit distinctement la jeune Japonaise soupirer.

_- _Je crains que la dose que nous lui avons donné hier ait été trop forte. Il a l'air complètement hagard et j'ai peur que cette injection ait eue des conséquences plus graves qu'un étourdissement passager.

Le Chinois pu voir les poings que la brunette gardait derrière son dos se refermer de plus en plus.

_- _Que voulez-vous dire ?

Malgré la distance qui les séparait, il n'eut pas trop de mal à comprendre que Mitsumi hésitait à parler.

_- _J'ai dû m'y reprendre à trois fois ce matin pour le lever. Et même en ayant réussi je n'ai pas pu lui faire quitter sa chambre.

Wu Fei fronça les sourcils en entendant ça.

_- _Il n'a pas voulu sortir ?

Le Chinois reporta son attention sur les deux jeunes femmes et vit Mitsumi secouer la tête.

_- _Non, j'ai essayé plusieurs fois de l'inciter à sortir mais il n'a pas voulu. Ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est que toutes les fois où je suis passée le voir il était recroquevillé dans un coin de sa chambre, les genoux repliés contre le torse. Or cette position et le fait de chercher à s'isoler était le comportement qu'on voyait le plus souvent revenir à l'hôpital.

Un long silence s'installa.

_- _Bien… Je vois, merci Mitsumi, vous pouvez continuer à faire… Ce que vous faisiez. Excusez-moi de vous avoir dérangé.

La jeune femme s'inclina et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Elle se retourna alors qu'elle descendait la première marche.

_- _Mais ne vous en faites pas trop. C'est possible qu'il se remette à agir comme il l'a fait ces derniers jours quand les effets de l'injection seront dissipés.

Hilde acquiesça et la Japonaise disparut dans l'escalier.

Wu Fei s'écarta de l'angle du couloir et d'adossa au mur. S'ils avaient eu beaucoup de points positifs quand aux réactions de Duo depuis qu'ils étaient ici, celui-ci était on ne peut plus négatif. Bien sûr il en fallait, tout ne pouvait pas être toujours positif, mais celui-ci était de taille. Il resta un long moment adossé à ce mur, laissant vagabonder ses pensées sur tout ce qu'il avait entendu. Puis il se redressa, décidant d'arrêter de ressasser les points négatifs et les hypothèses bancales. De toute manière, l'infirmière avait bien dit qu'il était possible que tout rentre dans l'ordre une fois l'injection dissipée. Et même si ce n'était pas le meilleur ordre, il n'était pas trop mal non plus.

Bien, maintenant, petit-déjeuner.

Il passa l'angle du couloir encore un peu dans ses pensées et les yeux rivés sur la moquette. Il s'avança sans voir qu'il se rapprochait de la jeune Allemande qui n'avait toujours pas bougé depuis le départ de l'infirmière. Quand il releva enfin la tête il était à moins de cinquante centimètres d'elle. Il s'arrêta immédiatement quand il vit qu'elle était juste devant lui mais fut tellement surpris qu'il ne recula pas non plus.

La situation pouvait difficilement être plus grotesque.

Il réussissait enfin à se reprendre en main pour reculer quand il s'aperçut que les épaules de la jeune fille tremblaient. Qu'est-ce que… ?

Hilde se retourna brutalement, empêchant le Chinois de poursuivre ses réflexions. Sans doute voulait-elle rejoindre sa chambre ou une autre pièce. Mais elle n'avait pas du tout prévu la présence du _katzenbär_ derrière elle. Elle le regarda, les yeux grands ouverts par la surprise, sans mot dire tandis que les larmes roulaient sur son visage.

Bon, d'accord, la situation _pouvait_ être plus grotesque.

Il restèrent à se fixer un long moment sans rien dire puis la jeune fille essuya ses larmes d'un geste rageur.

Bordel mais… Non mais dites-moi que c'est pas vrai qu'est-ce que… Tu peux me dire ce que tu fous ici Chang !

Le Chinois tiqua, c'était quoi ce ton ? Et puis depuis quand elle l'appelait par son nom de famille ?

Aux dernières nouvelles, le couloir n'est pas à toi. J'ai le droit de l'emprunter également non ?

La brunette passa d'un geste nerveux la main dans ses cheveux courts tandis que les larmes continuaient de couler sur son visage.

_- _Mais je… Bordel, il y une différence entre « emprunter » un couloir et se trouver juste derrière quelqu'un !

Wu Fei s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand il remarqua que les épaules de la jeune file tremblaient à nouveau. A bien y regarder c'était tout son corps qui tremblait.

_- _Uh tu… Est-ce que ça va ?

Elle le regarda d'un air surpris, puis se mit à sourire de façon sarcastique.

_- _Parfaitement bien. Ca ne se voit pas ? Je pensais qu'on pouvait deviner rien qu'au rimmel qui coule partout sur mes joues que j'étais au meilleur de ma forme.

Le Chinois soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

_- _… Et sinon tu envois souvent bouler les gens qui s'inquiètent pour toi ?

L'Allemande prit un air faussement étonné.

_- _Oh, excuse-moi, tu t'inquiétais pour moi ? Je dois me sentir flattée ? Chang Wu Fei qui s'inquiète pour moi…

Le regard noir du jeune homme se fit menaçant.

_- _Arrête ça.

Elle repassa la main dans ses cheveux et s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand il saisit d'un geste rapide son poignet.

_- _Arrêta ça…

Il avait détaché chacune des syllabes, rendant son ton encore plus glacé. Elle le regarda d'un air rageur et essaya sans succès de se dégager. Elle se mit alors à taper sur la poitrine du jeune homme au rythme de ses paroles.

_- _Non je n'arrêterais pas Wu Fei ! J'en ai ma claque ! J'en peux plus, ça peut se comprendre ça ? Je… Je ne… Je n'en peux plus…

Elle s'arrêta de lui taper dessus tandis qu'elle baissait la tête peu à peu. De toute manière ce n'était pas comme si ses coups avaient pu faire mal au Chinois.

_- _Je n'en peux plus Wu Fei… Je ne suis pas si forte…Je n'y arrive plus… Je n'arrive plus à faire semblant…

Il la regarda sans savoir quoi faire alors que les larmes de la jeune fille mouillaient peu à peu la moquette. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se sentit tirée en avant et se retrouva plaquée contre ce torse qu'elle avait martelé de coups de poings. Deux bras se refermèrent sur elle, l'entourant. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au Chinois et le peu de son visage qu'elle aperçut était bien plus rouge qu'à la normale. Premier petit sourire derrière les larmes.

Ils restèrent longtemps dans cette position sans qu'aucun mot ne soit prononcé. La brunette se contentait de pleurer silencieusement et Wu Fei ne savait pas du tout comment reprendre la conversation.

_- _Si tu ne peux plus supporter tout ça, alors ne te forces pas. On ne t'a jamais demandé d'être la seule à ne pas craquer.

Elle voulu relever la tête mais une main dans ses cheveux l'en empêcha.

_- _Non, vous ne me l'avez pas demandé, mais ça vous arrangerait bien quand même…

La caresse dans ses cheveux s'arrêta un instant, puis reprit.

_- _Alors mets-nous les points sur les i. Dis-le clairement en nous regardant dans le blanc des yeux et plus personne ne te demandera de jouer ton rôle de fille qui ne craque jamais et garde le sourire quoi qu'il arrive.

L'Allemande renifla bruyamment.

_- _Oui mais… Si je vous l'avoue, il va falloir que je me l'avoue à moi aussi.

Le Chinois soupira.

_- _Hilde, personne ne peut supporter ça. Tu ne fais pas exception à la règle. Tu ne peux pas être infaillible.

Deuxième petit sourire au travers des larmes.

_- _Il faut croire que j'aurais voulu… Mais bon… Wu Fei ?

_- _Hm ?

L'Allemande hésita un court instant.

_- _…Merci.

Les joues du Chinois s'empourprèrent à nouveau et il bougonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. La jeune fille s'écarta un peu de lui, restant malgré tout encore dans ses bras et elle frotta ses yeux rougis.

_- _Et bien… S'il y avait bien quelqu'un devant qui je ne voulais pas pleurer c'était bien toi.

Le jeune homme arqua un sourcil.

_- _Et pourquoi donc ?

Elle sembla réfléchir un moment avant de répondre.

_- _C'est…

Une porte au bout du couloir s'ouvrit et Quatre suivit de Trowa en sortirent. Ils regardèrent avec étonnement Wu Fei et Hilde, à au moins deux mètres l'un de l'autre, rouges comme des pivoines.

_- _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Wu Fei se tourna vivement vers lui.

_- _Mais rien enfin, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça !

Les deux amants regardèrent le Chinois avec encore plus d'étonnement, cherchant un quelconque sens à sa réponse. Celui-ci se rendant compte de l'absurdité de sa phrase, pointa Hilde du doigt.

_- _C'est de sa faute !

La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux, offusquée.

_- _Ma faute ? On aura tout entendu ! Je ne me souviens pas avoir sollicité ton aide !

Wu Fei fit un geste dédaigneux de la main tout en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

_- _Et bien, au moins ça m'aura servit de leçon. A vouloir me montrer aimable…

La jeune fille serra les poings et se mit à crier dans la cage d'escalier.

_- _Et la prochaine fois, fais-moi penser à te préciser que je ne te demande rien avant de commencer à te parler !

Elle passa furieuse devant Trowa et Quatre et quelques secondes après on entendait une porte claquer violemment. Les deux jeunes gens restèrent un moment dans le couloir, cherchant à comprendre la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

La journée tirait à sa fin et Duo n'avait toujours pas voulu sortir de sa chambre. Ils avaient pratiquement tous essayé de l'en sortir, sans succès. Pratiquement… Bizarrement un certain Japonais avait refusé avec obstination à tenter de le faire sortir.

Un orage qui avait éclaté en début d'après-midi les avait obligé à se réfugier dans le salon. Ils avaient bien essayé de faire quelques jeux de cartes pour passer le temps mais après trois quames (a), ils avaient vite abandonné. La tension explosive entre Wu Fei et Hilde avait failli dégénérer en une énième bagarre. Les quatre autres avaient bien essayés de les séparer mais leur comportement changeait tout le temps. Passant d'une sorte de complicité muette à une engueulade bruyante. Aussi avaient-ils préféré opter pour le périmètre de sécurité : l'un était dans un coin de la pièce et l'autre dans celui qui y était opposé. Et les quatre autres surveillaient régulièrement, pour prévenir les débuts de disputes.

La situation durait ainsi depuis plus de trois heures quand on sonna à la porte. Quatre se tourna vers Heero.

_- _Réléna devait passer non ?

Le Japonais ne leva même pas le nez de son livre.

_- _Elle est passée en fin de matinée.

Le Français se leva et sortit de la pièce. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard un colis dans les bras.

_- _Tu attendais quelque chose Quatre ?

Le blond se leva.

_- _Ah oui, excuse-moi. J'avais complètement oublié.

Il défit rapidement le papier kraft qui entourait le paquet. Hilde s'approcha de lui.

_- _Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

L'Arabe était occupé à arracher le scotch qui entourait le carton.

_- _J'avais demandé à Rashid de m'envoyer toutes les photos qu'on avait de Duo. Bon, c'est pas comme si on avait eu l'occasion de prendre beaucoup de photos pendant la guerre mais on doit quand même en avoir quelques unes. Au pire il reste celles prises en mission…

La jeune fille l'aida à ouvrir le carton et une vingtaine de photos tombèrent au sol. Elle saisit une photo où on la voyait avec le natté.

_- _Hey je l'ai pas celle-ci !

Quatre sourit.

_- _Je t'en ferais faire un double si tu veux. Vous êtes bien dessus.

Hilde passa la main dans ses cheveux, dans un geste théâtral.

_- _N'est-ce pas.

Sally s'approcha à son tour pour regarder les photos au sol.

_- _Et pourquoi est-ce que tu cherchais des photos Quatre ?

Le blond sembla un peu gêné.

_- _Oh et bien je… Je pensais que si Duo se voyait sur des photos… Sur des vieilles photos, il réagirait peut-être. Je suis désolé de ne pas vous en avoir parlé, ça m'était un peu sortit de la tête. Et puis je n'étais même pas sûr que Rashid puisse trouver des photos.

La jeune femme lui sourit.

_- _Non au contraire, je pense que c'est une très bonne idée. Tu as bien vu, tout à l'heure Mitsumi nous a demandé d'essayer d'aller chercher Duo parce qu'elle espérait qu'il se passe le même déclic qu'il a eu à l'hôpital en nous voyant. Ces photos l'aideront peut-être à sortir de l'état dans lequel il est plongé depuis ce matin. Je vais aller demander immédiatement conseil à Mitsumi.

L'Arabe acquiesça avec un petit sourire. Sally se leva et s'apprêtait à se diriger vers la porte quand elle s'arrêta.

_- _Hilde ?

Cinq regards se tournèrent vers la brunette qui regardait les photos.

_- _Hein ? Oh non, ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va. C'est juste que… Ca me fait un peu bizarre.

Elle empêcha une larme de s'écraser sur la photo qu'elle regardait.

_- _Mais c'est bon, ça va passer.

Elle replia les jambes contre sa poitrine et continua à regarder les différentes photos.

Wu Fei se leva et s'assit également autour du tas de photos pour en regarder quelques une. Et mine de rien il était quand même très près de la brunette. L'Allemande, appuyée sur sa main droite, choisissait des photos dans le tas avec son autre main. Elle sentit une main se poser sur la sienne. Elle cessa tout mouvement pendant un instant, puis sourit et retournant sa main, elle serra celle qui l'entourait. Le Chinois essaya de ne pas trop grimacer tandis que la jeune fille lui broyait les doigts.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Une porte à l'étage s'ouvrit en grinçant.

_- _Bon sang mais qui a fermé les volets ? On ne voit rien ici.

_- _Je ne sais pas, Mitsumi ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet.

_- _Ah, attendez, je sais où se trouve la lampe de chevet.

_- _C'était mon pied.

_- _Oh, désolée Heero.

_- _Non le mien Schbeicker.

_- _Mais pourquoi tu es tout le temps dans mes jambes katzenbär ?

_- _Bon ça suffit vous deux. Je vous signale qu'on ne sait pas où est Duo dans la chambre et que vous êtes peut-être en train de l'effrayer.

_- _Et gna, gna, gna…

_- _Quel sens de la répartie.

_- _Non mais vous allez…

Un léger bruit se fit entendre, suivit instantanément d'une faible lumière. Ils jetèrent tous un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce avant de découvrir Duo qui les observait, recroquevillé dans un coin peu éclairé de la pièce.

_- _… arrêter…

Quatre s'approcha lentement du natté.

_- _Duo, tu me reconnais ? Tu te souviens de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais que tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi.

Le châtain sembla se détendre en reconnaissant le blond.

_- _Tiens ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dans les mains ?

L'Arabe tendit la main vers ce que Duo semblait cacher et se retrouva plaqué au sol alors que Duo le dépassait, se précipitant vers son lit. Les autres eurent un moment d'arrêt en voyant sa réaction, ce qui lui permit de tirer le lit vers lui et d'y cacher ce qu'il tenait sous le matelas.

Pendant un instant, personne n'osa bouger puis Hilde tenta de s'approcher à son tour.

_- _Hey, du calme Duo. On ne veut pas te voler ce que tu caches, ne t'en fais pas. Si tu ne veux pas nous le montrer on ne va pas chercher à te le prendre.

Il l'a regarda d'un œil méfiant comme s'il n'écoutait pas vraiment ce qu'elle disait. Puis son regard dériva jusqu'à l'attelle qu'elle portait autour des ses doits. Il la saisi et la regarda longuement. Quand il commença à froncer les sourcils, elle craignit qu'il ne fasse une nouvelle crise mais sa réaction s'arrêta là.

Il souleva rapidement le matelas et mit la main de la jeune fille sur le sommier. Puis il saisit précipitamment son bloc de feuille posé sur une commode, une mine de charbon et se terra à nouveau dans un coin de la chambre.

La brunette le regarda se mettre à tracer violemment des traits sur sa feuille, ne sachant trop quoi faire.

_- _Et je, uh… Je suis censée faire quoi.

Sally s'approcha d'elle.

_- _Je suppose qu'il te donne le droit de regarder ce qu'il a mis sous le matelas. Par contre…

Elle fit un signe de main au natté.

_- _Hey, Duo !

Il leva les yeux vers elle et elle posa sa main sur le matelas, commençant à le soulever. Il la regarda faire puis recommença à tracer des traits violents sur sa feuille.

_- _Bon… Apparemment ça ne le gêne plus qu'on regarde nous aussi.

Les deux jeunes femmes soulevèrent le matelas et le firent tomber de l'autre côté du lit. Sur le sommier étaient dispersés une vingtaine de dessins. Les quatre autres s'approchèrent pour voir ce qui y était caché. Sally regroupa les feuilles, les posa par terre puis elle se tourna vers Quatre.

_- _Tu devrais quand même essayer de lui montrer les photos. On ne sait jamais. Et si ce n'est pas le bon moment on pourra réessayer plus tard.

L'Arabe acquiesça et se dirigea vers le châtain. Si celui-ci parut méfiant au début, il se rapprocha tout de suite du blond quand il aperçut les photos. Il pointa une photo du doigt.

_- _Duo.

Quatre sourit.

_- _Oui, tu as raison, c'est Duo, c'est toi.

L'Américain continua à pointer chaque photo où il reconnaissait quelqu'un ou quelque chose.

Les cinq autre eux, observaient les dessins qu'ils avaient trouvé sous le lit. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait aucun portrait, juste des traits, des couleurs ou des figures géométriques. Hilde s'aperçut alors que des feuilles avaient été attachées matelas par l'alèse qui l'entourait. Elle fit le tour du lit, et prit les quelques feuilles.

La première qu'elle regarda ne ressemblait en rien à toutes celles qu'elle avait regardé jusque là. Le traits étaient nets, il y avait des jeux d'ombre et de lumière et les dessin représentait une chose précise : des chaînes. Un énorme tas de chaînes avec des cadenas un peu partout.

_- _Mais si Duo.

Elle leva la tête pour regarder Quatre et Duo qui semblaient en désaccord sur une photo, puis elle se tourna à nouveau vers les dessins. Sally elle, accorda un peu plus d'importance au désaccord des deux jeunes gens.

_- _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Quatre lui lança un regard un peu gêné.

_- _Il ne se reconnaît pas sur une photo.

Intriguée, la jeune femme s'approcha d'eux et regarda à son tour la photo. Elle avait dû être prise avant ou après une mission et on pouvait voir Duo, sur son gundam, en train de réparer une jointure.

_- _Mais si Duo, c'est toi. Bon, c'est vrai qu'on ne t'a pas souvent vu avec cet air sérieux, mais c'est bien toi. Enfin… Du moins c'est Duo…

Mais le châtain continuait de secouer la tête.

_- _Pas Duo.

De son côté, Hilde continuait de regarder les dessins qu'elle avait trouvé, collés au matelas. Ils semblaient plus élaborés que les autres, et on y trouvait presque que des objets ou des personnages. Heero saisit quelques dessins dans le tas qu'elle avait fait pour les regarder également. Il n'avait pas porté une grande attention à tous ces gribouillage qu'il avait regardé avant mais là il s'arrêta sur le premier dessin.

_- _Uh… Hilde ?

La jeune fille leva la tête vers lui.

_- _Duo avait un frère jumeau ?

Elle fronça les sourcils et se pencha sur le dessin qu'il tenait. On y voyait une représentation de Duo effectivement, mais il était à côté d'une autre personne qui lui ressemblait trait pour trait. Hilde s'arrêta un moment sur leurs mains entrelacées avant de revenir sur la vision globale du dessin. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos.

Uh oh… Elle connaissait le regard froid et cynique de la deuxième personne.

Oh non… Pas lui…

_- _Duo ?

Le Japonais se retourna pour voir que le natté s'était levé et qu'il se dirigeait vers eux. Il se tendit imperceptiblement quand il passa à côté de lui. Le jeune homme pointa un des deux personnages sur le dessin.

_- _Duo.

Puis il posa son doigt sur celui que Hilde regardait avec appréhension.

_- _Pas Duo.

**To be continued…**

Bon et bien voila, un chapitre de plus :-)

Je suis désolée pour les lecteurs qui ont l'impression que cette histoire n'avance pas trop (il doit bien y en avoir, moi-même j'ai cette impression par moment), mais chaque chapitre à son importance ;-) Si si XD)

En espérant quand même que ça vous ait plu

(a) pour les incultes des jeux de cartes en famille ou entre ami, le quames est… bah un jeu de carte ;p

See u

Brisby

PS : je vous mets la traduction de petit bout de chanson que j'ai utilisé ;-) Il est tiré de « Kiss me » des Sixpence None The Richer. ( j'ai juste mis l'extrait que j'ai utilisé ;-) )

Kiss me

Kiss me out of the bearded barley.  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass.  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step.  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress.

Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight.  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor.  
Lift your open hand.  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance,  
Silver moon's sparkling.  
So kiss me

Embrasse-moi

Embrasse-moi, hors des champs d'orge battus.

Chaque nuit, près de l'herbe verte, verte.

Tournoie, tournois, tournoie en suivant ces pas (de danse)

Tu portes ces chaussures et je porterais cette robe.

Oh, embrasse-moi sous le pâlissant crépuscule  
Conduis-moi dehors, sur le sol éclairé par la lune  
Elève ta main ouverte  
Que le groupe commence à jouer pour faire danser les lucioles  
La lune argentée scintille  
Alors embrasse-moi  
.


	17. Comme un enfant chapitre 17

Titre : Comme un enfant, chapitre 17

Base : Gundam Wing

Auteur : Brisby

Couple : 3+4+3 ; 5+H+4 ; et plus ou moins des rapprochements entre 1 et 2 ;)

Genre : yaoï, angst, OOC

Rating : K

Disclamer : Les g-boys ne sont pas à moi.

Petit grosse note de l'auteur :  
_We wish you a merry Christmas   
We wish you a merry Christmas   
And a happy new year... _

Non, non vous ne rêvez pas, les miracles de Noël existent (même avant Noël), et la preuve : voici un nouveau chapitre !  
Heum...   
Pardon... Ca fait un temps fou que je n'ai pas publié, je sais... (faisons-nous peur : 1 ans et 5 mois… )  
Mais cette fois c'est bon, cette fois c'est fini ( touchez du bois ) : vous allez bientôt avoir entre les mains la suite et fin de cette fic :)  
Tous les chapitres sont tapés ( le 23ème étant le dernier ) et il ne manque plus que trois lignes à l'épilogue.  
Bon… Si je m'étais écoutée j'aurais réécrit entièrement la fic… Les premiers chapitres n'ayant jamais été bêta-lecté et datant de mes tous débuts sur le fandom j'en ai énormément honte. Mais je n'ai pas envie de vous faire attendre plus longtemps ( parce que vu mon rythme, si j'avais dû tout reprendre… « on s'était donné rendez-vous dans dix ans… même jour même heure même pomme...» ). Donc c'est avec une honte intense des premiers chapitres que je mets cette suite en ligne. J'espère juste que ne tomberont dessus que ceux qui la connaissent déjà et qui n'ont pas besoins de repasser par les chapitres précédents, notamment les dix premiers… ( je vous en supplie, ne les lisez pas… ¤couigne¤ )  
Sinon concernant la publication, j'aimerais pouvoir mettre en ligne un chapitre par semaine ou toute les deux semaines. Vu que je n'ai pas le net chez moi j'espère juste que je vais réussir à m'y tenir. Enfin de toute manière, vous êtes déjà assurés que vous aurez la fin de cette fic puisqu'elle est tapée :)  
Je m'excuse encore une fois de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps. J'espère juste que pas trop de lecteurs de la première heure ne se sont découragés ( argh, pardon… )

Et merci mille fois à Anya pour ses bêta-lectures de pro :)  
( d'ailleurs ceux qui ont lu les deux os qu'elle a mis en ligne dernièrement ont eu des news en avant-première sur Comme un enfant ;) )

Je vous laisse lire !

Petit résumé pour replacer la situation : Toute la troupe vit à la villa depuis un petit moment maintenant. Heero s'est fait embrasser par Duo pour une cerise et est persécuté par ses rêves. Wu Fei et Hilde sont toujours en train de se disputer. Réléna a fait une apparition quelques jours en arrière et, si tout le monde pense que Duo est peut-être mort, elle semble savoir pertinemment que ce n'est pas le cas. Duo a eu une réaction à sa présence, mais apparemment ça ne serait pas « Duo ». Il reste prostré depuis et quand les autres viennent le voir ils tombent sur un dessin représentant deux Duo.

Enjoy, enjoy :)

**Comme un enfant**  
**Chapitre 17**

Un long silence suivit les mots de Duo. Wu Fei s'approcha de Hilde et lui prit le dessin des mains pour l'observer. Il le regarda longuement en fronçant les sourcils puis il le rendit à l'Allemande qui le saisit distraitement.

_- _C'est quoi ça encore ? Duo avait un jumeau ?

La brunette se tendit et baissa légèrement la tête. A l'autre bout de la pièce, Quatre se leva.

_- _Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler en tout cas. Tu étais au courant de quelque chose Heero ?

_- _Pourquoi l'aurais-je été ?

Le blond soupira.

_- _Mais j'en sais rien… Je cherche des réponses moi…

Le Japonais haussa les épaules.

_- _Ca me semble plus logique de demander à Hilde. Il a toujours été plus proche d'elle que de moi.

_- _Pas forcément. Tu y comprends quelque chose, Hilde ?

La jeune fille fixait le dessin d'un air absent.

_- _Hilde ? Ca te dit quelque chose ce jumeau ?

Comme elle ne répondait toujours pas, Quatre s'approcha d'elle.

_- _Hilde ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Elle ne souffla mot, le regard braqué sur le personnage au regard cynique du dessin.

_- _Hilde ?

_- Hilde…_

_La brunette fixait le jeune homme en face d'elle, les sourcils froncés. Ses paupières battaient plus vite que d'habitude et ses yeux semblaient hésiter entre colère et déception. Sa bouche était courbée dans une position entre une moue de dégoût et une grimace de dépit. _

_- Uh…Hildie je…_

_Le jeune homme debout à quelques mètres d'elle ne soutenait son regard que du coin de l'œil. Il finit pas détourner les yeux, fixant le sol tandis qu'il passait la main dans ses cheveux._

_- Uh…_

_Il soupira bruyamment alors que sa main se crispait dans sa chevelure._

_- C'est pas…_

_- C'est pas quoi Duo ?_

_Il releva à peine la tête, juste pour pouvoir la regarder entre les mèches de cheveux châtains qui tombaient devant son visage. Elle le fixait, les sourcils un peu plus froncés. La bouche légèrement entrouverte, elle secouait lentement la tête, comme pour essayer d'y voir un peu plus clair dans l'incompréhension où elle nageait._

_C'était pas quoi ? Si il y avait une explication elle la voulait ! _

_Bordel, elle était venue pour proposer un coup de main, pas pour se faire incendier._

_Elle avait clairement halluciné. Rien vu venir, rien pu faire, rien compris._

_Depuis le petit mois qu'elle connaissait Duo, elle l'avait vu se mettre en colère quelques fois oui… Mais pas de cette façon. Pas d'une colère aussi dévastatrice. Il n'avait rien cassé non, mais son ton était d'une violence… Et puis les autres fois où elle l'avait vu se mettre en colère, c'était toujours une colère interposée. Une colère envers un objet, une pièce qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver pour réparer son gundam, n'importe quoi, mais très rarement contre une personne. Alors que là… Elle s'était tout pris dans les dents, et avec un tel mépris dans le ton… _

_Le natté passa la main sur son visage en inspirant bruyamment._

_- C'est…Compliqué… Je pense pas que je puisse te…_

_Il se pinça la base du nez, le front plissé._

_- Non, ok, attends… Tu sais quoi ? C'est pas la peine. Je m'en fous._

_Il jeta un regard gêné à la jeune fille. Celle-ci prit une profonde inspiration, s'approcha de lui en le fixant et ne le lâcha du regard que pour lui décocher une droite magistrale. L'Américain perdit l'équilibre et dû se raccrocher à la caisse de bois derrière lui pour rester debout._

_- Va te faire voir Duo. T'as pas à passer tes nerfs sur moi, je suis pas ta boule anti-stress. Tu me prends pour quoi là ?_

_Il porta la main à son visage en grimaçant._

_- …Je suis désolé Hilde… Vraiment… Mais c'est pas ce que tu…_

_- Arrête. Je veux même pas savoir… Et tes « désolé » tu peux te les garder. Ca serait un peu trop simple à mon goût._

_Elle fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la porte. Duo se contenta de soupirer tandis qu'il massait du bout des doigts sa joue où le poing de la jeune fille avait laissé une légère trace rouge. La main sur la poignée, l'Allemande se retourna._

_- Tu sais, de faire des telles sautes d'humeur Duo c'est grave. Tu devrais consulter. L'hystérie ça se soigne._

_Le ton de la jeune fille n'était pas trop hargneux. C'était un ton au final assez léger, qui s'était engagé sur le si facile « ça se soigne » pour clore la discussion. Elle lançait juste une dernière petite pique avant de partir. Histoire de calmer un peu ses nerfs elle aussi, en ayant fait de son dernier mot une réplique qui se voulait cinglante. Mais le ton lui n'était pas trop cinglant. _

_La voix qui lui répondit était un peu plus grinçante par contre._

_- Ah non je regrette mais ça ne se soigne pas…_

_La main de la jeune fille resta sur la poignée sans l'abaisser. Sa mâchoire se crispa légèrement. Alors comme ça, non seulement elle s'en prenait plein les dents, mais en plus il ne voulait pas lui laisser le dernier mot ? _

_Elle se retourna vers le natté. Celui-ci, toujours adossé à la caisse de bois, fixait le sol, les lèvres légèrement pincées. _

_- Pardon ?_

_L'Américain ne répondit pas._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?_

_- Rien, rien…_

_Elle mâchonna d'un air exaspéré l'intérieur de sa lèvre avant de soupirer._

_- Si ces sautes d'humeurs sont dues à tes hormones, effectivement, pas besoin de te soigner… On a juste à attendre patiemment que tu fasses ta crise d'adolescence et ça sera ok. Dans le cas contraire je te conseillerais vivement un psy ou des neuroleptiques, histoire de te calmer._

_Duo releva la tête, les lèvres un peu blanchies de les avoir trop pincées._

_- Alors, premièrement… Ce n'est pas dû à une pseudo-crise d'adolescence. Ces sautes d'humeurs, comme tu les appelles, sont là chez moi depuis bien longtemps, alors tu laisses mes hormones tranquilles. Et concernant les psy, G m'en a fait rencontrer toute une tripotée qui ont tous lâché l'affaire. Donc tu évinces aussi._

_Hilde lâcha la poignée de porte, fit quelques pas vers lui avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler. Duo la devança._

_- Bon, laisse tomber… Je ne suis qu'un ignoble type qui a passé ses nerfs sur toi à cause de ses sautes d'humeurs. J'en suis désolé, sincèrement… Mais il faut croire que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de fiable. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus…?_

_Elle resta un moment sans dire mot. Le ton du châtain était là aussi un peu agressif, mais d'une autre façon. Et puis, le léger éraillement de sa voix qui avait semblé s'amplifier peu à peu alors qu'il parlait. Et…Il lui avait semblé entendre une légère pointe de dépit quelque part dans ses mots. Voir même… De la tristesse ?_

_- Oh mais calme-toi Duo, j'ai jamais dis que tu n'étais pas quelqu'un de fiable._

_- Ben tu aurais peut-être du…_

_Ouh… L'amertume dans la voix de l'Américain était clairement perceptible là._

_La jeune fille s'approcha un peu plus._

_- Hey mais tu me fais quoi aujourd'hui ? Tu va finir pas vraiment m'inquiéter…_

_Elle s'arrêta devant lui._

_- C'est quoi le problème ? Tu veux en parler ?_

_Il ferma les yeux en fronçant les sourcils._

_- Non Hilde, je ne pense pas que… Ca n'avancerait à rien._

_- Bon… _

_Elle le choppa par le col de son vêtement._

_- D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, ce truc est lié au fait que je m'en sois pris plein la gueule tout à l'heure… Alors j'estime avoir plus que le droit de savoir Duo. _

_L'Américain la regarda droit dans les yeux, aussi surpris que légèrement inquiet._

_- Non Hilde…_

- _J'accepte pas de réponse négative._

_- Ca va te faire peur…_

_Elle ouvrit un peu plus grand les yeux et lâcha son col. Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement._

_- C'est si grave que ça ?_

_- Ben… _

_- Et à part avec… G…Tu en as parlé avec d'autres personnes ?_

_Duo parut étonné par la question._

_- Non…Pourquoi ?_

_- Mais c'est pas sain bordel ! Si c'est si grave que ça, faut que tu en parles à une autre personne qu'un type que tu vois tous les trente-six du mois !_

_- Laisse-moi deviner : toi par exemple ?_

_- Exactement._

_- Ca va te faire peur Hilde._

_Elle planta sur poings sur ses hanches._

_- Alors là, je demande à voir._

_Le natté secoua la tête._

_- Hilde c'est du sérieux._

_- Et je suis sérieuse._

_Il soupira longuement, passa la main dans ses cheveux en jetant des coups d'œil nerveux autour de lui._

_- Ca te soulagerait Duo._

_- C'est compliqué Hilde._

_- Et je suis pas plus bête qu'une autre et j'estime avoir le droit de savoir après ce que je me suis pris dans les dents. S'il y a une vraie explication à ton comportement tu me la dois._

_Il soupira une dernière fois et resta silencieux un long moment, les yeux fermés._

_- Tu n'en parleras à personne ?_

_- A qui veux-tu que j'en parle ? Les rares personnes avec qui je t'ai jamais vu ici ce sont des employés._

_- Hilde… S'il te plait… J'en ai jamais parlé. G il m'a diagnostiqué et c'est tout. Alors… Alors j'aimerai autant que…_

_Elle leva les mains pour le calmer._

_- Ok, ok… J'en parlerais à personne Duo tu as ma parole._

_- Tu le jures ?_

_- Oui._

_Il sembla hésiter._

_- Dis-le._

_La jeune fille fronça les sourcils._

_- …Je le jure._

_- Dis-le en entier Hilde._

_La brunette soupira d'un air exaspéré._

_- Tu commences à me saouler là Duo…_

_- Hilde, s'il te plait…_

_Elle lui jeta un regard suspicieux, puis soupira en secouant la tête._

_- Je jure de n'en parler à personne. Ca te va ?_

_- Oui… Merci…_

_Elle regarda d'un air un peu inquiète le visage du jeune homme étonnamment grave. Il prit une profonde inspiration et laissa son regard se perdre sur le sol poussiéreux._

_- Bon alors, c'est… Je ne sais plus très bien où tout ça a commencé… La petite enfance je pense… _

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_- _Tu crois qu'elle dort ?

_- _Quoi, debout ? Les yeux ouverts ?

_- _Bah, on sait jamais…

_- _Ca doit avoir un lien avec le dessin qu'elle regarde.

_- _Oui. Ca serait bien qu'elle se réveille et qu'on puisse enfin la questionner.

_- _Pour la dernière Wu Fei, elle ne dort pas. Elle doit être plongée dans ses pensées.

_- _Bon attendez, je vais tenter un truc.

Sally s'approcha de la jeune fille qui n'avait toujours pas bougé du centre de la pièce. Elle s'arrêta juste devant la brunette et leva la main. Les quatre autres regardèrent les yeux écarquillés la claque partir.

_- _Non mais… ! Mais… ! Mais ça va pas ?!

_- _De retour parmi nous Hilde ?

Elle regarda avec étonnement la jeune femme qui lui souriait. Sally lui prit le dessin des mains.

_- _Tu sais quelque chose sur cet autre Duo ?

Wu Fei s'approcha d'elles pendant que l'Allemande essayait d'éviter le regard de Sally.

_- _Il avait un jumeau ?

Elle baissa encore plus la tête.

_- _Je regrette… Je ne peux rien vous dire.

_- _… Quoi ?

Quatre s'approcha à son tour de la jeune fille.

_- _Pourquoi tu ne pourrais rien nous dire Hilde ?

Elle se crispa, baissant un peu plus la tête.

_- _Je l'ai promis à Duo. Je lui ai juré.

Les trois autres se regardèrent sans savoir trop quoi ajouter. Trowa quitta le mur où il s'adossait pour s'approcher également. Ils étaient à présent tous au centre de la pièce, seul Heero restait à un peu à l'écart tandis que Duo assit non loin de lui dessinait sans faire attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui.

_- _Tu ne penses pas que ça pourrait nous aider à comprendre pourquoi Duo est dans cet état ?

Elle jeta un regard étonné au Français mais secoua la tête.

_- _Le docteur Banner est au courrant. C'est suffisant pour diagnostiquer si ça a un lien avec son état non ?

_- _Je suis moi aussi médecin Hilde. Si jamais ça peut nous aider à comprendre quelque chose à l'état de Duo, deux avis vaudraient sûrement mieux qu'un seul.

La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil hésitant à Sally.

_- _Mais…

_- _Et puis même nous. Ca pourrait nous aider de savoir. Depuis qu'on est avec lui, Duo sort peu à peu de son autisme, alors plus on en saura plus on pourra l'aider.

Quatre la fixait les sourcils légèrement froncés.

_- _Oui mais… C'est compliqué Quatre…

_- _En quoi c'est compliqué ? Tu as juste à nous le dire.

_- _Et rompre la seule promesse importante que je lui ai jamais faite ? Excuse-moi mais j'ai des réticences…

Elle roula des yeux, les sourcils froncés.

_- _Bon, Hilde… On peut pas te forcer à nous le dire. D'un côté c'est normal que tu veuilles garder intacte cette promesse. Mais…

Sally laissa passer quelques secondes, fixant l'Allemande d'un air grave.

_- _Mais réfléchis-y bien. Essaye de prendre du recul. Est-ce que ça en vaut la peine ? Est-ce que ça vaut le coup de garder à tout prix ce secret ? Alors que ça pourrait nous aider nous à mieux le cerner ? Alors qu'on pourrait peut-être faire des rapports entre certaines choses que le docteur Baker ne pourrait pas faire ? Alors… Qu'on ne sait même pas si Duo est encore vivant ?

Hilde la regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en baissant la tête. Elle ouvrit la bouche, comme pour dire quelque chose, mais aucun son n'en sortit et elle finit par la refermer. Elle passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux.

_- _Je… Je sais pas…

Sa main se crispa sur une touffe de cheveux. Elle fronça un peu plus les sourcils et ferma les yeux un moment avant de les rouvrir. Elle passa la langue sur ses lèvres, inspira profondément et soupira bruyamment. Elle secoua la tête, la baissant un peu plus et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Ses épaules se soulevèrent lentement et s'affaissèrent.

_- _Duo est… Enfin… Il était schizophrène.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Un silence suivit ses mots. Long ou pas, suivant les occupants de la pièce le jugement était différent. Hilde le trouvait interminable et était certaine qu'il durait depuis au moins plusieurs minutes. Les cinq autres digéraient lentement l'information et n'auraient pas donné plus de trente secondes à ce silence. Duo lui ne semblait même pas l'avoir remarqué et continuait à dessiner à coup de grands traits de crayon nerveux.

Quatre finit par ouvrir la bouche.

_- _Schizophrène… Tu veux dire… Il était…

Il faisait des gestes vagues avec ses mains pour réussir à trouver ses mots.

_- _Il était atteint d'un dédoublement de personnalité… Enfin atteint… Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit le terme à employer…

Wu Fei jeta un œil sur le dessin.

_- _C'est ça alors ? Une sorte de jumeau maléfique ?

_- _Je ne pense pas que ce soit aussi simple Wu Fei…

Sally fit quelques pas de long en large, les bras croisés.

_- _La schizophrénie ce n'est pas une mauvaise partie qui apparaît comme ça. Il n'y a pas de cas précis… Il peut effectivement s'agir d'une autre personnalité sans rapport avec la première qui se forme, mais il y a bien d'autres possibilités… Parfois il s'agit juste de voix qu'on entend, des personnes qu'on pense voir alors qu'en fait elles n'existent que dans ta psyché. Il peut aussi s'agir d'un radical changement de comportement, sans qu'on ait conscience qu'il s'agisse de schizophrénie. Ou alors il peut y avoir une rupture totale de l'être en deux personnes sans qu'aucune n'ait vraiment de rapport avec la personnalité première… Il est aussi possible qu'aucune des personnalités n'ait conscience de l'existence de l'autre. Ils ont juste des trous de mémoire.

Elle secoua la tête.

_- _Parler de jumeau maléfique est très caricatural…

La jeune femme se tourna vers Hilde.

_- _C'est à cause de la guerre qu'il… ?

_- _Non. Enfin je ne suis pas sûre mais… J'ai cru comprendre que ça remontait à plus loin.

Un court silence s'installa. L'Allemande les regarda à tour de rôle avec une certaine anxiété.

_- _Est-ce que c'est possible… Qu'on l'ait déjà rencontré… Sans le savoir ?

La brunette regarda Heero légèrement étonnée. Pas tant par la question, mais plutôt par le questionneur.

_- _Je ne sais pas… C'est possible oui…

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils en réfléchissant.

_- _Si je me souviens bien… Cette deuxième personnalité avait plutôt tendance à ressortir dans les moments de stress, d'angoisse ou de nervosité… Alors compte-tenu du contexte dans lequel vous étiez ensemble, c'est possible que vous l'ayez côtoyé sans le savoir. Encore que…

Ses lèvres se tordirent en une grimace.

_- _Il a une présence suffisamment marquante pour que ce soit étonnant que vous n'ayez rien remarqué... Mais après tout, vu le contexte dans lequel vous étiez ça pouvait très bien passer pour une crise de nerf…

_- _Et toi ? Comment tu l'as su ? Il te l'a dit ?

Hilde essaya d'ignorer la désagréable impression de subir un interrogatoire de la part du Japonais.

_- _Pas vraiment non… Disons que c'est arrivé un peu par accident.

Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux.

_- _C'était au moment où on travaillait à la décharge tous les deux. Il y cherchait des pièces pour réparer son gundam et ça prenait plus de temps que ce qu'il avait dû penser. Ca plus l'inactivité, voir les choses bouger au niveau de OZ sans pouvoir rien faire… Ca devait un peu stresser Duo mais je pense que lui, ça l'a encore plus mit sur les nerfs. Et…

Elle haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire.

_- _Et je suis arrivée au mauvais moment… Donc j'ai limite servi de défouloir, le temps que l'autre se calme et qu'il laisse la place à Duo.

Son sourire se fit un peu plus grand.

_- _Mais vu que, même de la part de Duo, j'avais aucune raison de laisser passer ça, c'est pas resté sans réponse. Au final j'ai réussi à lui arracher une explication et… Voilà…

Sally haussa les sourcils.

_- _Et ben dis donc… Il m'a pas l'air triste ce type là…

_- _Hof… Ils ne sont pas si différents… De toute manière ils étaient une seule et même personne avant la scission, donc on peut leur trouver des points communs. Disons juste que… Duo a un caractère assez fort… Et ben lui c'est pareil sauf qu'il est moins facile à vivre.

Elle secoua la tête, son sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres.

_- _Mais bon, ce n'est pas un si mauvais bougre… Enfin à en croire Duo. Moi je ne l'ai pas si souvent vu que ça. Trois ou quatre fois au maximum. Je pense qu'il s'agit de quelqu'un de très asocial et qui se sent mal à l'aise avec des gens qui connaissent son autre lui. C'est assez compréhensible au final… J'imagine ce que ça doit être de se trouver avec des gens qui pensent vous connaître alors qu'en fait…

Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux en soupirant. Un silence suivit son soupir, pendant lequel ils semblèrent tous se plonger dans leurs pensées.

_- _Et ben… Tu parles d'un truc à avaler…

Hilde se tourna vers Quatre. Il fixait la moquette de la chambre avec un petit sourire qui sonnait faux. La jeune fille essaya comme elle put de répondre à ce sourire.

_- _Hm… J'ai limite envie de vous dire « Vous l'avez voulu, vous l'avez eu »… Mais bon, c'est pas comme si je l'avais digéré en deux coups de cuillère à pot moi, alors…

_- _Ah ouais ?

Le blond avait quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'espoir dans la voix.

_- _En fait, j'ai eu la chance d'avoir deux jours de repos après qu'il m'ait dit ça, donc j'ai pu prendre mon temps pour tout assimiler avant de le revoir.

Tout en parlant, Hilde regardait avec attention un crayon qu'elle faisait rouler entre ses pieds.

_- _Ben, c'est pas comme si c'était quelque chose de banal avec lequel on sait comment faire. On apprend sur le tas à gérer la situation. Mais… Mais ça se fait. Et puis…

Le regard de la jeune fille était un peu trop brillant pour ne pas être suspect lorsqu'elle releva la tête.

_- _Et puis il ne change pas. C'est toujours Duo.

Son ton se voulait affirmatif, mais une pointe d'interrogation semblait pourtant percer. Elle s'était remise à sourire mais les coins de sa bouche tremblaient légèrement. Sally s'approcha et posa la main sur son épaule.

_- _Bien sûr Hilde, bien sûr…

Wu Fei qui n'avait rien dit depuis plusieurs minutes secoua alors la tête.

_- _C'est bizarre de parler de deux personnes alors qu'elles vivent dans le même corps.

Hilde hocha la tête sur le côté pour toute réponse alors que le Chinois semblait repartir dans ses réflexions. Elle remarqua alors que Sally semblait elle aussi plongée dans ses pensées, à ceci près qu'elle fronçait obstinément les sourcils.

_- _Il y a un problème Sally ?

La jeune femme laissa passer quelques secondes avant de répondre.

_- _Non, ce n'est rien c'est… On pensait que la personnalité première de Duo avait été détruite suite à un choc, je me disais que… Il était possible que les deux personnalités aient essayé de faire un à nouveau et que ce soit mal passé…

Trowa fronça les sourcils.

_- _C'est possible comme cas ?

_- _Normalement non. Une fois que la scission a eu lieu les deux personnalités ne feront plus jamais un mais…

Quatre se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

_- _Tu penses que suite à cette tentatives il soit devenu comme ça ?

_- _Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais même pas si ce genre de tentative est envisageable pour deux esprits… Ca signifie qu'ils disparaîtraient tous les deux pour un troisième…

Trowa s'approcha à son tour.

_- _C'est assez défaitiste comme point de vue.

_- _Je ne fais que des suppositions.

_- _Sinon, en changeant totalement de piste, on pourrait penser que seulement une de leur personnalité a été détruite et donc… S'il sort de cet autisme soit on se retrouvera face à Duo, soit on se retrouvera face à… L'autre.

_- _Oui mais normalement sans l'autre personnalité il n'y a pas d'équilibre. Dans ce cas-là si une des deux personnalités a effectivement disparu ça pourrait être justement la cause de cet autisme.

Hilde se sentant un peu dépassée par la discussion et n'ayant pas vraiment envie d'y participer, elle laissa sur regard dévier jusqu'à Duo. Celui-ci dessinait de façon frénétique sur sa feuille. Elle s'approcha lentement de lui, laissant les quatre autres à leur discussion plus qu'animée. Elle s'arrêta quand elle ne fût plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui. Le natté releva alors la tête et s'aperçut qu'elle le regardait. Il arracha alors sa feuille et recommença un autre dessin, de façon plus appliquée cette fois. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se redressa et alla la rejoindre, en se déplaçant sur les genoux. Il s'assit au pied du lit et lui donna son bloc.

_- _C'est pour moi ? C'est gentil Duo.

Elle s'assit à son tour sur le sol, à côté de lui et regarda le dessin. Il y avait sur la feuille une grosse cerise et un petit dragon. La brunette le regarda un moment en fronçant les sourcils puis elle se tourna vers le natté.

_- _Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il tapota d'un geste brusque la feuille de dessin puis tapa ensuite sur la poitrine de la jeune fille. Elle se massa le sternum en se retenant de grimacer et regarda à nouveau le dessin, essayant de comprendre. Il y avait donc… Une cerise, oui c'était certain qu'il s'agissait d'une cerise. Un dragon, pas de doute là dessus non plus. Et… Elle ou bien sa poitrine, à voir…

_- _Je suis désolé je ne comprends pas Duo…

Il tapa à nouveau la feuille et secoua la brunette par les épaules. Elle regarda une dernière fois le dessin puis secoua la tête.

_- _Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux me dire…

Comme pour se faire pardonner elle passa la main dans les cheveux du châtain. Celui-ci sembla aussitôt se désintéresser du dessin pour profiter de la caresse. Il se laissa faire un moment puis il plongea sur la jeune fille et enserra sa taille, appuyant sa tête contre son ventre. Hilde fut d'abord surprise puis elle se mit à rire et elle continua de passer sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle l'observa avec un sourire tandis qu'il fermait à moitié les yeux.

_Tu n'en parleras à personne ?_

Son sourire se crispa légèrement.

_Tu le jures ?_

Puis il se fana peu à peu.

_Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je préfère ne pas en parler… C'est quand même pas vraiment quelque chose de banal ou contre lequel on pourrait faire quelque chose… Et puis ça fait de moi quelqu'un de pas vraiment fiable, tu l'as bien vu tout à l'heure…_

Elle continua à passer la main dans les cheveux du natté mais plutôt pour continuer de faire quelque chose. Son sourire avait complètement disparu.

_C'est pour ça que tu ne dois jamais en parler Hilde. Jamais ! Parce que franchement, je vois pas comment les gens pourraient… S'il te plait Hilde, n'en parle jamais à personne !_

Elle serra les dents.

_Même s'il s'agit de gens que je connais, même si ce sont des amis à moi. Peu de gens pourront faire avec une telle chose et de toute manière je ne vois pas ce que ça apporterait à une relation. Seul moi peux prendre la décision de le dire Hilde, d'accord ? Alors s'il te plait…_

Elle sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux.

_S'il te plait…_

Sa main se crispa dans les cheveux du natté.

_N'en parle jamais à personne Hilde…_

_- _Mais non Quatre, je ne dis pas que Duo a complètement disparu, mais j'essaye de garder en tête que c'est une possibilité.

_Tu me le jures hein ?_

Les larmes encombrèrent peu à peu ses cils avant de se mettre à rouler sur ses joues. Elle essayait de respirer calmement. Il fallait qu'elle se calme, n'est-ce pas ? Parce qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison de pleurer hein ? Oui elle leur avait dit, mais c'était pour aider Duo. Oui elle avait rompu la seule véritable promesse qu'elle lui ait jamais faite, mais c'était pour son bien. Oui elle n'était pas sûre que Duo soit encore en vie de toute façon, mais même si c'était le cas… Même si c'était le cas… Et bien…

Les larmes roulèrent un peu plus vite sur ses joues.

Duo choisit ce moment là pour se relever et la regarder. Elle le saisit et le serra dans ses bras.

_- _Pardon… J'avais juré Duo, je sais… Excuse-moi … Je sais que c'était une des rares promesses que tu voulais vraiment que je tienne… Je suis désolée… Vraiment désolée…

Si le châtain se laissa faire au début, il se mit au bout d'un moment à se débattre. Hilde resserra instinctivement sa prise et il ne se débattit que plus. Quand il réussit à lui échapper, l'Allemande releva enfin la tête et croisa son regard à la fois ahuri et affolé. Il s'éloigna rapidement d'elle pour aller dans un autre coin de la pièce. La jeune fille ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine et cala sa tête entre ses genoux. Elle n'entendait pas ce qui se disait autour d'elle. Elle ne savait pas ce que les autres faisaient. Les seules choses dont elle avait conscience étaient les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage et les sanglots qui soulevaient son corps de temps en temps. Elle sentit alors des bras l'enlacer.

_- _Sortez. Et emmenez Duo aussi.

Elle continua à garder la tête obstinément calée entre ses genoux et sa poitrine. Elle entendit des bruit de pas, quelques phrases et puis la porte se referma. Les bras qui l'avaient enlacés précédemment se replacèrent maladroitement sur ses épaules. Elle fut guidée lentement vers un torse contre lequel elle se remit à pleurer. Elle resta longuement dans cette position, se contentant de sangloter. Evacuant tout ce qui s'était accumulé ces derniers temps.

Elle pleurait sur Duo, elle pleurait sur ce qu'il était devenu, elle pleurait sur la promesse qu'elle avait rompue, elle pleurait sur la situation qui malgré les sourires de chacun était très tendue et n'avançait pas tant que ça, elle pleurait sur sa vie aussi, elle pouvait bien le faire de temps en temps…

Et puis petit à petit les larmes se tarirent. Les sanglots cessèrent de la secouer. Les gémissements s'arrêtèrent. Elle resta pourtant encore un long moment dans cette position. Et puis, elle finit par relever la tête. Son regard se posa un instant sur les deux yeux noirs qui la fixaient puis elle se détourna.

_- _Ca va mieux ?

_- _Ou…. Oui.

Sa voix était rauque et éraillée. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle en était rendue à ce point là.

_- _Bon…

Un silence pesant s'installa.

_- _Et… Tu nous as fait quoi là au juste ?

Les yeux de la brunette s'écarquillèrent.

_- _Un numéro de maracas. Pourquoi, ça se voyait pas ?

Le Chinois leva les yeux au plafond.

_- _Pourquoi tu t'es remise à pleurer ? Avec tout ce que tu as écoulé aujourd'hui je ne pensais pas que ça serait possible…

_- _Excuse-moi d'avoir des glandes lacrymales productives…

Elle le regarda d'un air dégoûté et commença à se relever. Il la rattrapa par le bras et la fit rasseoir.

_- _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_- _Mais rien, c'est juste que…

Elle baissa les yeux, ses yeux recommençaient à se mouiller.

_- _J'avais promis à Duo de ne jamais en parler. Je lui avais juré de ne jamais le dire à quiconque. Cette promesse était très importante pour lui et…

Sa gorge se contracta, l'empêchant de finir sa phrase.

_- _Mais grâce à ce que tu nous as dis, on réussira peut-être à trouver comment le guérir plus vite alors…

_- _Tu parles ! C'est même pas sûr qu'il existe encore !

Wu Fei posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille, lui faisant lever la tête.

_- _Ne dis pas ça…

Leurs fronts se touchaient. Leurs nez se frôlaient. Les yeux de l'un étaient plantés dans ceux de l'autre. Hilde finit par baisser le regard. Wu Fei déglutit difficilement, il bougea sa main, caressant la joue de la jeune fille et effaça une larme. Il avança un peu la main vers le bas de son visage pour lui faire lever le visage. Son regard remonta en même temps que son visage et elle le fixa à nouveau. Ils se regardèrent un moment, sans ciller, sans que leurs yeux ne tressautent. Et puis il finit par s'avancer un peu en inclinant le visage. Leurs yeux se quittèrent mais ils restèrent ouverts quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.

Le premier baiser fut léger. Un simple contact mouillé. Le deuxième eut un peu plus de vivacité. Au troisième l'Allemande prit les choses en main et introduisit un petit bout de langue entre les lèvres du brun. Les baisers suivants furent de plus profonds, de plus en plus mouvementés. Jusqu'au moment où Hilde s'éloigna brusquement.

_- _Non ! Il ne faut pas !

Wu Fei, le souffle légèrement court, la regarda d'un air ahuri.

_- _Oui… Tu as raison…

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots qu'il se demandait en quoi au juste elle avait raison. Il fronça les sourcils.

_- _Pourquoi il ne faut pas ?

_- _Mais enfin parce que !

Ah ben oui, forcément, avec de tels arguments…

La jeune fille se releva et traversa la chambre jusqu'à la fenêtre, comme si contempler le paysage changerait quelque chose à la situation. Le Chinois prit le temps de dépasser son étonnement avant de se lever à son tour et de la rejoindre. Il sembla hésiter, ferma les yeux comme pour se donner un peu de courage et il posa la main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

_- _Arrête. Il ne faut pas que…

Il passa son autre main sur son ventre et enserra sa taille.

_- _Pourquoi ?

Elle baissa la tête sans répondre. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui.

_- _Pourquoi il ne faudrait pas ?

_- _Parce que tu es en deuil ! Voilà pourquoi !

Il fut tellement surpris par les mots de l'Allemande qu'il relâcha sa prise un instant. Elle en profita pour se dégager et s'éloigner de lui. Il se tourna lentement vers elle.

_- _Comment… Comment sais-tu que je suis en deuil ?

Elle désigna du doigt sa chemise blanche.

_- _Ecoute Wu Fei, si tu te croyais discret avec ta tenue blanche pendant la guerre, autant te le dire c'était raté. Et même maintenant tu portes toujours au moins un truc blanc.

_- _Je vois… Mais qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec…

Elle parut surprise et fronça les sourcils

_- _Ben… Tu portes le deuil de ta femme non ?

Wu Fei eut un moment d'arrêt, puis son regard se durcit et son corps se tendit.

_- _Comment sais-tu que j'ai été marié ? Aux dernières nouvelles ce n'est pas écrit sur mes vêtements blancs.

La jeune fille parut mal à l'aise. Elle évita le regard du Chinois.

_- _Non c'est pas… Uh… C'est Sally qui me l'avait dit il y a longtemps…

Il fronça les sourcils et soupira d'agacement.

_- _Bon, j'aurais au moins appris que Sally n'était pas digne de confiance…

_- _Roh mais arrête un peu… C'est moi qui l'ai questionnée !

_- _Et de quel droit est-ce que tu enquêtes sur la vie de gens ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

_- _Quoi ? Mais…

Elle secoua la tête et s'éloigna de la fenêtre, agacée.

_- _Je n'ai pas enquêté sur ta vie, je voulais juste en savoir un peu plus sur toi à cette époque.

_- _Et pourquoi cela ?

La brunette le regarda bouche pincée.

_- _Pourquoi ? Parce que je voulais savoir si j'avais une chance ou pas.

Elle le regarda d'un œil noir.

_- _Et si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai laissé tomber dès que j'ai su pour ta femme. Voilà, tu es content ?

Elle se retourna aussi sec et s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce quand elle fut retenue par le bras. Sans le regarder, elle essaya de se dégager mais il resserra davantage sa prise. Comme elle résistait toujours, il finit par la pousser vers le lit.

_- _Vous êtes vraiment toutes les mêmes ! Si vous avez le malheur d'avoir un fort caractère c'est impossible de vous faire entendre raison ! Toi, Sally, elle… Mais je regrette ça ne se passera pas comme ça cette fois-ci ! Alors maintenant tu t'assois et tu m'écoutes !

Hilde continua de le défier du regard un moment puis elle finit par s'asseoir sur le lit, son regard restant toujours aussi noir.

_- _Bon, alors vas-y… Je t'écoute.

Wu Fei resta debout à la regarder, le souffle rendu court pas sa colère. Il finit par prendre une grande inspiration et alla s'asseoir à côté de la jeune fille.

_- _Alors…Rentre bien une fois pour toute dans ta petite tête…

_- _Comment tu me parles…

_- _Si tu allais questionner les gens directement aussi au lieu d'interroger les gens…

Hilde grinça des dents

_- _Bref…

_- _Schbeicker, je ne porte pas le deuil de ma femme. Je ne porte pas le deuil d'un mari pour sa femme.

L'Allemande lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

_- _C'était pas ta femme ?

_- _Théoriquement si… Mais franchement… On nous a marié à quatorze ans, même si on avait eu des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, ça pouvait pas être ceux de mariés. La seule chose qu'on avait en commun c'était l'esprit de compétition et on carburait à la contradiction. Pas vraiment la vie de couple rêvée. Pour autant que tu rêves de couple à cet âge là…

Il resta silencieux un moment. Le regard de la brunette était devenu un peu moins sombre.

_- _Elle est morte pendant une attaqua d'OZ…

_- _Hm, Sally m'a raconté…

_- _Bon…

Il se tut un moment. Hilde regardait fixement ses pieds, mal à l'aise à l'idée de lui avoir fait ressasser ces mauvais souvenirs.

_- _Je n'étais pas vraiment amoureux d'elle, mais elle était ma femme et… Même à notre âge on savait que ça nous entraînait dans une relation spéciale… Elle était importante pour moi.

Il inspira profondément.

_- _Alors oui, son deuil était très présent pour moi pendant toute la guerre. Je pensais pouvoir la venger ou au moins trouver une façon de porter mon deuil, mais je n'ai pas réussi. La guerre n'est pas une façon de faire son deuil… Je n'ai réussi à le faire que plusieurs années après.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil.

_- _Pourtant tu continue à porter la plupart du temps au moins un vêtement blanc.

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement et regarda sa chemise en effleurant le tissu blanc.

_- _C'est vrai… Mais ce n'est plus vraiment en signe de deuil. C'est pour garder une pensée pour elle, parce qu'elle a eu de l'importance dans ma vie, dans mes choix…

Il se tourna vers elle.

_- _Mais je ne pense pas l'avoir aimé. Pas comme on aime une femme.

Hilde lui jeta un regard en coin puis elle haussa les épaules.

_- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse de toute façon…

Wu Fei fut complètement coupé dans son élan. Il regarda la jeune fille les yeux exorbités tandis qu'il sentit un léger agacement monter en lui. Elle se foutait de sa gueule ou quoi ? Il allait s'énerver. Il essayerait de se calmer, vraiment. Mais il sentait qu'il allait s'énerver.

Il aperçut alors une légère rougeur sur la joue de la brunette. Enfin sur ce qu'il pouvait voir de sa joue, étant donné qu'elle gardait la tête obstinément tournée. Sa colère retomba immédiatement. Son regard se porta alors sur la nuque découverte de la jeune fille. Il l'observa un moment puis il se pencha et embrassa la peau blanche. Hilde se tendit alors que ses joues devenaient un peu plus rouges mais elle ne fit aucun mouvement pour le repousser.

Wu Fei continua d'embrasser sa peau et se dirigea lentement vers son cou. Il remonta vers sa tempe et s'approcha de son oreille.

_- _Et si tu veux vraiment tout savoir… Si le blanc est synonyme de deuil dans ma culture, le rouge lui signifie le bonheur et…

Ses joues rougirent un peu.

_- _Et le slip que je porte aujourd'hui est rouge…

Hilde commença par écarquiller les yeux, puis un grand sourire étira ses lèvres et elle finit par éclater de rire. Puis elle se tourna vers le jeune homme passa les bras autour de son cou en souriant. Wu Fei qui avait toujours les joues un peu rouges enserra sa taille et l'embrassa.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Duo avait recommencé à dessiner, installé dans le salon. A quelques mètres de lui, Heero l'observait, assis dans le canapé. Il repassait dans sa tête tous les souvenirs qu'il avait du natté, essayant de deviner s'il avait déjà vu son autre personnalité. Sans succès… Assez difficile de savoir quand on ne connaissait pas cette autre personnalité. Il avait vu quelques fois Duo s'énerver, mais de là à savoir si il s'agissait de Duo ou de…

Il soupira.

Le châtain se rapprocha alors de lui et alla s'installer entre ses jambes. Heero continua de l'observer avec attention sans toutefois le regarder vraiment. Duo s'arrêta alors, il jeta un coup d'œil au brun, puis il appuya sa tête contre sa jambe en regardant le plafond. Heero observa alors son visage. Il n'avait pas bien suivit les hypothèses qu'avaient lancées Quatre et Sally, il lui semblait qu'ils avaient parlé de destruction de l'un ou l'autre des personnalités et de la réunion des deux parties après la scission. Alors… Est-ce que le Duo qu'il avait connu était quelque part dans ce corps ou bien…

_- _« Somewhere beyond the sea  
Somewhere waitin' for me  
My lover stands on golden sand… »

Il attrapa d'un geste distrait la télécommande et éteignit la chaîne hi-fi sans prêter plus d'attention à la chanson. Le seul bruit qui resta à résonner dans la pièce fut alors le bruit d'un crayon qu'on pressait de façon exagérée mais régulière sur une feuille de papier. Heero regarda à nouveau Duo toujours adossé à l'une de ses jambes. Les doigts de sa main gauche étaient crispé dans une position étranges et bougeaient parfois mais tout en restant très tendus. Sa main droite semblait être parcourue de spasmes et comme il tenait toujours le crayon, il grinçait sourdement sur le papier à chaque convulsion.

_- _Duo ?

Il se pencha vers le natté. Celui-ci fixait toujours le plafond d'un œil vitreux mais… Mais il y avait autre chose aussi dans ce regard. Heero ne savait pas exactement ce que c'était, mais l'éclat qu'il y avait au fond de ces deux yeux violets l'obnubila un moment. Il était pratiquement sûr qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un simple détail dû aux médicaments qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas remarqué mais… Mais quelque chose en lui s'obstinait à tirer le signal d'alarme. Et il put alors bénéficier de la sensation ô combien désagréable d'avoir l'impression de rater quelque chose d'important. Il finit par poser la main sur la tête du châtain.

_- _Hey…

Duo décrocha alors son regard du plafond et le baissa doucement vers Heero. Sa main droite lâcha alors le crayon qu'il tenait. Il la leva vers le visage du brun mais s'arrêta en chemin, parcourut d'un spasme. Il s'accrocha alors compulsivement au t-shirt du jeune homme. Heero fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas bien ce qui se passait. Le natté semblait fixer sa main d'un air étonné. Il baissa alors la tête, appuyant son front sur le poing qui tenait le vêtement du brun. Celui-ci ne savait pas très bien comment réagir.

Le poing de Duo se crispait de plus en plus sur le tissu. Son corps semblait entièrement tendu et était parfois parcouru de convulsions. Heero eut un moment d'arrêt, était-il en train de faire une crise ? Ca ne ressemblait pas à toutes celles qu'ils avaient déjà vu mais… Mais après tout ils n'en avaient pas tant vu que ça…

Ca lui semblait tout de même assez étrange comme crise.

La porte du salon fut alors ouverte assez brutalement et Mitsumi entra, essoufflée.

_- _Ah, il est là… Ca doit faire dix minutes que je le cherche…

Elle reprit son souffle et s'approcha, sortant d'une poche de sa blouse une seringue et un flacon.

_- _Je suis vraiment désolée, ça devrait faire au moins deux heures que j'aurais dû lui faire son injection. Il n'a pas fait de crise au moins ?

Heero regarda Duo, toujours accroché à son t-shirt et qui gardait la tête baissée.

_- _Je… ne sais pas.

Elle fronça les sourcils en s'arrêtant devant eux.

_- _Hum… J'ai l'impression que j'arrive à temps, il n'aurait peut-être pas tardé à en faire une.

Elle aspira du produit avec la seringue et s'agenouilla à côté de Duo. Elle attrapa son bras gauche puisque le droit était toujours accroché au t-shirt de Heero, sortit un morceau de coton et une pipette d'alcool et désinfecta la peau qui allait subir la piqûre. Elle avait à peine enlevé le coton et approché l'aiguille que Duo retira violemment son bras. La jeune femme le regarda d'un air surpris puis reprit son bras. Il se dégagea encore une fois et garda son bras serré contre son torse, tirant un peu plus sur le t-shirt du brun. Mitsumi soupira et se tourna vers Heero.

_- _Il a l'air de nous faire un caprice… Vous ne voudriez pas le tenir pendant que je fais la piqûre ?

Ils se mirent à deux pour essayer de lui faire lâcher le vêtement mais n'y réussirent pas. Finalement Heero décida de maintenir son torse de la main gauche pour le tourner vers lui et de tenir son bras gauche de la main droite pour être sûr qu'il ne le retirerait pas. Duo ne se débattit pas quand l'aiguille pénétra sa peau mais il releva légèrement la tête. Heero se pencha sur le côté pour pouvoir le regarder. Le regard du châtain était toujours aussi vitreux mais ses sourcils étaient froncés. Le brun se pencha un peu plus, quelque chose dans ce regard l'intriguait. Il ressemblait à celui qu'il avait précédemment mais… Il y avait autre chose aussi. Il s'approcha un peu plus pour voir mieux. Ca ressemblait à… De la volonté. Oui, c'était ça. Son regard avait quelque chose de décidé et… Et Heero ne comprenait rien à ce que ça pouvait bien signifier.

_- _Voilà, c'est fini. Tu vois bien que ça n'était pas si terrible Duo.

Le natté avait de nouveau baissé la tête et Heero s'était redressé. Mais ce regard continuait de l'intriguer. A bien y réfléchir il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu avec un regard décidé. Avec un regard apeuré oui, contrarié aussi, intéressé souvent, mais décidé… Et puis d'ailleurs, décidé à quoi ? Quelle sorte de volonté pouvait avoir un autiste qui restait la plupart du temps en pleine léthargie ?

Non décidément, Heero ne comprenait pas.

_- _Je pense que ça serait mieux s'il allait se coucher. L'injection va l'assommer et il va sûrement s'endormir d'ici peu.

Heero se contenta d'acquiescer. Mitsumi se releva et rangea la seringue, le coton et les flacons dans les poches de sa blouse.

_- _Dites-moi…

Elle se retourna et jeta un regard interrogatif au Japonais.

_- _Vous ne le trouvez pas un peu… Changé ?

_- _Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par-là ?

_- _Il…

Le brun fit un geste vague de la main.

_- _Je me fais peut-être des idées mais j'ai eu l'impression que son regard…

La jeune femme s'approcha à nouveau d'eux, passa la main dans les cheveux du natté et lui releva la tête. Le regard du châtain était vitreux et inexpressif. Elle posa sa main sur la joue du jeune homme pour maintenir sa tête et l'observa un moment puis secoua la tête.

_- _Je ne vois rien de nouveau.

_- _J'ai dû me tromper…

Elle attrapa la main droite de Duo qui se détacha du t-shirt du brun avec une facilité déconcertante. Elle le prit par les épaules et le releva. L'Américain se laissa faire comme un pantin.

_- _Je vais aller le coucher, le médicament semble l'avoir déjà bien abruti.

La jeune femme sortit de la pièce, en guidant Duo et le soutenant au besoin. Ils mirent plusieurs minutes pour arriver jusqu'à la chambre du natté.

Mitsumi l'allongea sur le lit et referma la porte. Elle recouvrit machinalement le châtain de sa couette et commença à le border. Elle sentit alors quelque chose entre l'alèse et le matelas. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et glissa sa main sous l'alèse, en ressortant une feuille de papier pliée en quatre. Elle se releva et l'ouvrit. Les coups de crayons avaient été brusques et grossiers mais on pouvait assez aisément distinguer ce qui était représenté sur le dessin. Une cage aux gros barreaux avec une serrure impressionnante retenait prisonniers deux personnes. L'une n'avait pas de visage et l'autre avait seulement deux point violets à hauteur des yeux. Ils avaient tous les deux trois traits qui partait de la base du crâne et se croisaient de façon confuse jusque dans le bas de leur dos. A l'extérieur de la cage se trouvait une troisième personne. Une femme dessinée très sommairement. Elle avait des cheveux longs, une grosse robe d'un ancien temps qui cachait ses jambes et une couronne en créneaux sur la tête. Son visage n'avait pas été dessiné, seul trait saccadé voulant sûrement représenter un grand sourire s'y trouvait. Le seul autre détail était une grosse clef qu'elle tenait à la main.

Mitsumi pinça les lèvres et jeta un coup d'œil à Duo. Celui-ci fixait le plafond d'un œil torve. Elle sera les dents et déchira le dessin en minuscules bouts de papiers qu'elle mit dans sa poche. Puis elle se dirigea vers la commode et prit la seringue et le flacon.

_- _Les dessins que tu fais deviennent dangereux Duo, je pense que je vais augmenter la dose des injections.

La seringue se remplissait peu à peu de produit.

_- _D'autant que ça m'étonne, ton coup de crayon a toujours été exceptionnellement bon, mais là il est franchement ridicule. Je dois dire que ça m'inquiète un peu…

Elle tapa dans la seringue pour faire remonter les bulles d'air.

_- _Si c'était ton état qui te faisait dessiner aussi bien je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui est en train de se passer.

Elle se tourna vers lui en souriant.

_- _Tu comprends bien que ce n'est pas contre toi au moins. Mais tu sais… J'avais besoin de cet argent à l'époque et… Et maintenant encore plus donc…

Elle s'assit sur le lit et désinfecta son bras avec un coton.

_- _En plus, si jamais on découvre que je suis liée à tout ça, je pourrais peut-être me retrouver en prison…

L'aiguille s'enfonça dans la peau du jeune homme.

_- _En plus… Si elle, elle m'a demandé de faire ça, je suppose que c'est pour une bonne raison. C'est une femme qui en a fait tellement pour la paix entre la Terre et les colonies qu'elle ne ferait jamais une chose pareille si ce n'était pas justifié.

Elle retira la seringue et posa un morceau de coton sur le bras du natté.

_- _Si ça se trouve tu es un infâme criminel ou bien tu as fait des choses horribles mais pour une raison ou une autre elle ne veut pas te tuer ni te mettre en prison… Les gens bien ont aussi leurs secrets de polichinelle.

Elle se releva.

_- _Enfin, je ne le saurais sûrement jamais… Mais si tu veux mon avis, tu ferais bien de rester ici…

Elle tapota la tête du châtain.

_- _Vivre dans son petit monde doit sûrement être plus agréable que de vivre dans celui-ci.

Elle reprit sa seringue et son flacon et se dirigea vers la porte.

_- _Bonne nuit à toi Duo. Reste plongé dans ton autisme, ça sera mieux pour le monde.

Elle sortit en refermant doucement la porte. Le châtain qui avait gardé les yeux fixés sur le plafond d'un air absent pendant tout le discours de la jeune femme ferma lentement les yeux. Petit à petit, ses sourcils se crispèrent jusqu'à se froncer. Il resta quelques minutes comme ça puis rouvrit les yeux. Son regard n'était plus vitreux ni absent mais noir et rempli d'une rage profonde. L'index de sa main droite se crispa légèrement sur la housse de coton. Puis le majeur se crispa à son tour, suivit de tous les autres doigts. Il les remua un moment de façon tendue et brusque. Il essaya aussi de bouger le bras entier mais celui-ci semblait bien plus raide. Il se tourna alors légèrement pour s'appuyer sur son épaule. Mais la position était trop instable, en perdant l'équilibre il roula sur le matelas et tomba lourdement sur le sol. Il heurta au passage la petite table de chevet qui se trouvait près de son lit et fit tomber ce qui se trouvait dessus. Le pied de la lampe de chevet était fait de porcelaine et il se brisa en tombant. Le natté resta un moment sans bouger puis il bougea son bras droit et s'appuya dessus, y enfonçant des morceaux de porcelaine au passage. Il redressa alors la tête, la mâchoire encore plus crispée qu'auparavant. Son regard avait toutefois un peu changé. Il était toujours aussi plein de haine et de rage mais on pouvait aussi y voir une légère touche de dépit et de désespoir. Il était un peu plus clair que précédemment aussi, moins froid. Il brûlait de colère mais pas d'une colère brutale, pas d'une haine froide et calculatrice.

Ses paupières se fermèrent à moitié. Il referma la main sur des morceaux de porcelaines, s'entaillant la main mais réussissant à rouvrir un peu les yeux. Il s'accrocha alors au rebord du matelas et réussit tant bien que mal à se redresser, tachant les draps de sang au passage. Il finit par s'adosser au lit, serrant de plus en plus fort les morceaux de porcelaine. Mais ses paupières retombaient toujours et semblaient de plus en plus dures à tenir ouvertes. De plus l'éclat de son regard redevenait peu à peu vitreux et morne. Il lutta encore un moment puis son corps se détendit d'un coup et son bras retomba sur le sol. Deux paupières se refermèrent sur ce regard que personne n'avait vu depuis plus de deux ans.

**To be continued...**

Et voilà :) J'espère que ce chapitre de retour vous aura plu. En plus l'histoire avance ( si, si ). Comme dit Anya : « Duo's back » XD  
Quand à Mistumi... L'avantage à ce long retard aura peut-être été qu'un grand nombre aura complètement zappé qu'elle était totalement grillée en temps que taupe XD  
Merci d'avoir lu et merci à ceux qui s'accroche sur cette fic depuis le début ;)

La suite bientôt.   
See u

Brisby


	18. Comme un enfant chapitre 18

Titre : Comme un enfant, chapitre 18

Base : Gundam Wing

Auteur : Brisby

E-mail : 3+4+3 ; 5+H+5 ; 2+1+... Pas encore tout à fait +1 mais on s'approche :)

Genre : yaoï, angst, OOC

Rating : K

Disclaimer : Les g-boys ne sont pas à moi.

Bonne lecture :)

**Comme un enfant  
Chapitre 18**

Quatre sortit de sa chambre en baillant. Oui il était plus de onze heures, mais il était quand même fatigué. Après tout ce qui c'était passé la veille il avait eu un mal fou à s'endormir. Il avait finit par emprunter le laptop de Wu Fei pour consulter ses mails. Il avait dit à Trowa qu'il en avait pour cinq minutes, que c'était juste pour se changer les idées. En apercevant sa boite mail sur le point d'exploser, il avait eu comme le pressentiment que les cinq minutes allaient durer.

Depuis le petit mois qu'ils étaient dans la villa, il s'était un peu tenu au courant de ce qui se passait dans ses sociétés par téléphone. Parce que oui, quand on était le patron on pouvait déléguer. Mais se tenir trop loin, trop longtemps, non ça ce n'était pas bon. D'ailleurs même avec des coups de fils de temps en temps comme substitut, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il travaillait pour faire tourner sa boite. Et ses collaborateurs le lui avaient beaucoup reprochés dans la multitude de mails qu'ils lui avaient laissés. Même ceux qui étaient sous ses directives commençaient à lui demander avec insistance quand est-ce qu'il comptait rentrer... Il avait finit par prétexter un grave problème familial. De toute manière ça n'en était pas si loin…

Au bout de quatre grosses heures passées devant l'écran il avait fini de répondre aux mails qu'il avait jugé importants. Et au final ça lui avait peut-être changé les idées mais également amené de nouveaux problèmes en tête qui ne l'avaient laissé dormir qu'au petit matin…

Bien sûr qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir rester éternellement ici. Et les autres non plus. C'était déjà un miracle qu'ils n'aient pas encore évoqué le problème. Pourtant, eux aussi devaient bien y penser de temps en temps.

Bien sûr qu'il le savait… Il évitait juste d'y penser.

Il soupira bruyamment et passa la main sur son visage.

Bon… Le tout maintenant était de gagner le plus possible de temps. Lui, il pouvait toujours travailler à distance et faire des vidéos-conférences. Les autres… C'était déjà bien moins sûr… Wu Fei et Heero ne travaillaient pratiquement que sur le terrain, il allait bien falloir qu'ils y retournent. Sally travaillait surtout dans des bureaux mais elle ne pourrait pas rester trop longtemps éloignée non plus. Hilde… était son propre patron et avait fermé son garage pour une durée indéterminée. Ca ne voulait pas dire qu'elle le tiendrait éternellement fermé. Trowa ne travaillait plus pour le moment… Mais ils n'en avaient jamais vraiment discuté et il n'était pas homme à rester trop longtemps sans rien faire. Enfin, dans un premier temps il était libre.

Donc… En premier lieu rester ici ensemble le plus longtemps possible et après s'organiser pour se relayer auprès de Duo.

Il étouffa un bâillement et avança dans le couloir, les mains enfoncées dans les poches. Il regarda distraitement le ciel nuageux. Il lui semblait un peu trop sombre pour ne pas être inquiétant. Une fenêtre ouverte à un quelconque endroit de l'étage lui apporta un vent chaud et collant. Le temps semblait décidément à l'orage.

_-_ Mais comment est-ce qu'il s'est fait ça ?

_-_ Je ne sais pas mais il ne s'est pas loupé…

Le blond tourna la tête vers la porte de Duo qui était entrouverte. Il s'avança jusqu'à passer la tête dans l'ouverture.

_-_ C'est dingue qu'aucun vaisseau important n'ait été tranchée. Il a eu beaucoup de chance. Si c'était arrivé, il aurait eu tout le temps de mourir avant qu'on s'en rende compte.

_-_ Je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas que…

_-_ Ne vous en faites pas Mitsumi, personne n'aurait pu prévoir ça.

Sally était à genoux à côté du natté, une pince et un coton imbibé d'alcool dans les mains. Mitsumi soutenait le bras droit de Duo, l'inclinant selon les côtés que la jeune femme inspectait. Hilde, assise de l'autre côté, le maintenait par les épaules pour l'empêcher de bouger. Encore que Duo n'avait pas l'air de vouloir trop se débattre. Adossé contre un pied de son lit, il regardait d'un air absent le ciel nuageux, complètement indifférent aux morceaux de porcelaine qu'on retirait de ses chairs.

_-_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Trois têtes se tournèrent vers le blond.

_-_ Ah, Quatre… Et bien… On ne sait pas trop…

_-_ Il semblerait que Duo soit tombé dans la nuit, la lampe a dû tomber avec lui et il s'est ouvert le bras avec les morceaux de porcelaine.

Sally se reconcentra sur le bras du jeune homme qu'elle finissait de désinfecter.

_-_ Heureusement, aucune coupure n'est suffisamment profonde pour nécessiter des points. Je vais juste lui mettre des compresses et une bande adhésive.

_-_ Je peux m'en charger si vous voulez. Après tout, je suis son infirmière. Et puis je pourrais en profiter pour faire sa piqûre du matin.

La jeune femme hésita un moment.

_-_ Et bien… Si vous voulez… Après tout vous avez toujours été très compétente dans son accompagnement. Mais réduisez peut-être son injection, c'est possible que ce soit ça qui l'ait rendu groggy au point de tomber de son lit et de se couper ainsi.

Mitsumi sembla saisie par la remarque de Sally avant de se reprendre.

_-_ Oh… Oui… Enfin, il est peut-être aussi tombé pour une autre raison… Son autisme tout simplement ou… Mais d'accord, je diminuerai les doses…

Sally se releva, suivie de Hilde.

_-_ Bien… Alors merci.

Ils sortirent tous les trois de la pièce, laissant la jeune femme avec Duo. Sally soupira en jetant dans un sac en plastique les cotons imbibés de sang.

_-_ Tu parles d'une histoire…

Quatre marchait à côté d'elle, regardant d'un air distrait le ciel noir qu'il apercevait à travers les fenêtres.

_-_ Les coupures sont profondes ?

_-_ Un peu, mais pas excessivement… Non ce qui me tracasse plutôt, c'est que Duo ne s'était pas blessé avec son environnement avant… C'est peut-être un cas isolé, mais… Si ça n'en est pas un et que des pièces deviennent dangereuses pour lui, il va falloir repenser toute l'organisation de cette maison. Ce qui peut être dangereux pour lui, ce qui ne l'est pas, ça va nous demander un travail fou… Si ça se passe comme ça, je me demande si on ne ferait pas mieux de changer de maison plutôt et… Quatre ? Tu m'écoutes ?

Le blond marchait en regardant ses pieds d'un air absent. Il finit par relever la tête.

_-_ Oui, oui… Excuse-moi… D'ailleurs en parlant de la maison, il va falloir que je recontacte les types de l'agence pour savoir si on peut prolonger la location. On n'avait pas prévu de rester si longtemps au début…

_-_ Dis plutôt qu'on n'avait pas voulu prévoir de date… On devait bien savoir que ça ne se ferait pas en un coup de cuillère à pot…

Ils se tournèrent vers Hilde qui les suivait, les mains enfoncées dans les poches.

_-_ Et bien… C'est vrai mais au début on avait juste prévu de passer le maximum de temps ensemble à ses côtés et…

_-_ Ca m'énerve ! Tout va de travers aujourd'hui !

Elle les dépassa et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers l'escalier. Sally soupira, ne se formalisant pas plus d'avoir été coupée en pleine phrase.

_-_ Pourquoi ? A part les blessures de Duo il y a eu d'autres choses ?

- Pas spécialement… Enfin…

La jeune femme passa la main dans ses cheveux.

_-_ Je ne sais pas si c'est le temps, mais il y a de la tension dans l'air aujourd'hui… Wu Fei et Heero ont cassé trois bols ce matin et on a mis un temps fou à les calmer… Je crois qu'on commence à sentir la fatigue. Depuis qu'on est ici on se la coule douce en apparence, mais au final on est toujours sur les nerfs du fait de l'état de Duo. Et je pense qu'avec ce qui s'est passé hier, personne n'a pu bien dormir. Tu rajoutes le Duo complètement stone et coupé sur tout le bras qu'on a retrouvé ce matin…

Elle grimaça.

_-_ Toi encore tu l'as vu changé et à peu près débarbouillé. Nous, quand Mitsumi est venue nous chercher, il était toujours allongé sur la moquette, il avait du sang sur toute une moitié du visage. Certains de ses cheveux étaient même collés. La moquette était tellement imbibée qu'on a dû mettre une dizaine de serviettes pour pas se tâcher alors à mon avis elle est irrécupérable. Et puis je te raconte pas l'état de ses vêtements. Franchement, en tant que médecin j'en ai vu des pas mal, mais quand c'est quelqu'un que tu connais…

Elle secoua la tête et se remit à marcher.

_-_ Et il n'était pas bien mentalement ?

_-_ Il n'a pas eu une seule réaction pendant tout le moment où on l'a soigné. Insensible même à sa propre douleur, c'est quand même pas le plus léger stade de l'isolement…

Quatre soupira en descendant l'escalier.

_-_ Mauvaise journée donc…

_-_ En espérant que ça ne dure qu'une journée… Mais vu l'état de nerfs dans lequel on est, je sais pas comment on va en sortir…

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de suivre la jeune femme dans le salon. Une fois dans la pièce, il adressa un léger signe de tête à Heero et Wu Fei en guise de bonjour avant de se diriger vers le fauteuil où se trouvait Trowa. Il s'assit à moitié sur un des accoudoirs, en profitant pour déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres du brun. Celui-ci se contenta de se caler un peu plus sur l'accoudoir où s'était assis le blond.

Quatre balaya alors la salle avec un regard un brin plus attentif. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Heero était assis à côté de la table où chacun avait dû petit-déjeuner. Les pieds posés entre les différents bols et assiettes et un carton sur le ventre, il fouillait parmi les différentes photos qu'avait reçu Quatre la veille. Il en gardait un petit paquet dans la main droite, les examinant de temps en temps pour en enlever ou en rajouter un autre. Sally, assise en face de lui, buvait un café à petites gorgées.

Plus près de lui, Wu Fei et Hilde étaient assis sur le canapé. Le Chinois semblait lire un livre qui ne devait pas être très passionnant vu l'enthousiasme avec lequel il tournait les pages. Ses épaules touchaient celles de l'Allemande, assise à côté de lui. Celle-ci fixait d'un œil endormi la table basse en verre où elle appuyait ses pieds. De temps en temps, elle relevait la tête et murmurait quelques mots au brun. Il lâchait alors son livre des yeux et se tournait vers elle pour lui répondre sur le même ton. Leurs visages ne laissaient passer aucune émotion spéciale, mais ces échanges suffirent à faire s'arrondirent les yeux du blond. Il sembla alors enfin remarquer la proximité anormale entre eux ainsi que d'autres petits détails étonnant… Comme par exemple les légères traces rosées dans leurs cous.

Wu Fei en relevant la tête tomba sur ce regard mi-étonné, mi-curieux. Il se contenta de le soutenir calmement jusqu'à ce que Quatre détourne les yeux, retenant avec peine un sourire. Hilde n'avait pas participé à l'échange mais fixait maintenant la table basse avec une étrange rougeur sur le haut des joues.

Le bruit d'un carton qu'on posait violemment attira leur attention. A l'autre bout de la pièce, Heero venait de reposer les photos, non sans une certaine irritation. Sally qui mâchait un bout de brioche en face de lui se redressa pour le regarder. Il la fixa d'un air crispé, semblant attendre quelque chose. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'on lui demandait, la jeune femme se contenta d'arrêter de mastiquer.

- Alors ?

- …Alors quoi ?

Heero roula des yeux d'un air agacé.

- Il était comment ?

Sally soupira, comprenant enfin ce qu'il voulait. Elle se remit à tremper sa brioche dans son café.

_-_ Pas brillant…

Trowa releva la tête ver eux pendant que Wu Fei se retournait pour suivre la discussion.

_-_ Il s'est coupé sur tout le bras. Il n'y aura pas besoin de points de suture mais il va quand même falloir surveiller…

Quatre se pencha à l'oreille du brun.

_-_ Vous êtes montés le voir vous aussi ?  
_-_ Oui mais comme elles étaient déjà toutes les trois dans la pièce et qu'on ne pouvait pas faire grand chose pour les aider, on est redescendu.

Il observa un moment Sally qui finissait son café.

_-_ Et puis Heero et Wu Fei ont cassé deux autres bols…

Quatre hésita entre sourire ou soupirer. Il finit par opter pour une grimace, en se calant un peu plus contre le brun. A l'autre bout de la pièce, Sally finit par reposer son bol. Heero ne la quittait toujours pas des yeux.

_-_ Sinon… Pas terrible non plus… Il est resté stone pendant tout le temps où on lui a fait son pansement. Aucune réaction, ni par rapport à nous, ni par rapport à la douleur, ce qui m'inquiète déjà plus… Complètement dans son monde…

Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux en fronçant les sourcils.

_-_ On ferait peut-être bien d'appeler le docteur Baker ou prendre contact avec un psy… Moi je ne connais pas bien l'autisme et je dois dire que Duo me paume encore plus… J'avais l'impression que par rapport à son état à l'hôpital on avait fait une grande avancée mais… Tout vient par à-coup. Il s'ouvre à nous, et puis il part dans son monde sans raison. Hier il était un peu perturbé, mais une fois qu'on est rentré dans sa chambre, il avait l'air bien. Et ce matin c'est encore pire…

Elle soupira en secouant la tête.

_-_ Franchement, je n'y comprends plus rien…

Un silence gêné suivis ses mots.

_-_ Il n'y a peut-être rien à comprendre.

Heero retira ses pieds de la table, le regard fixé sur les photos en vrac dans la boite en carton. Hilde se retourna alors pour pouvoir le regarder.

_-_ Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

Le brun lui adressa un regard blasé.

_-_ On s'est peut-être surestimé. Peut-être que notre présence n'apporte au final pas grand chose à Duo.

Hilde ne répondit pas, se contentant de s'accouder sur le dossier du canapé en laissant son regard se perdre sur le carrelage.

_-_ Mais… Quand même, il y a eu quelques progrès…

_-_ Exact Quatre, il y a eu quelques progrès. Quelques… C'est peut-être là le problème, non ?

Le blond fronça les sourcils devant le ton agressif du Japonais.

_-_ Nan mais attends, tu t'attendais à quoi là Heero ? Qu'on allait apparaître et hop, Duo redeviendrait comme avant ? Nan mais tu l'as rêvé ça. Je sais pas si tu te rends compte de l'état dans lequel il est ?

_-_ Je m'en rends compte, merci… N'empêche que…

_-_ Que quoi ? Bon sang Heero il a conscience de notre présence, il nous parle, il nous inclut à son monde, c'est quand même pas rien ! A l'hôpital il ne se centrait que sur lui-même !

Le brun plissa les lèvres.

_- _Je ne dis pas le contraire. Mais si tu te rappelles bien, il a toujours été comme ça avec nous. Il nous a toujours inclus à son monde. Alors les changements depuis qu'il est ici tu les vois où ?

Quatre resta un moment interloqué.

_-_ Et bien…

_-_ Il t'a roulé une pelle Yuy… C'est un changement non ?

Wu Fei regardait le brun d'un air désinvolte alors que quatre paires d'yeux exorbités s'étaient fixées sur lui. Le Japonais au contraire le regardait d'un œil noir.

_-_ Il ne m'a pas roulé une pelle, il cherchait juste à récupérer une cerise. Ce qui prouve d'ailleurs que pour arriver à faire une telle chose pour une cerise, il ne me concevait pas comme une personne. J'ai été l'obstacle entre lui et la cerise qu'il s'est empressé de faire disparaître.

_-_ Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? T'es dans sa tête ? Tu sais exactement quel raisonnement l'a amené à faire ça ?

Un léger sourire narquois étira les lèvres du Chinois

_-_ Peut-être qu'en fait il voulait vraiment faire ça et que la cerise n'était qu'un prétexte.

Le regard bleu acier se fit un brin plus sombre.

_-_ Chang, étant donné que tu as assisté à la scène, je trouve ton explication aussi déplacée que ridicule. Alors tant qu'à faire, retourne galocher ton Allemande et fous-moi la paix.

- Répète un peu… ?

_-_ Ok, c'est bon, on arrête la casse là.

Hilde avait levé les mains comme pour les séparer virtuellement.

_-_ Primo, vous vous mettez vraiment à dire n'importe quoi dès que vous êtes sur les nerfs. Deusio, j'apprécie vraiment pas d'être un argument dans une joute verbale ! Donc vous arrêtez ça tout de suite ! Ou alors vous prenez le risque de me voir m'en mêler et je vous assure que j'ai une très grande gamme d'ultrasons dès que je me mets à crier…

Wu Fei se retourna pour ne plus voir le Japonais et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé. Heero se tourna aussi légèrement pour fixer à nouveau le tas de photos dans le carton.

_-_ Et bien… On voit qui porte le pantalon…

Le Chinois se raidit et s'apprêtait à se retourner mais la voix de Sally s'éleva.

_-_ C'est vrai que de la part de quelqu'un qui n'a pas réussi à empêcher un autiste qui a des réflexes d'enfant de l'embrasser, la réflexion semble totalement justifiée…

Elle continua de siroter son nouveau bol de café sans plus se soucier du regard bleu qui la foudroyait. Un long silence s'installa pendant lequel Wu Fei fixa son livre d'un œil noir pour se passer les nerfs. Hilde à côté de lui se renfonça dans le canapé, observant d'un œil vide ses pieds posés à côté de ceux du Chinois sur la table basse. Heero fit semblant de recommencer à fouiller le carton de photos histoire d'avoir l'impression de faire quelque chose. Quatre soupira et s'assit un peu plus confortablement sur son accoudoir.

_-_ N'empêche…

Le blond roula des yeux d'un air excédé avant de relever la tête vers le Japonais.

_-_ N'empêche quoi ?

Le brun se leva et commença à rassembler les assiettes en piles.

_-_ Duo n'a pas fait de gros progrès depuis qu'il est ici.

Quatre soupira d'agacement.

_-_ C'est sûr que si tu t'attendais à ce qu'il fasse des progrès phénoménaux en si peu de temps…

Heero ne répondit pas continuant d'empiler les assiettes et les bols.

_-_ Mais il a raison Quatre…

Il se tourna, étonné, vers Trowa.

_-_ Tu ne vas pas me dire que toi aussi tu pensais que…

_-_ Je ne pensais rien du tout. Mais il a quand même raison sur certains points. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que Duo fera des progrès avec nous à ses côtés ? On a été surpris qu'il adopte une telle attitude avec nous, mais peut-être qu'il fait une différence avec nous et puis c'est tout. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il nous différencie qu'on peut l'aider à le sortir de cet état.

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

_-_ Oui mais… Mais si on commence à…

Il fit un geste vague de la main, n'arrivant pas à trouver ses mots. Le bruit de vaisselle qui s'entrechoquait le coupa dans ses tentatives de réflexion. A l'autre bout de la pièce, Heero venait de soulever une pile d'assiettes et de bols. Il se dirigea vers la porte et actionna la poignée avec le coude. Avant de sortir, il se tourna vers Quatre.

_- _En tout cas… J'étais d'accord pour aider Duo, mais je ne ferais pas éternellement le garde malade si ça ne sert à rien.

Il sortit du salon et referma la porte avec le pied. Quatre fixa un moment la porte sans dire mot avant de s'avachir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Il se pinça la base du nez en soupirant.

_-_ Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui ?

Seuls quelques haussements d'épaules et des soupirs lui répondirent.

_-_ Il nous fait quoi là Heero ? Il va pas se tirer alors que c'est avec lui que Duo réagit le plus …!

_-_ Je pense pas qu'il veuille partir Quatre. Il doit juste être fatigué et déçu…

Le blond fixa un moment Hilde avant de lever les yeux au plafond.

_-_ Déçu de quoi ? Il s'attendait à une guérison éclair ?

_-_ Mais arrête de te braquer Quatre… C'est pas ça la question… Même si on savait bien qu'on pourrait pas le sortir en un clin d'œil de cet état… Tu vas pas me dire que tu l'as pas espéré ? Que tu l'as jamais rêvé ? J'attendais rien de spécial, mais n'empêche que moi aussi je suis déçue quelque part que rien ne se passe… Moi aussi je suis triste…

Un court silence suivit les mots de la brunette. Elle ramena ses jambes contre elle et cala son menton sur ses genoux. Wu Fei se tourna légèrement vers elle.

_-_ Tu crois que Heero est triste ?

Elle leva lentement les yeux vers lui.

_-_ Tu l'es pas toi ?

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de baisser les yeux.

_- _En plus… Je veux pas dire mais…

Elle tourna la tête vers Quatre.

_-_ Depuis le début on n'arrête pas de dire à Heero que Duo s'ouvre plus avec lui et… C'est vrai qu'on a obtenu aucun résultat concret. Ca doit lui foutre une pression supplémentaire…

Le blond resta pensif un moment avant de hocher lentement la tête et de s'enfoncer à nouveau contre l'accoudoir en soupirant profondément. Des doigts caressèrent doucement sa cuisse alors qu'une tête s'appuyait contre ses côtes. Il passa la main dans les cheveux bruns du Français et regardant d'un air absent les baies vitrées. Le vent semblait s'être un peu plus levé et de grosses bourrasques emportaient des feuilles mortes. Le temps semblait décidément à l'orage…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Après avoir jeté la vaisselle dans l'évier, manquant ainsi de fêler un énième bol, Heero était resté un moment dans la cuisine. Il n'avait pas envie de retourner dans le salon où l'ambiance était décidément trop électrique… Ou alors c'était peut-être lui qui était trop sur les nerfs… Enfin, qui ne l'aurait pas été après avoir passé la nuit entière à essayer de se remémorer chaque scène passée avec le natté ? Oui il avait quand même eu du mal à digérer cette histoire de dédoublement de personnalité et cherchait absolument à savoir s'il avait déjà vu ce fameux « autre » ou pas. Et puis… Il s'était rendu compte que sa mémoire était loin d'être bonne quand elle concernait ce genre de chose. Surtout qu'il n'était même pas sûr de ce qu'il cherchait. Il avait donc passé la nuit à essayer de savoir s'il avait déjà croisé une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il avait finit par abandonner au petit matin mais n'était pas parvenu à s'endormir. Et puis, quand il était tombé quelques heures plus tard sur ce carton de photos, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se remettre à chercher cet autre. Mais ne sachant toujours pas ce qu'il cherchait vraiment, il n'avait pas obtenu de résultat concluant.

Il soupira profondément en se frottant les yeux. Il sortit de la cuisine et se mit à marcher d'un air morne le long des couloirs. Alors… Il ne voulait pas aller dans le salon, donc… Il pouvait toujours aller dehors.

L'air lourd et chaud lui colla à la peau dès qu'il eut ouvert la porte. Le ciel était tellement sombre qu'il aurait presque fallut allumer les lumières. Le vent soufflait fort, créant un bruit sourd et continu en fond sonore. Une bourrasque lui envoya trois feuilles mortes dans la figure. La porte était refermée moins d'une demi-seconde plus tard.

Il allait se rediriger vers la cuisine quand il entendit la porte du salon s'ouvrir. Il hésita un instant puis bifurqua à droite pour monter l'escalier.

Il n'avait rien de spécial à reprocher aux autres. Mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler ou de repartir dans le même genre de discussions que celles qu'ils avaient eues tout à l'heure. Une fois arrivé à l'étage, il se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers sa chambre. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait rattraper ses heures de sommeil manquées.

Il allait ouvrir sa porte quand une lumière un peu plus loin dans le couloir attira son regard. Une porte ouverte diffusait une lumière pâle dans le couloir sombre. Le Japonais hésita un moment. Il savait très bien qui se trouvait dans cette chambre… Mais est-ce que ça valait vraiment le coup d'y aller ?

Ou alors … ? Juste pour voir. Juste pour être sûr qu'il n'y avait pas d'amélioration…

Il se dirigea lentement vers la porte entrouverte et la poussa doucement. A l'intérieur, Mitsumi semblait finir de faire l'injection. Elle reposa la seringue dans un plateau à côté d'elle et se tourna pour se relever quand elle aperçut enfin le brun. Elle sursauta violemment et fit un pas en arrière.

_-_ Ah… Je ne vous avais pas vu… Je… Je lui faisais juste son injection.

_-_ C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre.

La jeune femme semblait assez mal à l'aise et elle sortit rapidement de la pièce. Le bruit de ses pas descendant l'escalier diminua peu à peu.

Le Japonais resta un moment sur le seuil à fixer la moquette avant de tourner son regard vers le natté. Celui-ci était toujours assis à même le sol, les paupières mis-closes et les yeux vides. Un bandage blanc entourait tout son avant-bras droit et une petite goutte de sang avait perlé sur son autre bras à l'endroit où l'injection avait était faite.

Heero ferma les yeux et soupira profondément. Il finit par fermer la porte et alla s'agenouiller à côté de l'Américain. Il attrapa la boite où se trouvait le coton, en détacha un morceau et tamponna le bras gauche du natté. Duo ne fit aucun mouvement, gardant son regard fixé sur la moquette.

_-_ Hey, Duo… Est-ce que ça sert à quelque chose ce qu'on fait ?

Le châtain fixait d'un regard morne les tâches de sang sur le sol.

_-_ Je veux dire… Il y a des chances qu'on y arrive, ou… ?

Heero continuait de frotter doucement le point où la piqûre avait été faite.

_-_ Ou bien on aura beau faire ce qu'on voudra, tu seras toujours dans cet état ?

Il jeta le morceau de coton et prit un pansement.

_-_ Et puis… Est-ce que tu es encore là au moins ?

Il enleva les languettes et l'appliqua sur la peau du natté.

_-_ Est-ce qu'il y a, ne serait-ce qu'un petit bout de celui qu'on a connu qui est encore là ?

Il repassa plusieurs fois les doigts sur les bandes adhésives.

_-_ J'ai du mal à m'imaginer… Si jamais on y arrive… Est-ce que ça ferait comme une amnésie ? Tu ne te souviendrais plus mais tu seras un peu le même quand même ? Ou bien un changement total ?

Duo pencha lentement la tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit appuyée sur son épaule, observant les quelques gouttes de pluie qui commençaient à s'écraser sur la vitre. Heero soupira.

_-_ Bordel… T'as vu où j'en suis rendu à cause de toi ? Je cause à un autiste qu'en a rien à foutre de ce que je peux raconter…

Le brun jeta les languettes du pansement dans le même sac que le coton et ramena une de ses jambes contre son torse. Il appuya sa tête contre son genou et passa plusieurs fois la main dans ses cheveux.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi dans le silence. Heero ne bougeait pas et Duo continuait à laisser son regard planer dans le vide. Seul le bruit des gouttes de pluies heurtant parfois la fenêtre rompait le silence.

Un long soupir finit par échapper au Japonais et il se redressa. Il se massa un moment le bas du dos en grimaçant. Et non, même pour un soldat, rester assis sur un sol dur était toujours aussi peu confortable, surtout dans une mauvaise position.

A ce propos… D'après ce qu'il avait compris, Duo avait été retrouvé sur la moquette et apparemment, personne n'avait songé à l'asseoir sur le lit. D'accord il n'avait pas l'air d'en tenir bien compte… Mais quand même, ses membres devaient finir par être engourdis à force de rester dans cette position sur un sol dur.

Heero l'observa un moment, soupira et se plaça devant lui. Il le saisit sous les épaules et le souleva pour le mettre sur son lit, adossé au mur.

Duo était… assez léger.  
Non, léger.  
Il lui avait déjà semblé s'en apercevoir les quelques fois où il l'avait porté ou soutenu mais là… Là il le trouvait vraiment léger.  
Même trop léger.

D'accord il était soldat et il n'avait pas trop de problème pour soulever des charges lourdes… Mais quand même… Surtout que, d'après ses souvenirs, Duo n'était pas trop du genre rachitique pendant la guerre. Plutôt du genre musclé, même s'il l'était moins que lui, avec une bouille qui n'avait encore rien perdu des rondeurs de l'enfance.

Alors bon, il l'avait bien trouvé changé en le revoyant, mais il avait un peu été préoccupé par l'autisme en premier lieu quoi. Et en deuxième lieu… Et bien il avait mis ça sur le compte du temps et des deux années passées à l'hôpital sans y réfléchir vraiment plus.  
Mais là… Il le trouvait très léger quand même…

Le natté était assis sur le lit et Heero restait accroupis en face de lui, les mains toujours sous ses aisselles. Il l'observa longuement puis il les baissa lentement, touchant son corps à travers ses vêtements. Arrivé à ses hanches, il hésita un moment puis il passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt, et remonta jusqu'à ses côtes en palpant la peau.

Duo avait maigri. C'était indéniable. Il n'avait pas la peau sur les os, non. Mais c'était franchement pas très loin.

En même temps… En quoi était-ce si étonnant ? Déjà être nourrit convenablement par un hôpital en temps normal n'était pas évident, mais alors quand on était autiste ça relevait de l'exploit… Et puis pendant deux ans…

Le Japonais soupira en sentant distinctement la forme des os sous ses doigts.  
Deux mots ne cessaient de rebondir dans sa tête. « Piteux état ».

L'Américain faisait pitié. Et ce n'était pas normal. Il n'était pas censé lui inspirer la pitié.  
Duo était censé lui inspirer de l'agacement voir de la lassitude, après tout ils n'avaient ni le même caractère, ni les même centres d'intérêts alors forcément ça clashait. Il était aussi censé lui inspirer du respect, c'était un bon pilote de gundam et un mécano de génie. Il était également censé lui inspirer de la confiance, il était devenu le genre de personne sur qui il pouvait compter.  
Duo était un prénom auquel il aurait dû associer de la vivacité, des sourires, de l'entrain, du bruit et tout un tas d'autres choses.  
Il ne devrait pas avoir à associer ce prénom à une espèce de pantin de chair.  
Duo ne devrait pas lui inspirer de la pitié.

Ca faisait… mal.  
Duo lui faisait pitié. Et ça lui faisait mal.  
Ca lui vrillait le ventre de l'intérieur.

Son poing s'abattit violemment sur le sommier en bois. La mâchoire crispée, les dents enfoncées dans sa lèvre inférieure, les jointures blanches, Heero prenait calmement de grandes inspirations. Peut-être même un peu trop calmement.

Il releva lentement la tête et croisa le regard du châtain fixé sur lui. Il retint sa respiration quelques secondes, le croyant enfin sortit de sa léthargie, mais le regard morne et complètement vide le ramena bien vite à la réalité. Un long soupir lui échappa et il garda les yeux fermés un moment.

Ca aussi ça faisait mal. Surtout quand, à force d'entendre qu'avec lui Duo réagissait plus, il finissait par y croire. A tord apparemment.

_-_ Bon… Ben je vois franchement pas l'intérêt de rester si tu montres pas plus de réactivité qu'un légume.

L'Américain détacha alors son regard de lui pour fixer ses genoux d'un air bovin. Le poing du brun frappa le mur à moins d'un centimètre du crâne du natté.

_-_ Tu commences sérieusement à me gaver Duo !

Un genou sur le lit, le corps à quelques centimètres de celui du châtain et la tête au-dessus de la sienne, Heero fixait le mur d'un œil noir.

_-_ Je suis pas venu pour jouer les gardes-malade moi ! Je savais même pas que je venais pour toi à la base ! Et…

Il éloigna son poing du mur, légèrement creusé par l'impact.

_-_ Et si tu continues comme ça, ça va pas le faire !

Son poing se réenfonça dans le mur, un peu plus près de la tête du natté.

_-_ Je vais pas être patient si t'es comme… Si tu ne…

Il frappa le mur une troisième fois plutôt que de chercher plus longtemps ses mots. Le creux que formaient ses coups commençant à être clairement visible.

_-_ Je le supporterais pas ! Je _te_ supporterais pas longtemps comme ça… !

La poitrine du Japonais se soulevait et s'abaissait rapidement. Sa gorge et son ventre étaient noués. Sûrement l'énervement… Il finit par s'éloigner un peu du mur et jeta un coup d'œil au natté. Celui-ci fixait son tee-shirt les yeux écarquillés.  
… Oh ?  
Heero eut quelque chose qui ressemblait un peu à un mauvais pressentiment.

_-_ Duo… ?

Le châtain sursauta presque, se recroquevillant sur lui-même et jetant des coups d'œils autour de lui.  
Ok. Duo n'était plus un légume. Par contre il était maintenant sur les nerfs.

_-_ Bordel de…

Il avait été énervé par sa léthargie. Léthargie qui avait en partie été provoquée à cause de la dose d'injections qu'on lui avait faites après l'incident de ce matin. Et maintenant, il le foutait dans un état de panique qui pouvait nécessiter d'autres injections… Donc d'autres léthargies… Donc il avait envie de se foutre des baffes.

_-_ C'est bon… Excuse-moi Duo…

Il posa la main sur son épaule, le faisant immédiatement sursauter.

Heero espéra un instant que le fait qu'il soit plus réactif avec lui soit vraiment une hypothèse stupide parce que sinon… La boule, supposée de rage, qui grossissait dans sa gorge, n'était pas prête de disparaître.

_-_ Du calme Duo, je ne vais pas te faire du mal… Je ne t'ai même pas frappé…

Il roula des yeux.

_-_ Et pourtant tu l'aurais mérité…

Il sentit quelque chose s'appuyer contre son torse et se rendit compte que l'Américain s'était accroché à son tee-shirt. Il soupira en posant la main sur sa tête.

_-_ Arrête Duo. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer à la nounou.

Le natté sembla se crisper un peu plus et s'accrocha plus fermement.

_-_ Arrête…

Il baissa la tête et releva celle de l'Américain, se retrouvant quasiment front contre front avec lui.

_-_ En plus, si je t'ai fait peur en gueulant tout à l'heure ça rime à rien de te coller à moi si tu veux te sentir protégé.

Duo soutint son regard.

_-_ … Enfin je suppose qu'essayer de te faire comprendre ça est ainsi vain que d'espérer que tu sortes de ton autisme…

Il souleva les quelques mèches de la frange du natté pour pouvoir mieux appuyer son front contre le sien.

_-_ Lâche-moi Duo.

Le châtain le fixa sans ciller, ne relâchant en rien sa prise sur le tee-shirt. Heero soupira. Et dire qu'il avait voulu de l'attention une dizaine de minutes plus tôt…

Les nuages se firent encore plus sombre et la luminosité dans la pièce baissa considérablement. On se serait cru à la tombée de la nuit, ou bien quelques heures avant le levé du soleil. La pluie commença à taper de façon plus régulière sur la vitre.

Heero déglutit difficilement. C'était mauvais, très mauvais. La faible luminosité et leur proximité lui avaient rappelé son rêve. Pourtant jusqu'à présent il avait plutôt bien réussi à l'oublier, alors pourquoi maintenant…

_-_ Duo…

L'Américain s'accrocha encore plus au tee-shirt, écarquillant davantage les yeux tout en continuant de le fixer. Heero avait l'impression d'avoir de plus en plus de mal à respirer au fur et à mesure que la situation perdurait. Il fallait vraiment qu'il y mette fin. Surtout que… Ils étaient vraiment près l'un de l'autre. Et cette proximité le mettait mal à l'aise. Il fit descendre la main qu'il avait dans les cheveux du châtain jusqu'à sa joue, espérant pouvoir éloigner son visage. Mais celui-ci prit au contraire appui sur la main et redressa la tête, l'approchant un peu plus de celle du brun.

Ils étaient vraiment trop près. Heero n'avait quasiment plus dans son champ de vision que cette paire d'yeux violets qui ne le lâchaient pas. Leurs fronts étaient appuyés l'un contre l'autre, leurs nez se croisaient et il sentait son souffle sur sa joue. Et il y avait aussi… Il baissa lentement le regard vers les lèvres du châtain, se trouvant à quelques petits centimètres des siennes.

Il releva la tête en prenant une profonde inspiration, décollant son visage de celui de Duo.

C'était pas bon. C'était pas bon du tout. D'abord il fallait qu'il coupe court à la situation, parce que ça n'allait franchement pas. Il ne comprenait même pas comment il avait pu laisser s'installer un tel truc. Ensuite, il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à ce rêve. Premièrement parce que c'était un rêve stupide. Deuxièmement parce que… Parce que c'était un rêve vraiment stupide et… Et troisièmement…

Il ferma les yeux et soupira. C'était n'importe quoi… De toute manière il n'avait pas, et n'avais jamais eu envie d'embrasser Duo. Ca au moins il en était sûr. Ca ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit.

Deux mains tirant sur son tee-shirt lui firent baisser les yeux. Il se retrouva à nouveau au-dessus du visage de Duo mais avec cette fois-ci, plus de distance. Le natté le fixait toujours avec la même intensité et… C'était marrant parce que, dans la pénombre, il ne voyait plus très bien son visage ni ses expressions. Alors avec un petit effort il pouvait faire comme si il ne voyait plus l'effarement sur le visage de Duo et ça lui donnait l'impression qu'il le fixait juste avec intensité. Un peu comment quand il le fixait avant. Alors oui, ça lui faisait un peu mal de penser au Duo d'avant et de s'imaginer qu'il était en face de lui, mais… Mais ça lui faisait un peu de bien aussi.

Et il en était sûr, embrasser Duo ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit.

Mais sur le coup… Avec l'impression d'avoir l'ancien Duo accroché à lui… Ce qui le turlupinait vraiment c'était… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à l'embrasser ?

La main sur la joue du natté lui redressa le visage et l'inclina légèrement. Une deuxième main passa dans son dos et remonta jusqu'à sa nuque alors que les doigts s'écartaient pour la maintenir. Les yeux bleus et les yeux violets se fixaient, puis les yeux bleus observèrent quelque chose un peu plus bas. Ils s'approchèrent lentement des yeux violets. Les deux nez se croisèrent et les deux souffles se mêlèrent. Puis deux lèvres se posèrent sur deux autres.

La pluie tapait régulièrement sur la vitre, mais pas trop fort. Le vent dehors continuait de souffler et de secouer les arbres. Quelques feuilles volaient encore mais plus trop. Et à l'intérieur de la chambre, les lèvres se prenaient puis se séparaient avant de se reprendre. Le corps du châtain avait glissé jusqu'à être adossé au mur et celui du brun avait suivit.

Ca ressemblait à son rêve. Vraiment… Enfin pas complètement non plus. Il y avait bien quelque chose qui était différent mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir exactement quoi. Et puis tant pis… Le Japonais n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y réfléchir, surtout vu le désordre qui régnait dans ses pensées à ce moment précis. Il glissa sa langue entre les lèvres du natté. Les deux bras qui, à son souvenir étaient accrochés à son tee-shirt, le repoussèrent brutalement.

Le choc le saisit et il eut un moment d'arrêt. Quand il baissa son regard vers celui de l'Américain, il tomba sur deux yeux encore plus apeurés que précédemment.

Oh… Oui, il se souvenait… Ce qu'il y avait de différent c'était que… Dans son rêve Duo répondait au baiser alors que là…

Un bloc de glace tomba dans son estomac. Non, non, non, ce n'était pas possible. Là aussi Duo avait répondu au baiser, il en était sûr. Enfin quasiment. Presque quoi… Il s'en serait rendu compte s'il ne lui avait pas répondu non… ? Il n'aurait pas pu ne pas s'en rendre compte, hein ? Et puis le connaissant, il se serait débattu. Encore que… Pendant le baiser, il avait glissé ou il avait essayé de s'enfuir …? Non, non, ça n'était pas possible. D'ailleurs si, il lui avait répondu, il s'en souvenait très bien. Enfin il lui semblait qu'il se souvenait… C'est vrai que le baiser était, somme toute, assez confus dans sa tête mais… Il avait pourtant eu l'impression que…

Les deux mains sur son torse le repoussèrent un peu plus et Duo se décolla de lui pour aller se recroqueviller dans un coin du lit. Heero le regarda faire un peu sonné.

_-_ Du…o ?

Le natté lui jeta un regard apeuré, avant de replier ses jambes contre son torse et de croiser ses bras sur sa tête.

Oh… Oui bien sûr… Franchement… A quoi d'autre il s'était attendu ? Duo était un autiste bordel ! Un autiste ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait avoir comme autre réaction ? Déjà, se faire embrasser en temps normal, il ne devait pas comprendre. Mais là en plus il lui avait fait peur juste avant…

Alors oui, d'accord, Duo l'avait déjà embrassé une fois… Pour récupérer une cerise !

Heero se leva brusquement, sortit de la chambre et se dirigea presque en courant vers la salle de bain. Il ouvrit les vannes du robinet et fit couler l'eau dans ses mains pour s'asperger le visage. Il ne se sentait pas bien.

Mais… Mais… Mais bordel qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'embrasser Duo ?! Comme s'il n'en avait pas déjà assez avec ses rêves… Embrasser Duo… Un ancien coéquipier… Un homme… C'était… Argh… Il n'avait rien contre les gays, après tout deux de ses amis l'étaient. Mais lui il ne l'était pas, voilà tout. Et puis il était avec Réléna. Oh bordel, Réléna…

Heero se sentait mal. Très mal.

Il avait embrassé un homme. Il avait embrassé Duo. Alors qu'apparemment ce dernier ne le voulait pas. Et sans penser à un seul moment à Réléna.

L'ambiance dans la maison lui apparaissait soudainement comme malsaine. Il ne se sentait pas bien, pas bien du tout. Il se sentait oppressé. Acculé même. Et il avait l'impression que son petit déjeuné prenait le chemin inverse de ce matin.

Il se laissa lentement glisser jusqu'au sol et appuya son front contre la faïence froide de la vasque de l'évier.

Ca n'allait plus, mais alors plus du tout.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

La pluie commençait à tomber drôlement fort. Si le bruit qu'elle avait pu faire à un moment sur la fenêtre de la chambre avait été apaisant, il ne l'était plus du tout. Le natté était toujours blottit dans un coin du lit, replié sur lui-même. Les yeux exorbités, il semblait fixer un point dans le vide, le regard toujours aussi effrayé. Les bras repliés sur la tête, il se balançait lentement d'avant en arrière. Sa respiration était erratique et irrégulière. Un gémissement à peine audible lui échappa et il blottit sa tête entre ses genoux et son torse. Son souffle s'accéléra, comme s'il manquait d'air. Ses mains ses crispèrent dans ses cheveux en les tirant. Quelques autres gémissements plus forts se firent entendre avant que de légers tremblements ne commencent à le parcourir. Puis ses jambes se tendirent brusquement, allant heurter violemment la petite table de nuit. Ses mains tiraient toujours ses cheveux mais son regard avait un peu changé. Il était un peu moins apeuré et aussi un peu plus vif.

_- _… ro…

Ses dents s'enfoncèrent profondément dans sa lèvre inférieure. Une longue plainte lui échappa. Il se recroquevilla à nouveau sur lui-même alors que les spasmes qui le parcouraient se firent plus violents. Une larme perla doucement de sa paupière pour venir rouler sur sa joue et s'écraser doucement sur ses cuisses.

**To be continued…**

Et voilà encore un chapitre :)

Pour celui-ci ça a bougé du côté de Heero mais pour le prochain… Ca bougera du côté de Duo. Mais chut… No spoiler ;p

En tout cas j'espère qu'il vous aura plu :)

See u

Brisby


	19. Comme un enfant chapitre 19

Titre : Comme un enfant, chapitre 19/23

Base : Gundam Wing

Auteur : Brisby

Couple : 3+4+3 ; H+5+H ; R+1 ; 2+1 ; 1 +… ? ;p

Genre : yaoï, angst, OOC

Rating : K+

Disclamer : Les g-boys ne sont pas à moi.

Note : _We wish you a Merry Christma  
We wish you a Merry Christmass  
We wish you a Merry Christmass  
And a happy new year_ :)

Joyeux noyel les gens :)

**Comme un enfant  
Chapitre 19**

Hilde observait d'un air blasé les trombes d'eau qui tombaient depuis déjà de longues heures. Il faisait un temps complètement pourri. Le seul point positif à cette pluie, c'était qu'elle atténuait l'air chaud et collant qu'ils avaient enduré toute la matinée. Et un de ses gros points négatifs, c'était qu'elle les empêchait de profiter de leur magnifique jardin. L'Allemande essayait bien de rationaliser en se disant que c'était pratiquement leur premier jour de mauvais temps depuis qu'ils étaient ici mais… L'ambiance électrique qui régnait dans la maison rendait toute tentative de positiver vaine.

C'était sûr que depuis le matin, l'ambiance ne s'était pas vraiment arrangée. Heero n'avait daigné le rejoindre que plusieurs heures après son départ et il était à prendre avec des pincettes. Il s'était encore engueulé deux fois avec Wu Fei et trois fois avec Hilde. Il avait pourtant finis par se calmer quand Mitsumi était passée dans la pièce pour amener Duo. Il avait alors pris un livre, s'était installé dans un fauteuil dans un coin de la pièce et n'avait plus rien dis depuis.

Les autres par contre s'étaient précipités en voyant que l'Américain avait l'air d'être sorti de sa léthargie. Sally avait été grandement soulagée de voir qu'après sa phase stone de ce matin, il agissait maintenant de façon normale. Enfin… Aussi normale que précédemment…

Hilde et Quatre étaient restés à ses côtés mais s'il leur souriait assez régulièrement, il passait le plus clair de son temps à regarder la pluie rouler sur les vitres en silence. Ou bien à fixer longuement les joins du carrelage. Ou encore à manger des framboises, fraîchement achetées par Trowa. Il se retournait souvent vers eux, pour vérifier qu'ils étaient bien près de lui ou pour leur sourire, mais il ne leur avait pas adressé le moindre mot depuis qu'il était dans la pièce. Wu Fei et Trowa suivaient aussi ce qu'il faisait du coin de l'œil. Seul Heero restait dans son fauteuil, ne détachant pour rien au monde son regard de son livre. Même lorsque Duo était venu jusqu'à lui, pour lui montrer la framboise qui s'était enfoncée sur le bout de son doigt. Il lui avait à peine jeté un coup d'œil en grommelant un « non merci », avant de se replonger dans son livre. Le natté avait alors eu un petit moment d'arrêt puis il s'était adossé au côté du fauteuil et avait recommencé à observer avec intérêt l'eau ruisseler sur les vitres, mâchonnant la framboise enfoncée sur son doigt.

Heero avait tenu deux minutes, en tournant de façon crispée les pages de son livre avant de se lever et de sortir de la pièce. Quatre l'avait regardé faire, avait semblé hésiter puis était finalement sorti à son tour. Hilde s'était alors approchée de Duo pour essayer de l'intéresser mais celui-ci s'était contenté de lui sourire en continuant d'observer la pluie tomber et elle avait finit par abandonner. Elle était allée s'asseoir en face de Sally avec qui elle avait fait quelques parties de cartes avant d'arrêter, suite à cinq défaites consécutives.

_-_ Au fait…

Sally avait baissé la voix en redistribuant ses cartes pour une nouvelle réussite.

_-_ Ca se passe bien entre Wu Fei et toi ?

La brunette s'étouffa en avalant de travers son jus de fruit et toussa comme une tuberculeuse avant de jeter un regard ahuri à la jeune femme. Celle-ci sourit et continua à voix basse.

_-_ Ne me dis pas que tu espérais que vous étiez discrets ?

L'Allemande roula des yeux.

_- _J'ai pas dis ça… Mais tu devrais travailler tes entrées en matière…

Sally haussa les épaules en retournant ses cartes.

_-_ Alors… ?

_-_ Alors ça fait même pas vingt-quatre heures, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te raconte ?

_-_ Vu comme t'étais accro, tu devrais pas avoir besoin de vingt-quatre heures pour être fixée.

Un début de sourire échappa à l'Allemande mais elle se mordit les lèvres pour le rattraper.

_-_ Et ben… Pour le moment c'est que le début mais… C'est pas trop mal…

_-_ Pas trop mal ?

La jeune femme la regardait avec des yeux tellement exorbités qu'elle ne vit pas l'as de trèfle qu'elle venait de retourner.

_-_ Toi ? Toi qui baves sur Wu Fei depuis des années quitte à venir me saouler mes jours de congés pour pouvoir en apprendre un peu plus sur lui tu me dis que c'est « pas trop mal » ? Mais tu te fous de ma gueule Schbeicker ?

La brunette fronça les sourcils.

_-_ Mais…

Sally lui lança un regard blasé.

_-_ Ok, ok… C'est… Bien.

Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres de l'Allemande.

_-_ Seulement bien ?

_-_ Mais tu veux quoi ? Tu veux m'entendre dire que c'est le pied ? Que si actuellement je voulais faire un sourire pour exprimer mon bonheur je m'exploserais les muscles faciaux ? Que j'ai envie de sauter partout et de rebondir sur les murs ? Que je pourrais aller courir sous cette pluie battante tellement je pète le feu de l'intérieur ?

_-_ Chiche ?

Hilde cligna des yeux avant de se mettre à sourire. Sally continua de placer ses cartes avec un sourire canaille.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_-_ Heero ?

Le brun se retourna brusquement, n'ayant pas entendu Quatre rentrer dans la cuisine.

_-_ Quoi ?

_-_ Ca va ?

Il roula des yeux et se retourna complètement, s'adossant au plan de travail. La pluie tombait de plus en plus fort heurtant durement les vitres de la cuisine.

_-_ Ne tourne pas autour du pot s'il te plait, je sens que ça va m'énerver.

_-_ Je ne tourne pas autours du pot Heero. Et tu n'as de toute manière pas besoin de moi pour t'énerver, tu le fais très bien tout seul.

Il lui jeta un regard noir que Quatre soutint calmement. Un courant d'air rendu moite par la pluie passa dans la pièce avant de sortir par la fenêtre.

_-_ Est-ce que ça va ?

_-_ Pourquoi tu poses la question quand tu connais la réponse ?

_-_ Parce que je ne connais pas la réponse Heero.

_-_ Tu parles…

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel.

_-_ Je suis empathe Heero ! Pas télépathe !

Il essayait de garder son calme, il essayait vraiment. Mais avec cette tête de pioche en face de lui, ce n'était pas forcément évident.

_-_ Alors oui, j'ai senti quelque chose. J'ai senti que tu n'allais pas bien. Et c'était suffisamment fort pour passer mes barrières habituelles.

Le brun pinça les lèvres en fixant le carrelage de la cuisine. Dehors, le vent se fit plus violent et commença à secouer les arbres.

_-_ Si tu sais ça alors pourquoi tu me demandes si ça va ?

_-_ Parce que ça fait trois heures. Parce que si effectivement j'ai ressenti ça, je sais pas si tu as su le gérer ou pas. Parce que c'est pas parce que je connais tes émotions que je vais connaître tes réactions.

Heero soutint encore un moment le regard de l'Arabe avant de baisser les yeux en soupirant.

_-_ Je sais pas… J'arrive pas trop à… Savoir. A comprendre.

Quatre s'assit à moitié sur la table de la cuisine.

_-_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Le brun resta pensif un moment, puis il finit par secouer la tête.

_-_ J'ai pas trop envie d'en parler.

_-_ C'était avec Duo ?

_-_ Je t'ai dis que je n'avais pas envie d'en parler.

_-_ C'était avec lui donc…

Le regard du Japonais s'étrécit alors qu'il fixait Quatre d'un œil noir.

_-_ Arrête ça.

Un vent agressif s'engouffra par la fenêtre entrouverte et les fouetta avant de s'écraser contre le mur.  
Quatre soutint le regard bleu acier un moment, puis il finit par fermer les yeux et acquiesça.

Mais dans quel bourbier il s'était foutu… ?

Il s'était à peu près douté que le problème n'allait pas être simple à résoudre vu les émotions qu'il avait senties émaner du brun quelques heures plus tôt. Mais il ne s'était pas imaginé que ça serait à ce point. Il ne pensait pas que le Japonais serait tellement sur les nerfs.  
Il l'avait titillé, ok. Mais juste pour voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller. Et apparemment il ne pouvait pas aller bien loin … Heero avait démarré au quart de tour. Surtout lorsqu'il avait été question de Duo.  
D'un autre côté… Nan mais il s'était cru discret l'autre ? A la mettre en veilleuse dès que le natté était entré dans le salon ? A le snober royalement alors que tout le monde avait les yeux sur lui ? A sortir de la pièce au bout de trois minutes passées à côté de lui ?

Le blond prit une profonde inspiration.

Oui, tout le monde était sur les nerfs avec l'orage qui s'approchait. Oui, tout le monde s'énervait à la moindre étincelle. Et oui, il n'échappait pas non plus à cette tension générale.  
Mais il allait malgré tout devoir se calmer et faire une fois de plus preuve d'altruisme… Parce que, plus que jamais Heero était à prendre avec des pincettes.

… Tant pis, il détruirait un fauteuil à l'agrafeuse plus tard pour se défouler.

Oui, une agrafeuse, parce qu'il fallait trouver le juste milieu. Un couteau coupait trop facilement et une cuillère n'avait pas un potentiel d'attaque suffisant. Alors qu'avec une agrafeuse on pouvait pincer avec les mâchoires, agripper, déchirer et enfoncer le fauteuil. Et peut-être même l'agrafer si on avait envie.

Muahahaha.

Oui, en tant que directeur de la Winner corp, Quatre avait eut tout le loisir d'apprendre l'art subtil du défoulage sur fauteuil. Il était devenu un vrai pro.  
En attendant ce futur moment jouissif, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Traiter avec un Japonais irascible entre autre.

Il prit une deuxième profonde inspiration.

_-_ D'accord… Alors si tu ne veux pas m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé… Tu peux peut-être essayer de me dire ce qui ne va pas, non ?

Heero passa la main dans ses cheveux en bataille d'un geste nerveux.

_-_ Je sais même pas… Je suis pas sûr…

Il fronça les sourcils.

_-_ Je n'y comprends rien. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je… J'ai…

Il finit par secouer la tête.

_-_ Laisse tomber…

Il se redressa et traversa la cuisine en direction de la porte.

_-_ Tu ne te comprends pas ?

Le Japonais s'arrêta et jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux vers le blond. Celui-ci le fixait avec calme.

_-_ Peut-être…

_-_ Je pourrais peut-être t'aider à y voir un peu plus clair si tu m'en disais un peu plus.

Coup risqué. Quitte ou double pour l'Arabe. D'un autre côté il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix, Heero voulait de toute évidence quitter la cuisine.

Le Japonais se tourna vers lui, la main sur la poignée de la porte et l'observa un long moment.

_-_ … Non merci.

Le blond serra les dents, réprimant le soupir d'exaspération qui montait dans sa gorge. Le vent s'était remit à souffler, testant doucement mais sûrement la résistance de la pile de bols qui retenait la fenêtre mi-ouverte.

_-_ Heero…

_-_ Si je n'ai pas envie que tu me dissèques le cerveau, je veux encore moins que tu me joues les psy.

Quatre fronça les sourcils. Le vent se fit plus fort et les bols tremblèrent légèrement.

_-_ Je ne vais pas…

_-_ Je n'ai pas envie Quatre !

Il allait lui falloir un grand fauteuil, un très grand fauteuil, pour pouvoir se calmer.

_-_ Heero… Tu dis toi-même que tu ne comprends pas grand chose à la nature humaine et… Tu espères régler ton problème seul alors que tu as déjà commencé à ne plus te comprendre ?

Le brun roula des yeux d'un air excédé. La fenêtre grinça alors que le bruit strident des bols raclant le plan de travail retentissait.

_-_ Je n'ai pas envie qu'on me tienne la main Quatre.

_-_ Mais il ne s'agit pas de ça ! Il s'agit d'une aide !

- J'ai toujours eu du mal à accepter qu'on m'aide. Tu devrais le savoir pourtant.

Quatre pinça les lèvres.

_-_ Wow… Tu n'as donc toujours pas mûrit depuis la guerre. Ca fait peur dis donc. Remarque, je ne m'étonne plus que ta vie tourne au n'importe quoi, que tu te mettes avec n'importes qui et que tu finisses par exploser comme tout à l'heure. Juste une question : c'est toujours Duo qui payera les pots cassés ou… ?

Les bols se renversèrent et s'éclatèrent sur le sol. Un courrant d'air puissant passa dans la pièce, faisant s'envoler plusieurs papiers. Mais les deux occupants de la pièce s'en redirent à peine compte.

Le regard du brun changea lentement. La pupille se rétracta lentement et le bleu devint de plus en plus sombre jusqu'à rendre le regard glacial. Une veine se dessina de plus en plus précisément sur le côté de son front.

_-_ De quel droit te permets-tu de juger ma vie Quatre ?

Le ton était vibrant de colère contenue. Un coin de la bouche de Quatre s'étira, formant un sourire suffisant.

_-_ Touché ?

Oui, on pouvait être empathe, altruiste, patient et aussi avoir ses limites. En outre, se montrer salaud quand celles-ci étaient franchies. Surtout quand on avait les nerfs en boules et qu'on s'était échiné à jouer au bon copain.

La mâchoire du Japonais se crispa alors que la veine sur son front se gonflait de plus en plus. Il s'agrippait tellement à la poignée qu'elle aurait pu être tordue. Il fit claquer sa langue contre son palais avant de se remettre à parler. La porte fut alors brusquement ouverte, le coupant dans son élan.

_-_ Tu es complètement malade et c'est tout.

_-_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en fais toute une histoire. Ce n'est que de l'eau.

_-_ Mais j'ai été mouillé moi aussi à cause de toi.

_-_ Je t'ai pas demandé de venir me chercher et… Oh ?

Hilde et Wu Fei s'arrêtèrent sur le seuil. L'Allemande était trempée de la tête au pied et le Chinois avait des traces de gouttes de pluie sur ses vêtements.

_-_ On dérange ?

Un silence pesant leur répondit. Le Japonais finit par passer entre eux sans un mot.

_-_ Heero !

_-_ Je vais téléphoner…

Quatre poussa un profond soupir alors que les pas du brun s'éloignaient dans le couloir.

_-_ … On est arrivé au mauvais moment ?

_-_ Je sais pas… D'un côté on était à deux doigts de s'entretuer… D'un autre, je serais peut-être quand même arrivé à le faire parler avec l'énervement…

Wu Fei alla chercher des torchons dans un des placards.

_-_ De quoi vous parliez pour en arriver à un tel point ?

Quatre passa la main dans ses cheveux en fronçant les sourcils.

_-_ C'est un peu compliqué… Heero va pas très bien je crois… J'ai essayé de l'aider mais… Apparemment je suis moins zen que je ne le pensais et… Le ton a fini par monter.

Il se pinça la base du nez.

_-_ Bon… J'irais m'excuser tout à l'heure… En attendant il y a plus important.

Il se tourna vers les deux autres.

_-_ Vous savez où il y a un grand fauteuil et une agrafeuse dans la maison ?

Il fit face à deux paires d'yeux arrondis.

_-_ Huh… Il me semble qu'il y a des fauteuils à l'étage…

_-_ Moi j'ai une agrafeuse dans ma chambre.

_-_ Une grande ?

Wu Fei fronça les sourcils.

_-_ Ben… Oui, un peu.

_-_ Super. Merci.

L'Arabe sortit de la pièce avant un grand sourire en se dirigeant vers les escaliers. Le Chinois finit par secouer la tête et se mit à frotter le crâne de l'Allemande avec le torchon. Celle-ci parut surprise mais se laissa faire avec un grand sourire.

_-_ Non mais franchement… Tu fais vraiment n'importe quoi…

_-_ Oh arrête… La pluie était chaude, c'était pas désagréable.

_-_ J'aurais pas dû aller te chercher… Je suis trempé moi aussi maintenant…

Elle étouffa un éclat de rire et repoussa le torchon qui lui séchait les cheveux.

_-_ Attends, tu te fous de moi ? T'es resté trente secondes sous la pluie et tu te crois mouillé ?

_-_ Je suis mouillé.

_-_ Moi je suis mouillée. Toi t'es à peine humide. J'aimerais bien te traiter de poule mouillée mais ça ne te conviendrait même pas.

Le brun haussa un sourcil en s'approchant d'elle.

_-_ Moi je suis une poule mouillée ?

_-_ Nan, toi t'es juste une poule. Le côté mouillé, tu m'excuseras mais…

Il mâchonna sa langue.

_-_ Ah ouais ?

_-_ Carrément même. C'est parce que t'es blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine que tu t'es cru en sucre ? T'as peur de fondre sous l'eau katzenbär ?

Il mordilla l'intérieur de ses lèvres.

_-_ Je vais sous la pluie, tu ravales tes poules, mouillées ou pas et tu me donnes enfin la traduction de ce surnom stupide.

_-_ Ooh… Je suis touchée que tu veuilles faire ça pour impressionner ta petite amie.

Le Chinois lui attrapa le poignet et la tira hors de la cuisine. Ils sortirent par une des baies vitrées du côté de la maison. Le brun regarda avec méfiance les cordes d'eau qui tombaient. Il jeta un regard à l'Allemande qui le défiait du regard, prit un air digne et quitta l'abri que la toiture leur faisait.

L'eau était effectivement pas trop froide. Une grosse pluie chaude comme les orages d'Okinawa pouvaient offrir. Il se retourna vers la brunette, les paumes levées vers le ciel en signe d'attente.

_-_ Je suis suffisamment mouillé à ton goût ?

Elle s'avança vers lui en l'examinant.

_-_ Pas encore, non…

Elle s'approcha jusqu'à être collée à lui, mais ne s'arrêta pas, l'obligeant à reculer.

_-_ Alors ? C'est vraiment si terrible ?

Wu Fei grimaça.

_-_ Je ne vais pas dire que c'est terrible... Mais je ne comprends pas quel plaisir tu retires de ça…

Elle lui sourit.

_-_ Je trouve ça très agréable. Prendre le temps de rester sous la pluie sans avoir à se soucier de l'après. Je n'en ai pas toujours eu le luxe.

Le Chinois ne sut pas trop quoi répondre. Il finit par hausser les épaules en grimaçant. La jeune fille continuait à avancer, le forçant à reculer.

_-_ …Bon… Tu ne trouves pas qu'on est assez mouillés là ?

_- _ Pas encore tout à fait…

Elle réprima un petit sourire canaille. Wu Fei soupira.

_-_ Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut ? Ma chemise est déjà complètement trempée…

_-_ Plutôt… Quelque chose comme… Ca.

Elle se décolla alors de lui et le poussa légèrement. Le brun fronça les sourcils en posant son pied en arrière pour se rattraper. Si la moitié de son pied atterrit sur une surface solide, son talon ne rencontra que le vide. Il fit des mouvements de bras pour essayer de retrouver son équilibre mais tomba irrémédiablement en arrière. Il aperçut une dernière fois le grand sourire canaille de la jeune fille avant de tomber dans une grande masse d'eau froide.

Hilde s'accroupit au bord de la piscine pour le regarder remonter. Quand la tête du Chinois émergea de l'eau froide il la foudroyait du regard. Elle se contenta de sourire un peu plus.

_-_ Là tu es suffisamment mouillé à mon goût.

Il lui tendit la main comme pour demander une aide pour sortir. La brunette lui donna la sienne, ne se faisant aucune illusion sur ce qui l'attendait. Et c'est avec un grand éclat de rire qu'elle fut tirée dans la piscine. Wu Fei lui maintint la tête sous l'eau un long moment, pour la forme, ne la relâchant que lorsqu'elle se mit à se débattre avec beaucoup de vivacité. Elle réapparut en toussant comme une tuberculeuse. Il sortit de la piscine sans un regard.

_-_ Wu… ?

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Elle le regardait avec un petit sourire d'excuses.

_-_ Tu m'aides ?

Il observa d'un air sceptique sa main mais finit par la prendre et la tira hors de l'eau. Une fois sortie de la piscine, elle ne fit aucun mouvement et resta entre les bras du brun.

_-_ …Bon… Tu comptes rester là longtemps… ?

Wu Fei essayait de garder une voix ferme mais on pouvait sans trop de problème discerner sa gêne.

_-_ La pluie était agréable mais l'eau de la piscine n'était pas vraiment chaude. J'ai froid maintenant.

Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage mais on pouvait entendre son sourire dans le ton. Le Chinois sembla hésiter puis il resserra ses bras autour de la jeune fille, appuyant son visage contre sa tête.

_-_ Ah, et au fait, pour ton surnom…

Elle se redressa pour se mettre à hauteur de son oreille. Le visage du brun s'étira alors qu'elle lui chuchotait quelques mots.

_-_ Quoi ?!

_-_ Oh ça va hein.

- Mais… ?

_-_ C'est pas si terrible.

_-_ Pas si terrible ? T'es pas bien ?

_-_ Qu'est-ce que t'en as à secouer ? De toute manière les autres ne comprennent pas l'allemand alors qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

_-_ Enfin quand même…

_-_ De toute manière tu ne m'en feras pas changer maintenant…

Wu Fei leva les yeux au ciel, tout en essayant de ne pas se prendre des gouttes de pluie. Il finit par secouer la tête et s'appuyer à nouveau contre les cheveux mouillés de la jeune fille, la tenant contre lui. Elle releva la tête et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, se retenant de ne pas éclater de rire devant son air blasé.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

En fin d'après-midi, la pluie tombait toujours mais elle s'était faite plus fine et l'air chaud et collant avait de nouveau envahi la maison. Sally avait abandonné ses réussites et se contentait de regarder la pluie tomber, formant un bel ensemble avec Duo qui faisait la même chose depuis plusieurs heures. Wu Fei et Hilde s'étaient changés, sommairement séchés les cheveux puis s'étaient affalés, le premier dans un fauteuil et la seconde sur le canapé. Canapé au bout duquel se trouvait Trowa, très occupé actuellement à agrandir un trou dans ses chaussettes. Quatre enfin, était assis dans un autre fauteuil et après avoir mailé l'agence qui leur louait la maison, il s'était mis à répondre aux nombreux mails qui encombraient sa boite de réception.

La sonnette de la maison retentit alors, les tirant de leurs occupations diverses. Il y eut un court silence pendant lequel les occupants de la pièce s'échangèrent des regards interrogatifs. Même Duo avait cessé de fixer la pluie pour les observer en entendant le bruit. Sally finit par se redresser sur sa chaise.

_-_ L'un d'entre vous attend quelqu'un ?

Hilde poussa un profond soupir et s'étira.

_-_ J'attends personne aux dernières nouvelles.

Trowa assit à l'autre bout du canapé secoua la tête.

_-_ Moi non plus.

_-_ Pareil… Mais si c'est un de mes associés dites que je ne suis pas là.

Sally se tourna alors vers Wu Fei qui secoua la tête. La sonnette retentit alors une seconde fois. Hilde soupira et se leva.

_-_ Bon allez… J'y vais… Ca me réveillera peut-être un peu…

Elle sortit de la pièce d'un pas traînant. Trowa fixa la table basse devant lui en fronçant les sourcils.

_-_ C'est peut-être pour Heero.

Le Chinois releva la tête.

_-_ Ah oui tiens, il est parti où lui au fait ?

_-_ Je sais pas…

_-_ Et puis qui est-ce qu'il pourrait attendre ?

Sally haussa les épaules.

_-_ Et bien par exemple…

La porte du salon s'entrouvrit et Hilde entra, l'air un peu mal à l'aise.

_-_ Dites… Quelqu'un saurait où est Heero parce que… Hm…

Réléna entra à sa suite adressant un sourire courtois à tous les occupants de la pièce. La figure de Quatre s'allongea.

_-_ Oh… Il doit être dans sa chambre… Suis-moi, je vais t'y emmener.

_-_ Merci.

Elle s'apprêtait à s'écarter pour le laisser sortir avant elle quand elle tomba sur une paire d'yeux violets qui la fixaient. Quelqu'un qui l'aurait bien observé aurait pu remarquer ses muscles se tendre et son visage se figer. Duo à moitié caché derrière l'accoudoir du canapé ne la lâchait pas du regard, restant pourtant relativement calme par rapport à leur dernière rencontre. Elle finit par prendre une longue inspiration et lui fit un grand sourire.

_-_ Bonjour Duo.

Quelques regards se tournèrent vers le natté avec une légère appréhension. Ce dernier fixa la jeune femme pendant encore quelques instants puis il se détourna, l'air complètement inintéressé. Des soupirs de soulagement se firent entendre alors que la posture de l'ex-princesse semblait se raidir. Quatre finit par se retourner et sortit de la pièce, Réléna lui emboîtant le pas.

Le trajet du salon à la chambre de Heero se fit dans le silence le plus complet. Quatre était occupé à se triturer le neurone pour imaginer dans quel état pouvait bien se trouver le Japonais, à quoi il avait pu réfléchir, où ça l'avait mené, si ça avait un rapport avec la venue de Réléna et puis si oui ou non il lui en voulait pour leur… Discussion… Altercation… Tuerie ?

Réléna, elle, était occupée à pincer les lèvres pour évacuer son énervement tout en restant parfaitement discrète.

Quatre frappa à la porte du brun, l'ouvrit et laissa passer la jeune femme devant lui, restant sur le seuil.

_-_ Bon, je vous laisse. Ah, Heero…

Le Japonais se tourna vers le blond qui le fixait. Ils se regardèrent un moment en silence puis Quatre soupira, sans pour autant le lâcher des yeux.

_-_ Excuse-moi.

Heero cilla puis il détourna le regard pour unique réponse. L'Arabe sortit de la pièce sans rien ajouter. Réléna qui avait suivit l'échange sans trop comprendre se tourna vers le Japonais en souriant.

_-_ S'il y a une chose à laquelle on reconnaît bien Quatre, ce sont ses bonnes manières. On sent tout de suite l'éducation d'héritier qu'il a reçu.

_-_ Hum…

La jeune femme s'arrêta de sourire devant l'air soucieux du brun.

_-_ Il y a un problème Heero ?

Il passa la main sur son visage en grimaçant.

_-_ … Oui.

Elle s'approcha de lui et posa la main sur son bras.

_-_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_-_ …

_-_ Heero… ?

Son sourcil gauche se fronça légèrement.

_-_ Ca a… Un rapport avec Duo… ?

Le Japonais resta pensif un moment, avant de secouer la tête.

_-_ …Non. Le problème vient de moi.

_-_ Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il se mordilla longuement l'intérieur de la lèvre puis il ferma les yeux et soupira.

_-_ Je crois que… J'ai l'impression que… J'ai du mal à savoir où j'en suis…

La jeune femme s'approcha un peu plus de lui.

_-_ C'est normal Heero, vous traversez quelque chose de difficile en ce moment avec Duo. C'est compréhensible que tu perdes tes repères. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas les retrouver.

Elle luit fit un grand sourire encourageant. Le brun serra les dents, retenant le soupir qui lui montait dans la gorge.

_-_ Réléna…

_-_ Tu sais, dans la vie c'est important de se remettre en question. C'est ça qui te permet d'avancer. Tout ça va te permettre de faire le point et de trouver ce qui est essentiel pour toi et ce qui ne l'est pas.

Il tourna son regard vers elle. Ravie d'avoir enfin obtenu son intérêt elle poursuivit sur sa lancée.

_-_ S'il y a des choses dont tu n'es pas sûr il faut que tu les repenses depuis le début. C'est si facile de se tromper Heero, il faut faire attention, d'autant que c'est un travail que tu dois faire seul. C'est important de faire ça, surtout à de tels moments où on se rend compte de ce qui est important. Je suis vraiment contente que tu te rendes compte de ça. C'est bien que tu commences vraiment à penser à toi. Je suis heureuse que tu m'aies appelé pour m'en parler.

Il la regarda d'un air hésitant.

_-_ Mais… Et toi… ?

_-_ Moi ?

Un grand sourire illumina son visage.

_-_ Mais moi je serais là pour te soutenir évidemment. Je resterais à tes côtés pendant toute cette période, aussi dure soit-elle.

Un grondement sourd et lointain se fit entendre à l'extérieur.  
Le visage du Japonais se décomposa à sa façon, c'est à dire de manière presque imperceptible mais la jeune femme le vit. Elle perdit son sourire.

_-_ Heero ?

Son regard passa brutalement de l'ex-princesse au mur situé de l'autre côté de la pièce.

_-_ Qu… ?

Il prit une inspiration pour essayer de parler mais ne réussit qu'à passer sa langue sur ses lèvres.

_-_ Heero qu'est-ce que je suis censée comprendre ? Ne me dis pas que… !

Le Japonais passa la main dans ses cheveux, l'air nerveux.

_-_ …Mais… Tu l'as dis toi-même Réléna… Que… Je devais faire ça tout seul…

Le visage de la jeune femme devint livide.

_-_ Oui ! Mais pas sans moi !

Un grondement un peu plus sonore retentit dans le ciel.

Réléna Peacecraft était actuellement bicolore.  
Elle était blanche de rage qu'il ose supposer une telle option.  
Et également verte de dégoût que son discours, supposé être contre ceux qui pourraient l'écarter de Heero, tout spécialement un certain natté, se soit retourné contre elle.  
Elle le regarda d'un air indigné alors qu'il continuait de fuir son regard.

_-_ Heero !

Le brun, trop gêné, s'écarta d'elle, continuant à fixer le mur.

_-_ Ca ne veut pas dire que… Que nous ne… C'est juste… Une pause, le temps que je…

Un sourire sans joie étira les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle se mit à secouer la tête.

_-_ Non. Non, non, non… C'est hors de question…

_-_ Réléna…

_-_ Je ne veux pas Heero !

Un long soupir lui échappa et il alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Un courant d'électricité statique le traversa lorsqu'il effleura le sommier en fer. Il retira vivement sa main alors que ses poils ses hérissait. L'air était définitivement électrique.

_-_ Heero…

_-_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Tu m'as dis toi-même que c'était important pour moi de faire ça. Tu étais même contente pour moi.

_-_ Bien sûr oui ! Tant que ça ne remettait pas en question notre couple !

Heero soupira.

_-_ Réléna… Je ne réussirai pas si je… Si je n'ai pas l'esprit totalement libre.

_-_ A parce que je t'empêche d'avoir l'esprit libre maintenant ? Ca serait bien la première fois…

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, les hérissant encore plus à cause de l'électricité statique.

_-_ Tu ne réponds pas ?

_-_ Qu'est-ce que je suis censé répondre ? Rien ne te satisfera de toute façon…

Elle ferma les yeux un moment, comme pour se calmer.

_-_ Heero… Je ne le supporterai pas.

Ses yeux se mirent à briller plus que nécessaire alors qu'elle battait plus rapidement des paupières.

_-_ Je n'y survivrais pas…

Le brun se pinça la base du nez en respirant profondément. La jeune femme resta debout, à retenir ses larmes. Un long silence s'installa entre eux. Elle ne le lâchait pas des yeux et lui continuait de fuir son regard.  
A l'extérieur, les nuages devenaient progressivement de plus en plus épais. En peu de temps, la petite lampe électrique de la chambre était devenue aussi essentielle qu'en pleine nuit.Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes l'ex-princesse se détacha du mur où elle s'était adossée.

_-_ Bon… Je vais partir alors… Mais dis-moi juste une chose avant…

Le Japonais retourna enfin son regard vers elle.

_-_ Ca a un rapport avec Duo ?

Les deux yeux bleus s'arrondirent.

_-_ Quoi ?

_-_ Réponds-moi s'il te plait Heero.

_-_ Mais…

Heero avait été honnête avec lui-même. Il s'était avoué que pour pouvoir enfin comprendre ce qui c'était passé avec Duo, il devait s'éloigner de Réléna, juste le temps de réfléchir. Il ne savait pas encore vraiment par où, mais ses relations avec elle et avec lui semblaient liées. De toute manière, tant qu'ils étaient en couple, il ne pouvait pas réfléchir vraiment à tout ça sans se sentir coupable. Or, il était arrivé à la conclusion que se sentir coupable ne l'avancerait à rien dans ses réflexions.

Oui il avait été honnête avec lui-même.

Mais il n'était pas forcé de lui dire tout à elle. Après tout, ça ne pourrait sûrement pas lui faire du bien.

_-_ Mais pourquoi tu parles de Duo ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire dans cette discussion ?

Réléna l'observa en silence, les lèvres pincées. La lumière de la lampe vacilla l'espace d'un instant, comme si le réseau électrique avait eu un problème avant de se rétablir. La jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration.

_-_ Ecoute Heero…

Trois coups toqués à la porte l'interrompirent. Celle-ci s'ouvrit et Sally apparut dans l'ouverture.

_-_ Excusez-moi mais… On en train d'essayer de voir pour le repas de ce soir et… Vous restez tous les deux ?

Le Japonais se leva du lit et s'approcha de la porte.

_-_ Non. Réléna allait partir justement.

L'ex-princesse lui jeta un regard neutre puis se tourna vers Sally en souriant.

_-_ Oui, c'était ce que j'avais prévu, mais après réflexion je crois que je vais rester avec vous. Ca fait longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vu après tout.

Sally parut surprise mais finit par répondre à son sourire.

_-_ Bon et bien… D'accord.

Réléna jeta un dernier regard à Heero et sortit de la pièce.  
Après tout, ça ne faisait pas un mois que Duo se trouvait dans le périmètre de Heero et il disait déjà vouloir faire une pause.  
Il était grand temps qu'elle reprenne les choses en main.

Un long grondement sourd déchira le silence, résonnant fortement au-dessus de la villa. Ca y était, l'orage démarrait enfin.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

La situation était… Bizarre.

Hilde n'aurait su dire exactement pourquoi mais… Depuis que Heero et Réléna étaient entrés dans le salon, l'ambiance était devenue bizarre.

D'abord, ils ne se parlaient pas. L'Allemande savait que le Japonais n'était pas forcément plus bavard en présence de sa petite-amie mais d'après ses souvenirs, elle au moins, elle était bavarde. Enfin du moins elle parlait.

Ensuite… Il y avait Duo.

Ils avaient un peu angoissé en sachant qu'il allait à nouveau être en contact avec l'ex-princesse mais par rapport à la dernière fois, tout semblait s'être bien passé.

Du coup ils avaient supposé que la crise de la dernière fois n'était due qu'à une coïncidence et pas à cause de leurs relations passées ni de la proximité de la jeune femme avec Heero.

Mais bon… Uh… La situation était quand même un peu bizarre.

Heero et Réléna étaient assis sur le canapé. Duo lui était assis par terre, au détail près qu'il se trouvait à dix centimètres de la jambe du brun et qu'il appuyait souvent sa tête contre son genou. Le natté et l'ex-princesse se jetaient régulièrement de longs regards mais n'accordaient pas plus d'attention à l'autre. Heero au milieu jouait l'indifférence ou ne s'en rendait tout simplement pas compte.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ça donnait à tout les autres l'impression d'être retournés quelques années en arrière.

_-_ Et sinon… Vous comptez faire comment avec lui ? Vous allez le remettre dans un hôpital psychiatrique et retourner à vos vies actives respectives ?

Le ton de la jeune femme était poli, courtois et chaleureux. Cela n'empêcha pourtant pas sa phrase de jeter un froid.

Un éclair passa dans le ciel et le bruit déchirant du tonnerre suivit quelques secondes après.

_-_ Je suis peut-être un peu directe, excusez-moi… Mais j'ai dû mal à m'imaginer comment vous allez faire pour continuer longtemps comme ça ?

Si les occupants de la pièce avaient porté leur attention sur l'Américain et non sur Réléna, ils auraient pu remarquer un léger changement dans son attitude corporelle.  
Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Hilde, mal à l'aise, remua dans son fauteuil.

_-_ Et bien… Dans un premier temps nous allons rester le plus possible avec lui, ensuite on avisera.

Réléna haussa un sourcil en observant la brunette mais continua à sourire.

_-_ Oh… Je vois. Oui, c'est une bonne chose de… D'aviser de temps en temps.

Malgré le ton respectueux de la jeune femme, Hilde eut l'impression désagréable d'avoir été traitée avec condescendance.

_-_ De toute manière, même si nous reprenons notre travail, je ne doute pas que chacun saura s'arranger pour qu'une personne au moins reste avec Duo. Il n'est pas question de le remettre en hôpital psychiatrique.

Réléna se tourna vers Quatre avec un grand sourire.

_-_ Bien sûr, bien sûr. Je posais juste la question.

Un autre éclair passa dans le ciel, suivit d'un coup de tonnerre assourdissant.

Le blond se contenta de hocher la tête en guise de réponse. Il reporta alors son regard sur Duo qui fixait un point sur le carrelage. Il fronça les sourcils et plissa les yeux, ayant cru apercevoir le châtain trembler. Il l'observa attentivement pendant quelques minutes pour voir si son imagination lui jouait des tours ou s'il y avait vraiment quelque chose. Il allait finir par détourner les yeux quand il lui sembla voir autre chose.

_-_ Hilde… ?

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard et Quatre se contenta de désigner le châtain du menton. Elle fronça les sourcils.

_-_ Encore… ?

Elle se leva et alla s'agenouiller à côté du natté. Celui-ci ne lui accorda aucune attention.

_-_ Duo ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse la brunette se contenta d'écarter les mèches de la frange du natté et de poser la main sur son front moite. Elle soupira et se tourna vers l'Arabe, l'air las.

_-_ Il a encore de la fièvre ?

Sally s'était elle aussi levée, et elle s'approchait de Hilde.

_-_ On dirait, oui…

Heero regarda d'un œil attentif les deux femmes s'affairer aux côtés de l'Américain.

_-_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Hilde le regarda en grimaçant.

_-_ On ne sait pas trop. Duo nous fait des poussées de fièvres depuis tout à l'heure…

_-_ Il fait ça maintenant ?

_-_ Apparemment. Il a commencé… Hm… Un peu après que Réléna soit arrivée je crois… En tout cas ça n'arrête pas depuis. La fièvre monte jusqu'à le tremper de sueur et puis elle redescend sans explication.

Le brun fronça les sourcils.

_-_ Vous savez à quoi c'est dû ?

Sally haussa les épaules.

_-_ C'est peut-être à cause de sa blessure au bras. Ou c'est peut-être quelque chose lié à son autisme. En tout cas il somatise dur…

Hilde qui était partie mouiller une serviette dans la carafe d'eau se plaça en face du châtain et commença à lui tamponner le visage. Duo se laissa faire au début puis un long frisson le parcourut et il repoussa violemment les mains de la jeune fille, se repliant sur lui-même. Elle resta un moment surprise puis sourit et essaya de lui faire relever le visage.

_-_ Duo… Tu n'as pas à avoir peur… Je ne vais pas te faire mal, c'est juste de l'eau.

Elle essayait en vain de lui faire relever la tête ou d'accrocher son regard caché derrière ses jambes et ses bras quand elle se figea et fut à nouveau repoussée par les mains du natté. Elle resta tendue et la respiration bloquée pendant quelques secondes avant de passer la main dans ses cheveux, l'air sonnée.

Un énième éclair traversa le ciel.

_-_ Il y a un problème Hilde ?

L'Allemande jeta un regard hésitant, passa la langue sur ses lèvres et fit un sourire crispé.

_-_ Non, non… J'ai juste… Eté victime d'une illusion d'optique.

Sally fronça les sourcils, attendant de plus amples explications. Hilde la regarda, puis regarda Duo, passa une main dans ses cheveux en laissant échapper un éclat de rire qui sonnait faux.

_-_ Non j'ai juste eu l'impression que… Pendant une demi-seconde, son regard… On aurait vraiment dit que c'était Duo.

Tous les regards se tournèrent silencieusement vers l'Américain qui était toujours replié sur lui-même, la tête entre son torse et ses jambes.

_-_ Mais je me suis trompée, ne vous faites pas d'illusion ! Je dois juste être fatiguée, c'est pour ça… Mais ça m'a fait un peu bizarre.

Vu l'état de tension dans lequel elle était, ça lui avait sûrement fait plus qu'un peu bizarre mais ils s'abstinrent de faire des commentaires. La plupart des regards restaient braqués sur le natté. Surtout un, en fait. Un regard qui l'observait avec énormément d'attention. Un beau regard bleu dans lequel on aurait pu lire un brin d'angoisse si on l'avait regardé attentivement.

Réléna passa lentement la langue sur ses lèvres qui étaient devenues subitement sèches. Et tenta également de retrouver calmement son souffle. L'Allemande avait effectivement dû se tromper. Duo était sous contrôle, ce n'était pas possible qu'il remonte donc elle n'avait pas à s'en faire.

Un éclair blanc illumina le ciel avant que le bruit du tonnerre ne déchire le silence.

Duo croisa les bras au-dessus de sa tête, comme pour se protéger du bruit. De légers frissons commencèrent à parcourir son corps, augmentant petit à petit jusqu'à devenir de véritables convulsions. Hilde avança encore une fois la main vers lui mais comme précédemment il la repoussa violemment. Son mouvement lui fit perdre un peu l'équilibre et il se retrouva la tête appuyée contre le genou de Japonais. Son regard était légèrement affolé et sa respiration rapide mais il resta dans cette position. Ses spasmes se firent moins violents mais ses dents commencèrent claquer de façon sonore.

Des regards gênés et indécis s'échangèrent. Wu Fei finit par prendre la parole.

_-_ Vous pensez que c'est une crise ? Qu'on devrait appeler Mitsumi pour qu'elle lui fasse une injection ou… ?

Quatre fronça les sourcils.

_-_ Je ne sais pas… C'est très différent de toutes les crises qu'il a bien pu faire avant… Il n'y a que des réactions physiques.

Sally soupira.

_-_ Je suis d'accord. Je serais d'avis d'appeler Mitsumi mais juste pour lui demander si elle a déjà eu à faire à des cas comme ça. Je ne suis pas convaincue qu'une injection réglera le problème.

Heero se désintéressa de la discussion pour observer le châtain, appuyé contre sa jambe. Le bruit de ses dents qui s'entrechoquaient continuait de résonner mais ses frissons avaient grandement diminué. Le brun aperçut alors une goutte de sueur rouler sur les tempes du natté. Il avança la main par automatisme et écarta les quelques mèches de cheveux qui s'étaient collées à son visage. Duo n'eut aucune réaction mais une tension énorme tomba sur les épaules du Japonais alors qu'il replaçait ses cheveux. Il se tendit et se retourna lentement vers Réléna. Celle-ci fixait d'un air neutre les mèches qui avaient été replacées. Elle remonta avec une lenteur extrême jusqu'au regard du brun. Elle n'avait aucun signe extérieur de colère ou de contrariété mais elle ne souriait pas à Heero.

Il se retint de soupirer et détourna le regard. Il n'avait absolument pas imaginé qu'elle voudrait rester. Il comprenait sa colère, il n'avait même pas pu lui donner de véritables excuses…

Explications ! De véritables explications…

Mais tout de même. Et en plus avec Duo qui en rajoutait une couche… C'était bien simple, depuis qu'il s'était assis sur le canapé, il n'avait pas osé faire un seul geste. Enfin si, il en avait fait un, et il était maintenant bien décidé à rester sans bouger. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que l'ex-princesse allait bientôt se lasser et qu'elle ne reviendrait pas trop souvent. Mais cet espoir lui paraissait ô combien vain.

_-_ Bon, je vais la chercher alors.

Sally se leva, traversa la pièce et sortit. Heero n'avait pas vraiment suivit la conversation mais il supposait qu'elle était partie chercher l'infirmière. Le natté lui, avait arrêté de claquer des dents, ou du moins on ne l'entendait plus. On aurait presque pu croire qu'il avait retrouvé son calme si sa poitrine ne se soulevait pas aussi rapidement. Mitsumi entra quelques minutes plus tard, portant un plateau contenant une bouteille, une seringue et du coton. Tout en s'avançant elle jeta un regard étonné, voire curieux à Réléna. La jeune femme soutint son regard avec calme mais ne lui accorda pas plus d'attention. Hilde s'écarta pour laisser Mitsumi s'installer.

_-_ Alors… Vous allez quand même lui faire une injection ?

L'infirmière passa l'aiguille à travers le bouchon stérile de la bouteille et commença à aspirer le produit.

_-_ Oui. Je ne me souviens pas particulièrement qu'il nous ait déjà fait ce genre de réaction mais de toute manière il doit être fatigué. L'injection le fera dormir.

L'Allemande acquiesça lentement. Elle trouvait la jeune femme un peu différente ce soir, le ton avait été assez professionnel. Elle semblait un peu tendue aussi, ses gestes étaient nerveux. La brunette mit cela sur le compte de l'orage et de la présence d'une femme politique dans la pièce.

Mitsumi tapa dans la seringue pour faire s'échapper les bulles d'air. Elle attrapa le bras du natté et le tamponna avec un morceau de coton imbibé d'alcool. Duo se tendit et retira son bras immédiatement. Elle fronça les sourcils et reprit son bras mais il se dégagea une nouvelle fois, s'accrochant fermement au pantalon du Japonais. Hilde mordilla ses lèvres.

_-_ Je suis désolée… Il n'est pas très conciliant ce soir.

_-_ Je vois ça. Aidez-moi à le tenir s'il vous plait.

La brunette tiqua un peu sur le ton autoritaire mais s'approcha avec Sally pour dégager Duo. Le natté se débattit violemment et Quatre, Trowa et Wu Fei se levèrent au cas où on aurait besoin d'eux. Heero se contentait de l'observer à côté de lui.

_-_ Il s'est déjà débattu hier au moment de l'injection.

Quatre fronça les sourcils.

_-_ Ah bon ? …On devrait peut-être changer la façon dont on lui administre son traitement.

_-_ Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Une injection agit vite et entraîne peu de contraintes. De plus…

Sally et Hilde ayant enfin réussi à immobiliser l'Américain, Mitsumi s'arrêta pour pouvoir lui administrer le produit. Elle lui maintint le bras tendu et approcha l'aiguille de sa peau.

_-_ Hey ! Arrêtez il saigne !

Hilde en apercevant du sang se mettre à couler de la bouche de Duo l'avait immédiatement lâché. Mitsumi, saisie, éloigna la seringue. Sally fronça les sourcils.

_-_ C'est pas vrai… Amenez-le à la table et allumez le plafonnier.

Elle partit tirer une chaise de la table pour pouvoir l'installer tandis que Trowa et Wu Fei portaient Duo qui subitement n'opposait plus aucune résistance. Hilde et Mitsumi suivirent alors que Quatre partait allumer les lumières. Une fois que l'Américain fut assis, Sally lui pencha la tête en arrière et lui ouvrit la bouche. Elle observa un moment, essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa bouche avant de froncer les sourcils.

_-_ …Il s'est mordu la langue.

Wu Fei haussa un sourcil.

_-_ Il voudrait échapper à sa piqûre il ne s'y prendrait pas autrement…

Un lourd silence répondit à cette remarque censée ironique et légère.

Un long éclair filiforme traversa le ciel pour aller s'abattra dans le parc à quelques kilomètres de la maison.

_-_ Bon… Quoi qu'il en soit, je dois lui administrer son traitement.

Mitsumi s'approcha avec sa seringue d'un pas vif. Les personnes autour de Duo semblèrent hésiter puis elles se placèrent autour de lui pour le contrôler s'il recommençait à se débattre. L'infirmière s'agenouilla, purgea une nouvelle fois la seringue et prit le bras de l'Américain. Celui-ci n'eut aucune réaction violente. Il se contenta de relever la tête et de fixer une des rares personnes qui n'avait pas bougé pendant toute la scène.

Quand le regard violet se posa sur Heero, une décharge électrique partit du bas de ses reins. Elle remonta le long de son dos en passant par chaque nerf et alla exploser dans son cerveau.

Il avait douté la veille, lorsqu'il avait trouvé le regard de Duo étrange avant son injection. Il n'avait pas été sûr. Il avait juste trouvé ça étrange de voir une telle détermination dans un regard habituellement si vide.

Il s'était imaginé dans la matinée avoir Duo en face de lui. Il avait profité de l'obscurité et il avait rêvé son regard comme celui qu'il avait autrefois.

Un regard déterminé. Un regard volontaire qui collait parfaitement avec la personnalité du châtain. Un regard combatif.

Un regard exactement comme celui qui le fixait à l'instant présent.

_-_ Arrêtez !

La seringue s'arrêta à un demi-centimètre au-dessus de la peau du natté. Les têtes se tournèrent vers le Japonais qui s'était brutalement retourné et avait un pied posé sur le canapé, près à l'enjamber. Malgré l'attention dont il bénéficiait il ne quittait pas l'Américain des yeux.

_-_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Heero ?

Il avait douté. Et maintenant il était sûr.

Il l'avait rêvé. Et maintenant il le voyait.

L'explosion dans son cerveau avait peut-être été violente, mais en tout cas elle n'avait laissé que des certitudes.

La personne qu'il avait actuellement en face de lui c'était…

_-_ Duo… ?

Le temps s'arrêta l'espace d'un instant, les secondes s'étirèrent au maximum. Et bien évidemment, les autres secondes qui suivirent cet arrêt passèrent extrêmement vites. Il aurait sûrement fallut plusieurs paires d'yeux pour être sûr de tout voir.

Sûr de voir Sally, Hilde, Wu Fei, Quatre et Trowa écarquiller les yeux avant de se tourner vers Duo.

Sûr de voir Réléna se lever brutalement et reculer de quelques pas.

Sûr de voir Mitsumi se figer et enfoncer l'aguille dans le bras du natté.

Sûr de voir Duo lâcher enfin Heero des yeux et essayer de retirer son bras.

Sûr de voir Heero enjamber le canapé et se précipiter vers eux.

Sûr de voir Duo et Mitsumi tomber dans la précipitation sur la table.

Sûr de voir la seringue être écrasée dans la chute.

Sûr de la voir être écrasée sur une salière, se brisant elle aussi.

Sûr de voir le mélange entrer en réaction pour devenir peu à peu complètement blanc.

Mitsumi se releva l'air hagard et regarda avec horreur la seringue. Sally s'approcha les sourcils froncés.

_-_ Attendez… Attendez… Pourquoi il y a cette réaction avec le sel ? Ce n'est pas censé réagir comme ça normalement…

La jeune femme pâlit brusquement et essaya de parler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

_-_ Hilde, va me chercher la boite du médicament.

_-_ Attend bordel ! On a d'autres problèmes là…

Heero et Hilde étaient agenouillés aux côtés du châtain qui était tombé au sol. De longs spasmes le parcouraient et il semblait avoir du mal à respirer.

_-_ Duo ! Calme-toi !

Le natté dirigea alors son regard vers elle. Un regard vif. Un regard qu'elle connaissait. Un regard qu'ils connaissaient tous.

L'Allemande eut un peu de mal à déglutir.

_-_ Ca… Calme-toi Duo… Ca va passer, ok ?

Les yeux de l'Américain se voilèrent alors que les spasmes devenaient de plus en plus forts. Sally pâlit, courut vers le plateau où se trouvait la boite de la bouteille. Elle en sortit le papier qui se trouvait à l'intérieur et lu, non sans une certaine nervosité, sa composition. Quatre s'approcha d'elle.

_-_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe Sally …?

_-_ Le sel c'est du chlorure de sodium… Dans ce médicament il peut effectivement réagir avec… Les ions argent …Mais il ne devrait pas réagir autant… Normalement c'est une dilution alors… Il ne devrait même pas réagir du tout…

Elle se tourna, livide, vers Mitsumi.

_-_ Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

La jeune femme se figea.

_-_ Vous avez changé le produit dans la bouteille ? Vous avez changé sa dilution ?

_-_ Non ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait ça !

La pupille de Sally s'étrécit.

_-_ Vous saviez… Vous saviez ce qu'il y avait dedans… Vous saviez que ce que vous lui injectiez était…

Le visage de l'infirmière se décomposa. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Réléna, à l'autre bout de la pièce, mais celle-ci la força à détourner les yeux en la foudroyant du regard.

_-_ Mais vous êtes complètement folle ! C'est extrêmement dangereux ! Vous auriez pu le tuer avec trop d'injections !

_-_ On n'en est peut-être pas loin…

Quatre se tourna vers Heero, livide.

_-_ Quoi ?

Le Japonais était considérablement pâle.

_-_ Il a de plus en plus de mal à respirer et il ne peut même plus garder le regard fixe. Il faut qu'on l'emmène à l'hôpital.

Sally empoigna Mitsumi par le col.

_-_ Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous avez fait une chose pareille ?

Les nerfs de la jeune fille craquèrent complètement. Elle tomba au sol et se mit à trembler.

_-_ On… On m'a payé pour faire ça…

_-_ Quoi ?!

_-_ De grosses sommes d'argent pour… Pour le maintenir sous camisole chimique…

_-_ À ce stade ce n'est plus de la camisole chimique, c'est du grand état comateux !

La bouche de Wu Fei s'affaissa lentement.

_-_ Mais… Sally ne me dis pas que… Son état… C'était à cause de…

Elle lui jeta un regard grave.

_-_ J'en sais rien… Peut-être… Peut-être pas…On ne peut pas être sûr sans tests… Mais en tout une telle dose de ce médicament aurait bien la force de mettre n'importe qui dans un tel état.

Elle jeta un regard glacial à l'infirmière.

_-_ Qui vous payé pour faire ça ?

La jeune femme déglutit difficilement mais ne répondit pas.

_-_ Vous avez avec vous quatre anciens terroristes, une ex-soldat d'OZ et un ancien officier, je vous conseille de répondre.

Elle passa la langue sur ses lèvres, hésita, jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à l'ex-princesse mais détourna bien vite les yeux.

_-_ Je vous conseille _vraiment_ de répondre…

Quatre se figea.

Oh…

Il y avait beaucoup d'émotions dans la pièce.

Beaucoup de peur et de nervosité autour de Duo. Beaucoup de colère aussi, surtout du côté de Sally.

L'infirmière était morte de trouille et tous ses nerfs avaient lâché.

Mais… Mais il restait une dernière émotion…

Pas vraiment de la peur mais… Une sorte d'angoisse.

De l'agacement aussi. Et… De la déception. Beaucoup de déception.

Il se tourna lentement vers l'autre bout de la pièce.

_-_ Non…

Réléna cligna des yeux en voyant Quatre la regarder. Elle prit alors un air étonné et désorienté par la situation.

_-_ Tu le haïssais mais… Mais tu n'aurais quand même pas fait ça…

Heero fronça les sourcils en entendant blond et se releva pour essayer de savoir de quoi il était question.

_- _De quoi est-ce que tu parles Quatre ?

La voix de la jeune femme était posée mais tremblante d'émotion. Un jeu d'actrice magnifique.

_-_ Même quand on déteste quelqu'un au plus au point… On ne fait pas ça…

Elle eut un moment d'arrêt, puis pris un air choqué, peinée et un peu perdue.

_-_ Mais, Quatre… Tu n'es quand même pas en train d'insinuer que…

_-_ Je n'insinue rien du tout.

La voix de l'Arabe était aussi blanche que son visage. Ses yeux turquoises d'habitude si chaleureux étaient devenus encore plus inquiétant que lorsqu'il était sous système zéro.

_-_ Je t'accuse.

L'ex-princesse tiqua mais essaya quand même de se reprendre. Un éclair blanc déchira le ciel.

_-_ Mais enfin, tu ne penses pas sérieusement que moi, j'aurais pu faire une chose pareille ?

_-_ Arrête ce petit jeu tout de suite s'il te plait.

_-_ Bordel de… ! Duo ! Duo !

L'Allemande qui se tenait toujours à côté du natté se redressa brusquement.

_-_ Sally ! Il ne peut presque plus respirer ! Et ses spasmes sont vraiment violents !

La jeune femme sembla reprendre conscience et se précipita vers elle. Elle examina rapidement Duo avant de se redresser.

_-_ On file directement à l'hôpital ! S'il ne reçoit pas de soins il va y passer !

Hilde commença à relever l'Américain, aidée en cours de route par Trowa et ils sortirent le plus rapidement possible de la pièce. Sally attrapa Quatre par le bras et le tira.

_-_ Dépêche-toi ! La priorité pour le moment c'est Duo !

Il la suivit un peu à contre-cœur mais sortit également de la pièce. Wu Fei qui s'apprêtait à partir jeta un coup d'œil au Japonais resté debout.

_-_ Heero… ?

_-_ J'arrive. Une minute Wu Fei.

Le Chinois sembla hésiter puis il sortit à son tour. Heero n'avait pas lâché Réléna du regard depuis qu'il s'était relevé. Il respirait calmement et son regard était neutre. La jeune femme resta sans bouger un moment puis elle fit un pas dans sa direction, le regard triste.

_-_ Heero… Ne me dis pas que tu vas croire ce qu'il a supposé ?

_-_ Je ne sais pas.

Elle s'arrêta. Un éclair tomba un peu plus loin de la maison et le bruit du tonnerre se fit moins fort.

_-_ Heero.

_-_ J'ai une entière confiance en Quatre.

Elle secoua la tête.

_-_ Mais enfin, je suis ta petite-amie…

_-_ Oui…

Le brun resta silencieux quelques instants.

_-_ Tu es ma petit-amie, Quatre est mon ami, et dans une situation aussi grave je sais que je lui fais entièrement confiance. Et… Je ne sais pas si je dois te faire confiance à toi ou pas.

_-_ Oui tu le dois !

Il resta pensif.

_-_ Non… Je le devrais.

_-_ Quoi ?

_-_ Je devrais te faire confiance si tu es ma petite-amie. Mais je ne sais pas si je dois le faire… Alors…

Il la lâcha enfin des yeux.

_-_ Alors est-ce que je te considère vraiment comme ma petite-amie … ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

_-_ Heero…

Il secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la porte.

_-_ Je suis désolé Réléna. Mais même avant de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, le simple fait que je me demande si je dois te faire confiance me pose problème. J'ai l'impression de m'être trompé sur notre relation…

Il posa la main sur la poignée.

_-_ Je ne sais pas encore très bien mais… Je crois que finalement on ne va pas faire de « pause ».

Elle le regarda ouvrir la porte, mortifiée.

_-_ Ah oui, et pendant que j'y pense…

Il tourna lentement vers elle un regard qui la glaça sur place.

_-_ Tout ça est en dehors de si oui ou non tu y es pour quelque chose dans l'état de Duo mais…

Son regard se fit encore un peu plus froid.

_-_ J'espère vraiment que tu n'as rien à voir avec ça. _Vraiment_.

Il sortit de la pièce et referma calmement la porte. Un dernier éclair traversa le ciel et puis l'orage se tut.

To be continued… 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Tadddam :)

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ça vous a plu et que ceux qui piétinaient sont enfin rassurés ;)

Et Merry Christmas à tout le monde !

See u

Brisby

PS : pour les chimistes… j'ai été demandé à un futur prof de chimie une réaction qui pourrait se produire avec du chlorure de sodium… Après une longue réflexion pleine de prenage de neurone il a abandonné en me laissant juste la réaction du précipité blanc avec l'argent. Bon, étant donné qu'il s'agit là de sel solide et non de solution et que même si le médicament est peu dilué il n'est pas composé que d'argent, ça paraît un peu improbable comme réaction, je sais… Mais on va dire que c'est là un miracle de noël ;p


	20. Comme un enfant chapitre 20

Titre : Comme un enfant, chapitre 20

Base : Gundam Wing

Auteur : Brisby

Couple : 3+4+3 ; H+5+H ;

Genre : yaoï, angst, OOC

Rating : K+

Disclamer : Les g-boys ne sont pas à moi.

Note : non, non, vous ne faites pas de surplace dans ce chapitre ; c'est une illusion crée par vos sens xd

**Comme un enfant ****Chapitre 20**

Wu Fei ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il y avait au-dessus de lui quelque chose de flou et de blanc. Puis le flou se dispersa peu à peu et ne resta que le blanc. Le blanc d'un néon et le blanc d'un plafond, quoique celui du plafond soit nettement passé voir jauni. Il était en train de prendre lentement conscience des murs blanc qui descendaient du plafond quand une violente douleur à la tête l'assaillit.

_-_ Aoutch… !

Il remua lentement pour se préparer à se redresser quand il remarqua que ce sur quoi reposait sa tête était curieusement mou et chaud. Il leva lentement les yeux vers l'endroit dont la chaleur semblait venir. Un soupir lui échappa quand il croisa le regard bleu.

_-_ Hey…

_-_ Salut…

La voix de l'Allemande était basse et son visage était chiffonné. Le brun fronça les sourcils.

_-_ Ca va… ?

Les rouages se mirent difficilement en route dans la tête du Chinois mais ils finirent par connecter les informations. Il voulut se redresser mais une violente migraine le prit, le forçant à rester allongé sur les jambes de la jeune fille.

_-_ Duo ! Comment il… va ? On est où là ? Et il est où lui ?

L'Allemande n'essaya même pas de retenir son sourire.

_-_ Calme-toi. On est dans le hall de l'hôpital. Duo est dans une chambre et…

Elle laissa passer un court silence avant de reprendre.

_-_ Et on s'occupe bien de lui…

Devant le ton peu convaincu de la brunette, Wu Fei haussa un sourcil. En guise de réponse, elle haussa les épaules.

_-_ Enfin je suppose…

Le Chinois fronça les sourcils et se releva brusquement. Un violent mal de tête le déstabilisa quelques instants.

_-_ Rah mais bouge pas trop !

_-_ Il s'est passé quoi ?

Hilde soupira.

_-_ T'as encore fait des tiennes…

Elle attendit un moment pour profiter du regard ahuri et presque inquiet du brun avant de poursuivre.

_-_ Disons que… Tu te souviens que quand nous sommes arrivés à l'hôpital, Duo avait pratiquement perdu connaissance ?

_-_ Oui.

_-_ Et bien disons que tu as eu la chance de te trouver juste à côté de lui quand il nous a prouvé qu'il avait encore de la réserve.

Les yeux du Chinois s'arrondirent.

_-_ T'inquiète. Il a juste eu un mouvement de panique, t'a repoussé et avec ta chance légendaire, tu t'es mangé le coin du bureau de la réceptionniste.

Un sourire fade apparu sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

_-_ Tu as réussi à t'ouvrir le crâne et ça un peu saigné.

Le visage du brun s'allongea.

_-_ J'ai des points ?

_-_ Non pas jusque là. Mais tu t'es fait une belle entaille.

Il passa d'un air absent la main dans ses cheveux détachés pour trouver la-dite entaille. Une fois qu'il l'eut trouvé, il dessina plusieurs fois ses contours, restant silencieux. Au bout de quelques minutes il leva son regard vers l'Allemande.

_-_ Et Duo alors ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

La jeune fille se mordit lentement les lèvres avant de les retrousser en une moue indécise. Le regard de Wu Fei vacilla et il leva la main pour la passer dans les cheveux de la brunette.

_-_ T'as l'air crevée…

Elle sourit légèrement.

_-_ Penses-tu… C'est pas comme si ça faisait sept heures que j'attendais dans ce hall.

La main du brun stoppa ses caresses dans les cheveux de l'Allemande. Il resta un moment silencieux avant de se lever.

_-_ T'as qu'à dormir, je vais aller demander à Sally pour un résumé…

_-_ Rassied-toi. Tu la trouveras pas. Et puis c'est pas grand chose que de te raconter ce qui c'est passé.

Le Chinois hésita puis il se rassit pendant que la brunette s'étirait longuement.

_-_ Il faut juste que je fasse attention à pas mélanger les évènements et à pas oublier des trucs…

Elle bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant de se redresser sur son siège en plastique.

_-_ Alors… Duo est actuellement dans le service de psychiatrie dans l'aile des toxicomanes.

_-_ Vous êtes pas allés aux urgences finalement ?

L'Allemande sourit.

_-_ On a bien essayé… Mais d'abord ta rencontre fracassante avec le bureau de la standardiste n'a pas vraiment fait bonne impression… Et puis ils sont complètement débordés donc quand ils peuvent caser leurs patients autre part ils hésitent pas. Duo a un passé administratif dans ce service donc c'était plus pratique pour eux niveau paperasse et dossiers. Et leur raison officielle, c'était qu'il s'agissait d'une overdose médicamenteuse donc ils sauraient parfaitement gérer ça en toxicomanie.

Elle s'étira une énième fois.

_-_ En plus, il avait complètement perdu connaissance et il n'avait plus ni spasmes ni difficultés pour respirer, ils ont donc jugé que l'urgence n'était plus… Si urgente que ça.

_-_ Tu parles d'une organisation…

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

_-_ Hm… Enfin en même temps… Ca a été plutôt pratique d'être là-bas finalement…

Elle relâcha les muscles de son cou, appuyant sa tête sur son épaule.

_-_ En fait, arrivé dans ce service on a croisé… Euh… Tu sais là… L'autre infirmière qui s'était occupée de Duo…

_-_ La blonde glaciale que tu pouvais pas supporter ?

_-_ Oui… Euh… Anastasia, voilà.

Wu Fei fronça légèrement les sourcils et s'enfonça dans son siège.

_-_ Et… Vous lui faites confiance ? Je veux dire… Peut-être qu'elle aussi elle était dans le coup.

_-_ Ben disons que… La façon dont elle est devenue blafarde quand on lui a expliqué la situation était assez convaincante. En plus après ça elle a accéléré la prise en charge de Duo. Et elle est restée plusieurs heures après la fin de son service pour aider Sally à faire des recherches dans les bouquins du docteur Baker qui était déjà partie. Elle s'est même portée garante pour qu'elle puisse y rester aussi longtemps qu'elle voudrait. Et puis bon, elle s'est pas sauvée en courant, contrairement à ce qu'à sûrement dû faire l'autre…

Le Chinois soupira.

_-_ Ah ça… C'est sûr qu'elle a pas du nous attendre pour se tirer… On aurait dû l'amener avec nous…

_-_ C'était pas vraiment la priorité du moment…

_-_ Hm…Et puis d'après ce que j'ai compris de la situation à ce moment là, c'était pas elle qui était à la tête de tout ça…

_-_ Tu crois vraiment que Réléna aurait…

_-_ Je sais pas… Je crois que je préfère pas y penser…

Hilde ramena ses jambes sur le fauteuil, s'installant en tailleur.

_-_ En tout cas, il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre…

_-_ Vous avez vraiment confiance en cette fille ? Parce que franchement, si jamais elle nous l'empoisonnait alors qu'on est si prêt de le retrouver…

_-_ Ecoute, étant donné que j'ai vraiment du mal avec elle, je lui accorde pas cette confiance de gaieté de cœur… Mais Quatre a vérifié avec son… truc… Et elle ne nous a pas mentis depuis qu'on est arrivé.

Wu Fei s'accouda sur ses genoux et passa plusieurs fois les mains dans ses cheveux.

_-_ Et les autres ils sont où ?

_-_ Sally est toujours dans le bureau du docteur Baker en train d'éplucher ses bouquins pour trouver tous les effets d'une telle dose d'injections. C'est pas vraiment son domaine donc elle doit lire pas mal de choses avant de tout comprendre… Ca ira sûrement plus vite quand le docteur arrivera… D'ici quelques heures… Oohf…

Elle étouffa un long bâillement.

_-_ Ca fait sept heures que Sally cherche ?

_-_ Non… Ca doit faire cinq petites heures qu'elle a disparu dans ce bureau… Mais je pense qu'elle s'est endormie.

_-_ Et Quatre ?

L'Allemande se frotta longuement les yeux.

_-_ Avec Trowa dans la chambre de Duo. Ils ont réussi à faire en sorte que les infirmières les acceptent…

_-_ Et toi, pourquoi tu n'es pas avec eux ?

La brunette fit un petit sourire.

_-_ Ben… Je me suis fait reconduire comme une gamine quand j'ai demandé à rester aussi…

Le Chinois la dévisagea.

_-_ Toi ? On t'a refusé de rester avec Duo et tu n'as pas fais un scandale ? Qu'est-ce que t'arrive ?

Elle sourit à peine et s'appuya contre lui.

_-_ Faut croire que je fais jamais de scandale quand il faut… Je suis tellement bouffée d'angoisse que j'arrive plus à bien réfléchir et je me laisse diriger… Et puis il fallait bien quelqu'un pour rester avec toi…

Wu Fei qui s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose s'arrêta. Il leva la main et la passa doucement dans les cheveux courts de la brunette.

_-_ …Et Heero ?

_-_ Tu trouves la machine à café, tu trouves Heero.

Quelques éclats de rire leur échappèrent. Hilde se bouina un peu plus contre lui et resta silencieuse un long moment.

_-_ Dis Wu…

_-_ Oui ?

Elle fronça les sourcils et se mordilla la lèvre.

_-_ Hum…

_-_ Quoi ?

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de détourner le regard.

_-_ Non laisse tomber…

Il roula des yeux.

_-_ Mais quoi bon sang ?

Elle mâchonna sa langue un moment avant de lui jeter un regard par dessous.

_-_ Il va s'en sortir hein ?

Wu Fei se demanda un moment s'il avait eu raison d'autant insister. D'un côté, ça valait peut-être mieux qu'elle ait enfin dit la question qu'elle devait retourner dans sa tête depuis maintenant sept heures. D'un autre côté…

_-_ Il n'y a rien d'autre que je pouvais faire pour l'aider, n'est-ce pas ?

Wu Fei n'était absolument pas le genre de personne à pouvoir faire des réponses d'une positivité limite hypocrite dans ce genre de situation. Il préfèrerait rester lui-même et rester, dans la mesure du possible, objectif quand à la situation. C'était sa façon de gérer l'inquiétude.

_-_ Wu Fei ?

_-_ Euh…

Par contre, s'il avait une chose dont il était sûre, c'était que la petite brunette bouinée contre lui n'avait ni envie ni besoin de ce genre d'objectivité. Son sentiment était renforcé par ses yeux un peu trop humides pour ne pas être suspects et les battements de ses paupières trop rapides.

_-_ Euh, je…

Il n'avait pas envie que sa façon de gérer la situation la fasse souffrir. Il avait appris au cours de ce séjour qu'il n'aimait décidément pas la voir pleurer. D'un autre coté, il n'avait pas envie de dire toutes ces banalités dégoulinantes d'un optimiste faux-cul. D'abord, ça lui écorcherait la bouche de dire ça, et puis ça sonnerait horriblement faux venant de lui. Alors non seulement il serait horriblement ridicule mais en plus ça ne la soulagerait pas le moins du monde.

_-_ Tu ?

_-_ Euh…

Il lui jeta un regard en biais et se figea quand il la vit accrochée à lui et pendue à ses lèvres.

Il ne pouvait lui dire les choses à sa façon et il ne pouvait pas non plus lui dire ce qu'elle attendait.

Donc…

_-_ J'ai en marre ! Allez viens !

Il se leva et la tira par le bras.

_-_ Mais où est-ce qu'on va ?

_-_ On monte. On va au chevet de Duo. J'en reviens pas que ça fasse sept heures que tu te ronges les sangs comme ça dans le hall. Tu es sa meilleure amie et il est important que tu sois là-haut. Alors tu vas allez le veiller comme tu crèves d'envie de le faire.

Donc Wu Fei allait détourner son attention.

Il ne pouvait pas décemment lui répondre, par contre il pouvait la pousser à faire ce dont elle avait envie depuis de longues heures.

Et puis, peut-être que là-haut, Quatre ou Sally voudrons bien lui donner les réponses qu'elle attendait.

Ils passèrent une porte et l'attention de Wu Fei fut attirée par une machine à café. Il chercha rapidement Heero du regard mais ne vit qu'une poubelle remplie à ras-bord de gobelets vides. Un bruit de chasse d'eau se fit alors entendre et le Japonais sortit lentement des toilettes situées à quelques mètres.

_-_ Wu Fei. Réveillé ?

_-_ Je sais pas. A ton avis ?

Le brun lui accorda à peine un regard, inséra une pièce dans la machine et fit un code avec une rapidité déconcertante.

_-_ Bon on monte voir Duo. Tu viens avec nous.

_-_ Je croyais qu'on pouvait pas ? Et puis je suis bien ici.

Wu Fei haussa un sourcil.

_-_ Mais c'était pas une proposition. Tu viens avec nous. J'ai pas envie d'avoir ta mort sur la conscience. La caféine c'est nocif à trop grande dose et vu ton état, t'es capable d'arriver à ce seuil avant que ton organisme l'ait éliminé.

Heero le fixa un moment, se baissa pour prendre son café, en but une gorgée et lui emboîta le pas. Arrivé au bon étage il se déplacèrent silencieusement dans les couloirs avant de tomber sur une porte de bureau entrouverte, depuis laquelle il pouvait voir Sally dormir. Le Chinois s'approcha, éloigna les livres entassés à côté d'elle et lui secoua l'épaule. Elle se réveilla en sursaut et lui jeta un regard groggy.

_-_ …Nhuum ?

_-_ On va dans la chambre de Duo, tu veux venir avec nous ?

_-_ T'vas pas pouvoir… Les infirmières… Pas possible…

Les lèvres du Chinois s'étirèrent.

_-_ Attends… J'avais quinze ans et tu faisais deux tête de plus que moi que je te tenais déjà tête… Tu crois quand même pas que je vais me laisser intimider.

Un rire échappa à la jeune femme.

_-_ J'attends de voir… Je vous rejoins d'ici quelques petites minutes…

Elle bailla et sa cala la tête entre les bras, comme pour se concentrer avant de se lever. Wu Fei sourit et sortit du bureau, sachant qu'elle ne les rejoindrait pas avant plusieurs heures.

Ils n'avaient pas fait quelques mètres que la porte d'une chambre s'ouvrit, laissant sortir une jeune femme en blouse blanche. Elle fronça les sourcils en les apercevant.

_-_ Mais qu'est-ce que…

_-_ Nous sommes venu voir Duo Maxwell. On vous l'a amené pour délester les urgences en début de soirée. Il a reçu une surdose de médicaments. Vous pouvez nous donner le numéro de sa chambre ?

A travers sa fatigue et son angoisse, Hilde prit quand même le temps de sourire devant le culot du Chinois.

_-_ Non mais vous vous croyez où vous ? A cette heure-ci de la nuit les visites sont interdites.

_-_ Ah mais on est pas là pour une visite. On est venu pour rester à son chevet jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

_-_ Je regrette mais c'est impossible. Nous avons déjà acceptée exceptionnellement que deux personnes restent avec lui, ce qui me semble largement assez.

_-_ Et bien je regrette également mais ça ne me semble pas largement assez. Un de mes amis, et je ne donne pas ce genre de titre à n'importe qui, est en train de lutter contre une substance pour sa survie et vous voudriez me faire croire que deux d'entre nous seulement pour le veiller c'est « assez » ? Mais sur quoi basez-vous votre jugement ? Parce que, que ce soit du côté du malade comme de celui des proches, je ne vois pas en quoi ça pourrait être « assez ».

Elle pinça les lèvres et gonfla lentement la poitrine.

_-_ Monsieur je base mon jugement sur le fait que sept dans une chambre appauvrira l'air en oxygène et fragilisera mon malade. Maintenant je vous demanderais de quitter les lieux. Vous pouvez attendre dans le hall en bas si vous le souhaitez.

Elle tourna les talons et fit quelques pas quand une main sur son épaule l'arrêta.

_-_ Madame, je n'aimerais pas avoir à en arriver jusque-là, mais savez vous au moins qui est dans la chambre avec « votre malade » ?

Un sourire suffisant étira les lèvres de la jeune femme.

_-_ Bien sûr. Je ne suis pas sotte à ce point.

_-_ A ce point ?

Elle sembla vouloir le foudroyer du regard mais cela parut autant atteindre Wu Fei qu'un pétard mouillé.

_-_ Quatre Raberba Winner avait comme projet de racheter votre hôpital qui est sur la pente glissante.

_-_ Je le sais. Et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il a été autorisé à rester, lui et son ami, dans la chambre.

_-_ Et pourquoi ne pourrions-nous pas rester nous aussi ? Après tout, nous sommes également ses amis.

Elle fronça un sourcil.

_-_ Je suis disposée à fermer les yeux sur certaines choses pour ne pas contrarier monsieur Winner mais il ne faut quand même pas exagérer.

_-_ Vous pourriez perdre votre poste si vous le contrariez ?

_-_ … C'est fort probable… Mais j'estime avoir fait ce soir suffisamment de concession.

Wu Fei acquiesça.

_-_ Oui, envers Quatre, peut-être bien… Mais envers nous vous n'en avez pas fait beaucoup…

_-_ Pourquoi aurais-je dû en faire ?

Il s'approcha et murmura à son oreille.

_-_ Parce que mon ami Duo a été empoisonné pendant deux années dans votre hôpital et que nous pourrions très bien nous décider à porter plainte. Parce que cela précipiterait encore plus l'hôpital à sa perte et que vous n'avez peut-être pas très envie de vous retrouver au chômage. Parce qu'à peser le pour et le contre, vous pourriez peut-être vous rendre compte qu'entre couler l'hôpital et fermer les yeux sur sept personnes dans une chambre qui ne gêneront personne, une des options vous paraît plus attrayante.

Il se recula lentement et l'observa alors qu'elle le fixait. Elle avait les sourcils tellement froncés qu'ils se touchaient presque. Elle fit taper sa langue contre son palais.

_-_ Et bien… Je ne pense pas que…

_-_ Je suis sa mère ! Vous ne pouvez quand même pas m'interdire de le voir !

Wu Fei serra les dents fort, très fort. Il ferma les yeux avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

_-_ Vous êtes quoi ?

La mâchoire crispée, il tourna lentement la tête vers la petite brunette restée quelques mètres derrière lui qui avait la main sur la poitrine d'un air indigné.

_-_ Je suis sa mère ! Parfaitement !

Il retint le long soupir qui lui montait dans la gorge. Si avec ça, son plan d'intimidation capotait, il ne se prendrait plus a tête sur la façon avec laquelle il devait répondre à ses questions d'angoissée.

_-_ Sa mère ? Mais enfin c'est impossible…

Hilde s'avança jusqu'à être à côté du Chinois.

_-_ Et pourquoi je vous prie ?

_-_ Mais parce que… Vous ne vous ressemblez pas du tout et… Et puis d'abord vous êtes trop jeune…

_-_ Pas du tout, j'ai trente-trois ans. Je l'ai eu à quinze ans, il en a dix-huit, le compte est vite fait.

L'infirmière secoua la tête.

_-_ Vous n'avez pas trente-trois ans… Vous n'espérez quand même pas que quelqu'un va croire ça ?

_-_ Avec la panique si.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

_-_ Quelle panique ?

_-_ Celle que je vais bien finir par créer si vous ne nous laissez pas aller dans cette foutue chambre. Je vais monter dans les aigus, très rapidement et de façon très forte de sorte que je puisse réveiller tout le service. Vous allez vous retrouver à très peu d'infirmières face à un service entier de personnes plus ou moins perturbées, tirées de leur sommeil par des cris stridents. Avec un tel bordel je suis sûre que tout le monde me croira. Et je pense que vos collègues préfèreront que nous soyons dans la chambre plutôt qu'à crier dans le couloir.

Le visage de la jeune femme s'allongea.

_-_ Vous n'oseriez quand même pas… Je vous préviens si vous faites ça j'appelle la sécurité !

_-_ Vous voulez voir si je vais oser ? Vous pouvez l'appelez votre sécurité. D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, ils ont d'abord bien mieux à faire aux urgences. Et puis j'ai avec moi deux gardes du corps de haut niveau plus deux autres dans la chambre alors il va vous falloir du temps pour nous maîtriser. Et beaucoup de patience parce que je suis déterminée à revenir jusqu'à ce que vous nous laissiez entrer.

Wu Fei passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille et caressa ses cheveux.

_-_ Je tenais juste à rajouter qu'elle est complètement capable de faire un truc pareil.

Elle les regarda tour à tour, n'osant pas déglutir. Un bruit de plastique qu'on écrasait retentit alors dans le couloir. L'infirmière porta alors son regard sur le troisième de ceux qu'elle appelait maintenant dans sa tête « les dingues » et qui venait d'écraser son gobelet à café. Ses traits lui rappelèrent vaguement quelque chose, elle crut même l'avoir vu dans un magasine pendant un moment. Puis il leva la tête et le regard qu'il lui lança la cloua sur place. Un regard bleu acier qui lui glaçait les os, la mettait au défi de rester quelques secondes de plus devant eux et lui faisait comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas envie de savoir ce à quoi elle s'exposait à le faisant franchir ses limites.

_-_ Alors ? Entre nos pour et vos contre, que choisissez-vous au final ?

Elle déglutit de façon sonore avant de passer la langue sur ses lèvres, de leur indiquer la chambre puis de s'éloigner.

_-_ On est trop forts !

_-_ Hm… Je sais pas si ton intervention était nécessaire… Elle était en train de craquer et ça aurait pu tout faire capoter…

_-_ J'en reviens pas que vous ayez passé tout ce temps en parlotte…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'ils étaient tous entassés dans la petite chambre. Dans le silence le plus total, chacun guettait le moindre mouvement de la part du natté. Celui-ci était allongé dans un lit, un pied de perfusion à ses côtés et le front baigné de sueur. Assis dans des chaises en face de lui, Quatre et Trowa guettaient le moindre changement, appuyés l'un contre l'autre. A côté d'eux, la commode avait été débarrassée des quelques objets qui l'encombraient pour être investie par Hilde, puis par Wu Fei après avoir passé une heure debout. La brunette avait ramené ses jambes contre sa poitrine et blottissait de temps en temps sa tête entre ses bras pour soupirer bruyamment, en faisant ainsi profiter toute la chambre. Heero restait dans un coin de la chambre, près de la porte, raide comme un piquet. Après s'être rendormie pendant quarante bonnes minutes sur le bureau, Sally avait finit par les rejoindre. Vu le peu de place qui restait et l'état de fatigue dans lequel elle était, elle n'avait pas fait la fine bouche et s'était installée à même le sol. Elle piquait du nez relativement souvent mais était restée à peu près éveillée pendant les quelques heures qu'ils venaient de passer à veiller Duo.

Il n'y avait pas d'horloge dans la chambre et personne ne pensait à demander l'heure. Cependant, à la vue du ciel qui s'éclaircissait de plus en plus, on semblait plus tirer vers l'aurore que vers l'aube, il ne devait pas être loin de cinq heures trente du matin. Avec l'arrivée du jour et le fait qu'il n'y avait toujours aucune réaction du côté de Duo, le peu de nerfs qui leur restaient s'amenuisait de minute en minute.

_-_ Tu as dis qu'il faudrait combien de temps au maximum pour que le médicament disparaisse complètement de son organisme déjà Sally ?

Ils retinrent tous parfaitement leur soupir d'exaspération face à la question de l'Allemande mais la tension monta d'un cran.

_-_ Je ne sais pas Hilde.

Un court silence passa avant que Sally ne se décide à desserrer les dents pour continuer de façon moins tendue.

_-_ Il faudrait faire des analyses… Tout dépend de la façon dont son organisme a géré le médicament. S'il l'a éliminé petit à petit, alors ça peut être définitivement réglé en moins d'une semaine. Mais c'est peu probable… Et si ce n'est pas le cas il faudra au moins un mois, si ce n'est pas plus…

L'ambiance s'alourdit un peu plus. La brunette ne répondit pas, mordillant consciencieusement sa lèvre. Un soupir agacé échappa au blond.

_-_ Mais arrête un peu Hilde… De toute manière, rien ne dit qu'il ne se réveillera qu'après que le médicament ait complètement disparut de son corps. Il a bien réagi tout à l'heure. Peut-être que dans quelques heures, les dernières injections cesseront définitivement de faire effet et…

Elle lui jeta un regard mauvais.

_-_ Je n'ai pas dis le contraire mais on n'est sûrs de rien et j'en ai un peu marre de composer avec les « peut-être que ». Je préfère me faire une idée du temps maximum que ça peut prendre aussi.

_-_ Tu es d'un optimisme déconcertant…

L'Allemande haussa le ton.

_-_ Arrête ça ! Tu sais que je ne suis pas pessimiste ! Mais je n'ai pas non plus envie d'être stupidement optimiste sans rien savoir du fond de l'affaire !

Quatre fronça les sourcils.

_-_ Et croire en Duo, tu peux le faire ça ? A moins que le fait qu'il ait réussi à réagir tout à l'heure ne te fasse ni chaud ni froid ?

_-_ Quatre, je te préviens je… !

Wu Fei les coupa en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

_-_ Bon je suis sûr que s'il vous entend depuis son sommeil, Duo est très content que vous vous battiez pour savoir lequel croit le plus en sa guérison… Mais vous allez finir par réveiller les gens des autres chambres.

Ils lui lancèrent deux regards noirs.

_-_ Oh toi, la ramène pas avec ton sois-disant flegme !

_-_ J'en ai rien à faire des autres ! Moi j'ai pas dormis une seule minutes cette nuit pendant que toi tu pionçais sur mes cuisses ! C'est pas une heure de sommeil en moins qui va les tuer !

Sally fronça les sourcils.

_-_ Hilde ! On est dans un hôpital !

Heero soupira en leur jetant un regard.

_-_ Bon, c'est bientôt finit la crise de nerf ?

Trowa leva les yeux au ciel.

_-_ Roh le shooté au café ça va hein !

_-_ Dis donc, si t'avais tellement envie de pioncer t'avais qu'à aller t'ouvrir le crâne sur un bureau toi aussi ! Tu me diras si tu préfères !

_-_ Bon allez ça suffit ! Arrêtez ça on va se faire virer !

_-_ Sally arrête, t'es pas crédible en pseudo-adulte responsable !

_-_ Quatre… Calme-toi…

_-_ Hooof… Vu la perceuse qui me vrille la tête, vous pourriez baisser d'un ton s'il vous plait ?

Les échanges, plus ou moins virulents, cessèrent immédiatement. Les sourcils cessèrent d'être froncés pour s'arquer très haut sur les fronts. Six regards se tournèrent lentement, très lentement vers le lit au centre de la pièce.

Redressé sur son lit, le châtain avait la main dans ses cheveux et se massait le crâne. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et son front semblait être moite de sueur. Il grimaça avant de se laisser tomber en arrière sur le lit et ne bougea plus.

Un long, très long silence suivit.

Wu Fei finit par se redresser et s'étirer de tout son long pour pouvoir observer de haut le natté allongé sur le lit. Sa respiration semblait régulière et rien ne paraissait différent de son état quelques minutes auparavant. Le Chinois finit par se réinstaller lentement. Hilde à côté de lui déglutit bruyamment et passa la langue sur ses lèvres.

_-_ Euh… Je… Je crois que je viens d'avoir une hallucination…

Quatre répondit dune voix blanche.

_-_ Ah bon… ?

Hilde prit une profonde inspiration.

_-_ Oui et… Et je sais pas si je dois devenir patiente dans ce service ou si…

_-_ Ou si on doit tous l'être ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Wu Fei avant de reporter son attention sur le lit.

_-_ Hm…

Les minutes s'égrainèrent en silence sans que personne n'ose bouger ni dire un mot de plus, chacun fixant le lit en silence. Au bout d'un long moment, la brunette n'y tint plus, elle prit une profonde inspiration et détacha ses jambes de sa poitrine. Quelques regards se tournèrent vers elle avant de retourner vers le centre de la pièce. Elle s'agrippa de façon crispée aux bords de la commode et se fit lentement glisser pour en descendre.

Lorsqu'elle posa le pied par terre, le soleil perça enfin à l'horizon et un large rayon rouge-orangé éclaira subitement la tête du lit. Cette soudaine luminosité figea tout le monde dans la pièce. Les secondes qui s'écoulèrent leurs parurent une éternité jusqu'au moment où une main, où était posée une perfusion, se leva pour protéger des yeux d'un soleil un peu trop agressif. Un soupir se fit entendre puis, pour la deuxième fois, le natté se redressa jusqu'à être assis sur son lit. Mais cette fois il le fit plus lentement pour ne pas être trop déstabilisé par son mal de crâne. Ainsi installé sur le lit, entouré d'une lumière orangée, il les fixa tous tour à tour avant de se mettre à sourire.

_-_ Hey…Long time no see…

Hilde s'étrangla et quelques larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Sally pleurait elle aussi mais avec un petit sourire. Quatre ne pleurait pas mes ses yeux étaient décidément humides et il avait un grand sourire. Trowa regardait tour à tour le natté et un point sur le lino, le regard à moitié caché sous sa mèche. Contre toute attente, Wu Fei lui pleurait et à grandes larmes. Mais dans le fond de son regard noir tout mouillé, on pouvait lire une grande fierté. Fierté qui pour une fois n'était pas dirigée vers lui. Heero était resté complètement inexpressif mais l'intensité de son regard était suffisamment parlante. Il fixait ces yeux, ce sourire, cette attitude, ce Duo. _Son_ Duo.

Enfin _leur_ Duo, se corrigea-t-il.

Le châtain semblait ne pas trop savoir comment gérer toute cette émotion silencieuse. Il finit par soupirer profondément et leur faire un sourire railleur.

_-_ Bon… Vous allez pas faire vos chochottes indéfiniment ? Je vous jure que si vous ne vous ne venez pas au moins me faire une petite accolade d'ici quelques secondes, je vais me vexer.

Plusieurs sourires fleurirent sur les lèvres puis ils se levèrent tous petit à petit pour se rapprocher du lit. Bizarrement, la phrase de l'Américain, censée détendre l'atmosphère leur avait encore plus serré le cœur. Car cette fois, ils en étaient sûrs : Duo était revenu.

To be continued…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Et voilà ;)

Au programe dans le prochain chapitre : des frites, des braqueurs miteux, Duo qui meurt de faim (hôpital oblige), Heero qui est un homme : "pourquoi ?" "elle vient de te l'expliquer" "oui... mais pourquoi ?" "...", Réléna qui est... Elle même ?

J'espère que ce chapitre-ci vous aura plu.

See u

Brisby


	21. Comme un enfant chapitre 21

Titre : Comme un enfant, chapitre 21

Base : Gundam Wing

Auteur : Brisby

Couple : R+1 ; 2+1 ; 1+...

Genre : yaoï, angst, OOC

Rating : K+

Disclamer : Les g-boys ne sont pas à moi.

**Comme un enfant  
****Chapitre 21**

_-_ Alors ? Elle veut quoi la p'tite dame ?

_-_ Huum… Alors on va prendre quatre sandwich club, deux salades aux crevettes, cinq portions de frites, six bouteilles d'eau, trois bières, un coca, un thé glacé et… Tu veux quoi déjà Trowa ?

_-_ Un gaspacho, si il y a.

_-_ Et un gaspacho si vous avez.

_-_ Pas de mayonnaise dans mon club.

_-_ Ok Heero. Et un club sans mayo.

_-_ D'accord… Alors il va falloir qu'on recommence un peu plus lentement parce que…

_-_ Personne ne bouge ! C'est un hold-up !

Hilde, Heero et Trowa se retournèrent lentement en haussant un sourcil. Trois gus venaient d'entrer dans la sandwicherie avec des collant sur la tête. Deux d'entre eux avaient des revolvers.

_-_ Un hold-up dans une sandwicherie ? Mais c'est quoi cette ville ?

_-_ Faire ça juste en face d'un hôpital en plus, faut le faire…

_-_ Ce sont des amateurs. On peut s'en occuper.

_-_ Fais quand même gaffe Heero…

Les deux hommes armés sautaient pratiquement sur place, braquant tour à tour le patron de la boutique ou les quelques clients. Le troisième s'approchait du patron d'un pas qui se voulait assuré mais qui l'aurait sûrement plus été s'il n'avait pas manqué de glisser sur le carrelage à chaque fois qu'il posait le pied. Heero s'approcha tranquillement d'un des deux hommes armés. Celui-ci était tellement occupé à braquer une mère de famille sans trembler qu'il n'aperçut pas tout de suite le Japonais.

_-_ Hey toi ! Tu bouges p… Hoof…

Il se retrouva plaqué au sol, une main immobilisée dans le dos et privé de son arme. Son acolyte eut à peine le temps de se retourner pour voir ce qui se passait qu'un autre bruit attira son attention. Près du comptoir, le troisième homme masqué se trouvait à terre et semblait sonné. Trowa, agenouillé à côté de lui se relevait tranquillement. Un déclic attira alors son attention et lorsqu'il reporta son regard sur son camarade mis à terre par Heero, un revolver était pointé sur lui. Il se mit alors à jeter des coups d'œil frénétiques autour de lui pour essayer de comprendre la situation. Il finit par se décider à braquer le Japonais qui le fixait avec un calme olympien.

_-_ Lâche… Lâche ce flingue… !

Heero ne cilla même pas.

_-_ Si tu le lâche pas je te descends !

_-_ Vu ton état d'amateur si tu me tires dessus j'ai quatre chances sur cinq de survivre. Alors que si moi je tire tu t'en sortiras pas, c'est sûr.

Le type déglutit bruyamment mais garda son revolver dirigé sur le brun.

_-_ Allez dégage.

Pendant quelques secondes, aucun bruit ne se fit entendre dans la boutique et personne n'osa bouger. Puis le type fit soudain volte-face et sortit en courant de la boutique. Heero glissa par réflexe le revolver dans son dos puis s'approcha du comptoir.

_-_ Bon, on y va ?

Hilde acquiesça avant de se tourner vers le patron.

_-_ Vous nous faites une réduction ?

Heero et Trowa sortirent quelques minutes plus tard de la boutique, les bras chargés de sacs, suivis de Hilde qui pesta pendant une dizaine de minutes sur le peu de sens commercial dont avait fait preuve le vendeur.

A quelques rues de là, le dernier braqueur qui s'était enfui reprenait son souffle après avoir couru en zigzaguant dans les rues pendant plusieurs minutes. Il s'approcha lentement d'un grand mur qui entourait un bâtiment en regardant autour de lui. Il finit par sortir son revolver, enveloppé dans son collant et le jeta par-dessus le mur. Regardant une dernière fois autour de lui, il s'en alla. De l'autre côté du mur se trouvait un petit parc où un homme blond aux yeux délavés et portant une camisole regarda avec intérêt ce qui venait de tomber du ciel.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Assit sur une chaise dans la chambre de Duo, Quatre somnolait. Il appuyait son coude contre le dossier de la chaise et reposait sa tête contre sa main. Installé sur l'autre chaise, Wu Fei se massait lentement le crâne, appuyé sur la commode. Une forte migraine l'avait assaillie depuis quelques heures et tout le paracétamol qu'il avait pu ingurgiter n'y faisait rien. Il se contentait donc de fixer la fenêtre, essayant vainement de se convaincre qu'il n'avait pas mal. Au centre de la pièce, Duo toujours sous perfusion semblait profondément endormi.

Trois coups furent toqués à la porte et Hilde, Trowa et Heero entrèrent dans la pièce sous le regard brouillé de Quatre et Wu Fei. Hilde jeta un regard à Duo et s'approcha de Quatre, baissant la voix.

_-_ Il ne s'est pas réveillé pendant qu'on est parti ?

_-_ Non. Il a dormi à poings fermés. Mais ce n'est pas si étonnant avec la batterie de tests qu'ils lui ont fait faire ce matin et la dose de médicaments qu'ils lui ont donnés pour sa fièvre.

En effet, le docteur Baker était arrivée en catastrophe à huit heures après avoir reçus les divers messages de Sally. Après avoir pris le temps de s'extasier devant le rétablissement de son malade puis de s'horrifier devant la cause de son autisme, elle n'avait eu de cesse de lui faire faire un nombre impressionnant de tests. Puis elle avait disparu avec Sally pour étudier les résultats de tous ces examens après l'avoir bourré de pilules pour faire baisser sa fièvre. Duo s'était alors lourdement endormi et n'avait pas émergé depuis. Puis, vers quatorze heures, les ventres s'étant mis à gargouiller avec insistance, Hilde, Heero et Trowa avaient donc été sommés d'aller chercher quelque chose à manger.

La brunette donna son sandwich à Quatre, s'installa sur la commode à côté de Wu Fei et entama sa salade. Elle leur raconta à voix basse le hold-up étrange auquel ils avaient assisté avant d'ouvrir sa barquette de frites et de les grignoter une à une. Elle en avait mangé la moitié quand elle descendit de la commode pour s'approcher de Duo. Elle s'assit doucement sur le lit et le regard dormir, mangeant distraitement ce qui lui restait de frites.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le natté se mit à remuer et il se retourna dans son lit, se retrouvant face à elle. Hilde se figea alors que les quatre autres regardaient le châtain avec attention. Deux paupières se levèrent lentement sur deux pupilles violettes qui, après un moment d'arrêt, se tournèrent vers la brunette. Il lui fit un petit sourire.

_-_ …Duo ?

_-_ …Hors de ma vue avec cette bouffe…

Hilde cligna des yeux une première fois, puis une deuxième fois.

_-_ Hein ?

Duo s'étira lentement, prenant garde à ne pas s'emmêler avec le tuyau de sa perfusion.

_-_ Hilde, toi qui étais avec moi, tu devais savoir à quand remonte mon dernier repas, non ?

_-_ Uh… Loin ?

Il lui sourit, retenant une grimace de frustration.

_-_ Exact… Et mon charmant docteur m'a fait comprendre avec la force de persuasion et l'intimidation dont elle est capable qu'il était hors de question que je mange avant qu'elle n'ait fini de me faire passer toute sorte de tests.

_-_ Oh…

_-_ Voilà.

Il se redressa dans son lit.

_-_ Alors déjà que je crève de faim, si tu voulais bien enlever cette barquette de frite de sous mon nez, je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant.

Hilde s'exécuta en allant mettre ses frites à l'autre bout de la chambre sous le regard amusé des autres occupants. Quatre se tourna vers l'Américain.

_-_ Tu as encore de la fièvre ?

Duo lui fit un sourire.

_-_ Un peu… Mais déjà moins que ce matin.

Quatre répondit à son sourire avant de baisser la tête.

_-_ C'est marrant… Ca me fait presque drôle de parler avec toi…

Duo le fixa un moment, semblant se forcer à garder son sourire.

_-_ Hm…

L'ambiance sembla pesante pendant quelques secondes. Hilde se dépêcha de combler ce silence.

_-_ Et au fait Duo… Tu as des souvenirs un peu de ce qui s'est passé ou pas ?

_-_ Un peu… Par bribes surtout… Comme pour un rêve…

_-_ Comme quoi ?

Il lui sourit et se laissa aller contre son oreiller en soupirant.

_-_ Alors… Je me souviens que tu m'as chanté toutes sortes de comptines…

L'Allemande grimaça devant le sourire content du natté.

_-_ Je me souviens… T'avoir fait une scène dans un super marché pour que tu m'achètes un carnet à dessin…

Un grand sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune fille.

_-_ Et…

Duo jeta un coup d'œil à la main de la brunette où deux doigts étaient bandés ensembles.

_-_ Je me souviens t'avoir trop serré les doigts…

Elle suivit son regard puis cacha rapidement sa main derrière elle comme si cela allait changer quelque chose. Le natté souriait toujours mais son regard était triste.

_-_ Excuse-moi.

L'Allemande se mordilla consciencieusement l'intérieur de la lèvre pendant un moment, semblant chercher quoi répondre avant de s'approcher d'un pas décidé vers le lit. Elle s'y assit et tint le châtain par les épaules.

_-_ Franchement Duo, j'ai bien d'autres choses plus importantes à me préoccuper que ces doigts. Entre autre, toi. Alors mes doigts, fêlés ou pas, j'en ai vraiment rien a faire.

Duo la fixa en silence, avant de passer la main dans ses cheveux en souriant.

_-_ Ok…

Son regard dévia vers le lino.

_-_ C'est marrant parce que… J'ai pas l'impression d'être parti, moi… C'est comme si je me réveillais après une nuit de sommeil.

Wu Fei fronça les sourcils.

_-_ Pourtant tu dis que tu te souviens de certaines choses… Et puis tu t'es quand même battu toi-même pour sortir de cet état hier.

_-_ Hm… Ouais… Mais c'est bizarre… C'est confus… Personnellement je saurais pas dire si j'ai été dans cet état pendant un mois ou pendant plusieurs années. Chronologiquement, je suis un peu paumé.

Pendant quelques secondes, un silence flotta dans la pièce.

_-_ Bon, de toute manière, ce n'est pas important ça Duo.

L'Américain tourna son regard vers Quatre. Celui-ci lui sourit.

_-_ Ce qui important c'est que tu sois là.

Duo répondit à son sourire. Hilde en profita pour lui ébouriffer doucement les cheveux.

_-_ Allez, raconte-nous les autres choses dont tu te souviens, qu'on rigole un peu.

Wu Fei haussa un sourcil.

_-_ Tu trouves ça drôle ?

_-_ Assez oui. Repenser avec le recul que je chantais des comptines à Duo, moi ça me fait rire.

Le Chinois haussa les épaules alors que la jeune fille insistait auprès du châtain. Celui-ci réfléchit un moment, essayant de retrouver des souvenirs précis. Puis petit à petit, son sourcil gauche se fronça alors que le droit s'élevait. Il se mit à se tapoter la lèvre inférieure avec l'ongle du pouce, plongé dans ses pensées.

_-_ Duo ? Tu te souviens de quelque chose d'important ?

Il sortit de ses réflexions et jeta un regard à l'Allemande.

_-_ Uh…

Il se gratta distraitement le crâne en souriant.

_-_ Important, c'est pas vraiment le terme, non… Stupide, je dirais plutôt… Oui, c'est ça, stupide…

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

_-_ De quoi s'agit-il ?

Duo sembla hésiter un instant.

_-_ Uh…

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Heero qui le fixait avant de détourner rapidement le regard vers sa couette.

_-_ Uh… D'une histoire de cerise…

Duo baissa un peu plus la tête, serrant fortement les dents pour que le rouge ne lui monte pas aux joues.

_-_ …Oh…

Quelques regards qui ne voyaient pas où le natté voulait en venir se tournèrent vers Wu Fei. Celui-ci fixait Duo avec un petit sourire.

_-_ Et je suppose que de cet épisode, ce n'est pas le fait que je mange tes cerises qui t'as paru comme le plus grand crime au monde ou qui doit le plus t'avoir marqué.

Duo releva la tête en grommelant.

_-_ Effectivement, non…

Il tourna lentement son regard vers le Japonais, qui regardait obstinément le sol. Il hésita un moment puis fixa à nouveau sa couette.

_-_ Excuse-moi, Heero…

La mâchoire du brun sembla se contracter mais il continua d'observer le sol.

_-_ C'est pas grave…

Hilde qui suivait les échanges sans rien comprendre depuis le début tapa brusquement dans ses mains.

_-_ Oh ! Mais oui ! C'est pas quand tu as roulé un patin à Heero tout ça pour récupérer une cerise ?

Duo soupira et se laissa aller contre l'oreiller.

_-_ C'est ça… Merci Hilde d'avoir toujours autant de tact… Et toujours autant l'art de retourner le couteau dans la plaie…

La brunette resta surprise un moment, avec de sourire en regardant Duo d'un air de celle à qui on la fait pas. Le natté ignora un moment son regard avec de froncer les sourcils.

_-_ Oh ça va hein…

Le sourire de la jeune fille s'élargit un peu plus.

_-_ Tu es si transparent…

_-_ Alors franchement t'es mal placée pour…

Quelques coups toqués à la porte les interrompirent. Sally et le docteur Baker entrèrent dans la pièce, quelques dossiers sous le bras. Sally s'approcha de Duo et posa la main sur son front.

_-_ Tu te sens mieux Duo ? Tu n'as plus de fièvre ?

_-_ Ca baisse.

Elle lui sourit.

_-_ Bon… C'est bien…

Elle sembla vouloir parler pendant un moment puis se tourna finalement vers Nelly. Celle-ci prit une profonde inspiration.

_-_ Duo, nous avons fini d'étudier le résultat des examens.

L'Américain redressa la tête et regarda tour à tour les deux jeunes femmes.

_-_ Mais alors…

Nelly se tendit mais attendit silencieusement qu'il parle.

_-_ … Je peux manger ?

Il y eut un court silence puis Sally laissa échapper un éclat de rire.

_-_ Oui tu peux manger Duo.

_-_ Je te béni jusqu'au plus haut des cieux. Quatre, est-ce que tu peux me donner de tes frites steup' ?

L'Arabe rit à son tour avant de tendre sa barquette.

_-_ Finis-les.

_-_ Merci !

Le châtain engloutit plusieurs frites avant de porter attention aux deux docteurs qui l'entouraient.

_-_ Alors, vous avez trouvé quoi ? Vous cherchiez quoi au fait ?

Nelly s'approcha et Hilde se leva pour lui laisser plus d'espace.

_-_ Et bien, étant donné qu'on est pratiquement sûres que c'était ces injections qui te mettaient dans cet état et que tu nous l'avais toi-même confirmé, on cherchait surtout des effets secondaires.

Duo fronça les sourcils en avalant une frite.

_-_ Des effets secondaires ?

Sally le fixa d'un air grave.

_-_ Duo, tu as subi des injections en surdose pendant deux ans. Rien que ce fait a dû détraquer pas mal ton organisme. Mais en plus, la dose était tellement forte que tu as frôlé de peu la mort.

La frite qu'il s'apprêtait à avaler resta suspendue devant sa bouche.

_-_ … Hein ?

Nelly soupira.

_-_ Si Mitsumi avait, ne serait-ce qu'un peu forcé la dose, tu aurais pu faire un arrêt cardiaque, une embolie, ton cerveau aurait pu être asphyxié par la toxine… Tu aurais pu mourir par bien des façons. Tu as eu beaucoup de chance.

Le regard du châtain s'assombrit.

_-_ Je ne crois pas non.

_-_ Quoi ?

Il grignota quelques frites d'un air absent.

_-_ On me voulait en vie…

Un silence pesant flotta pendant quelques instants.

_-_ Enfin, je suis vivant, c'est le plus important non ?

Devant le silence qui lui répondit, Duo commença à paniquer.

_-_ Attendez, qu'est-ce qui se passe là ? C'est quand même pas de ces effets secondaires dont vous avez peur ?

Les deux jeunes femmes le regardèrent d'un air grave. Le natté sembla blêmir l'espace de quelques secondes puis il sourit d'un air confiant en se laissant aller contre son oreiller.

_-_ De toute manière, ça ne peut pas être pire que ce par quoi je suis passé.

Sally s'assit à côté de lui.

_-_ Duo, le traitement qui t'avais été donné était un neuroleptique classique sensé calmer l'hyperactivité, les bouffées délirantes et les crises d'angoisse. Etant donné les doses qui t'étaient administrées, n'importe qui aurait fini aussi réactif qu'un légume. Ce qui n'a pas été pris en compte, c'est que tu t'y es accoutumé. C'est pour ça que, au fil des mois, les médecins ont cru que tu sortais de cet autisme. Avec notre arrivée tu as sûrement commencé à combattre la toxine et ce jusqu'à ce que tu réussisses vraiment à émerger, hier.

_-_ Oui, bon, et… ?

Duo l'écoutait très calmement mais sa main ne cessait de pelucher la couverture.

_-_ Duo, ce médicament à une telle dose est extrêmement corrosif pour le corps. C'est comme si on t'avait administré du cyanure en sous-dose pendant deux ans.

La main du natté s'arrêta de bouger sur la couverture.

_-_ … Hein… ?

Nelly s'approcha de l'autre côté de lui.

_-_ Avec cette faible dilution, c'est très nocif pour le corps. En plus, il t'a été injecté directement dans le corps. Nous avions très peur qu'il ait, à force, attaqué tes reins, mais aussi ton cœur ou ton cerveau…

Il la dévisagea, blafard.

_-_ Vous « aviez » peur ? Ca veut dire que… Que finalement ça ne…

Sally posa sa main sur la sienne.

_-_ Non Duo, les examens n'ont rien fait ressortir d'inquiétant.

_-_ Mais… ?

Elle sembla mal à l'aise.

_-_ Mais ton organisme a quand même été énormément fragilisé. Tes reins sont abîmés mais pas de façons irréversible. Donc il est possible qu'ils se régénèrent petit à petit par eux-même, mais on ne peut pas exclure le fait qu'ils ne s'en remettent pas et qu'ils ne puissent plus filtrer ton sang. Dans ce cas-là il te faudra faire des dialyses en hôpital chaque semaine.

_-_ Pour ton cœur c'est à peu près la même chose. Il a quelques lésions mais rien de graves. On ne peut pas pour autant dire que ça ne déclenchera pas des problèmes cardiaques précoces. Tout comme le cerveau.

La bouche du natté s'ouvrit légèrement alors qu'il laissait son regard aller d'une femme à l'autre. Sally soupira.

_-_ De plus, ton corps va devoir éliminer la toxine qui t'a été injectée et comme l'arrêt a été brutal c'est possible que…

_-_ Tu pourrais avoir des crises de manque.

Duo referma lentement la bouche et se releva doucement, fixant un point sur sa couette. Il leva la main et la laissa prise dans ses cheveux.

_-_ Wow… Alors, je suis revenu… Pour « ça » ?

Les deux jeunes femmes n'osèrent pas répondre. Les cinq autres, qui avaient assistés à la scène, impuissants, semblaient se sentir aussi mal.

Duo redressa une de ses jambes et y appuya son front. Il referma lentement ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, fixant toujours un point lointain au bout de son lit, les yeux exorbités. L'air peiné avec lequel Hilde le regardait jusque là s'effaça alors lentement pour être remplacé par une autre émotion. Son visage devint plus pâle et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Elle sembla se figer pendant plusieurs secondes, puis elle se précipita par-dessus le lit et attrapa le bras du châtain.

_-_ Duo !

Celui-ci sembla émerger du plus profond de ses pensées et lui jeta un regard un peu confus.

_-_ …Quoi ?

La jeune fille sembla se détendre. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, le prit par les épaules et se serra contre lui.

_-_ J'ai eu peur… J'ai cru que tu allais encore faire une crise… J'ai cru que… Tu allais repartir…

L'Américain parut figé pendant un bref instant, puis il se mit à sourire doucement et passa la main dans les cheveux de l'Allemande.

_-_ Mais non voyons…

Il se mit alors à taquiner la brunette sur sa formidable reconversion en mère-poule avec larmes incluses et ils se chamaillèrent un moment sur le lit. La majeure partie des occupants de la pièce se détendit à son tour, essayant d'oublier l'incroyable tension qui avait bien décidé d'élire domicile dans cette chambre. Deux regards bleus ne profitaient toutefois pas de ce moment de relâche. Le premier regard était très bleu et très préoccupé. Fixé sur le lino, il ne cessait de se torturer le neurone sur ce dont le natté pouvait bien se souvenir exactement du mois passé dans la villa. Et à force de mettre sa caboche en ébullition, un détail lui revint en mémoire.

Le deuxième regard était plus turquoise que bleu. Il ne cessait de fixer l'Américain, absolument pas dupe quant au jeu qu'il jouait comparé à comment il prenait réellement ces nouvelles sur sa santé. La main crispée sur la commode après avoir monté en toute hâte des barrières plus fortes, il avait la mâchoire crispée depuis l'intervention de l'Allemande. Crise il y avait bien eut. Mais si elle avait failli être extérieure, Duo s'était empressé de se reprendre pour la garder l'intérieur pour le moment. Et ce n'était sûrement pas une bonne chose qu'elle reste dedans.

Quatre se leva en faisant grincer sa chaise le plus possible histoire de bien attirer l'attention sur lui. Il regarda alors tout le monde avec un grand sourire.

_-_ Bien, je crois qu'il serait bon de laisser Duo se reposer tranquillement non ?

Quelques regards étonnés mais résolus se tournèrent vers lui avant de se lever.

_-_ Quoi ? Hey mais non… Et puis il peut très bien se reposer quand on est là vu que…

_-_ Voyons Hilde, Duo a aussi le droit d'être un peu au calme.

_-_ Euh… Nan mais tu sais Quat', moi ça ne me dérange pas de…

_-_ Tu as besoin de te retrouver seul avec toi-même Duo, c'est important. De toute manière on n'est pas loin, on reviendra te voir plus tard.

Le blond leur fit un grand sourire qui ne souffrait aucune contestation, se dirigea vers la porte et sortit de la pièce. Hilde hésita un instant mais elle finit par sortir elle aussi, promettant à Duo de revenir très vite. La pièce se vida peu à peu jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que Heero, perdu dans ses pensées. Il se dirigea d'un air absent vers la porte et posa la main sur la poignée pour l'ouvrir un peu plus. Il sembla hésiter un instant puis finalement il referma la porte.

_-_ Duo…

Le natté lui jeta un regard surpris.

_-_ Hm ?

_-_ Je peux te poser une question sur… Ce dont tu te souviens du temps passé à la villa ?

L'Américain sembla se figer mais il finit par acquiescer. Heero fronça les sourcils et se mordilla la lèvre, cherchant ses mots. Il s'approcha lentement du lit.

_-_ Disons que… J'ai fait un rêve assez étrange et… Tu étais là… Jusqu'à présent je croyais que c'était un rêve mais… C'était tellement bizarre que je commence à en douter…

Duo le regarda, un peu perdu.

_-_ D'accord… Et … Tu voudrais que je… ?

_-_ Et bien, si ça te disait quelque chose, ça voudrait dire que ce n'était pas un rêve.

_-_ Ah ok… Mais il va falloir que tu m'en dises plus parce que là, c'est pas vraiment clair comme description.

Le Japonais mâchonna sa langue un moment en regardant le sol avant de se remettre à parler.

_-_ Et bien… J'étais dans ma chambre, allongé dans mon lit et… Tu étais aussi dans ma chambre… Aussi allongé et… Aussi dans mon lit…

En voyant la figure du natté s'allonger, le brun s'empressa de rajouter quelque chose.

_-_ Mais ce qui est le plus important c'est que tu parlais. Alors, je me demandais si… Peut-être que tu avais eu un moment de lucidité et… Je n'y avais pas prêté attention jusque là mais…

_-_ Mais on faisait quoi ?

_-_ Rien.

La réponse avait été si rapide que Duo le dévisagea pendant quelques secondes.

_-_ Rien ?

_-_ Non, rien.

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, fronçant les sourcils.

_-_ Bon… Alors attends voir… Est-ce que ça me rappelle quelque chose…

Il resta silencieux pendant un long moment, parcourant la mémoire embrouillée qui lui restait de cette période. Heero le fixait attentivement, essayant de remarquer le moindre changement d'émotion sur son visage. Mais à l'observer avec trop d'attention, il finit par ne plus savoir ce qu'il devait considérer comme suspect ou pas. Il réussit même à se persuader à un moment que le visage du natté s'était figé avant qu'il comprenne qu'il s'agissait d'une illusion d'optique due à un changement de luminosité. Duo finit par secouer la tête.

_-_ Non, ça ne me dit rien.

Heero acquiesça silencieusement. Le châtain lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse.

_-_ Mais tu sais… Je ne me souviens vraiment pas de grand chose. Et puis mes rares souvenirs sont emmêlés. Je ne saurais pas dire s'ils se sont passés hier ou il y a un mois.

_-_ C'est pas grave. Ca devait être un rêve.

Le Japonais se leva, n'arrivant pas à savoir si ça le rassurait ou pas.

_-_ Hey… Au fait…

Heero qui avait déjà commencé à s'éloigner du lit se retourna vers lui.

_-_ Je ne me souviens pas de grand chose mais… Je voulais te remercier… Je sais que tu t'es pas mal occupé de moi.

Ne sachant pas très bien comment réagir, le brun se contenta d'hocher la tête.

_-_ Sérieux Heero, je suis touché que t'aies fait ça.

Levant les yeux, le Japonais tomba sur le sourire du châtain. Presque gêné par un sourire aussi franc, il haussa les épaules.

_-_ C'est rien.

_-_ Oh attend… Ok je me souviens de pratiquement rien et les seuls souvenirs que j'ai sont sûrement les plus insignifiants… Mais je sais quand même à quel point je pouvais être pas évident à gérer.

Un sourire un peu crispé étira ses lèvres à ce souvenir.

_-_ Et je sais que c'était pas rien pour toi Heero. Je sais que tu t'es pas occupé de moi par formalité. Et je suis très touché que tu ais fait ça. Sincèrement… Merci beaucoup.

Le brun l'observa un moment, silencieusement. Il finit par fermer les yeux et s'adossa au mur.

_-_ T'aurais fait la même chose pour moi.

Il y eut un court silence puis Duo se laissa aller contre son oreiller.

_-_ Hm…

Heero était ennuyé. Il avait voulu rappeler ça à Duo parce que c'était vrai et que ça lui semblait important de le signaler. Mais finalement… Il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas ça qu'il fallait dire. Ou alors peut-être que ça venait de la prononciation.

_-_ Ecoute Duo…

Le natté releva la tête pendant qu'il cherchait ses mots à toute allure.

_-_ Tu étais souffrant, je te connais et donc c'était mon devoir d'être là pour t'aider.

Heero serra fort les dents en se rendant compte ô combien ces mots sonnaient faux. Qui plus est, le sourire de l'Américain paraissait de plus en plus forcé.

_-_ Je veux dire… Tu es mon ami alors c'était normal de…

Le brun se sentait s'enfoncer de plus en plus tandis que le sourire du châtain devenait de plus en plus crispé. Il soupira profondément, baissa la tête et se pinça la base du nez, n'accordant aucune attention au fait que son attitude était plus qu'incohérente ces dernières minutes. Quand il releva la tête, il regarda le natté dans les yeux.

_-_ Duo… Quand je t'ai dis que m'occuper de toi à ce moment n'était rien, j'étais sincère. Je ne dis pas que ce n'était pas compliqué, parce que ça l'était énormément. Mais puisque c'était pour toi, alors ce n'était pas grave que ce soit compliqué. Ca ne comptait pas. C'est pour ça que je dis que c'est rien.

Le sourire qui étira les lèvres du châtain était bien plus grand et bien plus sincère que les précédents.

_-_ Ok… Merci…

Un silence confortable flotta pendant quelques instants jusqu'à ce que des sons leur parviennent à travers la porte. Celle-ci finit par s'ouvrir après deux coups rapidement toqués.

_-_ Mais Nelly, attendez un peu !

_-_ Mais pourquoi ? Après il risque de s'endormir et si je n'ai pas de réponses maintenant ça va me parasiter tout l'après-midi !

La jeune femme qui avait déjà fait quelques pas dans la pièce finit pas se tourner vers Duo et s'approcha de lui d'un air décidé. Le natté, un peu déstabilisé, se redressa dans son lit.

_-_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Nelly s'accrocha fermement aux barres qui se trouvaient au bout de son lit.

_-_ Excuse-moi, mais je vais devoir t'embêter encore avec une question.

Duo un peu perdu jeta un regard à Sally qui semblait fortement contrariée et le regardait d'un air désolé. Derrière elle, il aperçut Quatre et Wu Fei qui se regardaient d'un air gêné dans le couloir.

_-_ Je sais que c'est Mitsumi qui t'injectait ces surdoses et je sais aussi combien l'hôpital à une part de responsabilité là-dedans.

Duo redirigea son regard vers elle, un peu perdu. Vu la façon dont elle serrait son pied de lit, sa question avait effectivement l'air de lui tenir à cœur.

_-_ Mais Sally m'a dis que tout ça avait été organisé par quelqu'un de puissant et qu'elle n'avait été que l'intermédiaire.

Duo se gela complètement dans son lit.

_-_ Bon, je sais que nous devrions appeler la police ou te déplacer dans une zone surveillée pour être sûr que cet individu ne reviendra pas pour finir son travail, mais avant ça…

De plus en plus crispé, Duo continuait de fixer le docteur Baker avec une incroyable immobilité.

_-_ Est-ce que tu sais qui es à l'origine de tout ça ?

Duo garda la mâchoire fermement serrée.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent dans une ambiance pesante dont Nelly semblait tout juste prendre compte. Quatre et Wu Fei, dans le couloir, attendaient avec anxiété la suite des évènements. Sally fixait le sol, se maudissant mille fois de ne pas avoir réussi à empêcher Nelly d'entrer dans la pièce. Heero fixait le natté d'une façon qui aurait pu paraître extraordinairement calme si on n'avait pas remarqué l'éclat incroyablement sombre de ses yeux. Duo quand à lui semblait complètement figé, tous ses muscles tendus à l'extrême.

_-_ Duo …?

L'Américain cligna des yeux. Une fois, et puis deux. Il regarda le docteur Baker puis fixa longuement sa couverture. Il passa lentement sa langue sur ses lèvres, inspirant et expirant profondément. Son regard dévia lentement vers Heero mais quand il croisa le sien, il détourna rapidement la tête, encore plus crispé que précédemment. De longues secondes pesantes s'écoulèrent avant que Duo ne prenne une profonde inspiration pour respirer.

_-_ Non, je ne sais pas.

Pendant plusieurs secondes les seuls bruits qui se firent entendre furent les pas des infirmières qui résonnaient au loin.

_-_ …Tu ne sais pas ?

_-_ Non.

Nelly parut hésiter entre le fait que le regard violet fixé sur elle la dissuadait de poser plus de questions et le fait que la posture crispée du natté laissait penser qu'il y avait bien plus gros qu'une anguille sous la roche.

_-_ Bon… D'accord…

Alors qu'elle se redressait, Heero se détacha brusquement du mur et sortit de la chambre, bousculant Sally au passage. Celle-ci le regarda partir silencieusement avant de se diriger vers le docteur Baker, de la prendre par le bras et de l'inciter à sortir. La porte se referma silencieusement, laissant Duo seul dans sa chambre. Il regarda silencieusement la poignée de la porte puis l'endroit où se trouvait le Japonais quelques secondes auparavant. Il finit par se laisser aller sur son matelas en soupirant bruyamment.

_-_ Putain…

Il fixa le plafond blanc pendant de longues minutes puis peu à peu, un sourire étira ses lèvres. Un rire sans joie finit par les échapper.

_-_ Elle est forte… Très forte…

Oui, Réléna Peacecraft était très forte. Parce que même alors qu'il était sortit de son état léthargique et qu'elle était censée être hors-jeu, elle continuait à avoir de l'influence sur les évènements.

Et qu'est-ce qu'il était censé répondre, hein ? Déclarer tranquillement à un médecin qu'une grande femme politique, celle qui fut l'incarnationdu pacifisme, avait mis toute son énergie à le réduire à l'état d'un légume ?

Bien sûr… Et la marmotte ? Elle fait quoi la marmotte ?

D'autant que Heero était là. Oh le magnifique plan. Oui ta petite copine m'a drogué pendant près de deux ans. Pourquoi ? Oh et bien parce qu'on a plus ou moins toujours été en rivalité elle et moi pour savoir qui réussirait à te séduire et qu'elle devait me considérer comme un ennemi trop dangereux. Au fait, je t'aime, tu veux bien sortir avec moi ?

L'idée de présenter les choses ainsi au Japonais ne le fit même pas rire. Il soupira profondément et se tourna dans son lit.

Elle le bouffait cette dégénérée ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle fasse de leur rivalité privée quelque chose auquel tout le monde s'était mêlé. C'était un truc entre eux merde ! Ok ils géraient pas trop cette rivalité, ok pratiquement tout le monde était déjà au courant, ok ça avait franchement dégénéré et pris des proportions hallucinantes… Mais bordel, c'était quand même censé être un truc entre eux. C'était suffisamment embarrassant avant, quand les autres les regardaient se chercher mais maintenant c'était carrément humiliant. Oui, oui, elle avait manqué de la tuer pour une rivalité amoureuse. Normal, non ? Pourquoi pas en faire une affaire d'état pendant qu'elle y était… !

L2 versus Sank pour les beaux yeux de Heero ?

Logique.

Et puis surtout maintenant… Il allait falloir leur expliquer. Expliquer d'abord comment il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant par l'autre nénette à la fin de la soirée signant la destruction des gundams. Déjà qu'il l'avait pas encore digéré, mais avoir à le dire aux autres allait donner un sérieux coup à son ego. Et puis surtout leur expliquer comment leur rivalité amoureuse avait pu dégénérer ainsi. Bref, un joyeux moment de perdition pour lui.

Mais en tout cas il expliquerait tout ça à Hilde, Quatre, Trowa et Wu Fei, Sally éventuellement mais… Hors de question pour Heero.

Ah non, alors là il n'avait pas envie d'être celui qui le dirait au brun. D'abord parce qu'il lui poserait sûrement des questions et qu'il ne voulait pas lui avouer ses sentiments comme ça. Et puis il n'était pas sûr que ça passe s'il lui déballait tout d'un coup. Ca ferait peut-être trop d'informations à la fois pour le brun et ça diminuerait encore plus ses maigres chances de lui faire accepter ses sentiments. En plus… Il ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait vraiment entre Heero et Réléna. Pendant le mois qu'il avait passé à la villa, les quelques fois où il les avait vu ne lui donnaient aucune indication pour savoir s'ils étaient vraiment liés ou pas.

Oui, bon, il avait menti en disant qu'il ne se souvenait pas de grand chose. En fait il se souvenait de pratiquement tout.

Oui, bouuh, c'était pas bien.

Mais il avait besoin de gérer quelques détails avant ça. Digérer ce qui s'était passé avant d'y faire face.

Genre le fait qu'il soit tous au courant de… Du petit détail… Qui consistait au fait qu'il ne soit pas vraiment très stable psychologiquement. Avoir un ami à personnalité multiple n'était sûrement pas encore à la mode.

Ce genre de choses, tant qu'il prétendait ne pas s'en souvenir, il n'aurait pas à les gérer. Et il aimerait bien pouvoir émerger un peu avant de commencer la prise de tête géante par rapport à tout ce qui s'était passé ces deux dernières années.

Et puis… Il y avait aussi le fait que… Heero lui ait roulé une pelle phénoménale la veille.

… Oui alors bon… D'accord rien que d'y repenser, ça lui donnait envie de sauter partout. Mais il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait fait ça. Et il ne savait pas comment Heero réagirait s'il lui remettait ça sous le nez. Pas très bien s'il y avait tout le monde autour en tout cas.

Alors, pour le moment, le plus pratique pour tout le monde était de laisser croire qu'il ne se souvenait pas de grand chose.

En plus c'était facile de s'en persuader, alors si c'était pas parfait, hein ?

En tout cas… De ce qu'il se souvenait d'hier soir, entre deux convulsions, Quatre avait plus ou moins démasquée l'autre folle.

Plus que moins même.

« Je n'insinue rien. Je t'accuse »

Mwahahaha !

Duo n'aurait pas été moitié en train de claquer à ce moment là, il aurait grandement jubilé.

Donc, il supposait que s'ils n'en étaient pas complètement sûrs, elle était quand même leur suspect numéro un.

Et vu leur réaction à l'instant, ils attendaient juste que Heero ne soit pas là pour lui poser la question.

Vu que eux, ils savaient très bien quels rapports il entretenait avec Réléna.

Là était tout le problème. Heero ne savait pas qu'il était en compétition avec elle. Il ne savait pas qu'il l'aimait.

Duo soupira profondément.

Elle le faisait chier ! Déjà qu'elle lui avait pourri la vie pendant deux ans, mais en plus elle réussissait à continuer à le faire chier.

Deux années en arrière, Duo n'était pas prêt à avouer à Heero ses sentiments. Il faisait juste obstacle à Réléna dans le rôle de l'ami.

Ensuite, ben, sa vie avait été mise sur pause pendant deux ans. Et là, comme ça, au réveil, il ne se sentait pas forcément plus de courage pour lui avouer.

En plus… L'espèce de dingue à nœud rose lui avait dit qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis un an. Et… Un an, c'était long quand même… Peut-être qu'ils étaient devenus très proches. Peut-être qu'ils s'étaient beaucoup liés. Peut-être que… Heero ne lui en voudrait pas tant que ça pour ce qu'elle avait fait.

Parce que… Dans sa grande démence, elle avait quelque part fait ça par amour.

Alors peut-être que…

Un long frisson parcouru le dos du châtain. Réalisant qu'il avait la chaire de poule, il s'enveloppa un peu mieux dans ses couvertures. Il se réinstalla sur le dos et fixa le plafond.

Comme il la haïssait…

Non seulement elle avait voulu le transformer en légume, lui offrant la radieuse opportunité de la regarder faire sa vie avec l'homme qu'il aimait… En plus elle avait essayé de l'étouffer… Et pour couronner le tout, alors qu'il pensait que sortir de cet état la mettrait définitivement hors-jeu, ça n'était même pas sûr ? Pire, c'était peut-être lui qui allait être hors-jeu ?

… Mais c'était lui qui allait la tuer oui ! C'était qui le terroriste des deux, hein ?

Pourtant, même l'idée de mettre fin à sa vie de dégénérée à nœud rose ne le contentait pas. Ca ne le rassurait même pas. Est-ce qu'il avait raison de s'inquiéter autant ou… ?

Il se roula légèrement en boule, frissonnant de plus en plus.

_- _Mais ils ont eu une promo d'air conditionné ou quoi ?

Il se frictionna les avants-bras, commençant doucement à grelotter. Une douleur assez forte lui contracta alors l'estomac. Il se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même, la main sur le ventre.

_-_ Argh… Et dire qu'ils avaient plein de bouffe avec eux et qu'ils sont tous partis avec… Bande de sadique… Laissez crever de faim un malade comme ça c'est…

Duo se figea, interrompant sa complainte à lui-même. Cette douleur qu'il avait à l'estomac, ce n'était pas celle de la faim. Quand on avait faim, on avait un creux. Et là, il avait le ventre tout dur, complètement noué.

_Ce médicament à une telle dose est extrêmement corrosif pour le corps. C'est comme si on t'avait administré du cyanure en sous-dose pendant deux ans._

Le natté était toujours recroquevillé, les bras autour de son ventre. Son visage perdit lentement toutes ses couleurs jusqu'à devenir blafard.

Non…

Il se redressa lentement sur son lit. Une douleur un peu plus violente le prit, le forçant à se plier en deux. Il fixa longuement sa couverture, les lèvres incroyablement pâles.

Ca ne lui avait pas suffit ?

En plus de lui voler deux années de sa vie. En plus d'essayer de faire de lui un légume vivant. En plus de vouloir exécuter sa stupide vengeance de dégénérée. En plus de vouloir le tuer. En plus de continuer à être un obstacle.

…

Elle lui avait aussi ruiné la santé ?

Lentement, le rythme respiratoire du châtain augmenta.

Sally lui avait parlé de lésions au cœur, aux reins et au cerveau.

Ca voulait dire quoi ? Il risquait une crise cardiaque ? Une tumeur au cerveau ? C'était quoi une dialyse ?

Il lui restait combien de temps à vivre exactement ?

Il leva lentement la main jusqu'à son torse. Son cœur battait si vite qu'il lui faisait mal.

Il… Il allait la tuer…

Non mais… Ca allait peut-être aller là…

Toute chose avait ses limites…

Mais Heero allait se faire voir. Oui il allait la plomber. S'il n'était pas content ça reviendrait au même.

Elle avait ruiné sa vie ! Il allait mourir merde !

Oui… Il en était sûr maintenant… Il allait mourir… Il n'y avait pas d'autre issue possible… Il allait mourir d'une longue et douloureuse maladie… Minimum

Il eut l'impression que sa chambre se mettait à tourner autour de lui et il s'accrocha au bord du lit. Il… Ne se sentait pas bien… Vu la goutte de sueur qui venait de rouler sur sa tempe, il devait avoir chaud… Et pourtant il grelottait.

Il ramena ses genoux contre son torse, entoura sa tête de ses bras et commença à se bercer d'avant en arrière.

Ca le calma pendant un moment mais il finit par se sentit pris de vertige. Il releva lentement la tête, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Il se gela dans son lit.

La pièce semblait de plus en plus étroite.

Les murs se rapprochaient, non ?

Oui ils se rapprochaient !

Il essaya de respirer mais l'air se bloqua dans sa poitrine. Il tenta de se calmer mais respirer lui devint de plus en plus difficile.

Il repoussa d'un geste nerveux les couvertures et voulut se mettre debout. Il dût se tenir au lit dans les premiers temps tellement la pièce tournait autour de lui. Quand il eut un peu plus de stabilité, il essaya de faire un pas mais quelque chose l'encombra. En se retournant il aperçut le pied de perfusion qui avait un peu bougé suite à son mouvement. Ce tube en plastique enfoncé dans son bras l'angoissa soudainement. Il tira dessus dans un geste presque désespéré pour s'en débarrasser. Une fois qu'il l'eut retiré, il se dirigea d'un pas chancelant vers la porte de la chambre.

Le couloir était complètement vide. Toutes les infirmières semblaient être dans des chambres d'où on entendait leur voix. Mais ce couloir déserté oppressa encore plus le natté. Il jeta autour de lui des regards paniqués avant de se mettre à courir.

Il fallait qu'il aille dehors. Là et seulement là il pourrait se sentir à l'aise.

Il dévala toute une série de couloirs et plusieurs escaliers. Au bout de plusieurs minutes il se trouva dans un petit hall. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui avant de se précipiter vers une porte qui menait à l'extérieur. Une fois dehors, il se mit à longer le bâtiment, jetant des regards hagards autour de lui. Il finit par arriver dans un espace vert ressemblant à un petit parc. Les muscles de ses jambes s'étaient peu à peu raidis et il lui était de plus en plus difficile de marcher. Apercevant un banc le long d'un sentier, il s'y dirigea et s'affala dessus. Il fixa le ciel bleu, le souffle court.

Il s'était passé quoi là ? C'était quoi cette angoisse qui le lâchait pas ? Il avait vraiment fait n'importe quoi… Bien sûr qu'il n'allait pas mourir. Sally lui avait confirmé… Et puis il n'aurait pas dû arracher sa perfusion. Elle lui avait sûrement été mise pour une bonne raison.

Son rythme cardiaque recommença doucement à s'accélérer. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Il avait eu l'impression de retourner pas si longtemps en arrière, quand il était sous camisole chimique et qu'il faisait des crises. Encore que… Non, ce n'était pas tout à fait la même chose. Les crises d'avant étaient très confuses… Celle-ci était juste… Bizarre…

Comment avait-il réussi à croire que les murs de sa chambre se rapprochaient ?

Il poussa un profond soupir. Et ben… Apparemment il n'était pas encore sorti de l'auberge… Il essaya de bouger mais ses muscles étaient tellement raidis que le moindre mouvement lui faisait mal. Il grimaça et décida de rester un moment sur ce banc.

Fixant un point au loin sur les graviers, il se détacha peu à peu de la réalité. Il avait l'impression d'être en train de s'endormir et de ne rien pouvoir faire contre. Son esprit s'engourdissait.

Peu à peu son corps se mit à frissonner.

Le doux crissement de bruits de pas feutrés par les graviers s'approcha de lui. Quelqu'un passa devant lui et s'assit sur le banc. Duo avait vaguement conscience de tout cela, mais il avait l'impression de ne pas réussir à reprendre pied avec la réalité.

_-_ Bonjour, Duo.

Le natté se figea sur le banc. Le contact avec l'instant présent était fugace mais intense. Il déploya une énergie impressionnante à garder conscience de ce qui se passait autour de lui.

_-_ Et bien ? Tu ne me réponds pas ? Ce n'est pas très poli ça…

Le ton posé, calme et poli hérissa les poils du châtain. Il passa lentement la langue sur ses lèvres, s'effrayant de la force que cela lui demandait.

_-_ Bonjour, Réléna.

La jeune femme à ses côtés sourit et pencha la tête.

_-_ Comment vas-tu ?

Un sourire amer étira les lèvres du châtain.

_-_ Merveilleusement bien. Comme tu le vois.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

_-_ Ce que je vois c'est que tu es trempé de sueur, que tu grelottes et que depuis que je t'observe tu n'as pas réussi à garder ton regard fixé sur la moindre chose.

Une veine sur la tempe du natté devint peu à peu de plus en plus seyante sous la peau. Il tourna lentement la tête vers elle, ne tenant pas compte de ses muscles durs comme de la pierre.

_-_ Oh oui… Tu vois le produit que tu m'as injecté pendant deux ans a complètement ruiné mon organisme. J'en paie quelques petits effets secondaires. Mais je finirais bien par m'en remettre, ne t'inquiète pas.

Un sourire poli étira les lèvres de l'ex-princesse.

_-_ Comme si je m'inquiétais pour toi.

Duo la fixa avec un sourire crispé sans dire mot. Elle finit par détourner les yeux, passant une main dans sa chevelure blonde.

_-_ Mais pour ton information, ce ne sont pas ces prétendues lésions que ton organisme aurait subi qui te mettent dans cet état.

Il fronça un sourcil.

_-_ Et qu'est-ce que tu bien en savoir ?

Elle le regarda avec un sourire supérieur.

_-_ Voyons Duo… Tu as reçus des injections d'un neuroleptique pendant deux ans en continu et on les a arrêtés du jour au lendemain. Ces réactions sont plus que prévisibles.

Les yeux du natté s'arrondirent tandis qu'elle énumérait sur ses doigts.

_-_ Pour un neuroleptique comme celui-ci, une grosse crise de manque peut se résumer par des poussées de fièvres suivies de grelottements et bien sûr, vue la nature du médicament, des crises d'angoisses. Ton système musculaire peut également se raidir jusqu'à une pseudo-paralysie. Et au niveau de tes organes, tu vas sûrement avoir de bonnes crampes d'estomac pendant quelques temps, après tout, c'est le plus souvent l'estomac qui réagit le plus fort à une crise de manque.

Devant l'air hébété du châtain, elle se mit à rire.

_-_ Duo, Duo, Duo… Je me demande comment tu as pu avoir un rôle aussi important pendant la guerre… Tu ne réfléchis décidément pas assez. C'est pour cela que j'arrive toujours à te piéger aussi facilement.

Malgré la bile qui venait de lui monter tout droit dans la gorge suite aux mots de la jeune femme, l'Américain ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé. Toutes ces réactions n'étaient donc dues qu'à l'arrêt subit d'injections. Ce n'était pas dû aux lésions et ce n'était pas non plus une crise comme il faisait avant. Si la folle qui avait essayé de le tuer ne se trouvait pas juste à côté de lui, il aurait soupiré de soulagement. Il essaya de lever la main pour s'accouder au dos du banc mais ses mains restèrent inertes sur ses genoux. Essayant de ne pas trop s'en inquiéter, il tourna la tête en souriant vers la jeune femme.

_-_ Bien sûr… Tu arrives toujours à me piéger… D'ailleurs en ce moment je suis sûr que tu contrôles complètement la situation, non ? Le fait que je ne sois plus sous l'effet de ton neuroleptique de merde et que les autres n'attendent que ma confirmation pour être sûrs que tu es définitivement givrée, ça doit sûrement faire parti de ton plan, c'est ça ?

Elle se pinça les lèvres jusqu'à qu'elles n'aient plus de couleurs.

_-_ J'avoue… Dernièrement je n'ai plus vraiment tenu la situation en main… Mais ce n'est pas grave…

Elle croisa les jambes et regarda droit devant elle.

_-_ Quand Heero apprendra que j'ai fait ça pour lui, quand il saura à quel point mon amour pour lui est fort, il me reviendra.

Elle se tourna vers Duo et le fixa d'un regard fier.

_-_ Je le récupérerais Duo. Je vais le faire revenir sur sa décision, tu peux me croire.

Il la regarda d'un air blasé.

_-_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Quelle décision ? Celle de sortir avec toi ? Oh ben t'as raison hein, rends-lui la raison, fais- le revenir sur cette décision, le pauvre homme.

Elle plissa les yeux.

_-_ C'est cela… Joue à celui qui ne comprends pas pour mieux m'humilier… Je m'en fiche. Après tout, j'ai déjà réussi à le convaincre de nous mettre ensemble une première fois. Le faire une seconde fois ne devrait pas poser de problème.

Duo fronça les sourcils. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à faire fonctionner son cerveau et il lui manquait de toute évidence des éléments mais… D'après ce qu'elle disait… S'il essayait de lire entre ses lignes… Alors…

Sa figure s'allongea. Il se tourna lentement vers elle pour l'observer. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent peu à peu dans un sourire de plus en plus grand puis il finit par éclater de rire.

Elle le fixa d'un regard flamboyant de haine alors que son rire allait en crescendo.

_-_ Oh je rêve ! Il t'a lâché !

Le corps de la jeune femme se tendit alors que ses poings se serraient.

_-_ J'étais hors-jeu et il t'a quand même lâché ? Mais tu as encore de l'espoir ? Wow, tu m'épates… Quel acharnement.

Quelques autres éclats de rire lui échappèrent avant qu'il ne se calme. Il leva la main à sa bouche, tapotant ses lèvres de son index, ne tenant pas compte de la douleur que ses muscles raidis avaient provoqué.

_-_ Mais… Quand est-ce que ça c'est passé au juste ?

Réléna se contenta de le regarder de haut, lui signifiant quelle ne comptait absolument pas lui révéler ce détail.

_-_ Non parce que… Vu la scène de malade que tu m'as fait dans ma chambre la dernière fois, ce n'est pas très vieux et… J'ai un scoop intéressant pour toi.

Il continuait de tapoter ses lèvres tandis que les sourcils de la jeune femme se fronçaient très légèrement.

_-_ Vois-tu… Hum… Comment te présenter les choses de façon à ce que ça ne te secoue pas trop…

Il fit une moue concentrée comme s'il y réfléchissait vraiment avant de la regarder avec un grand sourire.

_-_ Disons que hier matin, Heero m'a donné le baiser le plus fougueux qu'il m'ait été donné d'imaginer.

Le visage de l'ex-princesse s'allongea lentement mais sûrement.

_-_ C'est dans ces moments là que son côté un peu sauvage ressort hein ? Pas qu'on s'en plaigne remarque… Bordel ce patin…

Duo regarda en souriant l'allée de gravier devant lui, ne tenant pas compte de la Réléna livide qui se trouvait à côté de lui.

_-_ Dans ce cas-là… Peut importe le fait que vous ayez rompu avant ou après… Je trouve ce baiser suffisamment parlant…

Le natté n'était pas vraiment convaincu par ses paroles. S'il se souvenait du baiser, il se souvenait aussi de la façon dont il avait fini. Mais il savait aussi à quel point cette idée pouvait faire souffrir la jeune femme. Et après tout ce qu'elle avait bien pu lui faire, c'était une bien maigre vengeance.

_-_ Il ne me reste donc plus qu'à lui expliquer que tu es complètement folle, lui avouer mes sentiments, et à moi le happy end. Tu ne penses pas que ce serait…

Une douleur fulgurante à l'épaule droite le coupa. Une douleur qui n'avait rien à voir avec la raideur musculaire qui s'aggravait peu à peu. Une douleur bien plus fulgurante, qui se répercutait dans tout son organisme alors qu'il liquide chaud coulait le long de son bras.

Il tourna la tête brutalement, sous le coup de la douleur pour croiser un regard bleu qui semblait en pleine crise de démence. Réléna, qui jusque là se tenait à distance raisonnable s'était approché en un éclair du natté. Au sol gisait son sac, ouvert en grand et entre ses poings serrés l'un au dessus de l'autre se trouvait un manche en nacre. Manche en nacre qui se poursuivait par une longue et grande lame, elle même profondément enfoncée dans l'épaule du châtain.

Duo essaya de se dégager malgré la raideur de ses muscles. La jeune femme retira le couteau de ses chaires mais rattrapa le natté par son pyjama d'hôpital.

_-_ J'ai une meilleure suggestion de plan, si tu permets Duo.

Elle leva à nouveau son couteau mais le châtain réussi à attraper ses poignets. Il fut cependant effrayé de constater qu'il avait à peine la force de la contenir. Peut-être cela n'avait-il pas été le meilleur moment pour la provoquer finalement.

_-_ Je vais te supprimer ici et maintenant. Et comme ça, je n'aurais plus d'obstacle sur mon chemin.

Elle réussit à se dégager et d'un mouvement brusque, entailla le bras du jeune homme. Arrivant au bout du banc, Duo réussit à se lever malgré le fait que ses jambes étaient pratiquement paralysées.

_-_ Et ça va t'amener à quoi de faire tout ça ?

Le châtain essayait vainement de contrôler la vague de panique qui montait en lui, ne sachant pas très bien si elle était due à la situation ou bien à la crise de manque.

_-_ Tu crois vraiment qu'il va t'accepter si tu me tues ?

Il réussit à attraper un de ses bras mais elle saisit le couteau de l'autre main et l'abattit sur lui. Il fut obligé d'arrêter la lame à main nue, s'entaillant profondément la paume.

_-_ Oui. Je suis convaincue qu'il finira par comprendre la force de mon amour.

Le brouillard qui avait élu domicile dans sa tête, la raideur de ses muscles qui l'empêchait de bouger comme il le souhaitait, les quelques entailles faites par le couteau et l'angoisse qui l'oppressait de plus en plus menaçaient de le faire couler sous la panique. Il se sentait en train de perdre pied quand un petit déclic se produit derrière les orbes violettes.

_-_ Une fois que tu seras mort, je serais bien plus tranquille !

Alors qu'elle abattait une énième fois son couteau, le natté attrapa brutalement son autre bras. Elle n'eut pas le temps de retenir son coup ni de le rediriger face au déséquilibre qu'avait entraîné et la lame érafla son bras. Elle regarda avec horreur son sang couler et lança un regard plein de rage au châtain. Toutefois, le regard dur et intensément sombre qu'elle rencontra la surpris l'espace de quelques secondes. Un sourire se dessina sur sa bouche.

_-_ Tiens donc ? Voilà le retour du chien de garde.

Un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres du châtain.

_-_ Et oui… Et peut-être que cette fois je pourrais te montrer si je mords ou non…

Elle leva une fois de plus le bras mais il repoussa sans trop de difficulté son coup. Elle fronça les sourcils en l'observant.

_-_ Oh oui… J'oubliais d'ajouter… Quand Duo sent qu'il n'est en pleine possession de ses moyens lors d'un combat, ça l'angoisse vite. Hors quand il s'angoisse, il perd toute ses capacités… Mais heureusement pour nous, je ne suis pas du tout la même logique.

Son sourire s'élargit.

_-_ Approche donc, foutue princesse… Que je te fasse bouffer ton couteau…

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils avant de se précipiter sur lui. Il réussit à dévier la main qui tenait l'arme mais elle se servit de l'autre pour appuyer fortement sur la profonde entaille qu'elle lui avait fait à l'épaule droite. Il étouffa son cri entre ses dents mais la douleur lui fit plier les genoux. Elle était en train d'essayer de se dégager de sa prise sur son poignet pour pouvoir profiter de sa position quand des crissements de graviers se firent entendre.

_-_ … Réléna… ?

La jeune femme se figea et tourna lentement la tête.

_-_ Oui Heero ?

Le Japonais se trouvait à plusieurs mètres d'eux et observait la scène d'un air médusé.

_-_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Heero ?

Il la dévisagea longuement.

_-_ Ce serait à moi de te poser cette question.

Il observa longuement sa position et celle du châtain, puis il laissa son regard aller des marques de leur lutte sur les graviers aux marques de sang depuis le banc jusqu'à eux.

_-_ Oh. Et bien…

Elle essaya de se détacher de la poigne du natté mais celui-ci la retenait fermement. Elle fronça les sourcils et finit par réussir à se libérer. Elle se tourna alors vers le brun avec un grand sourire, ne tenant aucunement compte du couteau maculé de sang qu'elle tenait à la main ni de ses vêtements tachés.

_-_ On peut dire que je suis venue ici pour que nous puissions nous remettre ensemble.

_-_ Quelle femme douce et aimante.

Elle foudroya le natté du regard qui lui répondit par un regard suffisant. Heero dévisagea alors le jeune homme, semblant prendre conscience d'un détail. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il l'observait longuement. C'était une chose d'apprendre que Duo était schizophrène, c'en était une autre que d'être mit face à cet… autre…

_-_ Ne t'inquiète pas Heero, je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps.

Il cligna des yeux et reporta son regard sur elle.

_-_ Réléna… Alors c'est bien toi qui as payé cette infirmière pour qu'elle fasse ces injections à Duo.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, l'air contrit.

_-_ Oui… Je pensais que cela suffirait pour que nous puissions vivre heureux… Mais visiblement j'ai fait une erreur.

Elle lui sourit.

_-_ Qu'à cela ne tienne. Je vais la réparer ici même en supprimant le problème.

Le visage du Japonais blêmit alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient.

_-_ Mais Réléna… Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Pour la première depuis le début de cette… conversation… le visage de l'ex-princesse devint sérieux.

_-_ Pourquoi ? Mais parce que je t'aime Heero. Et que je suis prête à faire n'importe quoi pour toi.

Il la regarda d'un air hagard.

_-_ Et… Et tu crois que tuer Duo… Est quelque chose que tu dois faire pour moi ?

Elle le regarda comme si c'était l'évidence même.

_-_ Mais oui. C'est un obstacle à notre bonheur.

Le brun était tellement soufflé qu'il ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il reporta son regard sur le natté et remarqua que son visage semblait se détendre et paraissait moins froid que précédemment. Son regard perdit peu à peu son éclat froid et hautain puis fixa Heero avant de détourner les yeux. Assez abasourdis par le phénomène qu'il venait de voir, le Japonais continua de fixer Duo de telle sorte que Réléna finit par se retourner pour l'observer à son tour.

_-_ Tiens ? Te revoilà ?

Heero cligna des yeux et regarda la jeune femme.

_-_ Tu savais pour… ?

Elle lui sourit.

_-_ Si je savais que Duo était tellement peu stable qu'il avait fini par développer deux personnalités ?

L'Américain la foudroya du regard.

_-_ Oh oui… J'ai souvent eu l'occasion d'avoir à faire avec son chien de garde lors de nos affrontements.

_-_ Vos affrontements ?

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, Réléna donna l'impression d'avoir perdu le contrôle de ses mots. Elle se mordit fortement la langue et ne regarda pas Heero, se contentant de fixer le natté. Celui-ci soutint son regard mais on pouvait voir un brin d'angoisse au fond de ses yeux violets. S'il n'avait rien dit à Heero précédemment parce qu'il jugeait que ce n'était pas le bon moment, ça l'était sûrement encore moins maintenant. Plus encore si c'était elle qui lui disait. Mais heureusement pour lui, Réléna estimait que ce n'était pas dans son intérêt de révéler ça à Heero. Elle n'était pas sûre de la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir s'il apprenait les sentiments du natté. Et vu où en était leur relation, elle préférait ne prendre aucun risque.

Elle finit donc par se retourner vers Heero avec un regard serein.

_-_ Rien de bien important.

Duo, surprit par sa réponse, hésita un moment à la contredire juste pour contrarier ses plans. Mais il ne réussit pas à décider ce qui serait le mieux pour lui entre gêner Réléna ou dévoiler ses sentiments de la sorte. Alors qu'il réfléchissait à toute allure, son estomac se contracta avec force, le forçant à se plier en deux. Les quelques frites qu'il avait ingurgitées firent marche arrière. Réléna grimaça de dégoût et fit un pas de côté pour s'éloigner. Les crampes se firent de plus en plus fortes et ses jambes raides ne pouvant plus le supporter, Duo tomba complètement à genoux. Heero blêmit.

_-_ Duo, qu'est-ce que…

_-_ Oh ce n'est rien. L'arrêt subit des injections lui a donné une forte fièvre et semble lui retourner l'estomac.

Un doux sourire étira ses lèvres.

_-_ En plus ses muscles doivent maintenant être complètement raides. Ce sera bien plus pratique, cette fois il ne pourra plus bouger.

Duo, la tête courbée, garda le regard fixé sur les graviers, incapable de se redresser. Heero l'observa un moment avant de tourner un regard dur vers Réléna. Il passa la main droite dans son dos et en retira le revolver qu'il avait pris au braqueur plusieurs heures plus tôt.

_-_ Maintenant ça suffit Réléna.

Elle regarda avec étonnement son revolver.

_-_ Tiens ? Ce n'est pas celui que tu as habituellement.

Heero ne cilla pas.

_-_ Effectivement. Lâche ce couteau et éloigne-toi de lui.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en le regardant.

_-_ Pourquoi ?

Le Japonais ôta la sécurité du revolver et dirigea le canon vers la jeune femme.

_-_ Je ne suis pas bien ton raisonnement Réléna… Mais ce que je sais c'est que j'ai décidé hier de me séparer de toi et que depuis je ne suis pas revenu sur ma décision.

L'ex-princesse perdit lentement toutes ses couleurs mais ne bougea pas.

_-_ Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis… Tu es sous le choc, c'est pour ça…

_-_ Sous le choc ? Plutôt oui ! Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te passer par la tête pour que tu décides de transformer Duo en légume ?!

Elle le regarda d'un air blessé.

_-_ J'ai fais ça pour nous !

Le regard du brun se durcit.

_-_ Pour « nous » ? Premièrement il n'y a plus de « nous ». Et ensuite… Mais bordel il ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit que je pourrais te détester pour ça ?

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent.

_-_ Mais bon sang Réléna, il… Il s'agit de Duo !

La bouche de la jeune femme trembla alors que ses yeux devenaient plus humides.

_-_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas comprendre…

_-_ Pas comprendre quoi ? Pourquoi tuer Duo me serait profitable ? Alors là je suis désolé mais effectivement je ne comprends absolument pas !

Le Japonais avait la mâchoire crispée et le souffle court.

_-_ Maintenant pose ce couteau ou je te jure que je tire.

Derrière son regard blessé, un sourire suffisant étira les lèvres de la jeune femme.

_-_ Tu n'oseras pas. Tu n'as jamais osé.

Le sourcil gauche du brun se fronça lentement alors que le droit se haussait.

_-_ Tu veux parier ? Les circonstances sont bien différentes.

Le masque de sérénité que la jeune femme avait à peu près réussi à garder vola alors en éclat.

_-_ Mais pourquoi tu ne vois pas que je fais tout ça pour toi ?! Pourquoi tu ne comprends pas que tout ce que j'ai fait je l'ai fait par amour ! Pour ton bonheur !

Les larmes coulaient sur son visage et elle le regardait avec des yeux flamboyants de colère. Puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent lentement et un sourire perça derrière ses larmes.

_-_ Attends deux secondes Heero. Je te jure que je vais faire ton bonheur.

Les quelques secondes qui suivirent se passèrent très vite. Réléna se retourna brutalement et leva la main qui tenait toujours son couteau. Duo, toujours à genoux, avait réussi à redresser la tête et essayait de faire un pas en arrière, mais ses muscles trop raides le déséquilibrèrent et il tomba en arrière. Il essaya de lever le bras mais parvint à peine à le lever en travers de sa poitrine. La jeune femme abaissa violemment la main vers le torse du jeune homme. Le bruit de la détonation retentit dans le petit parc, faisant s'envoler quelques oiseaux.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

L'enterrement de Réléna Darlian Peacecraft se passa un lundi matin dans la cathédrale du royaume de Sank. Celle-ci était noire de monde. De nombreux personnages politiques et autres grands de la Terre et des colonies étaient présents. Sur les murs château de Sank, des photos gigantesques avaient été disposées, retraçant la vie de la jeune femme et combien son rôle avait été important pour la Terre et les colonies. Des milliers de personnes avaient fait le voyage pour venir jusqu'ici et une foule de fleurs, mots et dessins d'enfants avaient été déposées au pied du château.

Dans la cathédrale, la cérémonie dura longtemps, oscillant entre l'enterrement princier et religieux, et celui d'une femme politique laïque dans un drôle de mélange. Au premier rang, les dits proches fixaient l'œil humide le cercueil où la jeune femme reposait, entourée de lys blancs. Parmi eux se trouvait un homme aux longs cheveux blonds sur lequel les tabloïds s'étaient donnés à cœur joie ces derniers jours.

Les premières nouvelles à avoir été données par les médias étaient que la jeune femme avait été tuée dans un accident dans un hôpital à Okinawa. La presse s'était empressée d'y ajouter quelques fioritures en transformant l'affaire en une visite caritative qui avait mal tournée. Milliardo Peacecraft qui était apparu dévasté par cet évènements avait finit par déclarer aux journalistes qui campaient devant chez lui, excédé, qu'il n'y croyait pas du tout et qu'il allait faire mener une enquête. Les rumeurs racontaient que Quatre Raberba Winner serait arrivé chez lui dans la nuit, qu'il serait reparti avant l'aube et que le matin-même, le blond avait arrêté toute enquête. Suite à tout ce remue-ménage, les tabloïds s'était empressés de partir avec délectation dans des affaires d'attentat, de complot politique ou colonial, et toutes sortes d'autres suppositions plus démesurées les unes que les autres.

Pourtant la vérité n'était pas si compliquée que ça. Tout ça s'était déroulé entre quatre personnes dans un petit parc où les malades d'un hôpital se promenaient de temps en temps, trois jours auparavant.

La première personne, Réléna Peacecraft, avait lâché son couteau dans les secondes qui avaient suivies la détonation, regardant avec horreur son ventre que la balle avait traversé. La deuxième personne, Heero Yuy, avait soudainement perdu toute couleur et regardait les yeux écarquillé le sang de la jeune femme couler à terre. La troisième personne, Duo Maxwell, avait lentement baissé le bras avec lequel il s'était protégé et avait regardé la blessure de la jeune femme avant de froncer les sourcils et de tourner son regard vers quelques arbres qui se trouvaient à une dizaine de mètres d'eux, près du mur qui entourait le parc… Fixant la quatrième personne.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Réléna passa la main sur son ventre et fixa pendant un long moment sa main pleine de sang. Elle se tourna lentement vers le brun.

_-_ Heero… ?

Le Japonais était devenu complètement blafard et il tremblait légèrement.

_-_ Je… Je ne…

La jeune le regarda d'un air paisible, un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

_-_ Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est qu'un petit contre-temps, mais ça va aller.

Elle fit un pas de côté, son sang coulant lentement sur ses vêtements.

_-_ Je vais juste te demander de patienter quelques minutes et puis… Et puis je vais supprimer définitivement Duo de nos vies… Et ensuite, nous allons vivre très heureux.

Le rose de ses joues disparaissait peu à peu.

_-_ Ca va très bien se passer… Bientôt il n'y aura plus d'obstacle entre nous… Tu vas voir… Nous allons être très heureux.

Ses jambes la lâchèrent et elle se retrouva au sol. Elle essaya de se relever grâce à ses bras mais ils ne la soutinrent par longtemps et elle se retrouva allongée au sol. Quelques spasmes la parcoururent puis elle ne bougea plus.

Heero la fixa, complètement livide. Il tenait encore son revolver levé mais il tremblait de plus en plus. Il finit par dévier lentement son regard vers Duo qui le regardait. Ils s'observèrent un long moment en silence, puis voyant qu'il ne se décidait pas à bouger, Duo s'approcha tant bien que mal de la jeune femme. Il plaça deux doigts sous sa gorge, resta un moment sans bouger puis regarda Heero et secoua la tête.

Le Japonais sembla avoir reçu une décharge électrique. Il lâcha son revolver.

_-_ Elle est morte… Et en croyant que c'était toi qui…

_-_ Je ne comprends pas ! Je visais son épaule !

Duo fronça les sourcils.

_-_ Hein ?

_-_ Je visais son épaule ! Je voulais l'empêcher de te faire du mal, pas la tuer !

Le natté se fit violence pour ne pas lui répondre que les deux était sûrement liés.

_-_ Mais Heero ce n'est pas…

_-_ Je ne voulais pas…

Le Japonais fit quelques pas en arrière avant de se retourner et de se mettre à courir. Duo le regarda faire, médusé. Il n'allait quand même pas le laisser seul ici ? Mais Heero s'arrêta soudainement et se laissa tomber sur la pelouse. Le natté hésita, il jeta un regard méfiant à sa droite puis il se releva péniblement et essayant comme il put de rejoindre le brun. Il prit tout de même une demi-seconde pour maudire le Japonais très fort de lui laisser tout faire alors que c'était lui qui était position de faiblesse.

Quand il arriva aux côtés du brun, il se figea pendant quelques secondes. Aucune larme ne coulait sur ses joues mais ses iris vibraient d'un bleu si profond qu'il semblait mouillé.

_-_ Heero…

_-_ Elle est morte. La femme que j'ai passé des années à protéger… Est morte.

Duo soupira.

_-_ Ca n'a rien à voir Heero. Tu as passé des années à protéger la femme politique. Mais celle qui était avec nous tout à l'heure n'était absolument pas la même personne.

Le brun lui jeta un regard mi-sceptique, mi-interrogatif.

_-_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_-_ Et bien… Réléna était une femme pleine de bonté qui croyait en l'homme et au pacifisme mais… Moi je l'ai aussi souvent vu dans cet état…Et je peux dire que quand on en arrivait à ce terrain de dispute, son caractère changeait radicalement.

Heero fixa la pelouse devant lui, pas sûr de bien suivre Duo.

_-_ Quel terrain de dispute ?

Le natté s'étrangla presque en se rendant compte de sa métaphore.

_-_ Et bien… Quelque chose que nous voulions tous les deux et pour lequel elle ne reculait devant pas grand chose comme tu as pu le voir… Je devrais même plutôt dire devant rien.

Le Japonais secoua la tête, ne suivant pas le châtain.

_-_ Franchement… Quand je repense qu'elle disait que je n'étais pas très stable… Pour avoir de tel changement de caractère elle devait par contre être moitié schizophrène elle…

_-_ Ca ne change rien.

Le ton du brun était dur.

_-_ Elle est morte. Par ma faute.

Duo cligna des yeux.

_-_ Mais Heero ce n'est pas ta faute.

_-_ Arrête un peu ! J'ai appuyé sur la détente !

Le natté le regarda les yeux exorbités pendant quelques secondes, puis il fronça les sourcils. Heero était tellement occupé à se culpabiliser qu'il ne vit pas le poing du natté s'élever et heurter sa joue. Il resta sonné un moment avant de regarder Duo qui le fixait d'un regard noir.

_-_ Mets-toi debout et aide-moi à me relever. La crise de manque semble diminuer donc mes muscles sont moins raides mais je ne peux pas encore trop bouger.

Le brun fronça les sourcils.

_-_ Ce n'est pas toi qui l'a tué Heero.

Si le Japonais ne cru pas ce que Duo lui dit ou si cela le surprit, il ne laissa rien paraître. Il se releva et tira le châtain, l'aidant à tenir debout en passant son bras autour de ses épaules. Duo l'observa un moment avant de soupirer.

_-_ Bon… Si tu te souviens bien… Toi tu étais là, à une bonne dizaine de mètres d'elle et moi.

_-_ Hm…

_-_ Déjà… Le fait que tu puisses penser que ton coup à dévié de l'épaule à l'estomac me surprend mais bon…

Le brun ne répondit pas.

_-_ Mais ce qui devrait te sauter aux yeux c'est que… Rappelle-toi… Quand elle s'est retournée vers moi pour… Bref… avec son élan elle s'est retrouvée de trois-quart. Donc elle était pratiquement de profil par rapport à toi.

Heero fronça les sourcils.

_-_ Oui, je m'en souviens effectivement…

_-_ Et dans ce cas, comment voudrais-tu que ton coup de feu lui ai traversé le ventre d'avant en arrière.

Il cligna des yeux une première fois, puis une deuxième.

_-_ Je…

Il fronça les sourcils.

_-_ Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir. Il n'y a pas cinquante personnes ici qui avaient un revolver à ce moment précis.

_-_ Non. Mais il y en avait deux.

Le natté désigna du doigt les quelques arbres qui se trouvaient près du mur qui bordait le parc, à une vingtaine de mètre de l'endroit où il s'était trouvé avec Réléna. Les yeux du brun s'arrondirent en apercevant un jeune homme blond, aux yeux délavés et en camisole qui couvrait sa tête de ses bras en regardant d'un air apeuré un revolver à ses pieds.

_-_ Qu'est-ce que…

_-_ Je ne sais pas qui c'est… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait là… Et je ne sais pas pourquoi il avait un revolver avec lui… Mais je ne l'avais pas remarqué avant donc il devait se cacher derrière les arbres et… Vu la façon dont il semble avoir peur du revolver maintenant je pense qu'il ne savait pas ce que c'était.

A ce moment là, le jeune homme qui ne cessait fixer le petit objet noir tendit le bras pour le toucher. Heero et Duo se tendirent mais au contact du métal brûlant il retira vivement sa main.

_-_ Tu devrais aller lui prendre ou au moins enlever le chargeur, qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres accidents. Moi je n'ai pas osé le faire tout à l'heure parce que je ne savais pas si je réussirais à aller jusqu'à lui.

Le Japonais lança un regard complètement éberlué au natté.

_-_ Mais alors… Ca n'est pas moi qui…

Duo posa la main sur la joue du Japonais.

_-_ Non Heero. Ca n'est pas toi qui as tué Réléna.

Les deux yeux bleus semblèrent s'illuminer mais le sourire triste du Duo réfréna leur ardeur.

_-_ Mais ça ne change rien au fait qu'elle soit morte.

Heero déglutit difficilement, puis il se détacha de l'Américain et se dirigea lentement vers le fond du parc où se trouvait le jeune homme aux yeux délavés. Duo le regarda faire avec un petit sourire, puis il s'approcha en boitillant du banc où il s'était assis plusieurs heures auparavant. Ou bien était-ce seulement quelques minutes ?

Le natté s'appuya contre le dossier du banc et observa le Japonais faire. Quand il revint avec le chargeur, ses yeux lui parurent un peu moins vides mais l'accablement au fond de ses pupilles était toujours là.

_-_ Voilà…

_-_ Bon, c'est déjà ça.

Le natté inspira profondément, un faible sourire sur les lèvres.

_-_ Au fait… Qu'est-ce que tu faisais par là ?

_-_ Je marchais tout en réfléchissant et… J'ai fini par me retrouver dans ce petit parc. Je vous ai aperçu de loin.

Duo acquiesça.

_-_ Et toi ?

_-_ Oh, et bien… L'arrêt subit d'injection a eu pour effet de me faire faire une belle crise d'angoisse et j'ai eu subitement envie de sortir. Je me suis retrouvé là sans trop savoir pourquoi et… Je pense qu'elle aussi elle m'a croisé par hasard. Elle n'avait pas du imaginer que je serais ici mais… Elle a dû trouver l'endroit propice.

Heero l'observa longuement.

_-_ Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle t'a fait ça ? Pourquoi elle a voulu te tuer ?

Le souffle de Duo se bloqua dans sa gorge, son sourire toujours scotché aux lèvres. Il fixa ses pieds pendant des longues avant de répondre.

_-_ Je t'expliquerais tout ça un peu plus tard, tu veux bien ?

Le brun l'observa pendant un moment avant de hocher la tête.

_-_ Bon… Il va falloir appeler quelqu'un

_-_ Hm…

Le regard du Japonais dévia alors lentement vers le corps de la jeune femme, plusieurs mètres derrière Duo. Son regard se voilà légèrement et il se pinça les lèvres. Duo l'observa en silence, n'ayant pas besoin de regarder derrière lui pour savoir ce qu'il fixait. Il finit par se détacher du banc, il passa ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme et se serra contre lui.

_-_ … Duo ?

_-_ Excuse-moi… Mais je crois que ça a été un peu trop d'émotions pour moi toute cette affaire…

Le brun resta raide comme un piquet, ne sachant pas comment agir.

_-_ Heum… Je dois faire quelque chose ou… ?

_-_ Serre-moi. Fort.

Heero ferma les yeux et passa ses bras autour du corps du natté. Une main sur sa nuque lui fit pencher la tête vers le coup de châtain. Une étreinte si serrée et les repliant l'un sur l'autre donnait l'impression à Heero d'être coupé du monde. Et en même temps… Duo était fiévreux et sa peau était plus chaude que la normale. Et cette chaleur se diffusait peu à peu sur le corps du Japonais, le réchauffant et l'ancrant plus que jamais dans la réalité. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'il prit vaguement conscience de la main dans son dos qui traçait de grands cercles réconfortant et de celle dans ses cheveux qui lui massait lentement le crâne. Il ne put empêcher un très léger sourire de se dessiner sur ses lèvres, se demandant si Duo avait eu l'intention de renverser les rôles depuis le début.

**To be continued…**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Heum, heum…

Bon alors, oui Réléna est morte. Pour la simple et bonne raison que dans cette fic son amour pour Heero est totalement dément et que… Vu le caractère extrême de sa façon d'aimer, elle ne pouvait pas tout simplement décider d'abandonner. Donc il lui fallait une fin elle aussi extrême.

Et non ce n'est pas Heero qui l'a tué. Parce qu'il est sorti avec elle, qu'il a tout de même été assez proche d'elle et que si c'était lui qui l'avait tué ça aurait été quelque chose de trop lourd à porter. En plus il lui aurait sûrement fallu une longue période de deuil. Et je n'ai pas envie d'éterniser la fic en longueur, chronologiquement parlant. Mince alors, ça fait 21 chapitres que ça dure, j'ai envie de les caser enfin les deux zozos moi ! XD

Bref, cette façon de finir avec Réléna me convenait mieux et me semblait mieux convenir à la fic (la pauvre… qu'est-ce que je lui en aurais fais subir dans cette fic…)

Voili, voilou :)

J'espère que ça vous à plus

Sur ce, see u

Brisby


	22. Comme un enfant chapitre 22

Titre : Comme un enfant, chapitre 22

Base : Gundam Wing

Auteur : Brisby

Couple : 2+1 ; 3+4+3 ; 5+H+5

Genre : yaoï, angst, OOC

Rating : K

Disclamer : Les g-boys ne sont pas à moi.

**Comme un enfant **

**Chapitre 22**

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que Réléna Darlian Peacecraft était décédée. Les choses avaient plus ou moins suivi leur cours. Vu leurs passés et leurs relations avec la jeune femme, les G-Boys avaient été vivement sollicités pour participer à sa cérémonie funéraire, mais ils avaient refusé. Comme disait Hilde, d'accord, vu la fin qu'elle avait subie ils n'arrivaient pas vraiment à ressentir de la haine envers elle, mais ils n'avaient pas non plus envie de ressentir de la compassion. Peu après l'accident, Duo les avait pris à part pour leur expliquer ce qui s'était passé entre lui et l'ex-princesse ces deux dernières années. Il l'avait ensuite expliqué à Heero, mais avait préféré omettre le détail de ses sentiments. Forcément, l'explication avait été un brin plus compliquée puisque Heero ne comprenait pas pourquoi Réléna voyait Duo comme un obstacle alors qu'ils étaient juste amis. Le châtain avait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas été dupe et qu'il savait qu'il ne lui disait pas tout mais il n'avait fait aucun commentaire. Il ne savait pas s'il avait bien fait d'attendre puisque plus il attendrait, plus lui expliquer deviendrait compliqué… Mais à peine quelques heures après le décès de son ex-petite amie, il avait estimé que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour le dire à Heero.

Ils avaient encore eu quelques complications quand Zechs les avait appelés, bien décidé à enquêter sur la mort de sa sœur. Il semblait persuadé qu'ils lui cachaient quelque chose et que sa mort avait été maquillée. A juste titre d'ailleurs. Ils avaient discuté longuement pour savoir s'ils devaient dire la vérité au blond ou s'il valait mieux rester sur la prétendue visite caritative. Ils n'arrivaient pas à trancher sur ce qui serait le mieux pour lui mais Zechs faisant tant de remue-ménage, Quatre avait finit par aller le voir. Il était revenu à Okinawa en début d'après-midi, assez brassé par cet entretient.

Duo lui aussi était un peu brassé à cause de toute l'ampleur que cette affaire avait prise. Il haïssait la jeune femme pour avoir détournée leur rivalité privée en quelque chose qui touchait tout le monde. Et puis il la détestait aussi pour tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait, incluant le fait qu'elle ait essayé de le tuer. Mais d'un autre côté, il se sentait ennuyé de maudire une pauvre femme, relativement dérangée en amour et qui était morte sans presque en prendre conscience. Enfin… Ca le dérangeait un petit peu quoi… Il allait quand même pas lui pardonner d'avoir presque réussi à faire de sa vie un enfer juste parce qu'elle était morte. C'était un peu trop simple à son goût.

Enfin pour le moment il n'y pensait plus trop. Il avait quitté l'hôpital la veille pour revenir à la villa et pour l'instant, il se contentait de fixer Sally avec de grands yeux arrondis et de cligner plusieurs fois des paupières.

_- _Tu déconnes ?

La jeune femme lui fit un grand sourire.

_- _Pas du tout Duo.

_-_ Fais-moi voir ça !

Il se précipita vers le dossier qu'elle tenait à la main et le feuilleta rapidement. Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres et il se jeta au cou de Sally en criant de joie. Attirés par les cris, Hilde, Quatre et Wu Fei entrèrent dans le salon.

_-_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_- _On a entendu un éléphant barrir mais on a préféré venir vérifier.

Duo tira la langue à la brunette qui le regardait avec un grand sourire. Toujours accroché d'un bras à Sally, il lui jeta le dossier qu'il tenait à la main.

_-_ Regarde donc ça, Hildie. On verra qui pousse des cris d'éléphants après.

Elle le parcourut lentement, fronçant les sourcils quand elle ne comprenait pas les termes employés, ce qui arrivait assez souvent. Puis, arrivée aux dernières pages du dossier ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et son visage s'illumina.

_- _Non …?

_- _Si !

Elle poussa à son tour un cris de joie et se précipita vers lui pour lui sauter dessus. Il réussit tant bien que mal à garder son équilibre alors qu'elle s'agrippait à lui. Quatre et Wu Fei qui n'avaient réussi qu'à lire qu'une petite partie du dossier par-dessus l'épaule de Hilde regardaient la scène sans rien y comprendre.

_- _Vous pourriez nous expliquer pour qu'on se réjouisse nous aussi ?

_- _Ca serais assez charitable effectivement.

Sally secoua la tête en regardant Hilde qui avait, semblait-il, décidé de voir si elle pouvait étouffer Duo rien qu'en le serrant dans ses bras. Elle s'approcha des deux laissés pour compte et récupéra le dossier.

_- _La raison d'un tel enthousiasme est que, les examens sont formels, la toxine présente dans le corps de Duo à cause de injections disparaît à vitesse grand V. A l'échelle de ce qu'on prévoyait bien sûr.

Un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du blond.

_- _Mais c'est super !

_- _Et oui. D'autant plus que les lésions sur ses reins ont été réparées à 30 pourcent en l'espace de deux semaines. Donc notre scénario catastrophe à base de dialyse, problèmes cardiaques et autres n'a plus lieu d'être.

Duo et Hilde, toujours scotchés l'un à l'autre, firent chacun un V de la victoire dans leur direction avant de se mettre à parler avec empressement de combien cette nouvelle était bonne. Wu Fei demandait des précisions à Sally quand Trowa et Heero entrèrent à leur tour dans la pièce, attirés par les cris de joies et le remue-ménage que faisaient Hilde et Duo. Quatre leur mis le dossier entre les mains et leur expliqua avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme ce que venait de leur apprendre Sally. Celle-ci justement stoppa un instant sa discussion avec Wu Fei pour s'adresser au natté.

_- _Au fait Duo. Il faudra qu'on pense à aller chercher tes médicaments contre la raideur musculaire et les crises d'angoisses que t'a provoqué l'arrêt d'injection.

_- _Ca marche... !

Hilde le fixa d'un air concerné.

_- _Ah oui, au fait, tu fais toujours des crises de manque ?

Duo lui sourit pour la rassurer.

_- _Oui mais des petites, et puis elles sont de plus en plus espacées. En plus les médicaments annihilent pas mal des effets gênants. En gros, je ne dois plus me préoccuper que des poussées de fièvres et des grelottements.

L'Allemande parut soulagée.

_- _C'est bien alors…

Elle lui donna une grande claque dans le dos.

_- _Franchement, que demander de plus, hein ?

Duo se contenta de répondre par un grand sourire. Pendant que la brunette continuait de lui parler avec animation, son regard glissa lentement vers l'autre bout du salon où un certain Japonais parcourait son dossier médical, en pleine discussion avec Quatre.

Que demander de plus hein ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes que Heero se retournait dans son lit. La chaleur l'avait d'abord tiré du sommeil, le réveillant alors qu'il était baigné de sueur. Il avait repoussé sa couette du pied et, espérant que ça suffirait à le rafraîchir, il s'était tourné pour se rendormir. Il avait alors dénoté distraitement à ce moment que sa gorge lui semblait un peu sèche. Et depuis maintenant dix minutes, ce petit détail relevé de façon innocente lui titillait le cerveau jusqu'à l'empêcher de dormir. En cette belle nuit étoilée, tout semblait se liguer contre lui. Depuis l'eau de la piscine qu'il entendait crépiter jusqu'à sa langue pâteuse et sa salive collante qui ne parvenaient pas à ré-humidifier sa bouche. Il finit par pousser un soupir énervé et regarda d'un air bougon sa montre. Les aiguilles indiquaient trois heures dix-huit. Il se redressa alors, jugeant qu'il était suffisamment tard pour qu'il puisse espérer se rendormir. Il se leva et sortit de sa chambre d'un pas traînant. Il descendit les escaliers à tâtons, n'allumant aucune lumière pour ne pas être éblouis ni encore plus réveillé qu'il ne l'était. Il se dirigeait vers la cuisine quand quelque chose dans le couloir attira son attention. Par-dessous la porte du salon fermé passait une faible lumière bleutée dont l'intensité variait parfois. Il hésita pendant quelques secondes puis il finit par pousser la porte, s'arrêtant sur le seuil.

A l'intérieur de la pièce, Duo était à moitié allongé sur le canapé, adossé à un des accoudoirs, et tenait un laptop allumé sur genoux. Il était tellement absorbé qu'il ne sembla pas se rendre compte de la présence du Japonais. Celui-ci regarda pendant un moment les orbes violettes bouger avec vivacité, suivant sûrement un texte. Heero finit par refermer la porte un peu brutalement pour avertir le natté de sa présence. Il sursauta et leva la tête, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux pour les habituer à l'obscurité. Un sourire étira finalement ses lèvres.

_-_ Hey… Heero.

Le brun s'approcha de lui.

_- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Duo s'étira, repoussant l'ordinateur.

_- _Je m'informe… Je voulais savoir ce qui c'était passé dans le monde pendant ces deux dernières années… Quatre a accepté de me prêter son portable.

Heero le regarda d'un air sceptique.

_- _Tu crois pas qu'il est un peu tard pour ça ?

Le sourire du natté resta accroché à ses lèvres mais ses yeux dévièrent vers le carrelage.

_- _Ca va. Je ne suis pas fatigué.

_- _Il est plus de trois heures du matin, Duo. Même si tu ne te sens pas vraiment fatigué il faut que tu dormes.

Duo se mâchouilla consciencieusement la langue, hésitant à répondre.

_- _J'ai pas sommeil.

Heero se rapprocha.

_- _Même si tu ne…

_- _Nan Heero, tu comprends pas. Je suis fatigué. Mais j'ai pas sommeil.

Il posa son coude contre le dossier du canapé et appuya son front contre sa paume, regardant le brun avec un sourire désolé.

_- _Je peux pas dormir.

Le Japonais resta silencieux un moment puis il s'approcha du canapé. Il s'assit sur l'accoudoir, faisant face au natté.

_- _Tu fais des insomnies.

Duo fit une grimace.

_- _Il semblerait.

_- _Tu as demandé à Sally des comprimés contre ça ?

Il fixa un moment le brun avant de répondre.

_- _Non…

_- _Tu devrais. Elle pourrait te donner des somnifères.

_- _Je sais… Mais j'ai pas envie.

Heero fronça les sourcils tandis que Duo le regardait d'un air blasé.

_- _Franchement, après tout les médocs qu'on m'a donné ces dernières années… J'ai déjà énormément de mal à avaler mes trois pauvres comprimés par jour. J'arriverai pas à en prendre plus.

Le Japonais soupira.

_- _Tu devrais lui en parler quand même, des fois que ça serait un effet secondaire à…

_- _C'est pas la peine. Je sais d'où ça vient. C'est effectivement un effet secondaire mais…

Il fixa le brun avec un sourire en tapotant son crâne.

_- _Il vient de là.

Heero haussa un sourcil et Duo passa la main dans ses cheveux.

_- _Je viens de passer deux ans à ne rien faire. Pour le moment, sauf si je tombe de fatigue, la seule idée de passée plusieurs heures allongé à ne rien faire m'horripile atrocement.

Il fit un petit sourire au brun qui sonnait faux.

_- _Ca me rappelle un peu trop de mauvais souvenirs.

Celui-ci l'observa pendant un long moment sans rien dire avant de hausser les épaules.

_- _C'est toi qui vois.

_- _Hum…

Pendant plusieurs minutes ils restèrent plongés dans leurs pensées, puis Duo finit par se tourner vers le brun.

_- _Et au fait, pourquoi tu es debout toi, Heero ?

Le Japonais le regarda pendant un moment, essayant de se rappeler pourquoi il était descendu au départ. Il finit par rouler des yeux.

_- _J'étais descendu boire.

_- _Oh, il y a de l'eau et des verres sur la table si tu veux.

Heero le remercia et il se leva pour se diriger vers la table. Mais en passant à côté du natté, il rencontra des éléments imprévus du fait de l'obscurité. Il se prit tout d'abord les pieds dans le fil du portable, poussa un juron mais réussit à se rétablir. Cependant, en reposant le pied il tomba sur les chaussures du natté et perdit le peu d'équilibre qui lui restait. Duo regarda les évènements se dérouler sous ses yeux sans réussir à faire le moindre geste. Il eut juste le réflexe de repousser encore plus l'ordinateur et essaya d'attraper le brun et de le réceptionner comme il le pouvait. Toutefois il se figea quand il lui tomba dans les bras.

Heero réussit à se raccrocher à l'accoudoir et au dossier du canapé pour ne pas écraser le natté. Une fois que la déstabilisation fût passée et qu'il fût à peu près sûr de son équilibre il essaya d'analyser la situation… Et au passage sa position.

Il avait la tête au-dessus du front du châtain et quelques mèches de ses cheveux lui chatouillaient le menton. Il sentait aussi le nez du natté, écrasé contre son sternum et s'il y avait prêté un peu plus d'attention il se serait rendu compte qu'aucun souffle effleurait sa peau. Cependant, il était plutôt conscient du genou qu'il avait passé entre le corps de l'Américain et le canapé pour retrouver son équilibre et qui faisait que… La taille du natté était étroitement serrée entre ses cuisses.

Il avala difficilement sa salive étrangement collante avant de se relever avec précaution.

_- _Excuse-moi…

_- _Pas grave…

Heero s'éloigna du canapé d'un pas curieusement pressé alors que Duo se relevait lentement sur le canapé. Il fixa ses pieds pendant un moment, la bouche entrouverte avant de tourner la tête de façon hésitante vers le Japonais. Celui-ci s'était servi un verre d'eau et le buvait, la tête penchée en arrière et les yeux fermés. Le natté l'observa avec attention boire d'un seul coup le verre entier, devinant l'eau qui passait dans sa gorge et essayant de ne pas trop fixer le mouvement de ses lèvres. Heero finit par éloigner le verre vide de ses lèvres et pencha la tête en avant en prenant une profonde inspiration, ne prenant pas conscience du regard violet braqué sur l'auréole d'eau au-dessus de sa lèvre supérieure. Quand il tourna les yeux vers le châtain, leurs regards restèrent accrochés un long moment. Dans l'obscurité de la nuit, ils ne pouvaient se distinguer que grâce à la faible lumière du portable ou à celle de la lune, reflétée sur les pierres blanches de la terrasse. Ces lumières blanchâtres illuminaient certaines parties de leurs corps, en laissant d'autres dans l'obscurité. Au bout d'un long moment, ils détournèrent tous les deux le regard, Heero reportant son attention sur la bouteille d'eau et Duo fixant ses pieds, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

_- _Heero… ?

Le brun, buvant un second verre d'eau mais avec moins de précipitation, tourna son regard vers le natté.

_- _Tu pensais aller te recoucher directement ou… ?

Heero éloigna lentement le verre de ses lèvres et fixa Duo un moment avant de hausser les épaules.

_- _Pourquoi ?

Les deux yeux violets dévièrent quelques instants sur le carrelage avant de fixer à nouveau le Japonais.

_- _J'aurais voulu te parler… De certaines choses…

Heero le fixa pendant de longues secondes avant de s'asseoir à moitié sur la table, attendant. Duo passa la langue sur ses lèvres nerveusement et ses doigts s'emmêlèrent dans ses cheveux. Il fixa pendant un moment ses genoux en mordant ses joues, essayant de contrôler l'angoisse qui menaçait de lui manger le ventre. Il prit encore quelques secondes pour être sûr que sa voix ne craquerait pas quand il se mettrait à parler puis il se redressa et posa le coude sur le dossier du canapé, observant le brun.

_- _Tu te souviens quand à l'hôpital tu m'as parlé d'un de tes rêves ?

Le Japonais hocha la tête.

_- _Pourquoi tu m'as demandé ça ?

Heero l'observa minutieusement, semblant chercher ses mots en même temps.

_- _Ce rêve… Etait vraiment bizarre. J'étais persuadé que c'était un rêve parce que tu agissais de façon normale alors qu'à l'époque tu étais encore sous l'effet des injections… Mais ce jour là à l'hôpital, je me suis souvenu de ce rêve et… J'ai eu une impression bizarre. L'impression d'avoir manqué quelque chose, d'avoir oublié un détail.

Il secoua la tête.

_- _Mais c'était juste une impression. Ce rêve était vraiment bizarre, c'est peut-être à cause de ça que…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et se contenta de hausser les épaules.

_- _Désolé de t'avoir embêté avec ça…

_- _C'est moi qui suis désolé Heero.

Duo le regardait avec un regard gêné et un petit sourire d'excuse étirait sa bouche. Il se mordit les lèvres, comme pour trouver le courage de continuer.

_- _Je t'ai menti. Ce n'était pas un rêve.

Heero ne bougea pas, se contentant de le fixer en silence. Le natté essaya de calmer les battements de son cœur qui prenait de la vitesse. Il aurait préféré que le brun lui pose des questions ou s'insurge plutôt que de le laisser seul avec ce silence pesant.

_- _Je suis désolé de t'avoir menti ce jour là mais… Je venais de me réveiller et je crois que… Tu m'as pris un peu de court. J'ai préféré repousser un peu l'échéance des explications.

Heero s'assit complètement sur la table, posant un de ses pieds sur une chaise.

_- _Pourquoi tu es venu dans ma chambre ?

Duo ne put retenir un sourire, rendu un peu trop nerveux par la situation.

_- _Et bien… Je ne sais pas trop…

Le brun continuait de le fixer sans mot dire.

_- _Je pense que je rêvais… Je veux dire, je ne pense pas que j'étais vraiment conscient de ce que je faisais.

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux.

_- _Réléna était venue me voir la veille et… Je pense que son passage m'avait pas mal remué. J'ai dû remuer ça dans ma tête toute la nuit et… Je ne voulais pas rester comme ça. Je ne voulais pas finir ma vie comme un légume. Je voulais me remettre à bouger… D'ailleurs c'est à partir de ce moment vraiment que j'ai commencé à me battre contre le produit…

Il resta silencieux un moment, le regard perdu sur le carrelage.

_- _Enfin… Je crois qu'au matin, l'injection du soir n'avait plus beaucoup d'effet et… Je devais tellement être obnubilé par l'idée de bouger à nouveau par moi-même… Que lorsqu'elle n'a plus vraiment fait effet, je suis venu te voir.

Heero posa son coude sur son genou et appuya son visage dans sa paume.

_-_ Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé à ce moment des injections ?

Duo fronça les sourcils pendant quelques secondes, semblant réfléchir sérieusement à la question.

_- _Je pense que… Je n'avais pas conscience que c'était réel. Tu sais, ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai mis neuf heures à me réveiller à l'hôpital, la toxine m'embrouillait incroyablement le cerveau. Je pense qu'il me fallait au moins vingt heures après la dernière injection pour que je puisse à peu près avoir les idées claires. Quand je suis venu te voir, j'ai dû penser qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve.

Heero ne répondit pas immédiatement, se contentant de le fixer.

_- _Tu m'as fait quoi ?

Duo fronça un sourcil.

_- _Hein ?

_- _J'étais persuadé que c'était un rêve parce que tu étais juste à côté de moi et que la seconde d'après tu avais disparu et que nous étions plusieurs heures après. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait pour que je perde connaissance ?

Le natté le regarda les yeux écarquillés avant de cligner des paupières,et de baisser la tête.

_- _Oh… Oui… Je crois que je me souviens… Je suis désolé…

_- _Tu m'as fait quoi ?

Duo le regarda avec un petit sourire forcé et pointa son cou.

_- _Wu m'avait appris un jour quelques techniques de son clan pour neutraliser un ennemi quand on est désarmé.

Il étouffa un éclat de rire.

_- _Je pense qu'il ne devait pas trop avoir confiance en mes capacité… Quoi qu'il en soit il avait une technique très intéressante qui consistait à appuyer sur un shiatsu du cou avec l'annulaire, couper une des artères menant au cerveau avec le majeur et presser un nerf avec l'index. Le résultat est assez spectaculaire, plusieurs heures d'inconscience pour la victime.

Il haussa les épaules en regardant le brun d'un air désolé.

_- _Et si tu te souviens… J'avais les mains sur ton cou…

Heero ne cilla pas.

_- _Je suis vraiment désolé… J'étais complètement dans mon délire et… Je ne me rendais vraiment pas compte de ce que je faisais…

Le Japonais le fixa sans rien dire pendant un long moment puis il finit par hocher la tête. Un long silence s'installa entre eux, Duo tritura longuement le tissu de son pantalon avant de craquer.

_- _Tu ne dis rien ?

_- _Je suis censé dire quelque chose ?

Le châtain appuya son menton contre le dossier du canapé.

_- _Ben… Oui il y aurait bien des choses que tu pourrais dire.

_- _Comme ?

_- _Comme me demander pourquoi je t'ai embrassé ce matin-là. Par exemple, hein…

Le regard bleu lâcha le carrelage pour fixer longuement Duo. Heero finit par se redresser, appuyant ses mains derrière lui.

_- _Tu l'as dis toi-même, tu te rendais pas vraiment compte de ce que tu faisais.

Si Duo avait essayé d'imaginer toutes sortes de réponses à sa question, celle-ci ne faisait sûrement pas partie de son répertoire. Il hésita entre écarquiller des yeux ou soupirer de frustration. Il se contenta finalement de laisser errer son regard sur le sol carrelé, les bras repliés sur le haut du canapé et le menton posé sur ses poignets.

_- _Heero…

_- _Hm ?

Le fait qu'il ne semblait n'y avoir ni rancœur, ni colère contenue dans la voix du brun rassura le natté. Il avait déjà suffisamment de mal à trouver le courage pour continuer à parler sans qu'il faille en rajouter non plus. S'aventurer sur ce terrain-là avec un Heero énervé n'était vraiment pas ce qu'il voulait.

_- _J'avais l'esprit embrouillé ce matin là, ok… Mais tout ce que je t'ai dit était vrai.

L'attitude du brun ne changea pas.

_- _Tu sais…

Duo mordilla pendant quelques secondes l'ongle de son pouce avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

_- _Tu sais, je crois que je suis amoureux de toi…

Heero cligna plusieurs des yeux, sans quitter le châtain des yeux, comme s'il prenait peu à peu conscience de cette information.

_- _Non… Non… Non !

Duo avait les sourcils froncés et secouait la tête. Sa bouche était pincée et il s'était redressé sur le canapé, fixant un point sur le cuir.

_- _C'est pas ça… C'était pas comme ça que je voulais le dire… J'ai pas…

Il releva la tête et planta dans les deux yeux bleus un regard décidé.

_- _Il y a pas de « je crois ». Je suis amoureux de toi. Je le sais.

Il continua de regarder Heero avec un regard ferme, attendant une quelconque réaction. Le Japonais l'observa pendant un long moment, puis il baissa la tête pour examiner le verre qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Au bout de quelques minutes, il le reposa sur la table, faisant vibrer le verre dans le silence. Il finit par joindre ses mains et hocher lentement la tête. Le regard décidé du natté vacilla un peu alors qu'un bloc de glace tombait dans son estomac. Il lâcha le brun du regard et passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux. Les minutes s'écoulèrent en silence, chacune devenant un peu plus insupportable pour Duo. Il finit par passer la langue sur son palais pour ré-humidifier sa bouche avant de parler.

_- _C'est pour ça qu'il y avait cette relation entre moi et Réléna…

Heero releva enfin son regard vers lui.

_- _Elle était au courant…

_- _Je me demande qui n'était pas au courant Heero…

Un éclat de rire qui sonnait faux échappa au natté.

_- _J'étais très transparent je pense… Surtout quand elle était dans les parages…

Le brun continuait à le fixer avec calme.

_- _Ca date alors ?

_- _Un peu oui… Vers la fin de la guerre…

Duo laissa le regard bleu le scanner avec minutie en essayant de ne pas trop se tendre.

_- _Pourquoi vous en êtes venu à une telle relation, elle et toi ?

Le sourire du châtain s'évapora.

_- _C'était pas voulu… En tout cas moi je ne voulais pas que ça tourne comme ça… Et je pense que elle non plus, au début.

Duo se laissa un peu aller en arrière, s'adossant à l'accoudoir.

_- _Je pense que… Quand elle a su, elle n'a pas compris. Je crois que pour elle, ça n'a pas été concevable que tu puisses finir avec moi. Elle ne devait sûrement pas imaginer déjà que tu puisses être avec une autre femme… Mais alors, avec un homme… Je pense qu'elle ne le concevait pas.

Un petit sourire crispé étirait les lèvres du natté.

_- _Alors, à force de retourner le problème dans sa tête… Elle a dû en arriver à la solution que tu ne pourrais pas être heureux avec quelqu'un d'autre, et surtout moi… Et que donc, pour toi, elle se devait de faire en sorte que vous finissiez ensemble.

Il haussa un sourcil.

_- _Alors évidemment son raisonnement ne me convenait pas.

Duo laissa passer quelques secondes puis il soupira.

_- _Après je n'en suis pas sûr… Mais je sais qu'elle m'a souvent dit qu'elle seule pouvait te rendre heureux alors, je suppose que son raisonnement devait ressembler à ça.

Il tourna son regard vers le brun.

_- _Mais en tout cas, même si nous étions forcément en rivalité vus nos sentiments, je n'ai jamais voulu que ça tourne… Comme ça…

Heero acquiesça lentement. Puis il cligna des yeux, semblant prendre conscience de quelque chose.

_- _Mais alors tu es gay ?

Duo fut un peu décontenancé par la question et s'il réussit à ne pas éclater de rire, il ne put retenir un sourire.

_- _Et bien… On dirait que oui.

Heero ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer Duo. Puis il finit par détacher son regard de lui, baissant légèrement la tête et observant ses mains jointes. Cette fois le silence dura. Duo ne savait plus quoi faire, quoi dire, pour lutter contre ce silence qu'il trouvait si pesant. Il n'avait plus rien à rajouter, Heero savait tout. Et puis il n'était pas sûr qu'il faille rajouter quelque chose. Peut-être fallait-t-il maintenant qu'il le laisse réfléchir à tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Qu'il comprenne, qu'il fasse le tri dans les informations, qu'il s'interroge lui-même avant de répondre. Duo s'était donc résolu à se taire et passait ses nerfs tendus à l'extrême sur son ourlet de pantalon qui risquait de ne pas faire long feu à la vitesse à laquelle il arrachait les coutures. Enfin, Heero finit par descendre de la table après plusieurs heures d'attente pénible pour le natté. Ou bien était-ce seulement cinq minutes ? Il replaça la chaise correctement et se tourna vers Duo.

_- _Je suis censé répondre quelque chose ?

Le châtain le regarda sans rien dire pendant de longues secondes puis il finit par secouer la tête, un semblant de sourire aux lèvres.

_- _Non, tu n'es pas obligé.

Heero acquiesça et s'éloigna du canapé.

_- _Bonne nuit alors.

Duo le regarda actionner la poignée de la porte.

_- _Bonne nuit Heero.

Le Japonais sortit et referma la porte derrière lui. Le natté la fixa pendant quelques secondes avant de se laisser tomber en arrière, poussant un profond soupir. Il fixa le plafond, le regard un peu triste. Ca n'était pas si mauvais que ça. Heero ne l'avait pas blâmé. Il n'avait pas eu l'air dégoûté, ni en colère. Il ne l'avait pas accusé d'avoir tenu une part dans l'affaire avec Réléna. Ou tout du moins une trop grande part. Il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il l'avait trahi, non il semblait avoir gardé sa confiance en Duo. Heero n'avait eu aucune réaction excessive.

Ou plutôt, Heero n'avait pas eu de réaction du tout. Enfin si… Un peu… Quand on connaissait bien Heero, quand on savait bien regardé, on pouvait voir qu'il avait quand même réagi. Un peu…

Duo ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit facile. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui saute dessus en lui disant que c'était réciproque. Il avait quelques espoirs mais il n'était pas utopiste non plus. Mais il espérait qu'il lui parle. Qu'il lui dise si ça le chamboulait, si ça le touchait, si ça lui faisait quelque chose. Pas qu'il fasse comme si c'était rien. C'était pas rien ! C'était ses sentiments ! C'était quelque chose d'important !

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'il l'avait laissé partir. Il l'avait laissé s'en aller sans répondre. Encore que non… Une réponse il n'en attendait pas. Pas pour le moment. Il préférait qu'il y réfléchisse bien avant. Mais que au moins, il lui dise ce que ça lui faisait.

Un « wow !». Un « putain… ». Un « la vache… ». Pourquoi pas même un « je ne me serais pas imaginé que… ». Oui, ça d'accord.

Mais un « bonne nuit » ? Nan là c'était un peu abusé quand même.

Le pire c'était qu'il savait même pas à qui en vouloir le plus. A Heero pour avoir eu le culot de partir comme ça ? Ou à lui pour l'avoir laisser partir ? Pour lui avoir donné la permission même !

Il pouvait peut-être essayer de mettre ça sur le dos à Réléna… Ca marchait pas mal en ce moment… Dès que quelque chose lui plaisait pas, il mettait ça sur le compte de Réléna et de ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Ca marchait pas mal n'empêche…

Et pour ce soir il allait au moins lui falloir un truc comme ça pour espérer s'endormir. Et encore, il n'avait vraiment pas beaucoup d'espoir de trouver le sommeil.

Il soupira et croisa les bras sur son visage.

A l'étage du dessus, allongé sur son lit, un Japonais regardait fixement son plafond, les bras replié sur la nuque.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

La journée avait sûrement dû être passablement atroce pour Duo. Enfin, tout du moins, c'était l'impression qu'avait eu Quatre. D'un point de vue extérieur, le natté pouvait paraître simplement de mauvaise humeur. Simplement un peu trop fatigué. Simplement mal luné. Mais quand on connaissait bien Duo, et qu'on savait remarquer certains détails, on pouvait commencer à douter. Il y avait par exemple le fait que, si il était effectivement d'une humeur explosive, il changeait dès l'arrivée d'un certain Japonais, devenant subitement sec. Mais bon, après tout peut-être que sa présence avait un effet bénéfique sur Duo et qu'elle tempérait son humeur. D'un autre côté, il y avait aussi le fait que ses échanges avec Heero se bornaient à de la pure politesse et rien de plus. Mais peut-être qu'il limitait simplement ses échanges avec lui pour ne pas le faire profiter de sa mauvaise humeur. Oh, et il y avait aussi la coïncidence étrange qui faisait que l'humeur du natté était bien plus massacrante après un passage du brun. Mais après tout c'est peut-être… Hm… Juste une coïncidence vraiment… Vraiment sans aucun rapport… De même que le fait que Heero se retrouve subtilement toujours à un autre endroit que l'Américain ne voulait peut-être rien dire.

Tout cela ne voulait peut-être rien signifier… Mais très honnêtement… Aucun des habitant de la villa n'était suffisamment aveugle ou naïf pour y croire.

Ils avaient tout de même décidé de faire comme si de rien. Peut-être par délicatesse. Peut-être pour ne pas être ceux qui allaient se manger les foudres de l'un ou de l'autre en pleines dents.

Et après avoir gardé un œil sur le châtain toute la journée, Quatre en était sûr : il avait passé une journée ignoble. Surtout quand il était venu lui annoncer peu après le repas qu'il avait besoin de son portable et qu'il ne pouvait pas lui prêter pour la soirée. Il avait vu la bouche du natté s'étirer dans une moue dépitée et avait réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il avait lancé plein d'espoir qu'il pouvait toujours emprunter celui de Wu Fei ou celui de Heero. Quatre s'était mordu fortement la langue pour sa gaffe et essayait de garder un visage impassible alors que le visage de Duo s'allongeait lentement son ses yeux. Et finalement avant qu'il ne réponde, il lui avait proposé d'aller leur demander pour lui.

Assit sur un fauteuil dans sa chambre, Quatre poussa un profond soupir. Il était plus d'une heure du matin et il venait de finir de relire un contrat. Il fixa le petit écran blanc, pensif. Le portable de Wu Fei n'étant pas programmé pour la connexion net de l'île il avait dû donner à Duo celui de Heero. Le natté avait un gros effort pour paraître naturel en prenant l'ordinateur mais Quatre n'avait pas été dupe. Il ne savait même pas si il s'en était servi finalement.

Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui c'était passé entre eux mais il se sentait désolé pour Duo.

Oui bordel il y avait parti pris ! Il s'entendait très bien avec Heero mais il avait toujours eu plus d'affinité avec Duo. Alors oui, il y avait favoritisme.

Il poussa un deuxième soupir et sursauta quand il sentit deux bras passer sur ses épaules avant de descendre sur ses bras.

_- _Quatre… Il est tard…

Un sourire désolé étira les lèvres du blond.

_- _Excuse-moi… La lumière t'empêche de dormir ?

Deux lèvres effleurèrent son cou et remontèrent vers son oreille.

_- _Tu m'empêches de dormir à ne pas être là.

Quatre se mordit consciencieusement les lèvres pour essayer de retenir un sourire alors que la bouche repartait dans son cou.

_- _J'ai fini. J'éteins le portable et j'arrive.

_- _Je t'attends alors.

Les lèvres et les deux bras s'éloignèrent du corps de l'Arabe. Quatre prit une profonde inspiration et tendit la main pour éteindre son ordinateur quand quelque chose lui tomba sur la tête. Il se figea et un grand sourire éclaira son visage alors qu'il reconnaissait la texture du débardeur de Trowa. Il attrapa le vêtement, le faisant glisser de sa tête, rabaissa l'écran de l'ordinateur et se leva, passant lentement la langue sur ses dents.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

A quelques chambres de là, Heero, allongé sur son lit, regardait fixement son plafond. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il restait là, sans bouger, à réfléchir à certaines choses. Notamment une. Une qui lui tarabiscotait furieusement le cerveau. Une question, qui à cette heure de la nuit pouvait être considérée comme vitale. Heero Yuy, se demandait s'il devait descendre boire ou pas.

D'un côté, il mourrait de chaud, encore plus que la veille puisque le repas qu'ils avaient pris était extraordinairement salé. D'un autre côté, est-ce qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il prenne le risque de descendre ? Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas envie de croiser Duo. Mais plutôt qu'il lui semblait évident que lui n'avait pas envie de le croiser. Il le concevait, mais sans le comprendre vraiment. Après tout, il avait demandé la permission avant de partir sans rien dire.

Un air chaud et collant s'engouffrant par la fenêtre ouverte mit fin à ses réflexions. Il repoussa du pied les couvertures et se leva. Après tout, il n'était pas obligé de le croiser. Il descendit donc une nouvelle fois les escaliers dans l'obscurité et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il avala successivement deux verres d'eau et s'en servis un troisième. Il s'apprêtait à remonter, passant silencieusement devant la porte du salon fermée quand une baie vitrée ouverte attira son attention. Il hésita un instant puis sortit. Une petite promenade au clair de lune le rafraîchirait peut-être suffisamment pour qu'il puisse enfin s'endormir. Et puis si ça ne suffisait pas, il y avait toujours la piscine. Il se promena donc pendant plusieurs minutes sur la pelouse, finissant son troisième verre et le posant sur une table avant de longer la maison pour se diriger vers la piscine. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer l'angle il s'arrêta. Jouait-il de malchance ou… ? Ou bien le natté jouait-il de malchance ?

A quelques mètres de lui, le châtain était assis un bord de la piscine, un pied dans l'eau et son ordinateur sur le genoux, semblant très concentré par ce qu'il faisait. Une longue rallonge sortait d'une des fenêtres de la maison pour alimenter les batteries du portable. Heero hésita pendant quelques secondes. Avant de descendre, il avait pris la décision de ne pas le croiser. Et puisqu'il ne semblait pas l'avoir vu, il pouvait encore faire demi-tour. Pourtant, quelque chose le titillait : la position ô combien dangereuse pour l'ordinateur. Et accessoirement pour l'Américain. Il finit par s'approcher.

_- _Tu devrais t'éloigner de l'eau.

Le natté leva brutalement les yeux vers lui.

_- _C'est dangereux, tu pourrais faire tomber mon portable. Et puis tu pourrais t'électrocuter.

L'Américain le fixa pendant un long moment d'un regard presque blasé puis un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il sortit lentement son pied de l'eau. Heero acquiesça et il se dirigea vers une des baies vitrées entrouvertes pour rentrer dans la maison.

_- _Merc…

Un bruit d'eau l'interrompit et il se retourna juste à temps pour voir son laptop couler au fond de la piscine. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et regarda le châtain qui le fixait avec un grand sourire railleur, une lueur ironique au fond des yeux. Il fronça un sourcil.

_- _…Tu n'es pas…

Le jeune homme se releva, son sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres.

_- _Pas Duo ? Elémentaire mon cher…

Il débrancha la rallonge et laissa le fil de l'ordinateur couler au fond de l'eau.

_- _Encore qu'on pourrait se demander qui est « Duo », mais ma foi, c'est une autre histoire…

Heero fronça lentement les sourcils.

_- _Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Le natté le regard alors d'un air très concerné.

_- _J'avais très envie de t'emmerder.

Heero haussa un sourcil.

_- _Et est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi ?

Le jeune homme se mit à marcher le long de la piscine.

_- _Tu me bouffes…

Il mit les mains dans ses poches et grimaça d'un air profondément ennuyé.

_- _Duo est complètement paumé depuis la nuit dernière, et c'est très agaçant. Et comme c'est de ta faute, je me venge sur toi.

_- _Pourquoi ça serait de ma faute ?

Le châtain fronça les sourcils.

_- _Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

_- _Je ne l'ai jamais forcé à me dire tout ça.

Le jeune homme prit un air mauvais. Il se rapprocha du brun et le saisit par ses vêtements.

_- _Mais bordel t'es vraiment à la ramasse toi !

Le Japonais le regarda d'un air désintéressé.

_- _Bien sûr que tu ne l'as pas forcé à te dire ça ! Bien sûr que tu n'es pas obligé de lui répondre ! Mais enfin bordel quand quelqu'un te fait une déclaration, le bon-sens veut quand même qu'on lui réponde ! Est-ce que t'as la moindre idée de combien tout ça le brasse ?

Les yeux du brun s'entrouvrirent un peu plus.

_- _Tu te sens concerné par lui ?

Le natté plissa les yeux avant de le lâcher.

_- _Bien sûr que je me sens concerné par lui. On est ensemble, tout le deux dans un même corps. Et cet idiot ne sait jamais s'occuper de sa vie correctement.

Il avait dit tout ça d'un air détaché mais une grande fierté ressortait du ton de sa voix. Il regarda Heero d'un air dédaigneux.

_- _Et franchement, je me demande bien ce qu'il te trouve…

Il le reluqua de la tête au pied sans grand intérêt.

_- _Alors plutôt que de le laisser brasser tout ça dans son coin, si tu pouvais rapidement mettre fin à ses espoirs. Ca m'arrangerait beaucoup de pouvoir recommencer à vivre normalement le plus rapidement possible.

Heero l'observa lentement, essayant de décrypter le sens derrière les mots du natté puis son visage s'allongea et il le dévisagea longuement.

_- _Tu es amoureux de lui ?

Les deux yeux violets s'arrondirent et une grimace de dégoût apparut sur le visage du châtain.

_- _Ca va pas, toi ?!

_- _T'as l'air de te sentir très concerné par lui donc…

Il s'approcha de lui d'un air menaçant.

_- _Il est moi. Je suis lui. On est une même entité divisée en deux et bloquée dans un même corps.

Il secoua la tête.

_- _Putain je peux pas croire que tu supposes ça ! J'aurais l'impression d'être amoureux de mon frère, ou pire, de moi-même ! What the… You're insane !

_- _C'est bon, du calme… C'était juste une question…

L'Américain le regarda d'un air mauvais avant de s'éloigner de lui.

_- _Ouais ben t'es gentil, la prochaine fois tes questions, tu te les gardes…

Heero soupira.

_- _T'es plutôt nerveux comme type…

_- _Ooh, grande nouvelle, je ne suis pas comme lui. Etrange pour un cas de personnalité multiple, non ?

Le Japonais haussa un sourcil d'un air dédaigneux et le châtain lui montra son majeur. Heero secoua la tête et s'approcha du bord de la piscine pour observer son ordinateur au fond de l'eau.

_- _Et tu faisais quoi sur mon portable ?

_- _Je regardais des sites pornos gay.

Il ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes avant de tourner son regard vers le jeune homme qui le regardait avec un sourire.

_- _Tu es aussi gay ?

_- _Il semblerait… Et finalement ce n'est pas plus mal, ça aurait été difficilement vivable si nous n'avions pas eut les mêmes inclinaisons.

Le châtain regardait ses ongles avec intérêt, ne s'arrêtant pas de sourire.

_- _Au fait, je crois que je me suis choppé un virus parce qu'à chaque fois que je lançais une nouvelle page, j'avais comme page d'accueil un portail vers divers sites pornos.

Heero ferma les yeux pendant plusieurs secondes, prenant une profonde inspiration.

_- _De toute manière je me demande à quoi pourra me servir mon ordi après le bain que tu lui as donné.

_- _Hm… Oh ! Si tu arrives à sauver un peu le disque dur, tu trouveras sûrement de bonnes images dans les fichiers temporaires. Peut-être même quelques vidéos.

_- _Ca ira, merci…

Un sourire railleur étira les lèvres de l'Américain.

_- _Je voulais te faire un dossier spécial avec les meilleurs images mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps puisque tu…

_- _C'est bon… ! Ca va… !

Le sourire du jeune homme s'agrandit un peu plus.

_- _Oh moi je dis ça, je dis rien hein… Si le sexe te mets mal à l'aise il faut me le dire…

Heero aussi un sourcil.

_- _Ca ne me mets pas mal à l'aise. Mais tu n'es sûrement pas la première personne avec qui j'ai envie d'en parler.

Le châtain s'adossa au mur, près de la baie vitrée.

_- _Oh ? Et qui est la première personne alors ?

Heero roula des yeux, agacé.

_- _Je vais me coucher…

Il s'éloigna de la piscine, et dirigeant vers la baie vitrée entrouverte.

_- _C'est ça… Oh, et puis tu sais Heero… C'est pas grave si tu as problème avec le sexe. Ca arrive que certaines personnes restent bloquées à un certain stade. C'est un peu navrant mais ça arrive…

Heero qui s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la maison tourna la tête pour le regarder. Un grand sourire étirait les lèvres du natté. Il l'observa un moment puis un sourire se dessina aussi sur ses lèvres. Le jeune homme cligna des yeux devant ce sourire mais n'eut pas le temps de faire autre chose. En une demi-seconde, Heero s'était approché de lui, maintenant son menton d'une main et, plaquant son épaule contre le mur de l'autre, il se colla à lui en pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Dans un premier temps, le châtain ne réagit pas, trop sonné pour penser à faire quoi que ce soit. Mais quand une langue insolente glissa entre ses lèvres il se raidit et leva le poing gauche pour frapper le brun. Si Heero se saisit de son poignet avant qu'il n'ait pu le toucher, le baiser au moins cessa. Le tenant toujours fermement contre le mur, il se pencha vers son oreille, un sourire aux lèvres.

_- _Bonne nuit…

Le Japonais le lâcha et rentra dans la maison. Toujours adossé au mur, le natté reprenait lentement sa respiration, la mâchoire crispée, jetant un regard courroucé à l'endroit où avait disparu le brun. Il finit par lever la main, attrapant un bac de pots de fleurs à la fenêtre et le précipita vers le sol. Les pots en terre se brisèrent de façon sonore en rencontrant le sol. Il finit par se détacher du mur, longea la piscine et s'éloigna dans le jardin, les mains enfoncées au fond des poches, l'ai profondément irrité. Le sourire de Heero s'élargit au bruit de la casse. Cette personne là était définitivement quelqu'un de nerveux.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le lendemain, Heero ne croisa pas l'Américain de toute la matinée. Pourtant il avait passé tout son temps dans le salon à essayer de sauver quelques données de son portable, s'aidant des ordinateurs de Quatre et Wu Fei. Peut-être qu'il l'évitait encore… Ou alors peut-être était-ce parce que lui, ou son double diabolique… Enfin peut-être pas diabolique, mais en tout cas nerveux, avait jeté son portable dans la piscine. Peut-être aussi que ça lui avait fait bizarre qu'il « discute » avant son autre personnalité… Quoi que ce fut, le brun ne s'en préoccupa pas vraiment pendant toute la mâtinée.

Ce n'est que vers onze heures et demi, lorsqu'il décida qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre pour son ordinateur, qu'il quitta la pièce. Entendant de l'agitation venant de la cuisine il s'y dirigea pour proposer éventuellement son aide à la préparation du repas. Quand il rentra dans la pièce, tout était parfaitement normal. Wu Fei et Hilde devant la gazinière se disputaient, critiquant tour à tour la manière qu'avait l'autre de faire cuire les aliments. Assis à la table, Duo et Quatre coupaient des légumes en riant tellement aux éclats devant les disputes des deux autres qu'on pouvait se demander si les larmes étaient vraiment dues aux oignons. Enfin, Sally supervisait les opérations, lavant un peu de vaisselle quand il y en avait. Et puis la scène changea.

Duo essuya une larme de son poignet et, relevant le visage, il s'aperçut de la présence du brun. Son sourire s'évanouit et ses traits se figèrent. Il se leva, faisant racler sa chaise sur le sol, passa ses mains sous l'eau, les essuya et sortit de la cuisine sans un mot, bousculant le Japonais au passage. Heero le regarda s'éloigner dans le couloir avec des yeux ronds. Quand il reporta son regard vers la cuisine, tout le monde le fixait d'un regard interrogateur. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules pour toute réponse. Quatre fronça les sourcils et lui fit signe de suivre le natté de la main. Heero poussa un soupir puis il sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers le jardin. Il retrouva Duo debout au milieu de la pelouse. Il s'approcha de lui, les mains dans les poches.

_- _Hey…

_- _Dégage…

Il haussa un sourcil.

_- _Il y a un truc que je saisis pas… C'est à toi qu'on a jeté l'ordinateur dans la piscine ou à moi ? Parce que vu ta réaction je commence à avoir un doute.

Duo lui lança un regard mauvais avant de soupirer et de commencer à s'éloigner. Le Japonais le rattrapa par le bras.

_- _Duo…

_- _Ne me touche pas !

Le natté fit soudainement volte-face et son poing heurta durement la joue du brun. Heero le lâcha et recula d'un pas pour retrouver son équilibre, portant la main à sa joue. Duo le fixait d'un œil courroucé.

_- _Est-ce que je peux au moins savoir pourquoi j'ai reçu ce coup de poing ?

_- _Putain mais tu le fais exprès ?!

Devant le regard vraiment interrogatif du Japonais, Duo se sentit encore plus énervé.

_- _S'il te plait ne me dit pas que tu ne t'en rend même pas compte…

_- _Je pourrais savoir de quoi je suis accusé ? Juste à titre informatif, hein…

Le regard violet devint dangereusement noir. Il posa lentement ses mains sur ses hanches, fixant le brun presque sans ciller.

_- _De quoi t'es accusé ? T'es accusé de ne pas me répondre quand je te dis que je t'aime. T'es accusé de me laisser dans un putain de doute pendant toute une nuit et toute une journée. Mais par dessus tout t'es accusé de l'embrasser lui après m'avoir fait tout ça !

Heero cligna des yeux.

_- _Bordel mais est-ce que tu imagines seulement, combien je me suis torturé tout hier ? Je savais pas comment penser, je savais pas comment agir, je savais pas ce que j'étais sensé faire ! Tu ne m'as donné aucune indication ! T'es parti sans rien dire et je devais juste dealer avec tout le reste ! Et lui à peine tu le croises que tu lui roules un patin !

Duo secoua la tête.

_- _Putain je sais pas ce que je t'ai fait, mais je méritais pas ça…

Le regard du châtain, bien que toujours aussi noir avait quelque part un éclat blessé.

_- _Je ne méritais pas qu'à moi, tu ne me répondes pas alors qu'à lui, tu lui files un baiser…

Heero continuait de le fixer sans rien dire. Duo soutint son regard un moment puis il finit par secouer la tête, il fit demi-tour et s'éloigna sans se retourner. Il traversa le jardin jusqu'aux arbres qui clôturaient la pelouse. Il se faufila entre eux et continua à avancer, sans vraiment regarder où il allait. Quand il s'arrêta, la proximité de la mer, qu'il pouvait d'ailleurs apercevoir en arrière-plan, avait fait diminué la végétation autour de lui et rendu le paysage plus aride. Il alla s'asseoir au pied d'un arbre, frappant du pied la terre sèche et les cailloux. Il ramena ses genoux entre ses bras et fixa l'horizon, les sourcils froncés. Il resta ainsi pendant un long moment.

_- Imbécile…_

_- _Ha, tais-toi, toi ! Je suis aussi énervé contre toi !

_- N'importe quoi…_

Duo fronça un peu plus les sourcils.

_- _Franchement, tu avais besoin de le laisser faire ? Tu pouvais bien le repousser !

_- Honnêtement, il m'a pris par surprise._

_- _C'est ça…

_- Je ne faisais que le taquiner, je ne pensais pas qu'il réagirait ainsi._

Duo soupira d'un air agacé.

_- _Quel beau résultat…

_- Oh arrête… Tu sais que je ne suis pas intéressé par lui…_

_- _Ben pour quelqu'un de pas intéressé je trouve que t'as vachement apprécié le baiser…

_- Oh je t'en prie ! _

Le natté grimaça en faisant un vague geste de la main.

_- _Ne me dit pas que tu le nies ?

_- Je ne nies pas qu'il embrasse bien. Mais je n'étais pas plus enthousiasme que ça._

_- _Mettons…

_- En tout cas je n'étais certainement pas aussi extatique que lorsqu'il t'a embrassé toi quand on était encore sous camisole chimique._

Duo cligna des yeux.

_- _Je n'étais pas extatique !

_- Tu parles… T'étais intenable. Je le sais j'étais bloqué à l'intérieur avec toi._

_- _De toute manière cette période où on était tous les deux dedans est floue pour l'un comme pour l'autre alors arrête de raconter n'importe quoi !

Un rire moqueur s'échappa de la bouche du châtain.

_- C'est ça…Quoi qu'il en soit, tu es un abruti._

_- _Et est-ce que sa grandiose majesté veut bien m'expliquer pourquoi elle me trouve si stupide ?

_- Ta réaction. C'était stupide et sans aucun sens._

Duo s'étrangla.

_- _Stupide ? Bordel il me laisse sur le carreau et toi il t'embrasse ! Je suis censé réagir comment ?

_- T'es censé le comprendre. C'est toi qui es amoureux de lui, c'est toi qui devrais le comprendre le mieux._

_- _J'ai jamais entendu un raisonnement aussi stupide…

Le natté soupira de frustration.

_- Oh arrête d'agir comme un enfant Duo, ça finit par être agaçant…_

_- _Et je suis censé faire quoi ?

_- T'es censé comprendre qu'il n'est absolument pas intéressé par moi ! T'es censé te rappeler que c'est toi qu'il a embrassé quand on était sous camisole chimique ! T'es censé te rappeler que c'est lui qui t'a pris dans ses bras ce matin où il croyait qu'il rêvait ! T'es censé comprendre que si il t'a questionné à propos de ce rêve, c'est parce que ça l'a travaillé !_

Le visage de Duo se décomposa lentement.

_- _Oui mais…

_- Non ! Pas de « mais » Duo ! _

_- _…

_- Bordel il m'a embrassé pour me faire chier ! Je ne saisis même pas pourquoi tu ne l'as pas compris ! Tu me connais bon sang pourtant, non ? Bien sûr que tu me connais, on vient de la même personne ! Tu sais qu'il n'y avait aucune autre chose qui pouvait plus me faire chier que ça à ce moment là !_

Les sourcils du châtain étaient froncés.

_- Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu es énervé Duo !_

_- _Oh vraiment ?

_- Moi aussi j'étais énervé parce qu'il ne t'avais pas répondu. Bordel c'est pas pour rien que j'ai foutu sa machine à l'eau ! Mais enfin Duo, tu devrais être content._

Les yeux de Duo s'arrondirent.

_- _Content ?

_- Je l'ai provoqué. J'ai jeté son portable dans l'eau. J'ai pas arrêté de le chercher. Et sa seule réponse a été de rentrer dans mon jeu._

_- _…

_- Il n'a eu aucun problème à parler avec moi et il s'est même montré plus hardi que je ne le pensais. Ca signifie qu'il n'a pas de problème avec moi. Qu'il n'a pas de problème avec nous. Que le fait qu'on soit deux ne lui fait pas peur._

Le visage de Duo s'allongea.

_- Et puis bon sang, Duo ! Il m'a embrassé ! Moi, un garçon. Et de son plein gré. Je le soupçonne même d'y avoir pris du plaisir. Je ne comprends même pas que tu n'y es rien vu de positif là dedans ! Bordel Duo ça ne le gêne pas d'être avec un mec !_

_- _…

_- Il t'a fait passer deux informations très importantes hier, qui auraient dû te calmer plutôt que de te mettre sur le nerfs. Il t'a fait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas de problème avec moi et que ça ne le gênait pas de se considérer homosexuel. Ou tout du moins bisexuel. Ou au minimum ça ne le gêne pas de faire ça avec ton corps ! …Enfin « notre » corps, mais bon…_

Duo baissa la tête jusqu'à regarder ses pieds.

_- Voilà pourquoi je dis que tu es stupide ! Voilà pourquoi je dis que tu agis comme un enfant ! Bon sang Duo, tu sais déjà qu'il est attiré par toi. Consciemment ou pas, vous vous êtes déjà embrassé trois fois ! Alors oui il ne t'a pas donné de réponse à ta questions mais il t'en a donné deux autres non négligeables en attendant ! Je sais que t'es un foutu romantique et que tu veux être certain que c'est pas qu'une histoire de sexe. Je sais que t'as envie qu'il te dise qu'il t'aime. Mais bordel tu pouvais quand même pas espérer qu'il allait te dire ça ou même qu'il te répondre immédiatement alors que son ex est morte sous ses yeux y a trois semaines ?_

_- _Tiens, pour une fois tu l'insultes pas…

_- N'évites pas la question Duo._

_- _…

_- Et je n'ai pas insulté cette putain de psychopathe qui nous enfermé pendant deux ans juste parce que je suis énervé. N'y deviens pas habitué, ma rancœur contre elle ne disparaîtra pas si vite…_

Un faible sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Duo.

_- La question est donc, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire après avoir autant merdé ?_

_- _Je sais pas…

_- Ben tu intérêt à te décider à agir et plutôt vite même. Autrement je vais être contraint à te botter le cul comme il se doit._

Duo soupira et se laisser aller contre le tronc.

_- Allez bouge-toi. T'as quelqu'un à aller voir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

_- _Hm…

Duo se releva, tapant son pantalon pour en faire partir la poussière.

_- _Hey… Au fait…

_- Quoi ?_

_- _Merci.

_- __…_

_- _Vraiment…

_- Tu parles… C'est pas comme si j'avais pas l'habitude de rattraper tes conneries._

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Duo.

_- _Heureusement que je sais que c'est ta façon de me dire que tu m'aimes et que tu ne laisseras jamais rien de mal m'arriver.

_- Si tu le dis…_

_- _…

_- De toute façon, tant que tu supposes pas, comme l'autre malade, que je suis amoureux de toi, tout me va._

Un éclat de rire échappa à Duo.

_- _Il se posait des questions, c'est tout.

_- Ce type est un malade. J'en ai encore froid dans le dos._

_- _Et nous on est deux.

_- Oh le joli couple…_

_- _N'est-ce pas…

L'esprit de Duo devint soudainement calme et silencieux. Il soupira profondément et s'étira, un sourire accroché aux lèvres. Ses yeux s'arrondirent lorsqu'il vit les aiguilles de sa montre indiquer trois heures vingt-cinq. Il jura et se dirigea vers la ville d'un pas rapide. Il avait toujours tendance à oublier que ce genre de « discussion » prenait toujours bien plus de temps qu'il ne semblait s'écouler.

Une fois revenu à la villa, il en fit le tour minutieusement au cas où le Japonais serait dehors. Mais il ne croisa que Quatre Trowa et Hilde au bord de la piscine. Il ignora royalement leurs questions quand ils lui demandèrent où il était passé et ce qu'il cherchait et rentra dans la maison, fouillant chaque pièce. Il finit par monter à l'étage et après avoir vérifier les deux salle de bain sans trop y croire, il s'arrêta devant la porte du Japonais. Il resta quelque temps comme ça, sans bouger, le souffle un peu trop court à son goût. Il faillait qu'il aille s'excuser. Il fallait qu'il aille s'expliquer. Il le savait, mais il avait un mal fou à s'en convaincre. Il respira profondément plusieurs fois, pour essayer de se donner un peu de courage puis il toqua trop coup la porte, les dents serrées au maximum.

Il attendit patiemment. Et longuement. Très longuement. Il retoqua, supposant que le brun ne l'avait peut-être pas entendu et attendit encore. Les secondes s'égrènent longuement, devenant peu à peu des minutes. Il fronça les sourcils et toqua une énième fois, avec un peu plus de force et d'exaspération. Mais là encore, aucune réponse ne vint. Il finit par entrouvrir la porte et y passer seulement la tête.

_- _Heero ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse et ne voyant de toute manière personne dans la pièce il ouvrit complètement la porte et s'avança. Il observa lentement la chambre. Heero n'était pas là c'était certain, mais autre chose le titillait. La pièce était incroyablement bien rangée. Le lit avait été fait, le drap impeccablement bien tiré. Aucune affaire personnelle ni aucun vêtement ne traînait sur le sol ou sur les meubles. D'ailleurs c'était bien simple les placards, grands ouverts, étaient complètement vides. Tout comme la pièce. Petit à petit les sourcils du châtain se froncèrent alors que sa bouche se pinçait. Il n'aurait pas osé… ? Un bruit de voiture qu'on démarrait lui parvint depuis la fenêtre ouverte.

_- _Oh le con !

Il sortit en courant de la chambre et descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre. En se ruant à travers le salon, il croisa Hilde, un tas de serviette dans les bras.

_- _Ah au fait Duo, si tu cherchais Heero il …

_- _Je sais !

Il prit un virage dangereux le long d'un couloir, manquant de déraper sur le marbre puis se précipita vers la porte d'entrée. Il l'ouvrit à la volée et continua de courir jusqu'à l'allée de gravier qui menait vers la grille automatique de la villa. Un crissement résonna et le bruit de pneus freinant sur les graviers se fit entendre. Duo se retourna pour apercevoir le voiture de Quatre s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de lui. A son volant, Heero le regardait d'un air qui pouvait sembler parfaitement calme, si on exceptait ses mains crispées sur le volant. Passé la surprise, Duo fronça les sourcils et se précipita à la fenêtre du brun.

_- _Oh mais tu crois faire quoi là ?!

Heero haussa un sourcil.

_- _J'ai essayé de ne pas t'écraser. Je n'aurais pas dû ?

Le châtain s'appuya à la portière.

_- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la voiture de Quatre ?

_- _Je lui emprunte pour quelques jours.

_- _Pourquoi faire ? Tu vas où ?

_- _Ca ne te regarde pas.

Duo cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Il soupira et se redressa.

_- _Ecoute, Heero… Je suis désolé… Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça mais… Bordel ça fait mal Heero !

Le brun le regarda un moment sans rien dire, puis il détacha sans ceinture, ouvrit la portière et sortit. Il attrapa le natté par la taille, passant une main derrière sa nuque et l'embrassa. Duo se gela pendant un moment avant de fermer lentement les yeux. Quand le Japonais se détacha de lui, il le regarda, essoufflé et hagard.

_- _Voilà, maintenant je t'ai embrassé toi aussi.

Duo haussa un sourcil et lorsque le brun se retourna pour rentrer dans la voiture il le retint pas le bras.

_- _Ca ne marche pas comme ça Heero.

_- _Comment est-ce que ça marche alors ?

Ils se fixèrent sans rien dire pendant un moment.

_- _Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

_- _Tu semblais contrarié que je l'aie embrassé lui. Je me disais que ça te calmerait peut-être si je t'embrassais toi aussi.

_- _Ca ne marche pas comme ça.

Heero le regarda sans ciller.

_-_ Comment est-ce que ça marche alors ?

Duo plissa les yeux et se rapprocha lentement de lui, bloquant son corps entre le sien et la voiture.

_- _Je t'aime Heero. Ca ne veut pas dire que je te laisse faire ce que tu veux de moi. Ce que tu veux de mon corps.

Il se rapprocha un peu plus, effleurant le nez du Japonais.

_- _Je ne suis pas comme elle Heero. Je ne vais pas te laisser tout faire sous prétexte que je t'aime. Je ne vais pas te laisser jouer avec mes sentiments ni avec mon corps.

Il plaça ses mains de chaque côté du corps du brun, les plaquant contre la carrosserie.

_- _Je ne veux pas que tu m'embrasses Heero. Je ne t'en donne pas le droit. Pas tant que tu sais pas pourquoi tu le fais. Tant que tu n'as pas une bonne raison pour le faire.

_- _Tu es assez contradictoire.

_- _Autant que toi.

Il haussa un sourcil.

_- _Pourquoi je suis contradictoire ?

_- _Merde parce que quand j'étais sous camisole chimique, t'as eu aucun souci à m'embrasser et maintenant que je me déclare tu me laisses sur des charbons ardents !

Les yeux du Japonais s'arrondirent.

_- _Tu te souviens ?

_- _Il y a peu de choses dont je ne me souvienne pas.

_- _Tu nous as menti.

_- _Exact. Je me suis dis que tu n'apprécierais peut-être pas que j'évoque ce souvenir devant tout le monde.

Heero fronça les sourcils.

_- _Ne te cherche pas d'excuses, Duo. T'en a fait quoi de ta grande fierté ? Celle qui consistait à courir, se cacher mais ne jamais mentir ?

_- _J'ai changé Heero. Ma fierté je la place autre part. Et aujourd'hui particulièrement, ma fierté consiste à ne pas te laisser jouer avec moi sous prétexte que j'ai des sentiments pour toi.

Le natté plissa des yeux.

_- _Tu as le droit de prendre du temps pour réfléchir. Mais tant que tu ne me dis pas si tu m'aimes ou pas, tu ne me touches pas.

Ils se fixèrent pendant un moment sans rien dire, puis Heero finit par soupirer et il hocha lentement la tête.

_- _Compris.

Duo sembla se détendre. Le contact entre leurs corps devint soudainement moins agressif, moins oppressant, pour devenir quelque chose de plus doux. La bouche à quelques centimètres de celle du brun, Duo baissa les yeux.

_- _Où est-ce que tu vas, Heero ?

_- _Quelque part où je veux être seul.

_- _Pourquoi ?

_- _Parce que j'ai envie de réfléchir.

Duo ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes.

_- _A quoi ?

Il entendit un soupir s'échapper de la bouche du Japonais.

_- _A tout ce qui c'est passé dernièrement. A Réléna. A ce qu'elle à fait. A notre relation. A sa mort. Et à tout ce qui c'est passé après.

Son regard accrocha celui du natté et ils se fixèrent pendant un long moment.

_- _Tu pars longtemps ?

_- _Non. Je ne sais pas. Peut-être quelques jours. Peut-être une semaine. Peut-être plus.

L'Américain hocha la tête. Heero l'observa un moment avant de fermer les yeux.

_- _J'ai besoin de temps pour tout poser à plat. Pour tout analyser. Tout comprendre. Après seulement je pourrais enfin avancer, enfin me remettre à bouger. Après seulement je pourrais te donner une réponse qui me conviendra.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux il soutint pendant de longues secondes le regard brûlant de Duo posé sur lui.

_- _D'accord.

_- _Je dois y aller maintenant Duo.

_- _Hm…

Le châtain semblait pensif. Il baissa la tête et peu à peu ses sourcils se froncèrent.

_- _Mais tu sais Heero…

Il releva la tête et le fixa d'un air déterminé.

_- _Je t'aime et je pense que je t'aimerais toujours.

Il se rapprocha un pas plus de lui.

_- _Ca ne veut pas dire que je t'attendrais éternellement.

La phrase du natté resta un long moment à flotter dans les airs avant de retomber. Pour toute réponse, Heero se contenta de fermer les yeux pendant de longues secondes, avant de les rouvrir pour le fixer profondément. Duo se détacha lentement de lui et recula pour lui permettre de fermer la portière. Le brun continua de le fixer pendant quelques instants, puis il se retourna et se réinstalla dans la voiture. Une fois que la portière fut fermée, Duo se rapprocha pour s'accouder à la fenêtre à nouveau. Il observa Heero s'attacher et remettre le contact. Après quoi le brun se tourna vers lui et l'observa pendant un long moment. Le natté sourit et s'approcha lentement pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Heero ne bougea pas, il se contenta de hausser un sourcil quand Duo s'éloigna.

_- _Je pense que « contradictoire » n'est même plus assez fort.

Duo laissa échapper un éclat de rire.

_- _Ce n'est pas de la « contradiction », c'est de la « frustration ».

Son sourire s'agrandit.

_- _Merde Heero, pourquoi est-ce que ça serait toujours à toi d'initier le baiser. Si je dois vivre avec des frustrations, je veux pas de celle d'avoir été passif. Ca serait vraiment trop… Frustrant.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du brun et Duo se redressa.

_- _Allez… Bon voyage, et… Surtout, bon courage.

_- _Merci.

Le natté lui fit un signe de la main avant de passer devant la voiture et de se diriger vers la maison les mains dans les poches. Quand il arriva dans le hall d'entrée, les cinq autres s'y trouvaient, semblant en pleine discussion. Ils se turent en apercevant le châtain et chaque visage se peignit de différentes teintes de tristesse, de compassion et d'angoisse à la vue de sa mine. Pourtant quand celui-ci releva la tête il ne vit que des visages souriants et confiants, alors que Hilde et Quatre l'entraînaient déjà vers diverses activités de leur choix.

**To be continued…**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Mais non vous n'avez pas envie de me lapider, vous êtes habitués à mes fins sadiques maintenant n'est-ce pas ? Non ? On ne s'y habitue pas ? Oh ?  
En tout cas j'espère que ça vous aura plu :)

On s'approche de la fin là : un chapitre et l'épilogue ;)

See u

Brisby

**  
**


	23. Comme un enfant chapitre 23

Titre : Comme un enfant, chapitre 23

Base : Gundam Wing

Auteur : Brisby

Couple : 1+2+1 ; 1x2

Genre : yaoï, angst, OOC, lime

Rating : ça chauffe xd

Disclamer : Les g-boys ne sont pas à moi.

clin d'oeil à : Mithy ! Miguel... Dis "camion"... XD crevarde.esp

Note : J'ai eu mes cours sur les infections sexuellement transmissible (quel nombre impressionnant d'autres petites bêbêtes nous avons en plus du sida... ). Je vous fais le résumé : HAAA ! ¤frissonne¤ ¤défaille¤ ¤tombe de sa chaise¤ ¤remonte péniblement sur sa table¤ ¤pâlit¤ ¤verdit¤ ¤se cache dans ses mains¤ ¤reregarde quand même parce que la fibre masochiste de la curiosité à l'hôpital ça ne s'invente pas¤ ¤commence à se sentir mal¤ ¤accompagne l'amphi dans ses « bwwaaarg »¤. J'ai également eu mes cours de soins à prodiguer aux personnes atteintes du VIH. Vous voulez la conclusion de mes cours ? SORTEZ COUVERTS!

**Comme un enfant  
****Chapitre 23**

Duo Maxwell buvait tranquillement un thé brûlant, assis sur la rambarde du balcon. Il leva lentementla tête, observant avec de grands yeux la lune pleine et ronde qui l'éclairait. Il observa longuement le satellite argenté qui brillait au-dessus de lui, sirotant son thé à petites gorgées. Le temps s'était radouci et les nuits n'étaient plus aussi étouffantes qu'auparavant. Un petit vent passa justement dans les arbres, faisant bruisser les feuilles doucement. Le natté regarda le paysage nocturne autour de lui en souriant, puis il inspira profondément.

Ca faisait maintenant trois semaines que Heero était parti. Duo ne savait pas s'il devait s'en inquiéter ou pas. Après tout, il lui avait dit qu'il comptait partir pour une semaine seulement. Bon… S'il voulait être honnête avec lui-même, il devait bien s'avouer que le brun lui avait dit « quelques jours » ou « une semaine » ou « plus ». Mais bon, devant autant de détails, Duo avait préféré couper la poire en deux. Une semaine ça lui paraissait bon. Enfin du moins, ça lui paraissait largement suffisant pour que lui se torture le cerveau à coup de remords.

Le châtain soupira. Depuis le départ du Japonais, il n'arrêtait pas de se questionner. Il n'arrivait pas à se mettre d'accord si oui ou non il en avait trop fait. D'un côté, il avait l'impression de s'être déclaré au mauvais moment et de n'avoir fait que mettre la pression au brun en finissant même par le menacer. Et puis d'un autre côté… Bon sang, il pensait chaque mot qu'il lui avait dit ! Il s'était peut-être déclaré à un moment pas très opportun, mais y en avait-il seulement un après autant d'années à l'aimer sans rien dire et après que son ex ait essayé de le tuer pour finalement mourir devant eux ? Ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment, mais il n'était pas du tout sûr qu'attendre ait été mieux. Et puis s'il attendait trop, il voyait mal comment il pourrait amener à nouveau le sujet. « Tu te souviens, il y a six mois tu m'as demandé si un de tes rêves était réel ou pas ? ». Hm… Non, définitivement pas. Quand au baiser, plus il y repensait, plus il se disait que Heero aurait au moins dû lui donner une explication. Nan mais sans déconner… Il voulait qu'il le prenne comment, comme ça, à chaud ? Heero aurait dû savoir qu'il en serait blessé. Heero aurait dû au moins lui en parler. C'était ce qui quiconque aurait fait… ! Mais bon… Heero n'était pas n'importe, et c'était justement là le problème. Il ne réagissait pas comme « les gens » réagissaient « en général ».

Duo avala une gorgée de son thé en se demandant quand le Japonais allait bien pouvoir rentrer. Il l'avait prévenu. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne l'attendrait pas éternellement. … Bon, en vérité, Duo savait qu'il l'attendrait jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne, même si ça prenait des mois. Par contre si une fois revenu il ne savait toujours pas à quoi s'en tenir, là il tirerait une croix sur leur possible « nous ». Si tenté qu'il y parvienne. Et si tenté que le brun revienne un jour à la villa. Après tout, il pouvait décider de retourner à son ancienne vie sans repasser les voir. Le voir.

Duo porta à nouveau la tasse à ses lèvres, se demandant distraitement si le liquide brûlant pourrait faire fondre le bloc de glace qui semblait avoir élu domicile dans son estomac. Est-ce qu'il en avait trop fait ? Est-ce qu'il avait trop mis la pression au Japonais ? Quelque part, il était persuadé d'avoir eu raison de poser ses limites dans cette relation tordue qui s'était installée entre eux. Heero semblait en avoir plus que besoin. Mais est-ce que ça avait vraiment été le bon moment pour le faire ? Il avait fait ça pour se protéger et protéger ses sentiments, mais dans le processus il avait oublié ceux du brun. Après tout, tout ce qui c'était passé dernièrement l'avait grandement secoué. Mais aurait-il seulement eu un autre moment pour les poser, ces limites ? Il n'en était pas du tout sûr…

Duo soupira lourdement, en laissant son regard planer au loin. Il n'en avait pas encore parlé aux autres. Pas qu'il ne pense qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant. Ils le connaissaient bien et ils étaient curieux, ils étaient sûrement déjà au courant de tout. Mais l'Américain n'avait pas eu envie d'en parler avec aucun d'entre eux. Il préférait garder ses réflexions pour lui-même. Enfin, pour lui-même et pour son autre lui. Qui avait d'ailleurs fait une overdose sur le sujet et ne voulait plus en entendre parler. Enfin de toute manière, il s'était contenté de répéter qu'il ne savait pas, que tout ce qu'il voyait c'était qu'ils se bouffaient des yeux, que c'était Duo qui était amoureux de Heero, Duo qui le connaissait le mieux, donc il ne voyait vraiment pas comment il pouvait répondre à ses questions. Mais en tout cas, ce que Duo retenait de ce silence, c'était encore plus d'insécurité. Est-ce qu'il avait tout ruiné ? Est-ce qu'il avait gâché toutes ses chances ? Avait-il seulement eu la moindre chance ?

_- _Hey.

Duo aurait dû être profondément outré qu'on l'interrompe ainsi dans ses grandes réflexions mélodramatiques. Il jouait pas souvent le dramaturge de soap opéra, on pouvait quand même le laisser tranquille quand il le faisait.

Pourtant, il n'eut pas le temps de se sentir outragé parce qu'il fut tellement surprit qu'il sursauta, renversant alors une partie de sa tasse de thé. Il poussa une exclamation de douleur quand le liquide brûlant de répandit sur son bras.

_- _Outch !! Ah c'est pas vrai ! Ca brûle ce truc ! Bordel !

Il secoua vivement son bras pour en chasser l'eau brûlante.

_- _Merde Heero, tu pourrais pas faire un peu plus de bruit quand tu arrives quelque part !

_- _Désolé.

Le brun s'avança lentement sur le balcon alors que Duo continuait à jurer, essuyant son bras avec sa main.

_- _Ca va ?

_- _Ouais… L'eau était quand même pas suffisamment chaude pour faire une brûlure mais c'est pas vraiment agréable quand même…

Le natté se calme peu à peu, éclipsant peu à peu l'information de la brûlure par celle du retour de Heero. Un sourire sarcastique étira ses lèvres.

_- _Tu fais toujours des arrivées fracassantes comme ça ?

_- _Habituellement non. Enfin peut-être. Mais en général, personne ne se brûle.

Duo grommela quelque chose en réponse au ton moqueur du brun qui s'était adossé à la rambarde à l'autre bout du balcon.

_- _Tu es revenu quand ?

_- _Il y a cinq minutes. J'étais monté pour me coucher mais j'ai vu la porte entrouverte.

L'estomac du châtain se contracta.

_- _Wah… Je devrais me sentir flatté par le fait que tu sois venu m'ébouillanter au lieu d'aller dormir ?

Heero haussa un sourcil alors qu'un petit sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

_- _… Si ça flatte ton ego.

_- _Alors toi… !

L'Américain fit mine de lui jeter le reste de son thé et Heero fit un pas en arrière, son sourire s'agrandissant. Finalement, Duo préféra le maudire silencieusement et finir sa tasse. Il s'appuya contre la rambarde et sirota silencieusement son infusion, la gorge nouée. Boire était une très bonne diversion. Il avait mille et une questions à poser au Japonais, comme par exemple, et vraiment par exemple, s'il avait trouvé une réponse qui lui convenait à sa déclaration. Mais il n'était absolument pas sûr qu'il puisse dire ses questions. Sa gorge était tellement serrée qu'il ne savait pas s'il réussirait à parler. Le brun, appuyé contre la rambarde à quelques mètres de lui, ne rendait pas vraiment les choses plus faciles. Il ne cessait de porter son regard sur diverses choses, le châtain étant sûrement celle à qui il accordait le plus d'attention. L'ambiance entre eux n'était ni lourde, ni vraiment pesante. Mais une légère tension semblait flotter.

Quand Duo se rendit compte qu'il avait avalé la dernière gorgée de son infusion il se maudit silencieusement pour ne pas avoir bu assez lentement. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus son thé comme prétexte, ils allaient bien être obligé de parler. Ou alors peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance ils n'auraient pas à le faire. Duo voyait difficilement comment, mais après tout, il avait le droit d'espérer. Il éloigna la tasse de sa bouche et lécha par réflexe l'auréole de thé autour de sa lèvre supérieure. La tension grimpa alors d'un cran et le châtain se tendit. Oh que non ils n'allaient pas pouvoir rester sans parler…

Duo posa sa tasse et se tourna vers le Japonais qui fixait d'un air nonchalant le jardin.

_- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Duo savait que la question était stupide et qu'elle les éloignait du sujet dont ils devaient discuter… Mais il n'avait aucune idée de comment débuter la conversation, alors il avait prit la première chose qui lui était venu à l'esprit.

Le Japonais le regarda d'un air qui aurait pu paraître parfaitement interrogatif. Ou peut-être l'était-il vraiment.

_- _Quoi ?

_- _Je sais pas, tu me jettes des coups d'œil depuis tout à l'heure, donc je me demandais s'il y avait quelque chose qui te dérangeait.

Un silence s'installa entre eux pendant qu'Heero le fixait, l'air profondément perdu dans ses pensées, comme s'il réfléchissait réellement à la question.

_- _Je peux te regarder ?

_- _Me regard…?

La phrase avait était dite avec une telle innocence que l'Américain resta un moment incrédule avant de sentir ses joue chauffer de plus en plus.

_- _Si… Hm… Si tu veux…

Gêné, il détourna quand même le regard et essaya de se focaliser sur la lune. Heero garda la tête baissée pendant un moment avant de la relever lentement. Son regard remonta doucement le long du corps du natté. Tout d'abord, il s'arrêta ses pieds nus, couverts de cornes malgré les deux années à l'hôpital. Puis ses jambes, ou du moins ce que son pantalon laissait voir. Il ne s'attarda pas trop sur son entrejambe, sentant son sang lui monter au visage. Il détailla longuement ce que son t-shirt laissait voir de son torse. Et enfin il observa attentivement son visage.

Duo continuait de fixer la lune, essayant de retrouver son calme et de faire disparaître ce rouge qui lui empourprait les joues. Sans succès évidemment…

Il sentit soudain une main se poser sur sa gorge. Tout son corps se tendit en une seconde. La main en question descendit lentement vers son torse, le caressant à travers le tissu puis elle arriva enfin à son ventre où elle resta longtemps. Le natté ferma lentement les yeux, essayant de calmer son cœur qui battait à un rythme effréné.

Le Japonais fixait ce ventre qu'il caressait lentement. Le tissu le gênait, il aurait préféré sentir directement la peau du châtain. Un de ses doigts s'égara un peu plus bas, commençant à soulever le vêtement. Une main se posa sur la sienne, l'éloigna vivement de ce corps qu'il touchait. Il leva les yeux et s'aperçut que le natté avait baissé la tête.

_- _Arrête… S'il te plait Heero, arrête.

Loin de lui obéir, le brun s'approcha un peu plus de lui. Il se baissa légèrement et sans vraiment l'embrasser, il effleura la peau de l'Américain de ses lèvres. Mais Duo se débattit le repoussa encore une fois.

_- _Hey ! Je t'ai dis d'arrêter Heero !

Entendant l'éclat de colère dans la voix du natté, le Japonais s'écarta. Duo en profita pour descendre de la rambarde où il était toujours perché et lui jeta un regard noir. Il soupira et passa une main distraite dans ses cheveux.

_- _Je te l'ai dit Heero, je ne suis pas comme elle, je n'accepterai pas tout ce quelle a accepté. Je t'aime, c'est vrai. Ca ne te donne pas le droit de faire ce que tu veux pour autant. Pas tant que tu ne m'as pas répondu. Pas tant que je ne sais pas.

Le brun le regarda sans rien dire puis il s'approcha à nouveau de lui, le bloquant contre la rambarde. Le châtain essaya bien de se dégager, mais Heero saisit ses hanches, l'empêchant de trop bouger. Il soutint calmement le regard énervé qu'il lui lançait.

_- _Tu n'arrêtes pas de me dire que tu n'es pas comme elle, que tu n'es pas elle… Et pourtant tu agis comme elle. Tu me demandes les mêmes choses qu'elle.

Duo parut scandalisé par sa remarque et s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose mais le Japonais ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

_- _Il y a beaucoup de chose que je ne comprends pas Duo. Surtout quand ça concerne mes relations avec les gens. Tu ne peux pas me demander de te dire ces mots qu'ils disent tous. Je ne pourrais pas te les dire, ils n'ont aucun sens pour moi.

Le natté baissa les yeux.

_- _Je ne te demande pas de…

_- _Tu me demandes des choses que je ne sais pas faire Duo.

L'Américain lui jeta un regard agacé.

_- _C'est un peu facile tu ne crois pas ? Tu ne peux pas alors je vais devoir m'en contenter ou alors bye bye. Je viens de passer deux ans enfermé dans mon propre corps Heero, alors excuse-moi de te brusquer mais je n'ai pas envie d'attendre plus longtemps. C'est peut-être une des raisons que m'a le plus aidé à te dire enfin que je t'aimais. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, je ne me contenterais pas d'un « désolé je ne peux pas te dire ça ». Je ne te demande pas la lune Heero, je te demande juste ce que tu penses de…

Le rouge lui monta à nouveau aux joues.

_- _…moi…

Le châtain baissa les yeux.

_- _Ce que tu penses d'un « nous »… Si c'est trop te demander alors il vaut mieux tout arrêter là. Si c'est flou ça ne marchera jamais Heero, c'est couru d'avance. Et… Et je tiens trop à toi pour te perdre d'une façon si stupide…

_- _Me perdre ?

Duo soupira.

_- _Te perdre en tant qu'ami.

_- _On est encore amis ?

_- _… Je… Je ne sais pas…

Le Japonais effleura doucement la joue du natté.

_- _Tu ne m'avais pas dis que quelque part tu serais toujours amoureux de moi ?

_- _Je t'ai aussi dit que je n'attendrai pas éternellement…

Le ton du châtain était hargneux mais il finit par soupirer et fermer les yeux.

_- _Oui je te l'ai dit… Et je pense que c'est vrai. Je ne peux pas arrêter de t'aimer comme ça, en un clin d'œil. Et je crois que, peu importe le nombre d'années qui passera, ça ne disparaîtra jamais totalement. Parce que je t'aime bien trop pour cela.

Il releva la tête malgré la gêne évidente qu'il ressentait.

_- _Et c'est justement parce que je t'aime autant et que je tiens tellement à toi, que je préfèrerai qu'on reste amis plutôt que de prendre le risque de se détester.

_- _Parce que tu penses vraiment qu'on peut encore être amis après ce que tu viens de dire ?

_- _Mais tu commences à m'énerver avec tes questions ! Je suis pas Madame Soleil moi !

Heero se colla encore un peu à lui, l'empêchant un peu plusde bouger.

_- _Calme-toi Duo. Je comprends que tu aies envie d'avancer après avoir été privé de tout mouvement pendant deux ans mais il faut que tu te calmes. Tu es trop pressé, tu ne m'écoutes même pas.

_- _Mais si je t'écoute !

Le brun passa tendrement la main dans les cheveux de l'Américain.

_- _Non tu ne m'écoutes pas. T'ai-je dit une seule fois ce soir que je ne ressentais rien pour toi ?

Le natté se figea à ses mots. Il cessa de remueret observa le brun.

_- _Tu m'as dit que tu ne pouvais pas me dire si tu m'aimais ou pas…

_- _C'est exact. Je ne peux pas te le dire parce que je n'ai jamais été amoureux de quelqu'un. Je ne sais donc pas si ce que je ressens pour toi c'est de l'amour ou… autre chose.

Le châtain lui jeta un regard peu convaincu.

_- _Autre chose ?

_- _Oui. Je ne sais pas… De la complicité, de l'amitié…

Le Japonais soupira.

_- _Je sais maintenant que je n'étais pas amoureux de Réléna. Enfin je ne crois pas… C'est… C'est compliqué pour moi Duo…

Il passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux et ferma les yeux un moment comme pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

_- _Je ne sais pas. Je n'arrive même pas à savoir exactement s'il s'agissait d'une grande amitié ou si c'était de l'amour. Je pense que… Je me sentais proche d'elle. Je n'aurais pas pu passer tout ce temps avec elle sinon. Mais…

Il passa doucement sa main sur la joue du natté.

_- _…Mais quoi que j'ai pu ressentir pour elle, amour ou amitié, ce n'est en rien comparable à ce que je ressens pour toi.

Duo déglutit difficilement alors que le brun posait un regard brûlant sur lui.

_- _Je ne peux mettre un nom sur ce que je ressens pour toi Duo, parce que je n'ai jamais ressentit quelque chose de semblable pour pouvoir comparer. Pendant ces trois semaines j'ai essayé de mettre de l'ordre des ce que je ressentais et tenter d'assimiler la mort de Réléna… Mais ça m'a pris bien plus que de temps que je ne pensais. Et c'est de ta faute…

Il s'approcha un peu plus du visage du natté, faisant se frôler leurs nez.

_- _A partir du moment où j'ai quitté cette maison, ça a été compliqué de réussir à te sortir de ma tête.

Duo essaya comme il put de se reculer pour garder de la distance entre eux, la rambarde dans son dos l'en empêchant considérablement.

_- _Ta voix, ta façon d'être, ton corps, toutes ces choses que tu m'avais dites, tes sourires, tes regards… Toi. Tu m'as pratiquement tout le temps hanté. Je pense que dans ce cas là, on peut dire que tu m'as manqué.

Cette phrase aurait pu émouvoir l'Américain. Elle aurait dû l'émouvoir. Mais avec la tension entre eux qui se faisait de plus en plus lourde, cette phrase lui prit simplement son souffle alors qu'un léger frisson lui parcourait le dos.

_- _Je ne peux pas te dire ces mots que tu attends Duo, ils n'auraient aucun sens. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que je n'ai jamais eu autant envie d'être auprès d'une personne, jamais eu autant envie de rester avec elle, de pouvoir la toucher…

Le châtain se demanda vaguement s'il faisait une poussée de fièvre. Ce n'était pas possible, Heero s'était parfumé aux phéromones pour rendre l'ambiance si tendue et donner au natté cette impression de chaleur ?

_- _Je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose comme ça Duo, jamais avec une telle intensité. C'est pour ça que je ne pourrais pas te dire si c'est plus ou moins que ce que j'ai pu ressentir pour d'autres personne parce que je n'ai strictement rien pour comparer. Et c'est aussi pour ça que je ne pourrais pas te nommer ces sentiments que je ressens pour toi.

Un long silence suivit ses mots sans qu'aucun d'eux ne bouge. Duo était tendu au maximum et il fixait le brun les yeux exorbités, la respiration coupée. Puis Heero se détacha lentement de lui.

_- _Je suis désolé si ça ne te suffit pas.

Il garda la tête baissée, attendant la réponse du natté. Celui-ci le fixa longuement, les yeux ronds, puis il leva le poing et l'abattit violemment sur la tête du brun. Le Japonais recula d'un pas, releva la tête tout en portant la main à l'endroit où le poing du châtain l'avait frappé. Il le regarda sans comprendre tandis que Duo le fixait d'un regard noir. Il s'approcha de lui en le pointant du doigt.

_- _Mais t'es pas bien toi ! Heero, franchement, je me demande ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi !

Le brun recula par réflexe au fur et à mesure que l'Américain avançait. Il se retrouva finalement adossé à la rambarde à l'autre bout du balcon. Duo se planta devant lui et posa ses poings sur ses hanches.

_- _Heero… Repasse dans ta tête tout ce que tu viens de me dire et fais m'en le résumé s'il te plait.

Le Japonais cligna des yeux mais s'exécuta.

_- _Hm… Je t'ai dis que je ne savais pas ce que je ressentais pour toi, mais qu'en tout cas je n'avais jamais ressenti un sentiment aussi fort.

Duo croisa les bras sur son torse.

_- _Voilà. Maintenant dis-moi quelles sont les différences entre ça et une déclaration d'amour ?

Heero resta un moment silencieux, les sourcils froncés.

_- _… Je ne sais pas.

_- _Et pour cause Heero, je ne pense pas qu'il y en ait. Pour moi ce que tu m'as dis ressemble plus ou moins, et même plus que moins, à une déclaration.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment.

_- _Alors… C'est ce que tu attendais que je te dise ?

Duo pinça les lèvres et plissa les yeux. Il prit une profonde inspiration, les bras toujours croisés.

_- _Exact. Mais tu vois sur le coup, je n'ai pas encore choisi si je devais en être content ou si je devais être agacé par le fait que tu ne te sois même pas rendu compte de ce que tu disais.

Heero haussa les sourcils et le fixa, attendant les prochains mots du natté. Celui-ci resta longuement pensif, semblant réfléchir à la question avec grand intérêt. Il finit par pousser un profond soupir.

_- _Bon… Alors je suppose que…

Le Japonais regarda d'un air légèrement abasourdi le châtain passer ses bras autour de son cou et lui déposer un court baiser sur le bout du nez.

_- _…Le fait que ce que tu m'aies dit me semble la plus belle, et l'unique, déclaration que j'aie jamais entendu penche en ta faveur. En toute objectivité…

Heero le regarda encore un peu étonné, puis il rapprocha le châtain de lui en enserrant sa taille d'une main.

_- _Je dois en conclure que tu es d'accord pour tenter quelque chose même si je ne peux pas être véritablement clair ?

Duo lui sourit et se serra un peu plus contre lui.

_- _Et bien, je trouve que tu as été suffisamment clair pour calmer mes peurs de névrosé à peine relâché dans le monde réel après deux années de pseudo-coma. Pour le reste je suis prêt à aller à ton rythme.

Il inclina la tête pour l'embrasser puis il se recula jusqu'à décoller leurs deux corps. Il l'observa un moment un sourire aux lèvres. Duo se sentait bien. Oui, il était calme. Cette conversation lui avait apporté une certaine sérénité. Il sentit alors deux doigts remonter le long de son bras. Il releva alors la tête et croisa un regard bleu qui, s'il n'était pas aussi flamboyant qu'au début de leur conversation, se rallumait lentement mais sûrement. Duo déglutit difficilement, sentant son calme s'effilocher peu à peu. Il fallait… Il fallait vraiment que Heero arrête de le fixer comme si il allait le bouffer. Parce qu'il ne savait pas combien de temps il serait en état de résister à ce regard qui augmentait de façon considérable la température de son sang.

Le brun le regarda longuement et sourit devant l'air anxieux du châtain. Il finit par s'avancer pour lui rendre le baiser donné quelques minutes auparavant, à la différence qu'il l'approfondit en allant titiller la langue du châtain. Quand il se recula, le natté le fixait, les yeux exorbités et le souffle court. Il ne semblait pas encore avoir reprit le contrôle de ses muscles faciaux puisque sa bouche était toujours tendue en avant, comme lors du baiser. Un petit sourire moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres du Japonais.

Le sourcil gauche de Duo se fronça lentement. Oh… Oh… Oh il se foutait de sa gueule ? Oh oui… Comme il devait le trouver mignon. Comme il devait se dire qu'il était perdu, que ces sensations devaient être nouvelles pour lui. Comme il devait se dire qu'il embrassait si foutrement bien qu'il le laissait en transe. … Comme le natté alors allait se faire un plaisir de le contrarier.

Duo se rapprocha un peu plus, collant leurs corps. Il leva les bras et joignit ses mains derrières la nuque du Japonais, se cambrant du fait de la position et plaquant encore plus leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre. Il finit de se scotcher complètement à lui et l'embrassa lentement sans le quitter des yeux. Une fois le baiser finit, ils restèrent front contre front, se fixant. Un sourire étira les lèvres du natté et il se mit à mordiller la lèvre inférieure du brun, ne lâchant pas le regard bleu posé sur lui. Lorsque Heero essaya d'échapper à ses mordillements, il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et s'éloigna en se cambrant, un sourire railleur accroché aux lèvres. Heero haussa un sourcil, piqué dans sa fierté. Il attrapa l'Américain et changea leur position, le bloquant contre la rambarde. Il s'avança à nouveau pour l'embrasser quand il sentit au milieu du baiser deux mains se poser sur ses fesses et les pincer. Il les écarta et jeta un regard agacé à Duo dont un grand sourire barrait le visage et qui semblait à deux doigts d'éclater de rire. Il soupira et embrassa une nouvelle fois les lèvres du natté. Il se pencha un peu plus et commença à embrasser et mordiller la peau de son cou. Duo passa la main dans ses cheveux, s'y agrippant par moment, en signe d'approbation. Sans quitter sa gorge, Heero commença à relever le bas du t-shirt de l'Américain et ses doigts entreprirent de caresser sa peau.

_- _Heero…

Le Japonais se redressa pour embrasser ses lèvres qui avaient murmuré son prénom, satisfait d'avoir fait retrouver au natté son sérieux. Après plusieurs baisers il finit par les lécher entièrement puis il se baissa lentement, embrassant le corps du châtain à travers son t-shirt. Il se retrouva finalement à genoux, juste au niveau du ventre de Duo. Il releva un peu plus son t-shirt et se mit à embrasser la peau blanche du natté. Il remonta jusqu'aux deux lignes d'abdominaux qui avaient survécus à ces quelques années d'inactivité puis il redescendit lentement. Il traça une grande spirale autour de son nombril avec sa langue, se rapprochant lentement de son centre. Il finit par y glisser quelques coups de langues taquins qui réussirent à arracher quelques grondements au châtain. Puis il se baissa encore un peu plus, faisant se crisper Duo quand il le sentit à hauteur de son entrejambe.

_- _Non Heero… Arrête.

Le natté essaya de le repousser sans vraiment y arriver. Au contraire, le Japonais approcha encore plus son visage, ne se contentant plus d'effleurer le corps de l'Américain. Celui-ci essayait de se raisonner lui-même avant de tenter de raisonner le brun.

Ok c'était lui qui avait commencé le jeu. Ok il avait assez encouragé Heero à… Développer ses idées ? Non mais là il fallait qu'il se calme. Il devait se calmer. Parce que sinon… Il risquait bien de ne pas se contenter de quelques baisers. Et si Heero continuait ainsi…

Il serra fortement les dents pour empêcher un grondement de passer ses lèvres. Le Japonais s'était un peu plus rapproché de lui. Il pouvait maintenant sentir distinctement sa joue à travers le tissu de son pantalon… Cette joue qui se frottait lentement contre… Ok, là il fallait qu'il l'arrête. Il fallait vraiment qu'il l'arrête. Même si ça lui envoyait des frissons partout dans le corps. Même s'il ne se souvenait que confusément de la gravité et qu'il n'était d'ailleurs pas sûr du tout d'avoir la tête à l'endroit. Même si ses hormone étaient à fleur de peau et prenaient grand soin de d'arrêter le moindre message nerveux. Oui, même avec tout ça il fallait qu'il arrête parce que… Parce que… Hum… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait qu'il arrête déjà ?

Duo reprit ses esprits quand il sentit des doigts s'immiscer sous son pantalon tandis que d'autres commençaient à en défaire les boutons. Il repoussa Heero, le faisant tomber en arrière. Il essaya de se calmer et quand il releva la tête le brun, toujours au sol, le fixait. Il n'affichait aucun air de reproche ou de colère, il le regardait calmement. Quelque part, le natté se sentit apaisé par ce calme. Il s'approcha du brun et s'assit à califourchon sur son ventre. Ils s'observèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que Duo se mette à sourire et se penche pour l'embrasser. Il resta à hauteur de son oreille.

_- _Il ne faut pas que tu m'attises trop Hee-chan, sinon je vais être tenté d'aller jusqu'au bout.

Heero leva la main et la passa dans la chevelure du natté, caressant doucement sa joue au passage.

_- _Ca faisait longtemps…

_- _De quoi ?

_- _Que tu ne m'avais pas appelé comme ça.

L'Américain réfléchit un instant, ne voyant pas bien où il voulait en venir avant de comprendre à quoi le brun faisait référence.

_- _Oh… Oui, c'est vrai.

_- _Il se mit à sourire.

_- _Peut-être parce que ce surnom évoque pour moi une époque révolue.

_- _Révolue ?

Duo se redressa et leva la tête jusqu'à regarder le ciel.

_- _Oui, cette époque est finie. C'était une époque où je n'étais pas très courageux. J'avais peur que vous découvriez que j'avais une personnalité multiple, je tenais tête à Réléna pendant nos disputes mais je n'avais pas assez de cran pour faire comme elle et étaler franchement mes sentiments en public, et tu me paraissais tellement lointain que je faisais n'importe quoi pour me sentir un peu plus proche de toi…

Il baissa à nouveau son regard vers le brun.

_- _…Même te donner un surnom.

Le Japonais le fixa sans laisser d'émotions transparaître sur son visage.

_- _Ca m'énervait.

_- _Ce surnom ?

_- _Oui.

Le natté grimaça.

_- _Excuse-moi.

_- _Ce n'est pas tant le surnom en lui-même qui m'énervait, une fois que j'y ai été habitué. Mais tu me le servais à toutes les sauces. Ca c'était agaçant.

Il leva la main vers le bras du châtain et le tira vers lui.

_- _Pourtant, je crois que l'entendre ce soir m'a fait… plaisir. Peut-être que ça m'avait manqué finalement.

Duo lui sourit en se baissant à nouveau vers lui.

_- _Alors si tu es sage je te surnommerais de temps en temps comme ça.

Heero se redressa un peu et l'embrassa, recommençant à caresser le corps du châtain à travers ses vêtements. Celui-ci attrapa ces mains décidément baladeuses et le regarda d'un air de reproche.

_- _En attendant monsieur Yuy vous avez honteusement détourné la discussion.

_- _Non ?

Le natté se mit à sourire devant sa mauvaise foi.

_- _Et oui.

_- _Pourquoi, de quoi on parlait ?

Il s'avança jusqu'à être au-dessus de la tête du Japonais et lui remémora son avertissement dans un murmure.

_- _Je te disais que si tu continuais comme ça Heero, je risquais de ne plus vouloir m'arrêter.

_- _Et alors ?

L'Américain se redressa étonné et le regarda.

_- _Je pensais que tu voulais aller à ton rythme ?

_- _Oui. Et ?

Il cligna des yeux, un peu désemparé par les réponses du brun.

_- _Et bien, je pensais que tu préfèrerais si on avançait petit à petit.

_- _C'est vrai, je préfèrerai.

Non, il ne comprenait décidément plus rien.

_- _Huh… Bon pour les baisers et les câlins je n'y vois aucun problème mais tu sais en général caresser quelqu'un et essayer de lui enlever son pantalon ce n'est pas ce qu'on appelle « avancer petit à petit ».

Le Japonais se redressa sur les coudes et embrassa le natté.

_- _Peut-être, oui. Mais je ne suis pas un cas « général » Duo. J'aimerais y aller calmement quand aux choses que je ne comprends pas. Ce que je voudrais c'est que tu me laisses prendre mon temps pour que je puisse essayer de comprendre et d'analyser tout ce qui me pose problème. Mais…

Sur lèvres s'égarèrent vers son oreille qu'il commença à mordiller.

_- _Mais je ne vois pas la raison d'aller lentement vers quelque chose quand je sais exactement ce que je veux. Et justement, j'ai une idée précise de ce que je veux ce soir.

Il lécha le contour de l'oreille du jeune homme.

_- _Je te veux Duo. J'ai envie de pouvoir caresser ta peau sans qu'aucun de tes vêtements ne me gêne. Je veux embrasser chaque parcelle de ton corps sans en oublier aucune. Je te veux nu et contre moi, te sentir avec chaque partie de mon corps. Je veux être en toi et savoir que je suis à l'origine de ces cris de jouissance que tu pousses. J'ai envie de faire l'amour avec toi, Duo.

Il posa sa main sur la tête du natté.

_- _Mais si tu préfères qu'on attende un peu.

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, le poing de Duo rencontra violemment le crâne du Japonais.

_- _Attendre ? Je fantasme sur toi depuis que j'ai quinze ans mais pourquoi pas attendre deux jours de plus c'est vrai. Surtout qu'après ce que tu viens de me dire je pense pouvoir aller me coucher en toute sérénité.

Heero le fixa longuement l'air étonné.

_- _Tu fantasmes sur moi depuis que tu as quinze ans ?

Le châtain sentit le rouge lui monter peu à peu aux joues et il pencha pour l'embrasser.

_- _Quand tu auras finis de t'attarder sur ce genre de détails…

Heero se redressa complètement jusqu'à être assis et recommença à embrasser le châtain. Il passa une main sur sa nuque, emmêlant ses doigts dans ses petits cheveux et la seconde dans le bas de son dos pour le coller contre lui. Duo se remua légèrement pour se réinstaller, se retrouvant finalement assit sur les cuisses du brun. Il encercla sa taille avec ses jambes, collant leurs bassins. Après quelques minutes, les baisers devinrent de plus en plus empressés et les mains s'égarèrent de plus en plus souvent sous les vêtements. Le natté finit par décoller leurs corps et observa un moment le Japonais, quasiment front contre front. Ses mains s'accrochèrent au bas de son t-shirt et il le remonta, lui enlevant lentement. Une fois le vêtement enlevé il fit redescendre ses mains le long du corps du brun, les suivant des yeux avant de lever la tête vers Heero. Il observa quelques instants le regard brûlant posé sur lui puis il s'éloigna un peu plus, croisa les bras et attrapa le bas de son débardeur. Il le retira lentement, ne lâchant pas du regard les yeux bleus qui suivaient la progression. Quand il l'eut complètement enlevé, Heero se pencha et commença à embrasser sa peau. Les frottements s'accélérèrent et les souffles se firent plus courts. Le Japonais finit par se relever et il jeta un coup d'œil à la chambre.

_- _C'est ta chambre ?

Duo déglutit et essaya de réhumidifier sa bouffe le plus rapidement possible.

_- _Huh… Non. C'est une des chambres inoccupées.

_- _… On doit pouvoir utiliser le lit quand même.

L'Américain ferma les yeux un instant, un sourire étirant peu à peu ses lèvres.

_- _Oh, Heero… Tu ne veux pas le faire sur le balcon ? C'est tellement plus romantique et plus confortable…

Le brun se pencha pour l'embrasser.

_- _Oui, je sais que je sais que le contact de la pierre dure et froide qui te râpe le dos t'excite mais je pense qu'un lit avec des draps serait quand même mieux.

L'éclat de rire de Duo fut étouffé quand le Japonais l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Ils se levèrent lentement, restant collé l'un à l'autre dans la mesure du possible et s'avancèrent lentement, très lentement, vers l'intérieur de la chambre. En passant la fenêtre, Duo perdit l'équilibre et se raccrocha au rideau, entraînant le brun avec lui. La position pouvait paraître intéressante avec le châtain cambré dans un angle qui défiait la gravité et Heero penché au-dessus de lui, une jambe entre les siennes, mai elle ne dura pas longtemps. Les anneaux du rideau ne résistèrent que quelques secondes à la surcharge de poids et ils finirent par se casser, les faisant tomber au sol, une partie du rideau leur tombant dessus.

_- _…

_- _… On va se faire engueuler par Quatre…

Il y eut quelques éclats de rire et quelques baisers échangés puis Duo profita du moment de pause que la surprise de la chute leur avait fait.

_- _Au Fait Heero… Tu as… ?

_- _Hm ?

Le natté commença à faire des gestes vagues avec les mains.

_- _Tu sais… Les…

Il agita un peu plus les mains, essayant de faire des gestes compréhensibles. Ca ne réussit de toute évidence pas puisque le brun le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Duo soupira, légèrement agacé.

_- _Des préservatifs…

Heero haussa un sourcil.

_- _Oh…

_- _Alors ?

_- _Non.

Il y eu un court silence.

_- _Et toi ?

_- _Bien sûr que oui. Je viens de sortir de l'hôpital, mais ça paraît logique que j'en aie.

_- _Oui parce que bien sûr, moi qui me suis cloîtré dans un hôtel pendant trois semaines ça paraît plus logique que j'en aie.

Duo lui jeta un regard noir puis finit par soupirer de frustration.

_- _On pourrait aller en demander un aux autres ?

_- _Oui bien sûr Duo. On va aller les réveiller en pleine nuit pour ça et on peut être sûr qu'ils nous le ressortirons jamais.

Le natté fit un geste de la main agacé.

_- _Faudrait savoir ce qu'on veut le plus aussi. Qu'est-ce que t'as de mieux à proposer ?

Heero fronça les sourcils et réfléchit profondément à la question. Il finit par relever la tête, fixant l'Américain d'un regard décidé.

_- _On peut s'introduire dans leurs chambres et leurs en piquer.

Duo ferma les yeux et soupira.

_- _Dis-moi que tu n'es pas sérieux…

_- _Pourquoi ? On est des anciens soldats, l'infiltration ça nous connaît.

Le natté roula des yeux.

_- _Eux aussi sont d'anciens soldats.

_- _Oui mais il est trois heures du matin. Ils sont en sommeil profond. Ca peut faire la différence. Et on n'a pas vraiment d'autre solution.

Duo resta un moment pensif puis il sourire étira ses lèvres et il prit une pose faussement sensuelle.

_- _Tu me veux tant que ça Heero ? Je suis flatté…

_- _Attend un peu avant d'être flatté.

Le châtain se mordit la lèvre et se leva, suivit du Japonais. Ils décidèrent de sortir silencieusement de la chambre d'abord et de se mettre d'accord sur la chambre à investir après. N'étant évidemment pas d'accord sur la chambre de qui infiltrer, s'en suivit un débat bruyant en chuchotements, gesticulations et autres « chhhh ». Ils finirent par se mettre d'accord sur la chambre de Hilde et Wu Fei car ils étaient en couple depuis peu et que Duo affirmait qu'elle prenait très au sérieux la devise des scouts « toujours prêt », à se demander ce que les scouts faisaient dans les colonies. Ils réussirent à ouvrir la porte sans la faire grincer et se glissèrent dans la chambre, l'un accroupi et l'autre rampant sur la moquette. Ils se déplacèrent silencieusement dans la pièce, se gelant à chaque mouvement ou grognement des deux occupants du lit. Plusieurs minutes après, Heero avait rampé minutieusement jusqu'à la table de chevet pour n'y découvrir qu'une montre et une chaîne en argent. Il ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes plutôt que de soupirer de frustration. En relevant la tête, il vit alors Duo debout de l'autre côté de la pièce, qui ne semblait qu'attendre qu'il se retourne pour lui montrer le sac à main qu'il tenait. Il avait pris le sac de Hilde et prononça quelques mots muets en le pointant. L'Allemande remua alors dans son lit, se retournant en marmonnant. Heero se plaqua au sol dans la seconde. Duo réagit tout aussi vite, plongeant au sol, à la différence près qu'il était debout et que son plongeon fut suivit d'un bruit sourd puis d'un imperceptible grognement de douleur. Heero ferma les yeux et préféra serrer les dents plutôt que de lui lancer un regard de reproches. Il laissa passer quelques minutes avant de se remettre à ramper, en direction de la porte cette fois. Il fit un signe au natté de le suivre et ils sortirent silencieusement de la chambre. Une fois dehors, ils se mirent à fouiller le sac, Duo se massant les côtes qui avaient souffert lorsde son plongeon. Ils finirent par trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient, reposèrent le sac devant la porte et repartirent vers leur chambre initiale, leur saint Graal sous petite pochette plastifiée et carrée en main.

Quand il se retrouva dans la chambre, Duo déglutit difficilement. Ils étaient un peu loin maintenant de l'ambiance qu'il y avait eu une dizaine de minutes auparavant. Est-ce que ça allait être facile à reprendre ? Est-ce qu'ils allaient réussir à retrouver leur excitation d'avant ? Est-ce qu'ils n'avaient pas loupé le coche ?

Deux bras passèrent sur ses épaules et se croisèrent devant son torse. Des cheveux virent chatouiller sa joue et son oreille alors qu'une bouche embrassait son épaule. Une des mains descendit lentement le long de son torse, le faisant frissonner. Oh non, ils n'auraient sûrement pas trop de mal à retrouver leur excitation. Il se remémorait déjà parfaitement le regard brûlant du Japonais, son corps chaud contre le sien, ses mains décidément baladeuses et sa bouche qui semblait décidée à ne laisser tranquille aucune partie de son corps. Duo ferma les yeux et un sourire étira ses lèvres alors que son sang devenait de plus en plus chaud et qu'une des mains baladeuses était descendue se battre contre les boutons de son pantalon.

Ah… Ils étaient jeunes. Ils étaient pleins d'entrain. Ils étaient vigoureux. Ils étaient… Puceaux ? Et oui… Et bien oui… En tout cas l'un l'était complètement et l'autre l'était pour ces genre de relations. Ce qui occasionna naturellement un grand enthousiasme, beaucoup de curiosité, l'assurance de vivre quelque chose d'unique et… Et aussi un peu trop d'empressement par moment. Et quelques mouvements douloureux. Et quelques désirs frustrés car trop vite expédiés par l'emportement. Et une synchronisation pas tout à fait optimale.

Somme toute, une nuit d'amour pas vraiment marquée par la jouissance.

Mais c'était leur première fois. Leur première fois tout court et aussi leur première fois ensemble. Alors, même si elle n'avait pas été parfaite, pas été ce qu'ils avaient rêvés en tout cas, ils allaient s'en souvenir. Parce que si ça n'allait pas être pour leurs prouesses sexuelles, ça serait parce que ça resterait quelque chose d'unique

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs dizaines de minutes que les deux corps ne bougeaient plus. Après une période de forte activité sur le lit, ils avaient fini par se coller l'un à l'autre, moites de sueurs, et s'étaient endormis. Et cela faisait maintenant un long moment que le silence était revenu dans la chambre. Puis, lentement, un des deux occupants du lit commença à remuer. Il finit par se décoller de l'autre et se redressa sur le matelas. Il observa longuement le corps allongé à côté de lui d'un air presque… Détaché. Il finit par soupirer et repoussa les draps. S'apercevant alors de sa nudité, il jura silencieusement et attrapa son caleçon qui gisait au pied du lit. Il se leva pour le passer, l'air irrité, grimaçant par moment. Une fois que ce fut fait, il sembla réfléchir longuement, soucieux, puis son regard s'éclaira et il tourna la tête vers l'endormi. Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

Il grimpa sur le lit et se déplaça jusqu'à l'autre. Il passa une jambe de chaque côté de son corps et s'assit sur son ventre. Il se pencha en avant, posant ses mains sur le torse de l'autre et appuyant son menton dessus. L'endormi ne tarda pas à réagir à ce poids. Il commença par remuer et grogner. Il finit par ouvrir un œil, puis l'autre. Deux yeux bleus ensommeillés rencontrèrent un regard violet. Heero haussa un sourcil avant de pousser un long soupir.

_- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le natté se releva lentement.

_- _Je me questionne.

_- _Et tu te sens obligé de me réveiller pour ça ?

Heero grogna en passant la main sur son visage.

_- _Oui.

Le jeune homme soutint calmement le regard bleu.

_- _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_- _Je me demandais si tu savais vraiment ce que tu es en train de faire.

_- _Présentement ? Je réponds à tes questions bizarres en pleine nuit.

Le châtain plissa des yeux.

_- _Tu es sur le point une relation avec quelqu'un qui a une personnalité multiple.

Le regard du brun s'assombrit.

_- _Et ?

_- _« Et » ?

L'air interloqué du natté fut bientôt remplacé par un sourire puis un éclat de rire.

_- _Oh my… Mais il faut vraiment tout t'expliquer à toi…

Il tapota ses lèvres du doigt, continuant de sourire.

_- _Duo t'aime. Tu m'es complètement indifférent. Nous sommes dans le même corps. Ne vois-tu pas une erreur à l'équation ?

_- _Non. Ce n'est pas par toi que je suis attiré.

L'Américain haussa un sourcil.

_- _Hm… Quelque part je devrais être content que tu fasses ainsi la différence entre lui et moi mais… C'est une vision assez égoïste et je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle te plaise autant si je faisais de même.

_- _Comment ça ?

_- _Je pourrais fonctionner comme toi et vivre ma vie.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

_- _Cependant, je me demande comment tu réagirais si tu voyais ce corps que tu embrasses être touché par quelqu'un d'autre.

Heero cligna des yeux.

_- _Tu imagines si tu devais te dire chaque jour que tu n'es pas le seul à profiter de cette jolie peau blanche ? Tu crois pas que ça te rendrais malade de jalousie ? Tu crois pas que tu deviendrais fou ?

Le Japonais resta silencieux un moment.

_- _Peut-être.

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil et Heero ferma les yeux.

_- _Non. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas comment je réagirais à ça.

Il resta songeur un moment. Le natté soupira, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres.

_- _Te grille pas le cerveau sur la question. Ce n'était qu'un exemple et il est vraiment peu probable qu'il se produise. You lucky boy…

Il roula des yeux, son sourire toujours aux lèvres. Heero haussa un sourcil.

_- _Pour faire court, disons que… Quand notre esprit s'est divisé, Duo a eu le côté sentiments amoureux, désir, attirance et tout ce qui va avec.

Le brun plissa les yeux.

_- _Tu m'as dis que tu étais gay.

_- _Hm… Oui. Potentiellement, je me sens plus attiré par un homme et je ne trouve aucun intérêt au corps d'une femme. Ca ne veut pas dire que j'ai envie d'entrer dans une quelconque relation. Même si ce n'est que pour du sexe. Ca ne me passionne pas vraiment.

Il se pencha vers le Japonais.

_- _Ce n'était qu'un exemple mais le fond reste le même. Est-ce que tu saisis vraiment ce que ça peut être d'être avec quelqu'un d'aussi peu stable psychologiquement ? Réfléchis-y bien. Tout ça ne vaut pas le coup si c'est pour aboutir à rien.

Heero ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Il détacha son regard du châtain et ferma à moitié les yeux, plongeant dans ses pensées. Le natté le fixa avec attention pendant tout le long de ses réflexions. Il se tendit quand même au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient, la mâchoire de plus en plus crispée alors que quelqu'un d'autre en lui se démenait furieusement pour reprendre le contrôle. La discussion ne semblait pas être au goût de tout le monde.

Heero finit par fermer les yeux et soupirer profondément. Quand il les rouvrit, le regard violet était toujours braqué sur lui. Il y eut un court silence, puis le châtain, fatigué et agacé par son combat contre Duo, finit par parler.

_- _Alors ?

_- _J'ai réfléchi.

_- _Et ?

Un sourire sarcastique étira les lèvres du brun.

_- _Ca ne te regarde pas.

Le natté excédé posa ses mains sur la gorge du Japonais, les sourcils froncés, et commença à serrer. Heero sourit de plus belle, ayant l'air de parfaitement s'amuser.

_- _Tu essayes à ce point là de le protéger ?

Le jeune homme haussa lentement un sourcil, relâchant doucement la pression de ses mains.

_- _Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

_- _Rien. Je trouve juste ça touchant.

Le châtain sembla hésiter un moment entre être agacé ou blasé. Il finit par prendre un air indifférent et relâcha le cou du Japonais. Celui-ci continua de sourire un moment avant de redevenir sérieux.

_- _Enfin, je doute que, quelle que soit ton envie de le protéger, elle puisse te servir à quoi que ce soit cette fois-ci.

Le regard du natté commença à se faire mauvais mais Heero continua à le fixer.

_- _Même si vous n'étiez pas deux, il y aurait bien d'autres facteurs qui pourraient faire en sorte que ça ne marche pas. Et tu ne peux rien faire contre ça.

Les lèvres du châtain devinrent blanches à force d'être pincées.

_- _Tu ne peux pas lui assurer une relation bien douillette sans aucun problème à l'horizon. Ca n'existe pas.

_- _Tu n'es pas censé n'y connaître rien question relation amoureuse ?

Heero se renfrogna en roulant des yeux alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur le visage du jeune homme.

_- _Je n'ai pas besoin de m'y connaître beaucoup pour savoir ça.

_- _Hm…

Le natté garda son sourire pour le plus grand agacement de Japonais.

_- _Enfin… Tu as raison quelque part.

Heero haussa un sourcil en entendant l'Américain lui donner raison si facilement. Il remarqua alors que son corps semblait curieusement tendu. Quelques gouttes de sueur paraissaient même perler sur son front.

_- _De toute manière je suis fatigué. Par cette discussion et par l'autre imbécile.

Avec son éternel sourire sarcastique, il se pencha au-dessus du brun.

_- _Nous allons donc arrêter là l'interrogatoire et je vais te laisser dormir. Enfin…

Son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus.

_- _Encore que je doute qu'une certaine autre personne te laisse dormir.

Il se pencha à l'oreille du Japonais.

_- _Good night, Heero.

Le brun se raidit en sentant une langue sur son oreille, bientôt rejointe par des lèvres et des dents décidées à ne pas laisser son lobe tranquille. Il repoussa brutalement le natté dont le sourire était plus grand que jamais. Ils se défièrent un moment du regard, puis l'Américain repoussa le bras qui le tenait toujours, se leva du ventre du Japonais et se déplaça jusqu'à l'autre bout du lit. Il releva l'oreiller, se glissa sous les draps et s'allongea, lui tournant le dos.

Heero resta encore tendu pendant plusieurs minutes avant de soupirer. Il fixa longuement le dos du natté, attendant un quelconque mouvement de sa part. Mais les minutes s'égrenèrent sans que rien ne se passe. Quand une dizaine de minutes se furent écoulées, Heero commença à sentir la lassitude l'envahir. La fatigue finit par s'y mettre aussi, rendant ses paupières de plus en plus lourdes. Quelques bâillements lui échappèrent. Il hésita à se rendormir également puisque Duo ne semblait avoir aucune réaction. Il finit par décider de jeter un coup d'œil au châtain pour voir si celui-ci dormait. Il se redressa et rampa sur le lit jusqu'à voir par-dessus l'épaule du natté. Il l'observa longuement, ferma les yeux et soupira.

_- _Duo…

Le natté avait les yeux grands ouverts et fixait le mur en face de lui. Quand il entendit le brun l'appeler il se replia légèrement sur lui-même. Une main passa lentement dans ses cheveux.

_- _Hey…

Duo ferma les yeux un moment, les lèvres pincées.

_- _Je suis désolé.

Heero haussa un sourcil.

_- _Ce n'est pas grave.

_- _J'ai essayé de l'empêcher pourtant…

La main du Japonais se referma sur les cheveux du châtain, les tirant légèrement.

_- _Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas grave Duo.

L'Américain resta silencieux un moment, puis il finit par se retourner sur le dos, tournant le visage vers Heero.

_- _Mais il a raison… Ca va être un vrai calvaire pour toi de… « Faire avec ».

Le brun l'observa silencieusement.

_- _C'est vrai que ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir.

Il se rallongea et passa les mains sous sa nuque.

_- _Mais de toute manière je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce que ça en soit une.

Il resta un moment songeur avant de retourner son regard vers le châtain. Celui-ci avait le regard perdu dans le vide, mais ce qui marqua Heero fut le nombre de cheveux plaqués sur son visage par la sueur.

_- _Ca va ? Tu as si chaud que ça ?

Il leva la main et effleura le visage du natté. Duo se raidit et s'éloigna immédiatement mais Heero avait eut le temps de sentir la chaleur anormale de sa peau. Il se redressa sur le coude et l'attrapa par une épaule, s'apercevant alors que le corps du natté était parcouru de spasme.

_- _Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Duo déglutit difficilement.

_- _Et bien en fait…

Un sourire forcé apparut sur ses lèvres.

_- _Je ne m'imaginais pas que la nuit serait si éprouvante… Je n'avais pas prévu que nous ferions l'amour, ni que je me battrais avec moi-même, ni que… Je ressentirais d'un coup un tel stress suite à votre discussion…

Il leva les yeux vers Heero d'un air désolé, son petit sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres.

_- _Ca ne devait définitivement pas être la bonne soirée pour arrêter mon traitement…

Le Japonais resta silencieux un moment, laissant ses yeux arrondis parler pour lui.

_- _… Tu as arrêté ton traitement ce soir ?

Duo souriait comme un enfant prit en faute.

_- _J'en avais marre de le prendre.

Heero posa la main sur son front.

_- _Je vais chercher Sally ?

_- _T'es dingue ! Je veux pas me faire engueuler ! Surtout si on la réveille au beau milieu de la nuit pour ça ! J'ai pas non plus envie d'entendre ses commentaire sarcastiques quand elle comprendra la situation !

Le brun soutint son regard.

_- _On fait quoi alors ?

_- _… Ca va bien finir par passer…

Le Japonais resta silencieux un moment puis repassa sa main sur le front du châtain alors que celui-ci commençait à trembler véritablement.

_- _Tu as froid ?

_- _Non…

_- _Pourquoi tu trembles alors ?

Duo eut un pauvre sourire et haussa les épaules.

_- _Je tremble toujours pendant les crises de manque. Mais je pense que c'est plus dû à l'angoisse qu'elles propagent dans mon corps qu'à la fièvre.

Il soupira, continuant de sourire.

_- _J'ai beau essayer de me persuader qu'il n'y a pas de raison d'angoisser, elles me font toujours ça. Enfin, je commence à en voir le bout. Je pense que ça sera une des dernières.

Heero ne répondit pas, il se contenta de le fixer longuement. Il finit par se glisser sous les couvertures puis il se rapprocha du natté et le serra contre lui. Duo se tendit au début avant de se relaxer et de caler sa tête dans le cou du brun, inspirant du plus profondément qu'il pouvait pour essayer de calmer ses nerfs à fleurs de peau. Peu à peu, les tremblements se calmèrent mais ils ne disparurent pas pour autant. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, Duo passa lentement la langue sur ses lèvres, espérant que sa voix n'allait pas trop craquer.

_- _Heero…

Il prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit les yeux.

_- _Ca me plait pas l'idée que « tu fasses avec ».

Il y eut un long silence.

_- _Tu n'as pas le choix Duo.

L'Américain haussa un sourcil.

_- _De… Quoi ?

Heero tourna la tête pour approcher sa bouche de son oreille.

_- _Tu veux que je te dises la réponse que je ne voulais pas lui donner tout à l'heure ?

Duo se raidit un peu plus.

_- _Hm…

Le brun se recula pour pouvoir le regarder pendant qu'il parlait.

_- _Sa question était juste, il a eu raison d'appuyer sur un point qu'on avait oublié de considérer. Alors j'ai réfléchi sérieusement à sa question.

Le natté essaya de contrôler ses tremblements qui menaçaient de revenir à toute vitesse.

_- _J'ai réfléchi au fait que vous étiez deux dans un même corps et que ça entraînerait des complications. Que ça entraînerait forcément des complications.

_- _Et alors ?

Duo avait essayé de faire en sorte que sa crainte ne ressorte pas trop dans sa voix mais il n'était pas sûr d'avoir réussi.

_- _Alors, s'il y avait une chose dont j'étais sûr c'était que j'avais envie de rester avec toi, ça on en a suffisamment discuté pour que je n'ai pas besoin d'y revenir.

Un faible sourire étira les lèvres du natté.

_- _Et puisque je n'avais pas envie de me séparer de toi, il ne me restait plus qu'à faire avec.

_- _Heero…

Le brun passa la main dans les cheveux du châtain pour les caresser.

_- _Ca ira Duo. Parce que si je ne suis pas attiré par lui, je ne le déteste pas non plus. Et je ne pense pas qu'il me déteste non plus, il ne prendrait pas autant de plaisir à nos joutes verbales sinon.

_- _Je suis d'accord sur ce point là. Même si ça lui arracherait la bouche de l'avouer.

Heero fronça un sourcil.

_- _Enfin il y a quand même un truc que je ne comprends pas…

Il fixa un moment le plafond avant de retourner son regard vers l'Américain.

_- _Pourquoi il m'a chauffé ?

_- _Hein ?

_- _Il m'a léché l'oreille et… Je me demande s'il serait allé plus loin si j'avais pas réagi…

Un sourire qui se voulait désolé étira la bouche du natté, même si on pouvait le voir trembler par moment quand un éclat de rire menaçait de passer ses lèvres.

_- _Je pense qu'il n'a pas digéré le fait que tu l'aies embrassé la dernière fois. Il a voulu… Se venger, en quelque sorte.

_- _Quelle rancune… Ca promet… J'avais juste fait ça parce qu'il m'avait provoqué…

_- _Alors que tu ne m'avais pas décroché un mot de toute la journée…

Le brun fronça un sourcil et fixa le châtain qui observait le plafond d'un air détaché.

_- _On s'éloigne un peu du sujet.

L'Américain le regarda avec des yeux rieurs.

_- _C'est exact. Et c'est bien pratique pour toi.

_- _Bref…

Il fit glisser sa main jusqu'au visage de Duo.

- Comme je lui ai dit, une relation n'est jamais sans problème.

Il s'approcha un peu plus jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent.

_- _Mais comme j'ai envie de rester avec toi, et que d'après ce que j'ai compris, toi aussi…

Duo se colla un peu plus à lui, oubliant de retenir ses tremblements.

_- _Alors il ne nous reste plus qu'à faire en sorte de gérer nos problèmes, dont celui-ci, pour qu'ils deviennent minimes et ne nous empêchent pas d'être ensemble.

Un sourire mal assuré étira les lèvres du natté.

_- _Je commence à douter du fait que tu connaisses rien aux relations amoureuses.

_- _Pourquoi vous avez l'air de penser que si je n'y connais rien alors je suis forcément un imbécile… C'est simplement de la logique.

_- _Tu as une logique parfaitement à ton image Heero… Complètement illogique…

Le Japonais roula des yeux alors que Duo pouffait.

_- _Cela dit…

Le châtain s'approcha et posa un baiser sur les lèvres du brun.

_- _Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec ta logique.

Heero le retint pour approfondir le baiser et ils restèrent collés l'un à l'autre un moment. Quand ils se séparèrent, Duo le fixa avec un sourire.

_- _Tu n'as tout simplement pas eu de chance Heero. Le destin a voulu te faire une fleur pour avoir contribué à la paix, seulement… Il a dû se planter dans la formule « Deux pour le prix d'un ».

_- _Tu parles, si ça n'était que ça… Mais le pire c'est qu'il possède toutes les caractéristiques d'un beau-frère, un beau-père et une belle-mère à la fois… Et tout ça à l'intérieur d'un type que je ne veux pas quitter…

Le natté éclata de rire, oubliant complètement sa fièvre et ses spasmes.

_- _Ils restèrent collés l'un à l'autre un long moment. Ils recommencèrent à s'agiter sous les couvertures au début mais la fièvre de Duo ne cessant de monter, ils ralentirent la cadence. Cela faisait maintenant longtemps qu'aucune parole n'avait été prononcée. Heero s'était redressé et adossé aux oreillers et Duo, installé entre ses jambes, reposait sa tête contre son torse. Son cou avait précédemment été attaqué par des lèvres et quelques dents et il essayait tant bien que mal de se battre maintenant contre deux mains décidément baladeuses.

_- _Au fait…

Duo releva la tête alors qu'il venait d'attraper une des mains.

_- _Hm ?

_- _Comment vous êtes devenus deux ?

Le natté cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et se tourna vers Heero pour être sûr qu'il était sérieux.

_- _Je ne sais pas. On a toujours été comme ça.

_- _Vous êtes nés comme ça ?

_- _Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. On n'est pas né comme ça. C'est… Un peu compliqué.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au brun et, voyant qu'il était vraiment intéressé par la question, il continua. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui refuser de toute manière.

- Je pense qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avant. Peut-être notre personnalité d'origine, avant qu'on se sépare en deux… Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'avant mes six ans donc j'ai supposé que la séparation s'est passée là.

Duo soupira en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

_- _C'est assez flou mais c'est tout ce que je sais. G a bien essayé d'en savoir plus, avoir un pilote à personnalité multiple ne le tentait pas vraiment je pense… Il a essayé toutes sortes de techniques de psy pour en savoir plus ou même pour essayer de faire en sorte qu'on soit à nouveau « un »… Mais ça n'a pas marché.

Heero resta silencieux un moment.

_- _Pourquoi il parle en anglais ? Tu ne fais pas ça toi, même si tu es Américain.

Le natté se mit à sourire. Quelque part, il trouvait le Japonais mignon avec ses questions.

_- _Je ne sais pas si je suis Américain. Enfin pas à cent pour cent. Je comprends l'anglais et quand je le parle j'ai un accent américain. Mais je ne pourrais pas te dire où je suis né exactement, même si je me considère comme natif de L2. Après…

Il passa la main sur son visage pour en chasser les quelques gouttes de sueurs.

_- _En admettant que je sois Américain, alors je pense que lui a plus hérité de ce côté là que moi. Je comprends la langue, je saurais la parler et je préfère l'utiliser dans certaines situations. Mais lui c'est vraiment sa première langue. Alors du coup, quand il te parle en anglais, en général ça signifie c'est que ses mots ont dépassé sa pensée.

Heero se pencha à son oreille, un sourire dans la voix.

_- _Et toi, ça signifie quoi quand tu parles en anglais ?

Duo cligna des yeux.

_- _Moi ? Uh… Je ne sais pas… Je ne parle pas si souvent que ça en anglais.

_- _Tout à l'heure, tu parlais en anglais.

Il fronça les sourcils.

_- _Quand ?

Quelques dents mordillèrent l'oreille avant qu'une langue ne la lèche consciencieusement.

_- _Tout à l'heure.

Duo sentit sa gorge se contracter et il lutta contre le rouge qui menaçait de lui monter aux joues.

_- _…Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte.

Heero ne riait pas mais le rire était dans sa voix.

_- _Ce n'est pas grave. Il y a quelque chose de très gratifiant dans le fait d'être appelé « God ».

Le reste ne fut que chamailleries, fausses disputes et fausses bouderies suivies de vraies fausses réconciliations avec de vrais éclats de rires et de vrais baisers.

Le lendemain matin, quand Trowa descendit dans le salon, décidé à attendre les autres avant de petit-déjeuner, il resta un moment figé à regarder la baie vitrée. Allongés dans un transat, Heero et Duo dormaient paisiblement avec à côté d'eux les restes d'un petit-déjeuner gargantuesque, sans doute pris à l'aube. Enfin, de toute manière c'était prouvé : « le sport, ça creuse ». Trowa décida de repartir avant de trop s'attarder sur certaines questions. Comme par exemple, ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire avec la bouteille de lait pour qu'il y ait des flaques partout même jusque sous le transat. Ou alors comment Quatre réagirait quand il verrait le nombre de fruits et pelures dispersés sur la terrasse, à se demander quel avait été ce soudain attrait pour les fruits. Ou même encore, et pourtant cette question lui mettait particulièrement le neurone en ébullition… Pourquoi diantre Duo avait une étiquette d'orange collée sur le front ?

**The end**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

Et oui, c'est la fin

Enfin il reste encore l'épilogue, mais là il n'y aura plus que des petites scènes pour le plaisir. Là, tout est réglé.  
Et ça y est, vous pouvez le crier, cette fois c'est bon, et vraiment bon. Vous êtes prêts ? Allez, ça fait 23 chapitres que vous l'attendez. Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous ne le préparez pas, depuis le temps. Vous n'allez pas me faire croire qu'il n'est pas là à hurler dans vos petits coeur depuis un bail. Vous n'allez pas essayer de me faire avaler que les quelques qui ne me l'ont pas dit dans leurs reviews ne l'ont pas sur le bout de la langue.  
Vous êtes prêts ? Vous avez bien pris votre inspiration ? Vous êtes prêts à y mettre vos tripes ? Vous le sentez monter ?

Bon alors...

CASÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ LE 1X2 !!!!

Oh bon sang... 23 chapitres qu'il se fait attendre...

En espérant que ce dernier chapitre vous aura plu Que vous y aurez tous trouvé ce que vous attendiez  
Merci de m'avoir suivi dans cette histoire o

Et à très bientôt pour l'épilogue!

See ya

Brisby


	24. Epilogue

Titre : Comme un enfant, épilogue

Base : Gundam Wing

Auteur : Brisby

Couple : 1x2x1 ; 3x4x3 ; 5xHx5

Genre : yaoï, angst, OOC

Rating : K+

Disclamer : Les g-boys ne sont pas à moi.  
« Nostalgic du cool » encore moins. Elle appartient à Mathieu « M » Chedid. Vous pouvez la trouver sur youtube, ça vous mettra dans l'ambiance.

Note : Dernier chapitre... ¤sigh¤ Merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire jusque là malgré les aléas de publication J'espère que vous aurez passé de bons moments avec cette fic ¤contentement de fin¤

**Comme un enfant**

**Epilogue**

Hilde était accroupie à l'entrée d'un bar-tabac, un magazine dans les mains. Elle était vêtue d'un short rouge, d'un débardeur noir dos nu et de tongs à fleurs. Ses lunettes de soleil enfoncées sur le nez, elle fixait la couverture du magazine, le visage fermé.

_- _Qu'est-ce tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu devais passer chez le vendeur de fruits et légumes ?

Elle se releva d'un bond et se tourna vers Heero, roulant le magazine.

_- _Ah… ! Oui… ! Désolée… En fait je suis tombé sur un super magazine ! Ils y parlent de cette actrice des colonies qui est blonde avec une poitrine énorme ! Il paraît qu'elle se serait mise avec le guitariste d'un groupe qui fait fureur depuis des années sur Terre ! C'est la romance de l'été et c'est plein de petits détails croustillants !

Dans son jean noir délavé par endroit et son t-shirt beige à bordures rouges, Heero fixa silencieusement le visage extatique de l'Allemande. Il fit passer les différents sacs de courses qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche et sortit ses lunettes de soleil d'une de ses poches. Il les passa lentement et regarda encore quelques secondes la jeune femme.

_- _… Tu n'as qu'à me rejoindre au magasin…

_- _Ok ! Super ! J'achète le magazine et je t'y rejoins tout de suite !

Ils restèrent encore un moment sans bouger puis Heero fit demi-tour et s'éloigna du kiosque. Hilde garda son air béat pendant encore quelques secondes puis petit à petit, son sourire se fana. Elle remonta lentement ses lunettes de soleil jusqu'à les caler sur son front, laissant apparaître un regard soucieux alors qu'elle fronçait un sourcil. Elle se dirigea vers le fond du magasin et posa le magazine sur le comptoir pour l'acheter. Sur la couverture pliée, sous un titre tapageur, on pouvait voir la photo d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds qui offrait son plus beau sourire, regardant autour d'elle avec de magnifiques yeux bleu roi.

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

A l'intérieur du salon, l'ambiance calme et légère de début d'après-midi s'était peu à peu transformée pour devenir plus lourde et plus pesante. Et les deux responsables de ce changement d'ambiance étaient assis sur des chaises autour d'une petite table ronde. Au centre de celle-ci trônait un ancien jeu d'échec.

_- _Bon, tu te décides ?

_- _Je ne me rappelle pas qu'on avait décidé de mettre des contraintes de temps pour les coups. Laisse-moi réfléchir calmement si tu veux que je joue plus vite.

Le châtain éclata de rire tandis que Wu Fei fixait d'un air extrêmement concentré le jeu d'échec. Quand il avait proposé à Duo une partie, il ne pensait pas que ça prendrait cette tournure là. Il n'avait pourtant pas le souvenir que l'Américain était un excellent joueur. Il s'était d'ailleurs gentiment moqué de ses coups maladroits au début mais cela avait dû le vexer parce qu'au bout de quelques minutes, il avait chaussé ses lunettes de soleils et le Chinois devait maintenant faire très attention pour ne pas tomber dans ses pièges.

_- _Alors ?

_- _Tu pourrais me laisser réfléchir tranquillement ?

Wu Fei ne sut pas si c'était à cause de l'exaspération dans sa voix mais le natté éclata d'un rire moqueur. Ce qui eut le don de l'exaspérer un peu plus.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Trowa plongé dans un bouquin releva la tête.

_- _Et bien… Duo à l'air doué aux échecs… Ou alors déchaîné…

_- _Hm…

Quatre, qui au départ était censé travailler sur son ordinateur, n'avait plus regardé son écran depuis le début de la partie. Il fixait de loin le jeu d'échec mais surtout, il observait l'Américain.

_- _…

_- _Ca va, ça va, je joue !

Wu Fei avança un cavalier et un sourire narquois apparut sur les lèvres du natté. Le Chinois le fixa avec attention alors qu'il avançait un fou sur l'échiquier sans la moindre hésitation. Ses lèvres semblaient même un peu pincées, comme s'il essayait de retenir un sourire encore plus grand.

_- _A toi.

Wu Fei crispa la mâchoire, essayant de se convaincre qu'il s'agissait d'une sûreté simulée et que l'impression de ce piège qui se refermait sur lui n'était décidément qu'une impression.

Quand Heero et Hilde entrèrent dans le salon, les bras chargés de sacs, le nombre de pièces de l'Américain avait considérablement diminué mais son sourire narquois ne le quittait pas. Plus le jeu avançait et plus Wu Fei lui semblait fulminer.

_- _On est de retour avec les courses !

Quatre décrocha enfin son regard de l'échiquier.

_- _Super ! Vous avez tout trouvé ?

Hilde posa le gros de ses sacs sur la table et s'approcha de lui en en gardant encore un à la main.

_- _Oui. Le centre ville est bourré de petites rues commerciales donc ça n'a pas été trop dur. Et puis…

Elle leva la tête, apercevant alors le natté et Wu Fei attablé devant leur jeu d'échec. Elle stoppa sa phrase et observa silencieusement la scène pendant quelques secondes.

_- _C'est comme ça depuis un petit moment maintenant…

Elle tourna la tête vers Quatre qui la regardait avec un petit sourire.

_- _Ah ouais ?

Le blond acquiesça.

_- _On verra bien où ça va mener. Même si… Je commence à ne plus douter de l'issue de la partie.

_- _Hm…

Trowa haussa un sourcil, les questionnant du regard, mais ils changèrent rapidement de sujet, Hilde leur racontant longuement leurs déambulations dans les petites rues typiques de la ville. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Heero avait posé ses sacs sur la table et après en avoir vidé quelques-uns uns, avait enfin levé le regard vers l'endroit de la pièce d'où semblaient venir les cris de frustration. Ses sourcils s'étaient alors légèrement haussés puis, après plusieurs secondes, il avait fini par s'asseoir sur une chaise. Il avait attrapé une pomme dans un sac, avait posé ses pieds sur la table et avait croqué dans le fruit, mastiquant lentement.

Les deux joueurs autour de l'échiquier ne semblaient pas du tout se rendre compte de ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Wu Fei en tout cas restait imperturbablement concentré sur son jeu. Quant à l'Américain, ses lunettes de soleil empêchaient d'être sûr de quoi que ce soit.

Peu à peu, les pièces du châtain diminuaient. Et pourtant, la frustration et le stress du Chinois ne faisaient qu'augmenter. Ce ne fût que lorsqu'il avança un fou pour prendre la reine de son adversaire que le sourire narquois du natté s'agrandit jusqu'à lui manger tout le visage. Wu Fei trembla presque.

_- _Quoi ?

L'Américain avança une tour et le verdict résonna dans toute la pièce.

_- _Mat.

Quatre têtes se relevèrent au même moment pour fixer l'échiquier.

_- _… De quoi ?

Le natté se leva sans prendre la peine de répondre.

_- _Hey attends ! Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas fini ! Je peux encore jouer !

_- _Non, tu ne peux pas.

Le jeune homme s'éloigna calmement pendant que Wu Fei fixait l'échiquier d'un œil perplexe. Il passa entre Hilde et Quatre, adressant un sourire cynique à l'Allemande en guise de salutation.

_- _Schbeicker.

_- _Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu le déplaisir de te voir.

_- _Tu t'ennuies sans moi.

_- _Voilà une bien curieuse définition de l'ennui.

L'Américain s'éloigna avec un sourire, se dirigeant vers la porte du salon. Il s'arrêta en passant à côté du Japonais qui ne lui accordait pas la moindre attention.

_- _Tu le connais bien ?

Hilde tourna son regard vers Quatre, quittant des yeux le natté qui piquait la pomme de Heero.

_- _Connaître est un bien grand mot. Je l'ai vu pas mal de fois. Il a une façon tordue de plaisanter que j'ai fini par comprendre. Mais il n'est pas méchant.

Quatre regarda du coin de l'œil le châtain s'énerver après une réflexion que le Japonais semblait lui avoir glissée.

_- _Ca à l'air d'être un sacré nerveux.

_- _En tout cas c'est un sacré stratège. Je ne l'ai pas vu hésiter une seule fois dans un de ses coups.

Il avait monté son piège dès sa quatrième action.

_- _… Entre stratèges sadiques, vous allez bien vous entendre.

Un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du blond. Trowa qui suivait la discussion sans rien dire depuis le début assemblait petit à petit les différents éléments qu'il décelait et les mettait peu à peu en ordre, jusqu'à arrondir les yeux.

_- _Je ne comprends pas… ! Depuis quand Duo est doué à ce point aux échecs ! Il ne savait même plus exactement comment déplacer les pièces quand on a commencé à jouer !

_- _C'est parce que ce n'était plus Duo, katzenbär.

Le Chinois fixa l'Allemande les sourcils froncés puis ses yeux s'arrondirent lentement. Il tourna le regard vers le châtain et Heero qui se chamaillaient alors que le brun essayait de récupérer sa pomme que l'autre gardait fermement entre ses dents. Ils semblaient murmurer entre eux et le natté finit par se diriger vers la porte, l'air énervé. Heero roula des yeux.

_- _Il y a un problème, Heero ?

Le brun tourna son regard vers Hilde.

_- _Je suis persécuté par ma belle-mère.

La pomme qui lui avait été volée passa en sifflant à un centimètre et deux millimètres de sa tête. Il se retourna lentement mais eu juste le temps de voir la porte claquer. Il soupira, alla ramasser la pomme, l'essuya et attrapa les autres sacs de fruits et légumes.

_- _Je vais ranger le reste des courses.

Il fit passer les sacs sur ses poignets et sortit de la pièce le plus naturellement du monde.

_- _… Bon… Ben ça à l'air de se passer bien entre eux malgré… Ca…

Quelques regards se tournèrent vers Quatre, avant d'acquiescer.

_- _Je suis quand même assez surprise qu'il se mêle si facilement à nous alors que moi ça a été la croix et la bannière pour qu'il me décroche un mot, mais bon…

Hilde resta pensive un moment avant de se souvenir du sac qui ballottait à son poignet.

_- _Ah oui, au fait Quatre… Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu essayes de t'occuper de ça.

Elle lui tendit le sac et le blond l'attrapa d'un air étonné. Il en sortit un magazine de presse people plié en deux. Il observa un moment la couverture et son visage devint peu à peu froid. Il énonça le titre phare du magazine d'une voix détachée pour Wu Fei et Trowa qui étaient trop loin pour le voir.

_- _« Les mystères qui entourent la mort de l'ex-reine de Sank : un garde du corps des plus soupçonneux » …

Un long silence plana dans la pièce.

_- _Heero l'a vu ?

_- _Non.

_- _Bien… Je passerai un coup de téléphone tout à l'heure.

Quatre replia le magazine et le glissa précautionneusement dans le sac en plastique.

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

Heero était occupé à ranger les diverses courses qu'ils avaient faites dans la cuisine quand la porte s'ouvrit. Il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule avant de se retourner complètement. Le natté sur le seuil de la porte sembla hésiter à entrer. Les lunettes relevées sur le front, écartant les mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage, il jaugeait le brun du regard. Heero roula des yeux avant de se remettre à ranger.

_- _Je ne savais pas que tu étais si susceptible… Tu comptes rester sur le seuil longtemps ?

Il n'eut aucune réponse mais il entendit le châtain s'approcher et s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine. Il s'étonnait de n'avoir reçu aucune réplique du jeune homme quand il entendit le bruit de dents qui s'enfonçaient dans une pomme. Il se retourna et aperçut le natté, les pieds sur la table, occupé à finir la pomme qu'il avait rincée et séchée après qu'elle ait traversé le salon en roulant. Il lui adressa le plus beau des sourires alors qu'il mastiquait sa pomme. Heero soupira et continua à ranger le reste des courses. En s'approchant de la table pour y prendre un sac, son regard fut attiré par quelque chose sur l'omoplate gauche de l'Américain. Il tendit la main pour le toucher et écarter le débardeur. En sentant ses doigts, le natté sursauta et manqua de s'étouffer avec une bouchée de pomme.

_- _Oh mais tu crois faire quoi là ?

_- _Je regardais le tatouage.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

_- _Et si je ne veux pas ?

_- _Fais pas ta mijaurée. Ce corps je le connais déjà par cœur et tu le sais.

Le jeune homme grommela.

_- _Tu peux pas le regarder quand t'es avec Duo ?

_- _Je savais pas qu'il fallait que je prenne rendez-vous…

Le natté roula des yeux.

- Parce tu vas peut-être me dire que tu n'as pas encore pris le temps de le regarder ?

_- _Oui. Parce que si tu te souviens, chaque fois que j'ai vu Duo sans t-shirt, il faisait nuit.

Il fronça les sourcils un instant puis secoua la tête.

_- _Je ne préfère pas essayer de me rappeler.

Il entendit pouffer derrière lui et il se dégagea vivement, remettant en place son débardeur noir et fusillant du regard le Japonais. Celui-ci le regardait le plus calmement du monde.

_- _C'est censé représenter toi et Duo ?

Les yeux du châtain s'arrondirent.

_- _Ah oui… Bien sûr. L'ange c'est lui et le démon c'est moi, c'est ça ? Nan ça va, on était peut-être encore en crise d'adolescence quand on s'est fait ça, mais on avait quand même passé la pire période. Non, on n'a pas été assez tordu pour décider de se tatouer nous-même sur notre peau. Et puis c'est quand même pousser le stéréotype un peu loin… Je suis pas un ange, mais Duo non plus.

_- _C'est pour quoi alors ?

L'Américain soupira et se laissa aller contre le dossier.

_- _C'est du symbolique. Une vision personnelle du ying et du yang. Peut-être une façon de nous encrer définitivement dans la tête qu'on est deux et que ça changera pas… Parce que franchement… Va faire une crise d'adolescence quand t'es à deux dans un corps. G a au final fait un pari assez risqué en faisant un terroriste d'un gosse aussi perturbé.

Il se redressa.

_- _Enfin bref… Sinon tu peux te dire aussi que c'est juste un tatouage que Duo avait trouvé sympa et qu'il s'est fait parce qu'il avait envie de se faire tatouer.

Heero le fixait, les yeux plissés.

_- _Je t'ai déjà vu pendant la guerre ?

Les deux yeux violets s'arrondirent.

_- _…Ben… Ouais…

_- _Quand ?

_- _De temps en temps. Plus régulièrement selon les périodes.

_- _Tu te souviens d'une fois en particulier ?

Le châtain fronça les sourcils.

_- _…Non… Pourquoi ?

Heero secoua la tête.

_- _Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir d'un moment en particulier où c'est toi que j'aurais pu voir et… C'est assez agaçant au final de savoir que je t'ai croisé mais de ne pas savoir quand. Pourtant je suis sûr que je t'ai croisé mais… Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler quand…

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil.

_- _Si tu le dis… En tout cas je peux pas t'aider…

Le brun resta pensif quelques instants encore avant de soupirer. Il attrapa quelques sacs et recommença à ranger.

_- _Au fait, je ne savais pas que tu étais doué aux échecs.

_- _C'est une question de stratégie.

_- _Et ne pas dire à Wu Fei que tu savais y jouer c'était de la stratégie ou du sadisme ?

Le natté haussa les épaules.

_- _Il ne m'a pas demandé. Il a tiré des conclusions hâtives en voyant Duo jouer et ça m'a agacé alors j'ai pris le relais.

Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres.

_- _Et malheureusement pour Chang, il s'est avéré que je suis doué en stratégie…

_- _Dis plutôt que tu te réjouissais à l'idée de te présenter de façon fracassante.

Le sourire du natté devint un peu plus grand, presque carnassier. Les yeux de Heero s'arrondirent lentement jusqu'à devenir deux globes.

- Quoi ?

Le natté avait arrêté de sourire et avait les sourcils froncés.

_- _Je sais quand je t'ai vu.

_- _Oh ?

Heero s'adossa au plan de travail, l'air perplexe.

_- _Et alors, c'était quand ?

Le Japonais semblait réfléchir et il haussa lentement un sourcil.

_- _Alors en fait… Ca devait tout le temps être toi…

_- _Yuy, soit tu précises, soit je m'en vais, mais j'ai pas l'intention de rester là à poireauter éternellement.

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres du brun.

_- _Tout ce délire grotesque autour du « je suis la mort » c'était toi. C'était toi qui te disais être « Shinigami ».

Il y eut un court silence puis… Le visage de l'Américain s'empourpra violemment. Le sourire de Heero s'agrandit un peu plus à cette réaction.

_- _Que… Quoi ?

_- _Je savais que je t'avais déjà vu avant. C'est ton sourire sûr de toi qui m'a fait associer. C'est donc toi qui disais te prénommer « Shinigami ».

Le sang ne cessait d'affluer au visage du châtain.

_- _Ca va, arrête… A quinze ans tout le monde à des délires ridicules… Je te signale que le tien c'était de t'autodétruire alors t'es mal placé pour ricaner grassement.

Sa remarque ne changea rien au grand sourire du Japonais.

_- _Oh mais je ne ricane pas… Shinigami…

_- _Holly shit ! Stop this now ! Tu m'appelles pas comme ça okay !

_- _Je dois t'appeler comment alors ?

- For Christ's sake ! But what the heck ? Tu m'appelles pas et puis c'est tout !

Heero haussa un sourcil.

_- _Tu n'as pas de nom ?

_- _Non je n'en ai pas ! Et je m'en porte très bien !

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de le fixer silencieusement. Le natté haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la porte de la cuisine. Il avait déjà posé la main sur la poignée quand il s'arrêta. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

_- _Hey… Ne te mets surtout pas en tête de m'en trouver un, de nom.

_- _Je ne pensais pas à ça. De toute manière je ne saurais pas t'en trouver.

Le châtain s'apprêtait à sortir quand il aperçut un petit sourire sur les lèvres du Japonais.

_- _Par contre je demanderais à Duo de t'en trouver, hein.

_- _Oh my…

Il eut l'air tellement désespéré sur le coup que Heero dû faire appel à tout son self-control pour s'empêcher de sourire.

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

_- _Oui bonjour, Quatre Raberba Winner à l'appareil, j'aurais voulu parler au directeur de la rédaction de « Terre-Colonies People ». J'attends…

Le blond se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise et regarda d'un air distrait le ciel au-dessus de lui tout en triturant quelques mèches de ses cheveux.

_- _Bonjour, monsieur. Quatre Raberba Winner. J'aurais voulu vous parler à vous et au journaliste qui a écrit l'article sur Réléna Peacecraft dans l'édition du mois d'août.

Il relâcha sa mèche de cheveux, haussant un sourcil avant de répondre d'une voix doucereuse.

_- _Et bien appelez-le et transférez l'appel en conférence. Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

Il se tourna sur son siège, s'adossant à un accoudoir et passant ses jambes par-dessus l'autre, touchant du pied le siège de Trowa qui le fixait.

_- _J'attends.

Il leva les yeux et soutint un moment le regard vert braqué sur lui. Puis il tourna la tête vers les deux autres personnes assises à la table et qui suivaient la conversation avec autant d'intérêt. Hilde était assise au bord de sa chaise et s'accoudait à la table, ne le lâchant pas du regard. Wu Fei lui s'était assis en tailleur et attendait calmement la suite des évènements.

_- _Oui je suis toujours là. Ah, très bien. Bonjour à vous aussi monsieur. Alors messieurs, excusez-moi de vous déranger alors que vous devez être tous les deux très occupés mais j'ai jugé très important de vous parler de l'article parut dans votre dernier numéro. Oui, celui sur notre regrettée princesse de la paix. Voilà…

Un sourire calme étirait les lèvres de Quatre.

_- _Je dois avouer que l'hypothèse que vous avez émise dans votre article est certes originale, mais elle est vraiment très peu probable.

Il recommença à jouer avec une de ses mèches de cheveux.

_- _Oh oui bien sûr, c'est évident que votre métier est de prendre en compte toutes les pistes envisageables pour faire éclater la vérité. Mais pas cette piste-là.

Il se pencha légèrement en arrière.

_- _Non monsieur, celle-ci ne vaut vraiment pas la peine d'être prise en compte.

Il resta un moment silencieux alors que des bribes de réponse de ses interlocuteurs parvenaient aux autres.

_- _Mais tout simplement parce que je pense que vous entêter sur cette piste pourrait nuire à votre journal et à vos carrières respectives.

Le ton de l'Arabe avait été parfaitement plat tout au long de sa réplique. Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres.

_- _Des menaces ? Oh, certes pas messieurs. Je me disais seulement que cela porterait peut-être préjudice au cachet de votre journal si vos lecteurs voyaient que vous vous entêtiez sur une piste aussi farfelue. Loin de moi l'idée de vous menacer. Même si, et bien que cela n'ait absolument rien à voir avec notre conversation, Heero Yuy est un de mes très bons amis et que je suis peiné de voir la réputation d'un homme qui en a tant fait être entachée aussi stupidement.

Il resta silencieux un moment, son sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres.

_- _Voilà. C'est exactement ça messieurs. Bien.

Il se réinstalla normalement sur sa chaise.

_- _Alors il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne fin de journée. Excusez-moi encore de vous avoir dérangé. Et bravo pour votre travail.

Il referma son téléphone et le posa sur la table.

_- _Réglé.

Quelques soupirs se firent entendre autour de la table. Hilde attrapa le magazine qui traînait sur le meuble, sortant un briquet de sa poche. Elle mit lentement feu au bas du magazine, attendit un moment qu'il se consume bien puis le jeta dans un pot de fleur vide qui traînait près de la table. Wu Fei observa d'un œil légèrement absent le papier brûler.

_- _Et ensuite…? La prochaine fois on fera quoi ?

Quelques regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il détacha son regard des cendres qu'avait laissé le magazine.

_- _Si jamais un autre magazine trouve l'idée suffisamment intéressante pour lancer le même genre d'article ? On ne va pas filtrer éternellement autour de Heero. Je n'aime pas l'idée de le mettre dans une bulle.

Il y eut un silence gêné puis Quatre se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise.

_- _Je sais bien… Je ne compte pas faire ça éternellement. Mais…

Son regard fût attiré par Duo, installé dans le jardin à une centaine de mètres d'eux.

_- _Je pense que l'état de Heero, comme celui de Duo, ne peut pas vraiment être qualifié de « stable » en ce moment. En attendant qu'ils récupèrent un peu, je pense que ça ne leur fait pas de mal d'ignorer certaines choses.

Hilde aperçut quelque chose du coin de l'œil et se tourna pour voir le Japonais au milieu de la pelouse se diriger vers Duo.

_- _Hm… D'autant que pour le moment, leur couple ne tient pas à grand chose.

_- _Surtout si le « grand chose » concerne Réléna. Le fait est que, d'une façon comme d'une autre, elle a toujours joué un rôle capital dans leurs vies.

La brunette tourna son regard vers le blond, avant de soupirer.

_- _Mouais… Ex d'un côté, rivale de l'autre… Manipulatrice avec l'un, tortionnaire avec l'autre… Et finir par mourir devant eux. Tu parles d'un parcours…

Wu Fei fronça les sourcils.

_- _Oui mais… Ce genre de rumeurs sur Heero sera peut-être toujours là… Et puis ils ne peuvent pas tout zapper à propos d'elle comme ça.

_- _C'est pas là le but de la manœuvre, Wu Fei…

Quatre ébouriffa ses cheveux.

_- _Jusqu'ici ils ont réussi à rester relativement sains d'esprit malgré les derniers évènements. J'aimerais juste les laisser se reposer encore un petit peu avant qu'ils affrontent eux-même ce genre de problème.

Il observa Heero s'installer à côté de Duo.

_- _Je les trouve trop à bout pour le moment. J'ai peur qu'ils y laissent leur santé si on les laisse. J'ai peur qu'ils y laissent leur couple… Et après tout ce qui leur est arrivé, j'en ai pas envie.

Trowa ramena un de ses genoux contre son torse.

_- _Pas question de les enfermer dans une petite bulle mais pas question non plus de le jeter à terre.

Wu Fei appuya son visage contre sa paume.

_- _Il nous reste à trouver le dosage suffisant.

Il tourna le regard vers les deux sujets de leur discussion assis l'un à côté de l'autre au loin.

_- _Ils vont faire quoi au fait ?

Hilde se tourna à son tour vers eux.

_- _Ils ne veulent pas vivre ensemble mais ne veulent pas être trop loin non plus… Et Heero veut retourner à Tokyo et Duo sur L2.

_- _Ils sont pas mal barrés déjà…

La brunette sourit.

_- _Aux dernières nouvelles ils essayent d'ajuster tout ça, Wu…

Quatre se mit à sourire.

_- _Les sachant aussi butés l'un que l'autre je ne sais pas comment ça va finir… Mais ils finiront bien par trouver quelque chose. Et puis c'est mieux qu'ils ne vivent pas ensemble. Au moins ils ne s'étoufferont pas l'un l'autre en essayant de remonter la pente.

Un grand éclat de rire résonna au loin. Quatre têtes se tournèrent vers un arbre au pied duquel étaient installées deux personnes. Un sourire étira les lèvres de l'Allemande.

_- _En tout cas… Ca à l'air plutôt bien parti.

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

_- _Quoi ?

Duo essayait sans grand succès de calmer son fou-rire.

_- _C'est si drôle que ça ?

_- _Non, non… Excuse-moi Heero…

Quelques bribes de rire passèrent encore ses lèvres avant que le natté ne réussisse enfin à se calmer.

- Tu as fini ?

_- _Excuse-moi… Je ne me moque pas de toi, je t'assure. Je suis juste content.

Le brun haussa un sourcil.

_- _Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Je te demandais juste si tu avais une idée de nom pour lui.

Duo pinça les lèvres comme pour retenir un sourire.

_- _Non, je n'en ai pas. Je n'y avais jamais songé. Au début, « Duo » c'était nous deux. Et puis en vous rencontrant j'ai fini par devenir « Duo » pour vous et… Je m'y suis habitué, lui aussi, et maintenant ça devient compliqué.

_- _C'est bien pour ça que je dis qu'il lui faut un nom. Surtout qu'il s'énerve quand je l'appelle « belle-maman ».

L'Américain se repositionna contre l'arbre, à côté du Japonais. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, plongés dans leurs pensées.

_- _… Bob ?

Duo repartit dans un fou-rire, sous le regard blasé de Heero.

_- _Pourquoi tu rigoles à tes propositions ?

_- _Parce que je trouve qu'aucun nom ne lui va. Et surtout parce que j'imagine sa réaction si jamais on l'appelait comme ça.

Le brun roula des yeux.

_- _Oh ça va… Propose, toi, plutôt que de commenter.

_- _…

_- _Alors ?

_- _… Archibald ?

Pendant quelques secondes, il y eut un blanc puis un grand éclat de rire se fit entendre.

_- _Tu as fait mieux que je n'espérais…

_- _Content de répondre à tes attentes.

_- _Tu seras peut-être un peu moins content quand il te dira son opinion sur tes propositions.

Le Japonais haussa les épaules.

_- _Comme s'il allait m'intimider.

_- _Oh Heero… C'est pour ta maturité que je t'aime…

Duo essaya d'échapper aux mains qui tentaient de lui faire ravaler sa réplique. Il finit par s'éloigner de l'arbre et se redressa.

_- _Je te laisse réfléchir à d'autres noms. Je vais chercher une bouteille d'eau, il commence à faire soif ici.

Il s'éloigna rapidement, se dirigeant vers la maison. En passant, il fit signe à Hilde allongée dans l'herbe, une radio à côté d'elle. Assis sur un fauteuil, non loin d'elle, Wu Fei semblait plongé dans un journal.

_- _Tu épluches les annonces immobilières, Wu ?

Le Chinois roula des yeux.

_- _Pas la peine. Au besoin ils me fourniront un logement de fonction.

_- _Quelle organisation…

_- _Pas besoin d'être jaloux, Duo.

Wu Fei et Hilde s'étaient longuement demandés comment ils allaient concilier leurs vies sur deux colonies. Ils n'avaient pas envie de vivre ensemble mais pas envie d'être sur des colonies différentes. Ils avaient finalement décidé d'envisager différentes possibilités. Hilde était censée revenir sur L2 et se renseigner sur les difficultés à ouvrir un garage sur L1. Wu Fei lui était censé se renseigner sur les mutations et les possibilités de postes sur L2.

C'était comme ça que les choses avaient été prévues au départ. Mais avec le retour plus que probable de Duo sur la colonie, le Chinois commençait à douter que Hilde le laisse seul si facilement. Il essayait donc de se faire à l'idée qu'il allait sûrement devoir se faire muter.

_- _Ne fait donc pas attention à lui, katzenbär

_- _C'est vrai ça. Ne fait donc pas attention à moi, _petit panda_

Le journal entre les mains du brun se plia lentement en deux. Il leva petit à petitla tête vers Duo qui le regardait avec un grand sourire de crapule. Hilde, toujours allongée dans l'herbe avait remis ses lunettes de soleils et mettait tous ses efforts à essayer de disparaître dans la pelouse.

_- _De… Quoi ?!

_- _…Duo…

_- _Ne te mets pas dans des états pareils, _mon petit panda_.

_- _Tu m'avais dis que personne ne comprenait l'Allemand !

_- _Il passe trop de temps avec moi… Il a fini par avoir des bases…

_- _A plus tard vous deux…

Duo s'éloigna pendant que Hilde parfaisait ses performances dans un sport où elle excellait : le mettage in the wind.

Sur la terrasse, Trowa et Quatre avaient rapproché deux transats. Le brun était allongé, le nez dans un paquet de feuilles agrafées. L'autre, assis et passant ses jambes par-dessus les accoudoirs jusqu'à les faire reposer sur le ventre, était plongé dans une rubrique économique d'un journal, sûrement piquée à celui de Wu Fei.

_- _Tu es sans pitié, Duo…

Le natté qui passait en souriant se tourna vers le blond.

_- _Oh arrête… Toi aussi tu savais ce que ça voulait dire.

_- _Oui mais moi je ne lui en ai pas fait la remarque.

_- _Non toi tu t'es contenté de ricaner de loin comme le vrai sadique que tu es.

Un sourire un peu plus grand étira les lèvres de Quatre. Le regard de Duo s'égara sur le paquet de feuille de Trowa.

_- _Tu lis quoi, Tro ?

_- _Les nouveaux contrats des preventers que m'a prêté Heero.

Le châtain haussa un sourcil.

_- _Tu vas entrer chez eux ?

_- _J'y réfléchis…

_- _Et ben… Ils vont avoir des sacrées recrues. Une va être ravie.

Il releva la tête.

_- _Et Sally au fait, elle est pas rentrée.

_- _Elle a appelé tout à l'heure. Elle a dû négocier longuement avec son patron pour avoir encore quelques jours de congés mais elle sera bientôt là.

_- _Ok…

Duo allait entrer dans la maison quand il aperçut des cendres de papiers dans un pot de fleurs.

_- _C'est quoi le truc brûlé dans le pot de fleur, Quatre ?

Trowa tourna, l'air de rien, son regard vers le blond. Celui-ci ne leva même pas le nez de son journal.

_- _Rien dont tu ne doives te préoccuper Duo.

_- _Si tu le dis.

Quatre leva la tête rendit un regard parfaitement calme au brun à côté de lui. Un sourire étira les lèvres de Trowa.

_- _Tu es terrifiant…

_- _Et c'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte…?

Duo entra dans la maison sans plus se préoccuper de la signification des échanges entre Trowa et Quatre. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, prit une bouteille pratiquement vide qui traînait sur la table et ouvrit le robinet de l'évier pour la remplir. Il lui sembla entendre un bruit au loin dans la maison mais son attention fut détournée par autre chose.

_- Je ne veux pas qu'on m'appelle Bob… _

Il éclata de rire.

_- _Je n'étais pas sérieux quand j'ai proposé ça.

_- Je ne veux pas de nom. Je n'en ai pas besoin._

_- _Ca pourrait pourtant être pratique…

_- Pas si c'est vous qui le cherchez. _

Le châtain roula des yeux.

_- _Attends qu'on y réfléchisse sérieusement avant de grogner.

_- Non. Je commence à vous connaître._

_- _T'es un vrai gosse… C'est pas possible…

_- C'est moi le gosse ? Si c'est pas se foutre du monde… … En attendant c'est toi qui es trempé, gamin…_

Duo sursauta en sentant quelque chose de froid couler contre son ventre. Il se recula vivement, manquant de glisser sur l'eau répandue sur le carrelage. La bouteille d'eau se trouvait dans l'évier mais elle semblait avoir débordé depuis longtemps. L'évier devait être fermé car il s'était lui aussi rempli petit à petit, jusqu'à déborder. Par chance, il avait réagi suffisamment vite pour que seule une petite quantité d'eau ne se répande sur le sol. Il grogna et épongea rapidement le sol avant de sortir de la cuisine, sa bouteille à la main. Il entendit des bribes de conversation venir de la terrasse mais ce n'est que lorsqu'il sortit à son tour qu'il reconnut les voix.

_- _Tiens ? Quand on parle du loup…

Plusieurs paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui et le natté ne sut pas trop comment réagir jusqu'à ce qu'il croise un regard vert rieur.

_- _Docteur Baker. Vous vous êtes décidé à lâcher votre hôpital ?

_- _Contrairement à ce que tu as l'air de penser, je n'y passe pas ma vie.

Il s'approcha pour lui serrer la main et aperçut au passage un gros dossier posé devant elle. Suivant son regard, elle attrapa le dossier et lui tendit un gros bloc.

_- _Tiens, prends ça. Je voulais justement te poser quelques questions, si tu es d'accord…

Duo se contenta de prendre le bloc et de reculer un petit peu alors qu'elle défaisait le lourd dossier. Elle en sortit plusieurs gribouillages vagues et d'autres dessins un peu plus précis.

_- _Je voulais te demander… Est-ce que tu te souviens de la raison pour laquelle tu dessinais tout cela à l'hôpital ? Parce que j'ai eu beau fouiller tous mes bouquins de psychologie, je…

_- _On verra ça plus tard d'accord ? Heero m'attend.

Le natté n'attendit pas de réponse, se contentant d'imposer un sourire, fit demi-tour et traversa le jardin pour aller rejoindre le Japonais. La jeune femme le regarda partir un peu étonnée et s'apprêtait à refermer le dossier quand Sally le tira vers elle.

_- _Vous savez Nelly… Je pense qu'il est un peu tôt pour ce genre de questionnaire.

_- _Oh…

Quatre se redressa sur son transat, replaçant ses lunettes de soleil.

_- _Tôt ? Je ne sais même pas s'il voudra en parler un jour.

Hilde, toujours allongée, se réinstalla dans l'herbe.

_- _Tu m'étonnes… Il était complètement stone la plupart du temps. Il n'y a qu'à partir de la villa qu'il a à peu près été maître de ses actions… Et encore. Il n'a pas eu beaucoup de contrôle sur… Lui-même… Ou sur le médicament…

Sally acquiesçait tout en feuilletant le dossier.

_- _Je crois Nelly qu'il va falloir vous faire à l'idée que personne ne pourra jamais vous dire la véritable signification de tous ces dessins. Duo ne doit tout simplement pas en avoir la moindre idée.

Elle fit glisser le dossier vers la jeune femme.

_- _Et je pense que pour le moment, et sûrement pour longtemps, il n'a pas envie de se replonger dans cette période de sa vie.

Nelly la fixa un moment puis observa le dossier avant de se mettre à sourire doucement.

_- _D'accord… Je suppose que, comme beaucoup de choses dans cette affaire, il va juste falloir que je me résolve à ne pas avoir de réponse.

Elle les observa tous à tour de rôle.

_- _Tout comme la mystérieuse façon dont il a été drogué, le fait que vous n'ayiez pas l'air de rechercher activement le coupable et…

Elle s'adossa à sa chaise.

_- _Et l'élément troublant qu'est la mort de Réléna Peacecraft au sein même de l'hôpital.

Elle les fixa minutieusement pendant de longues secondes, ne rencontrant que des visages calmes et détendus. Quatre finit par lui adresser un grand sourire et se lever.

_- _Vous avez entièrement raison.

Il s'approcha de la table.

_- _Voulez-vous quelque chose à boire au fait ?

La jeune femme fut un peu déstabilisée par la réaction du blond mais finit par sourire à son tour.

_- _Volontiers, merci.

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

_Duo était accoudé à la rambarde d'un balcon. Il était vêtu d'une combinaison en cuir noire ouverte sur un débardeur rouge zippé sur le devant qui remontait jusqu'en haut de son cou. Il fixait l'horizon sombre de la nuit d'un air blasé._

_- Et bien Duo, c'est rare de te voir jouer les associables._

_Le natté ferma les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi devait-elle toujours faire ça… ?_

_- Et toi c'est rare de te voir lâcher Heero, Réléna._

_- Plus que toi peut-être ?_

_Il soupira d'agacement et se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle avait lâché le tailleur rose qu'elle avait porté pendant toute l'affaire Mariemeïa pour une longue robe de soirée blanche._

_- Au fait, tu baisses dans les prétextes. Fêter la destruction des gundams en petit comité ça frise le ridicule quand on voit qu'on l'a pratiquement fait chacun de notre côté._

_- Oh mais j'espère bien que je n'aurais bientôt plus de prétextes._

_- L'espoir te fait vivre on dirait._

_- J'en ai déjà plus que toi._

_Ils se fixèrent pendant un long moment presque sans ciller. Puis la jeune fille vint s'appuyer contre le balcon._

_- Enfin… J'espérais aussi que si mon prétexte te paraissait tellement ridicule tu ne trouverais peut-être aucun intérêt à venir._

_- Ne rêve pas trop._

_- C'est toi qui rêve Duo. Tu te crois dans la course alors qu'il n'en est rien. Heero ne sait même pas que tu existes._

_Le natté haussa un sourcil._

_- Moi au moins il n'essaye pas vraiment de me tuer._

_- Tu sais ce qu'on dit : entre l'amour et la haine…_

_- Il y a une balle de revolver ?_

_- Si ce n'était pas toi, je serais presque triste de voir une telle jalousie._

_Duo ne prit pas la peine de répondre et un silence flotta longuement._

_- Pourquoi es-tu là Duo ? Tu ne fais rien. Tu ne sers à rien._

_- A la base je suis ici parce que j'ai reçu une invitation… Mais… Je pourrais peut-être en profiter pour justement commencer à faire quelque chose._

_La jeune fille cligna des yeux._

_- Tu n'en auras pas le courage._

_- Peut-être… Mais vois-tu, notre si charmante discussion m'a fait prendre conscience que j'en avais vraiment marre de faire du sur-place. Alors je pense que je vais avancer et je verrais bien ce que ça donnera._

_Elle le fixa durement._

_- Tu mens._

_- Pense ce que tu veux…_

_Elle plissa les yeux, semblant réfléchir._

_- … Je dois admettre que… Dernièrement tu te débrouilles toujours pour être avec lui. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu avais pris la décision de te déclarer. Je pensais que tu attendrais un peu plus._

_Il lui sourit avant de rentrer dans le petit salon qui donnait sur le balcon._

_- Il faut croire que j'en ai marre d'attendre._

_- Il n'est pas gay Duo._

_L'Américain jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour observer la jeune fille qui l'avait suivi._

_- Et pour l'instant, rien ne prouve non plus qu'il soit hétéro. Si j'avais à me prononcer je dirais qu'il est asexué pour le moment._

_Elle pinça les lèvres._

_- Si tu lui dis je lui dirais que tu es schizophrène. Je leur dirais à tous._

_Le sang se gela dans les veines du natté. Il y eut un long silence. Duo avala difficilement sa salive qui était devenue collante._

_- …Je devrais bien leur dire un jour. Je devrais bien lui dire un jour._

_Le visage de Réléna s'allongea._

_- Tu n'es pas sérieux._

_- Oh… Tu es déçue de perdre le moyen de chantage que tu avais sur moi ? Au fait, quand tu leur aurais dis, tu leur diras aussi que tu as fait une enquête minutieuse sur moi pour pouvoir savoir tout ça ?_

_- Ne sois pas ridicule. Je suis Réléna Peacecraft. Je ne fais pas de recherche sur les gens._

_Un sourire sarcastique étira les lèvres du châtain._

_- Il faudrait que je te filme un jour. Comme ça moi aussi je pourrais te faire chanter avec tes petits secrets._

_Elle plissa les yeux en le fixant._

_- Tu ne peux pas te déclarer…_

_- Parce que tu vas m'en empêcher peut-être ? J'aimerais bien voir ça…_

_Il se retourna, se dirigeant vers la porte._

_- Tu devrais faire attention. Je vais finir par croire que tu as peur de moi._

_- Bien sûr que j'ai peur de toi. Tu es une menace de taille Duo, je ne l'ai jamais nié. Bien qu'il ne s'en soit pas lui-même rendu compte, tu as bien plus d'importance aux yeux de Heero que tu n'en as conscience._

_Duo s'arrêta de marcher. Il allait se retourner quand une violente douleur lui déchira le crâne. Il tomba sur le côté et vit du coin de l'œil que Réléna s'était saisie d'un tisonnier. Il essaya de se relever mais elle le frappa une seconde fois à la tête. Le natté tomba sur le sol, essayant vainement de garder conscience._

_- J'avais bien vu qu'il y avait du changement de ton côté, mais je ne pensais pas que ça allait jusque là. Or, le problème Duo c'est que je ne pourrais jamais être avec Heero si toi tu es là._

_Elle sortit un boîtier de son sac._

_- C'est très agaçant de voir tout ça alors que toi tu n'en as pas encore conscience. Mais enfin, je n'allais quand même pas te le dire._

_Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés._

_- Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre, Duo. Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui. Et je ne supporterais jamais que vous soyez ensemble._

_Elle sortit du boîtier une seringue qu'elle assembla et dont elle purgea l'air jusqu'à ce que quelques gouttes de liquide perlent au bout de l'aiguille._

_- Alors j'ai décidé de prendre des mesures drastiques. Il va falloir que je te tienne éloigné de lui, Duo._

_Elle attrapa son bras, plissa la peau entre ses doigts et enfonça l'aiguille._

_- Je vais te garder en vie jusqu'à ce que je sois sûre qu'il soit à moi. Ensuite je réfléchirais… Soit je te laisserais dépérir tout seul, soit je te garderais en vie pour que tu saches chaque jour qu'il est avec moi._

_Elle retira l'aiguille et rangea à nouveau la seringue dans son boîtier._

_- Quoi qu'il en soit Duo… Tu es maintenant entre mes mains… Et ce à jamais. _

_Elle se releva._

_- Tu penses bien qu'après tout ça je ne peux pas te laisser réapparaître à la lumière du jour. Ce serait trop dangereux. Tu sais bien que Réléna Peacecraft ne peut en aucun cas faire une chose pareille._

_L'Américain qui luttait difficilement pour rester éveillé malgré la profonde entaille à sa tête la fixait d'un regard embué. Puis petit à petit, son regard devint de plus en plus vitreux et ses traits se détendirent. Bientôt, son visage était vide de toute expression et ses yeux mis-clos._

_- Au revoir Duo. Je viendrais te voir souvent pour te dire comment mes affaires avancent._

Le natté ouvrit les yeux en sursautant, tandis qu'une profonde inspiration emplissait ses poumons. Une goutte de sueur roula le long de ses tempes alors qu'il regardait, hagard, autour de lui. Ses yeux finirent par se poser sur le Japonais, endormis à côté de lui, la tête sur son épaule. Il le regarda un moment avant de se réadosser au tronc de l'arbre en soupirant d'un air fatigué. Il fixa un moment la ramure de l'arbre au-dessus de lui et le soleil qui jouait dans ses feuilles, se détendant petit à petit.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie mais… Il fallait qu'il laisse ça derrière lui. Cette époque était finie. Toute cette histoire était finie. Il en avait tiré toutes les conclusions et les leçons possibles. Il n'y avait finalement rien eu de grave, à part deux années perdues et une morte. Mais sinon… Tout le monde était au courant pour sa schizophrénie, il s'était enfin mis avec Heero, tout se passait très bien et il ne se rappelait pas avoir été aussi heureux.

Alors il fallait juste… Qu'il laisse tout ça derrière lui et qu'il avance.

Heero grommela à ses côtés et glissa de son épaule jusqu'à son ventre. Il remua un petit moment pour trouver une position qui lui convenait, gardant les yeux fermés. Un sourire étira les lèvres du châtain. Il finit par se pencher, écarta quelques mèches de cheveux et embrassa le front du brun. N'obtenant aucune réaction, il continua à embrasser son visage, passant par les tempes, le nez et les joues. Une main finit par se lever, attrapa son débardeur et l'attira vers d'autres lèvres. Heero finit par se détacher, gardant toujours aussi obstinément les yeux fermés. Il se réinstalla confortablement sur les cuisses de Duo, se bouinant contre son ventre. Celui-ci le regarda faire en souriant. Puis il leva les yeux et tomba sur un regard turquoise qui le fixait. L'espace d'une seconde, il se figea avant de faire un petit sourire crispé. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que les autres s'étaient rapprochés.

Il fit un petit signe de la main à Quatre qui le fixait avec un grand sourire, installé sur un transat à une vingtaine de mètre de lui. Trowa, allongé à côté de lui, semblait dormir. Plusieurs mètres à côté d'eux, Hilde était installée dans l'herbe, sa radio toujours à côté d'elle. Wu Fei continuait à lire, sauf qu'il s'était lui aussi installé dans l'herbe, non loin d'elle. Un peu plus loin, Sally et Nelly discutaient, installées dans des chaises de jardin.

Duo sentit sa poitrine se gonfler avec une étrange impression de plénitude. Il pencha la tête en arrière, l'appuyant contre le tronc de l'arbre et ferma les yeux. Il resta ainsi un long moment, écoutant le bruit du vent qui filait entre les feuilles. Il sentait parfois un rayon de soleil passer entre les branches et lui chauffer une partie de son visage. De temps en temps, il entendait aussi quelques bribes des conversations des autres. Il sentit un chatouillement sur son bras et ouvrit lentement un œil. Il observa avec attention une petite fourmi se promener sur sa peau. Il la regarda hésiter, changer plusieurs fois de direction, puis finalement elle descendit vers sa main d'où elle grimpa sur un brin d'herbe. Il la vit disparaître dans la pelouse, un sourire aux lèvres, mais son attention fut bientôt détournée par autre chose. De l'autre côté de l'arbre poussaient des petites fleurs sauvages qu'il n'avait pas encore remarquées. Le natté tendit la main et en cueillit une. Il observa un moment la fleur qui ressemblait un peu à un liseron au détail près que ses pétales étaient bleus. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il commença à s'affairer autour des fleurs, prenant grand soir à ne pas trop bouger pour ne pas réveiller le Japonais.

Hilde qui changeait justement de position eut le regard attiré par le manège de Duo. Elle resta un moment interloquée puis finit par secouer la tête en souriant. En faisant un mouvement du bras, elle renversa sa petite radio dont le volume fut subitement augmenté de sorte que tout le monde put entendre ce qui passait sur les ondes à ce moment là. Après un morceau de publicité vantant le côté indispensable d'une mayonnaise et des annonces du présentateur, un léger son cristallin se fit entendre. Quelques notes de guitares furent égrenées suivit de rires enfantins et de sons de jeux.

_J'étais sage, comme un orage_

_Ni virtuel, ni imbécile_

Duo prenait grand soin à cueillir des fleurs en faisant le moins de mouvement possible. Puis il tressait minutieusement les tiges entre elles jusqu'à ce que les corolles s'alignent. Il formait petit à petit une couronne de ces petites fleurs bleues avec une grande application et surtout, sans réveiller Heero.

_Je sais bien, ce n'est plus de mon âge_

_Comme tu vois, j'ai l'instinct fragile_

Il regarda avec un plaisir non-contenu la couronne de fleurs qu'il avait formée. Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres, se faisant un brin canaille alors qu'il baissait les yeux vers le brun. Il leva les bras pour tenir la couronne à deux mains alors qu'il la descendait lentement vers le front du Japonais. Il tira la langue d'application lors des derniers centimètres et finit par la poser doucement sur sa tête. Un sourire ravi étira ses lèvres. Levant les yeux, il croisa le regard de Wu Fei et son sourire se fit un peu plus grand. Il ne vit toutefois pas le sourire moqueur que celui-ci lui renvoya.

_A penser à tout ça, j'ai une larme qui coule_

_C'est l'instant qui veut ça, nostalgique du cool_

Une main agrippa son débardeur alors qu'un corps bougeait contre lui. Son sourire se crispa légèrement tandis que Heero se redressait. Un regard qui se voulait innocent répondit à celui qui se voulait agacé. Un sourcil se haussa au-dessus des yeux bleus, qui étaient toujours surmontés par la couronne de fleurs.

_Automate traumatisé, je me détraque, trop hantisé_

_Je me lève à l'eau glaciale, je déteste ce confort social_

La dite couronne fut brusquement enlevée puis enfoncée sur le crâne du châtain. Celui-ci ne fut d'ailleurs pas très content du peu de délicatesse avec laquelle elle était traitée alors qu'il avait pris beaucoup de soin à la faire. Il fronça un sourcil, retroussant les lèvres en une moue réprobatrice. Un éclat de rire se fit entendre et leurs regards furent attirés par un certain blond qui ne les lâchait pas des yeux.

_On grandit bien trop vite_

Quatre les regardait, un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres. Le stylo qu'il tenait entre ses dents et le lourd paquet de feuilles entre ses mains faisait ressortir son côté d'homme d'affaire, jurant atrocement avec le fait qu'il était en chemise et bermuda avec lunettes de soleil.

_Sur cette planète plastique_

La tête appuyée sur le ventre de l'Arabe, Trowa les fixait également derrière ses lunettes de soleil. De là où ils étaient, Heero et Duo ne pouvaient pas voir grand chose mais ils restaient persuadés que le Français souriait.

_Où la vie semble pratique_

Le natté finit par hausser un sourcil. Il leva un doigt pour tirer la peau sous son œil tout en tirant la langue aux deux spectateurs. Heero le regarda faire d'un air mi-étonné, mi-blasé mais en profita pour ajuster un peu mieux la couronne de fleurs sur sa tête.

_Mais…_

_Aujourd'hui je saisis ma chance_

'_Tu dois retrouver ton enfance'…_

La musique que crachouillait la petite radio de l'Allemande leur parvenait faiblement, comme un fond sonore.

_Aujourd'hui je saisis ma chance_

'_Tu dois retrouver ton enfance'…_

La musique finit par attirer un peu plus leur attention et ils laissèrent leur regard aller jusqu'à Hilde et Wu Fei… Pour se rendre compte qu'ils les fixaient également, l'air de pleinement s'amuser. Même Sally les observait en souriant. Au final, seule Nelly ne semblait avoir rien remarqué. Duo fronça du nez devant tant d'attention. Il essaya de faire abstraction de tous ces regards en remontant d'un air très digne sa couronne qui lui tombait sur les yeux. Le Japonais le regardait faire d'un air toujours légèrement détaché quand son attention fut attirée par un pétale de fleur qui avait glissé dans le cou du natté. Il leva la main pour l'enlever mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin. Duo qui l'avait vu esquisser un geste se tourna, juste pour le voir plonger vers son cou. La sensation des lèvres à travers le pétale électrisa la peau du châtain. Il regarda le Japonais se redresser, le pétale glissé entre les lèvres qui disparut d'un coup de langue. Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage de Duo.

_Je m'enivre à la limonade_

_Autour de cette foule_

Il ramena ses jambes en tailleurs, heurtant au passage le carnet à dessin que lui avait donné Nelly plus tôt. En le déplaçant il parcourut avec amusement les propositions de noms pour son autre lui qu'ils avaient écris. Son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus quand il se souvint de celui qui tambourinait en lui quand ils avaient fait ça. Il reposa le carnet un peu plus loin, l'air apaisé et c'est un regard doux qu'il tourna vers le brun, qui finissait d'ajuster méticuleusement la couronne.

_Je plains tous ces malades_

_Nostalgiques du cool_

Il posa son front contre celui du Japonais, ne le lâchant pas du regard. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment à se fixer, leurs nez s'effleurant légèrement.

_Car…_

_Aujourd'hui je saisis ma chance_

_'Tu dois retrouver ton enfance'_

_- _En fait… Vous vous étiez complètement planté dans son diagnostic.

Wu Fei, Sally et Nelly tournèrent leur regard vers Hilde qui fixait le couple au pied de l'arbre.

_- _Enfin sans vouloir vous vexer bien sûr.

_Aujourd'hui je saisis ma chance_

_Tu dois retrouver ton enfance_

Comme seuls quelques regards interrogatifs lui répondirent, elle baissa légèrement la radio avant de se tourner vers le docteur Baker.

_- _Et bien… Vous aviez dit que vous pensiez que l'autisme de Duo avait engendré chez lui tout un comportement et des réactions enfantines mais…

L'Allemande fixait d'un air calme le natté.

_- _Je me demande s'il n'a pas… Tout simplement toujours agit… Comme un enfant quoi…

La radio continuait à crachouiller à côté d'elle et elle finit par l'éteindre complètement. Seules quelques phrases s'échappèrent encore avant que l'appareil ne se taise.

_Aujourd'hui je saisis ma chance_

'_Tu dois retrouver ton enfance'_

…_Mais où est donc ornicar…_

_Aujourd'hui je saisis ma chance…_

A une trentaine de mètres de là, Heero et Duo front contre front ne se lâchaient pas du regard. Le regard du natté se faisait de plus en plus pétillant alors qu'il commençait à mordiller ses lèvres. Celui du brun était intensément braqué au fond des iris violets.

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤****  
**

**THE END**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

Oui !

Aaah... Ca y est, c'est fini

( les sensibles peuvent ouvrir les vannes, je connais la nostalgie des fins de fics )

Trois ans après sa première publication, quatre ans après sa création, ça y est, le point final est posé.

Hmmm... ¤profite¤

J'espère que vous aurez passé de bons moments dans cette histoire et avec cette fin :)

Merci de vous être acharnés à suivre sur trois longues années ( et bravo aux prenneurs de train en marche qui se sont tapés tous les chapitres d'un coup )

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, vos coup de gueules, vos coups de coeurs, vos crises de panique, vos tapage du pied ( "la suiteuuuh" ), vos couinage en direct live, vos frétillements frénétiques, vos crises hystériques, vos ongles rongés sur mon intrigue à deux balles, vos cheveux arrachés quand Heero se prenait pour Pimprenelle, vos pulsion plus ou moins sadique envers Réléna (nan mais la pauvre quoi, je l'ai vraiment pas aidé dans cette fic ), votre stressage intensif pour Duo, j'en passe et des meilleurs...

Merci à Anya, ma bêtad'amourquej'aime, bourreau de travail, qui m'a fait des bêtalecture impeccable sur cette fic comme sur d'autres depuis trois ans, crème ambulante, choupie d'amour qui bêtalecte même quand on lui a dit de ne pas le faire, perfectionniste à fond, scrupuleuse jusqu'au bout de ses longs ongles, empêcheuse de tourner en rond, que j'oublie toujours de remercier. Merci ma Babou, t'aime très fort ¤câlinetoutpleintoutplein¤

Merci à Caramelon et Mithy pour les discussions psychiatriques sur cette histoire XD

Je tenais aussi à remercier mes producteurs, mon agent, mon cousin Léon (reviens, on a les même à la maison !), mes chats, ma chaussettes gauches, mon bol de chocolat chaud, la pomme que j'ai mangé ce matin, la nomination aux oscars qui devrait arriver sous peu, et bien sûr mes nombreux fans du monde entier.

Je vais enfin pouvoir revendiquer moi aussi le "Oui ! Je finis toujours mes fics !".

Pour ceux que ça intéresseraient (accrocs) une autre fic à chapitre est déjà en route ( mais elle sera plus courte ) ( je crois ) ( j'espère ! ). La suite de "Et si le tourbillon de la vie..." est également prévue (elle ne fera que 4 chapitres et le deuxième est déjà entièrement tapé). Plus moult os dont certains sont déjà finis et/ou en cours de bêtalecture. Vous y ajoutez les fics tapées avec Anya, celles en cours comme celles prévues, les association surprise (Miguel y Pépito, prenez peur ) et autres cocktails détonnant...

Bref, je ne vais pas en rester là et ceux qui aiment mes histoires auront très bientôt de quoi se mettre sous la dent.

Merci encore à vous et... Contente que cette histoire vous ait fait frémir :)

See ya soon !

Brisby :)))!


End file.
